Code Lyoko : My Journey
by LyokoWarrior1994
Summary: After having troubles at home, Peter Carter decides to run away from his problems. The night he runs away he almost gets into an accident but is saved by a mysterious force which brings him into the Code Lyoko world. Peter is offered by Jim to be his nephew, and he excepts. Peter enters kadic as Peter Morales, what awaits Peter in this new but familiar world?
1. Prologue A World Apart

My name is Peter, I'm 16 and have brown eyes and hair. I have this little sister, Patricia, we get along pretty well...but...there've been some "family troubles" recently, it's been pretty bad for the two of us, not to mention high school was starting back up tomorrow. Patricia was going into her freshman year, I was gonna be a sophomore.  
>"Hey Peter, what's high school like?" Patricia asked. I turned to her and said.<br>"Total pain in the neck." this made her giggle.  
>"Do ya have any friends?" she asked.<br>"Of course I do, there's Phillip and Nick and the rest of the people in my class." I replied, counting the names off in my head.  
>"Wow, can't wait to go!" I smiled at her but then saw the clock.<br>"Hey, it's 9, we should probably get some shut eye."  
>"Go to sleep, at 9 pm?" she questioned, giving an 'are you serious?' look.<br>"Yeah, 9, we have a big day ahead, now come on."  
>"Ugh, fine..." Patricia grudgingly got up and followed me upstairs to our rooms.<br>Little did I know just how right I was...

The next morning was a bittersweet occasion, first day of school. I mean yeah, you get to see your friends and all that, but it's school. Our mom didn't want us taking the bus for now, (don't ask, I have no idea why) so she drove us. It was a quiet ride, Patricia looked out the window and I was plugged into my iPod the whole time. When we got out and Patricia saw the school and her jaw dropped.  
>"Whoa, this place is HUGE!" she exclaimed.<br>"Have fun you two." Our mom said before driving off. I waved her goodbye before turning back to Patricia who was frantically looking for a map, muttering things like "Wow, I'm sooo gonna get lost here..."  
>"No worries, I'll take ya to homeroom." I said<br>"Really? Thanks bro!" she replied, a smile on her face.  
>"No prob, it's what brothers are for." I replied, returning the smile. We walked for a bit before she asked.<br>"Um...hey Peter, what's going on with mom and dad?" she was trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably at it. I had to tell her the truth about the divorce...but I couldn't...not yet...  
>"I have no idea" I replied instead. We came into the main area of the school where people just hung out and Phillip came up to me.<p>

"Yo Pete, did ya have a good summer?" he asked.  
>"Sure did, hey, Phil, remember my sister, Patricia?" I asked, gesturing to her.<br>"Yeah. Patricia, you excited to go to school with your brother?" he seemed to be treating her like she was younger than she was, not that Patricia minded, she liked to play the sweet, innocent, lil kid.  
>"Of course I am." she replied sweetly, I smiled. I loved my sis a lot and if anyone hurt her in any way they'd be buying themselves a nice little chat with big bro (If you know what I mean)<br>"Alright, let's go. Bye Phillip, see ya later." I said, walking away.  
>"Byyyyeeee." Patricia said, also waving.<br>"Ok, what homeroom you have?" I asked Patricia, she looked at her schedule before responding.  
>"Mr. Brennan, room 305."<br>"Ah, cool...wait, that's the same homeroom as me!" I exclaimed

"Awesome!"

"Mhm." I said as we walked in, ah, the guys, they hadn't changed a bit.  
>"Hey Pete." Nick called, Nick's a good buddy of mine, and he loves writing.<br>"Hey Nick." I said, walking over to him, Patricia not far behind.  
>"So, this is your little sister, huh?" Nick asked, looking over at her.<br>"Yup." I replied "So, what's you schedule like?"  
>` "I got PE, Learning Center, Bio, Study Hall, History, Math, English, in that order." Nick said, I looked down at my schedule, exactly the same.<br>"I have the same, looks like I won't be able to get rid of you." I said, chuckling slightly.  
>A week later I was coming home with Patricia, she'd gotten lost on campus but she was a freshman, it was expected.<br>"Mom, we're home!" Patricia sang as she burst open the door. Nobody answered, instead there was a note on the kitchen table.  
>Left for work, dinner's in the fridge, love you.<p>

-Mom

"Mom went to work." I informed Patricia. "So you have any homework?" She didn't answer, I looked at her, something was definitely up.  
>"Are you alright?" I asked her. She was hesitant but finally answered.<br>"I...um...I think I like someone..."  
>"Who, maybe I know him."<br>"I don't think you would, he's a freshman, his name's Chris." she replied.  
>"Well, do you know anything about him, his likes? I asked.<br>"Yeah, he likes House, that show, Code Lyoko, skateboarding, swimming, baseball, and his favorite team is the Yankees." She replied  
>"Well, you have 3 things in common, that's a good start." I said, we talked about Chris for a while, we also had dinner and then dad came home.<br>"Hey dad." We both greeted, he gave no response, this meant he was in a bad mood which mean we needed to get out of there and not bother him.

We went upstairs to play Call of Duty Black Ops.  
>"Prepare to get whooped!" I said<br>"Yeah, we'll see." Patricia replied, getting her game face on.  
>Um...she won...<br>"How do you keep beating me!" I exclaimed  
>"Lots of practice." She said with a wink. Then there was yelling from downstairs...mom was home, and she and dad were yelling at each other...again...about divorce. <em>I'm sorry sis, but I can't take this yelling anymore...I have to leave...<em> I thought to myself.  
>We did our homework and watched TV till it was 9.<p>

"Time for bed, night." I said  
>"Night." she returned the goodnight. I went to bed but set my phone to vibrate at midnight. For three hours my head was filled with flashbacks, the good, the bad...every fight mom and dad had, it just made me more sure I wanted to leave. It would be hard, leaving Patricia all by herself, but she was strong, she could make it by herself.<br>Next thing I knew there was some vibration in my pocket, I immediately woke, it was midnight, time to leave. I packed three weeks worth of food and water, we had plenty in the pantry, my journal, my psp, a picture of Patricia and I, and last but not least my phone. I wore all black so I'd blend in but also several changes of clothes. Finally I went to Patricia's room and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll be back...good luck..." I scarcely whispered. Then slipped out into the night. I got out of the neighborhood and went down a street, looking both ways of course. Then out of absolutely nowhere a car came speeding toward me, it's headlights weren't on either. I tried to run but I was locked in fear. _So, this was how it would end, huh...hit by a car with a driver too stupid to have their headlights on._ I closed my eyes and waited for the collision, for my body to either get squished or go flying, I waited for the pain and the blackout, the blood, possibly, death.  
>It never came.<p>

Instead of any of that there was a light, not like electric light, like, sunlight, there was a cool breeze, the smell of trees and dirt, and I heard a few birds chirping and the ground felt soft and somewhat uneven, instead of the hard asfault of the street. Slowly, I opened my eyes, the entire scene had changed, my town had been replaced by a forest, the car...everything, was gone.

"What is going on here?"


	2. Xana Awakens part 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters , all copywriting goes to moonscoop**

I looked around.

This place seemed so familiar.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing here? You should be in class," a man suddenly said.

I looked around to see where the voice was coming from, and I saw a man with a red shirt, black shorts, and a Band-Aid on his face.

_No way_, I thought. _That's Jim, from Code Lyoko!_

"Sorry, I'm… I'm kind of lost," I said. Well, it _was_ the truth, sort of.

"You don't seem to be from around here," Jim said.

"I'm not… I'm from the USA," I answered.

"Good old USA," Jim sighed. "I remember when I was there working for the government as a secret agent. But I'd uh, rather not talk about it. Anyway, how did you get here, kid?"

"To be completely honest, I have know idea," I said. Now _that _was the truth.

"Alright… Hm. Look, here is what I am going to do: you could be my nephew, and I'll try to get you into Kadic," he offered.

I couldn't believe this.

In shock, I could only manage an "Alright."

"Let's go, then," Jim said.

Checking, I discovered that I still had my stuff. Thank god… I would miss not seeing my little sister's face, even though I ran away.

We approached the office, and after a quick discussion with the secretary and principal, Jim ushered me inside.

"So, Jim tells me that you're a great student from America," the principal said as we walked in.

I couldn't believe it! I was at Kadic Academy and I was talking to Mr. Delmas, the principal.

Still feeling very much overwhelmed; I could only nod.

"Well, Jim talks about you very highly. Because of this, I will enroll you into this academy."

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Delmas," I managed.

Just then, a certain girl came in.

I groaned internally. Great, I had forgotten about Sissi.

"Daddy, I need more money for my phone," she said in that annoying shrill voice of hers.

"I'm very sorry Elizabeth, but I just paid the phone bill, and it was 400 dollars," Mr. Delmas said. "You will have to wait a while."

"But-"

"No means no, Elizabeth," he said sternly. "In case you didn't notice, I am busy with the new student."

Sissi turned to me.

"Who is this guy?" the girl asked, sounding for the world as if she could care less.

"I'm Peter, Jim's nephew," I said. "Nice to meet you." I cringed internally at the last part. It is very hard to sound sincere to some one you hate.

Sissi just eyed me disgustedly, as if I were a rotten piece of fruit, and walked out.

"Well, Peter, you should be happy to know that your schedule will be received soon, and Jim will show you to your dorm," Mr. Delmas said.

"Thank you sir," I said politely.

As I got to the dorm, Jim explained all the rules and such to me, even though I already knew them.

"Well, just make yourself at home," he finally said, ending the small speech.

I nodded distractedly as he left, pondering what my future held.

_Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich are in that class, _I remembered, noting I had science with Mrs. Hertz first.

As I walked into the classroom, surveying the students.

Sure enough, I saw Odd and Ulrich seated by each other, and an empty seat next to Jeremy.

Trying not to stare, I walked over.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Not at all," Jeremy answered as he sharpened a pencil.

I dropped my bag and made myself comfortable in the chair.

Ulrich and Odd were one seat behind and one over. They seemed to be arguing about something.

I tried to tune them out as the teacher walked in.

She came in and droned on about science, but I was mostly paying attention to a certain group of students.

I kept sneaking glances at Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich. My eyes could see that they were here, but my brain apparently had a hard time believing it.

Before I knew it, the bell rang. I saw Odd and Ulrich talking and went over to them.

"Hello… Are you guys Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia?" I asked hesitantly.

Of course, I knew their names, but it would just freak them out if I called them that. They would wonder how I knew, and I already know how suspicious and solitary Ulrich can act.

"Yeah," Odd said. "What of it?"

Ulrich stared at me, suspicion obvious in his expression.

"Well, I uh, just wanted to say hi," I quickly lied. "My name is Peter, and I'm Jim's nephew from America."

"Jim has a nephew?" Odd asked in surprise.

I opened my mouth to answer, but a noise I really did not want to hear cut me off.

"Hi, Peter!"

I groaned internally. It was Sissi.

"I would like to talk to you. Meet me at my dorm tonight at 8:00pm, okay?" she asked, not waiting for an answer before walking away.

"Dude, you're the best," Ulrich said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, caught off guard.

"You're the best for getting Sissi off of my back," he explained.

"Great…" I said sarcastically. "You know, I hear that she's brain dead."

"Yeah? Well, you heard right. She's also a leech," Ulrich snorted.

After that, they both opened up a little bit more to me.

A few minutes later, the bell rang, reminding us of the class we had in five minutes.

After class, all three of us stood outside the classroom.

"Hey… you know your girlfriend, Sissi?" Odd asked.

"She is _not_ my girlfriend," I said, faking a gag.

"Cool! So that means she's available, right?" he asked excitedly.

"Be my guest," I snorted.

"No offense, but I don't think she's really your type." Ulrich said.

"Unless you like brain-dead leeched," I added.

Ulrich chuckled.

"Hey, I'm going to get a drink," I yawned lazily.

"Okay," Odd and Ulrich answered.

Heading over to the vending machine, I saw Jeremy walking behind me.

I put my money in, suddenly remembering what happened to him.

_Flashback…_

_After slipping his coin in, Jeremy distractedly pushed the number 6, deep in concentration. _

_A sudden jolt of electricity raced up the length of his spine, yanking him out of his thoughts. Without more than a scream, his consciousness fled into the darkness._

_End…_

_He pressed 6,_ I thought to myself. I didn't actually _want _to get electrocuted, but I suppose it would be better myself than Jeremy.

Preparing myself, I pressed the number 6.

I felt electricity shoot through my arm, across the width of my shoulders, through my other arm, down the length of my spine, and finally down to both legs. It all happened in a second or less.

Letting out a small cry, I tried to stay upright, but was unable as my knees collapsed and I slumped against the drink machine.

Sounding like it was far away, I heard Jeremy's voice, gasping, "Oh no!"

Then I felt arms hook under me and try to bring me to my feet, and Jeremy once again calling for help.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. His voice dwindled as I fought to stay conscious. "Are you okay…?"

Now it was just a faint drone.

Blackness invaded me, clouding my vision and swamping my mind. The last thing I felt was a person pulling me up, and the dull throb of electric shock before blackness took over completely and my consciousness fled.

Of course, I didn't know how long had passed before I started hearing voices, as one never senses anything, much less time, when they are unconscious.

"-Too serious, just a minor electrical shock and some burns," said Dorothy's hazy voice.

I opened my eyes, two blurry figures slowly getting more defined.

I tried to sit up, but the room spun, so I lay back down on the pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked tentatively.

"A little dizzy, but otherwise fine," I said, suddenly aware of a blood pressure cuff on my arm.

"Good. You really gave us a scare," Jeremy sighed.

"You wanted juice, you got some," Ulrich smiled.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Thanks a lot, anyway," I answered. "You're Jeremy Belpois, right?" I addressed the question to Jeremy.

"Yes."

"I'll come check up on you later, after my martial arts class," Ulrich said.

"Okay. Oh, and Ulrich? Good luck. I think you'll need it," I said, a large grin appearing on my face.

He frowned in confusion. "Uh, okay, thanks," the brunette said, looking at me strangely before walking out.

"What's up with the freaky grin?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh nothing," I said, my grin growing larger, if it was even possible. "I just think that he'll find out that tonight will be a night to remember."

"How come?" Jeremy asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll see."

I wanted to thank Jeremy for helping me, so I decided on helping finish his robots.

"Okay. Hand me that, next to the bed," Jeremy ordered, still working with his right as he held out his left hand.

I grabbed the tool and handed it to him, then I noticed that the computers turned off, and the eye of Xana flickered on it. _Not good, _I thought.

"Uh, Jeremy, I think there's something wrong with your- ouch!" I exclaimed suddenly as the robots started shooting electricity.

Jeremy let out a yelp and backed away as a robot jumped on him. He kicked it away, and we both backed against the wardrobe as the three robots closed in on us.

"It's not very good to make electrifying robots!" I yelled as I felt a jet of electricity go up my arm when I hit a robot with a metal piece. "It can be dangerous to your health- like now!"

I quickly kicked a robot away from him, but crumpled to the ground as two robots electrified me.

"I had nothing to do with this!" Jeremy yelled back. We must have been yelling pretty loud, because at that moment, Ulrich came barging in.

He immediately went into action, hitting them with the metal piece I had dropped on the floor.

After three hits and twice as many electric shots-courtesy of the robots, of course-they had been knocked to the floor and turned off, the strange symbol disappearing off the screen.

"Wow... Your little buddies are pretty dangerous. Maybe you should tune them down a bit?" Ulrich asked as we panted lightly.

"I told you they were dangerous," I said.

"Really, I had nothing to do with this. The robots were just programmed to merely fetch a ball, nothing more. They just attacked me all of a sudden," Jeremy said, frowning in confusion as he turned to stare at the blank computer screen.

"You're not making any sense. I may not be a genius, but I sure know that robots aren't supposed to just attack and electrify people willy-nilly, unless the person that programed them was completely crazy, " I said, making circular motions with my fingers on each side of my head.

"Jeremy, are you-"

"No, I am not crazy!" Jeremy interrupted irritably.

"Well, you lost me. Mind explaining?" Ulrich asked.

"Well... No, forget it. It's all crazy,"Jeremy sighed, shaking his head.

"Aw, come on. Maybe I can be of some help. You know... what if you suddenly get attacked by a hair drier, or maybe a curling iron, and I'm not around? " Ulrich asked, putting on a solemn face before cracking into a lopsided grin.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Jeremy said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, well, I'm not leaving this room until I know what's up," Ulrich said, making himself comfortable as he sat in Jeremy's chair.

"Uh, yeah, me either," I added, perching myself on his bed.

Jeremy looked at both of us, apparently decided we were determined, and sighed. "Fine... what have I got to lose? I'm already way in over my head, so I might as well tell you... This is so crazy."

Jeremy walked over and was careful to close the door.

"First, let me know if you two can keep a secret," he began.

"I can. It's not like I have anyone to tell, anyway," Ulrich said, mind momentarily flashing to that Della-Robbia boy. He shook the thought away.

"Same here," I added.

"Okay. You guys will have to follow me," Jeremy said, taking a deep breath.

Both Ulrich and I looked at Jeremy, then at each other, and I resisted the urge to grin, knowing what was ahead.

"That tunnel in the gym is a great way to be curfew," I said as I climbed out of the sewer, closing it behind me.

"Yep. There's even another, right on campus, as well," Jeremy said, jogging to the huge, old-abandoned factory ahead. He came to a stop at stairs. Well, they were... _kind of_ stairs. They only had a few before stopping in the air, only a rope to swing down with.

Without hesitation, Jeremy and I grabbed a rope and swung down, bending our knees to absorb the force of the impact.

I looked up, noticing that Ulrich was still there. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of heights?" I asked.

"Uh, no," he said, sound a bit forced as he grabbed the rope and closed his eyes and slid down. We got into the elevator and waited as it descended, stopping, then opening as Jeremy punched in a number code.

"This, is a supercomputer," Jeremy said, walking over to a giant machine with three monitors, two on the side, and one big one in the middle.

"It has an immense amount of power. Somewhere inside of it is a whole virtual world, called Lyoko," he said, pressing some buttons, causing the screen to whir to life.

"You know what, Belpois? I think your little robots electrified your brain," Ulrich said. "It's probably just a control program for the factory or something."

Jeremy smiled smugly as a window popped up, showing a virtual like, pink-haired elf.

"Oh yeah? And what would you call this; a program for spray painting doors?" he asked.

_It's Aelita! _I thought in amazement. _She's even more pretty in person... No, don't think like that. Jeremy is sure to fall for her sometime, and I don't want to mess it up_. I shook the thoughts from my head.

"Hello Jeremy. Who are you?" Aelita greeted Jeremy, then directed the question toward Ulrich and I.

"Who's the girl with the pink hair?" Ulrich asked, ignoring Aelita.

"That's Mia, a form of artificial intelligence that lives on Lyoko. I'm not sure why she's there, at least not yet. She doesn't know either," Jeremy said.

"You've got to be kidding. You programmed her, right?" Ulrich asked.

"No," Aelita intervened, shaking her head. "When Jeremy restarted the supercomputer, I woke up, but now I don't remember why I'm here, or who I am. In other words, my memory has been erased."

Ulrich shook his head in amazement.  
>"Mia has to hide in some kind of tower, because as soon as she leaves it, she gets attacked by monsters. You've got to believe me guys, this is an incredible discovery," Jeremy pleaded, voice practically dripping with excitement.<p>

"I believe you, Jeremy," I said.

"Well... What if ... what if this is just some giant video game?" Ulrich asked.

"Then it's a very dangerous one. You saw; my robots just tried to kill me a few minutes ago, and they're only programmed to go fetch a ball! What's more, I saw the same ingsignia on the monsters in Lyoko as the one on my robots when they tried to kill me," Jeremy said thoughtfully, pacing with his finger on is upper lip, almost talking more to himself than us.

"So, what you're saying is that whatever is trying to kill Mia, is trying to kill you too...?" Ulrich asled.

"It sure looks that way," Jeremy said distractedly.

"Great... This just gets better and better," Ulrich said, voice laced with sarcasm. "You know what? If this is all true, and if this is really _that_ dangerous, I think we should just shut the thing down and call the police."

"Fine," Jeremy said. He hung his head, seeming to be staring at the ground abashedly. "But first I want to help Mia understand why she's here, and maybe even materialize her right here on earth, if I'm correct." He looked back up at us. I was tempted to accuse him of affection to her, but I restrained myself.

"No way... What makes you think you can?" Ulrich asked.

"You'll see Stern, you'll see," Jeremy said.

"I would like to report someone missing," a woman said.

"Okay... M'am, who is it?"

"My son... he has gone missing," the woman answered quietly, feeling her eyes go moist.

"Attention students and staff, this is principle Harrington. Unfortunately, a student from this school is missing."

Usually the morning announcements were boring, but this time, the student body listened intently.

Nick got his phone out and texted his friend Christine, telling her to meet him after homeroom.

"You heard the news, right?" he asked.

"Yeah... I did. I can't believe he's missing... I wonder how Patrica is taking doing."

"I didn't see her in homeroom... I think she's taking this a lot harder then we are," Nick said.

"It's no surprise. He _is_ her brother, after all. Look, there she is. Let me go talk to her," Christine said.

Ulrich was still unbelieving, so Jeremy took us down to the next floor.

"What _is_ all of this?" Ulrich asked, looking around the room.

"Scanners. I still haven't found the program that could bring Mia back to Earth, however, I did manage to dig up the one that sends you to Lyoko. In fact, the supercomputer analyzes your molecular structure through these cabins," Jeremy stepped inside a cabin, "and then breaks down your atoms before digitalizing them and recreating a digital incarnation in the virtual world."

"So... In English?" Ulrich asked.

"You go inside the cabin, and then you're teleported into the virtual world."

Ulrich frowned thoughtfully as he leaned against the scanner, knocking it with a finger, seeming to test it's reliability in existing. "Jeremy, these things don't exist yet... There's no way," he finally said.

"You still don't want to believe me, huh?" Jeremy asked with a sigh.

"I would love to, but virtualization is straight out of science fiction."

"Okay, well I guess I've got to show you. I'll virtualize someone on Lyoko, but first I want to test it on a, uh..." Jeremy trailed off.  
>"A guinea pig?" I guessed.<p>

"Right. How did you know?"

"Uh, male intuition. Now, Ulrich, why don't you..."

I leaned over and whispered into Ulrich's ear, causing his face to transform into a smile.

"Hey, that's perfect! I'll go get- hey, wait. How did you know he had a dog?" the brunette asked suspiciously.

_Oops, _I thought.

"Uh, male intuition...? Now, go on," I urged him, trying to change the subject.

He jogged over to the ladder, soon disappearing from our sight.

"Where's he going?" Jeremy asked, obviously confused.

"To get what you need: a guinea pig."

"Patrica... are you okay?" Christine asked tentatively.

She didn't answer.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I understand how hard it can be for-" Christine started.

"NO!" Patricia suddenly exploded, whirling to face her. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"No, you don't understand! You don't understand what it's like to suddenly lose someone you love. I don't want anyone's sympathy! I want Peter!" she cried, whipping around and running off.

"Alright Jeremy, the mutt is in the scanner," I said.

"Good, then we're all set. I'm starting up the procedure," Jeremy answered.

Just then Odd and Sissi came down.

"Peter?"

"Odd, Sissi, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Kiwi, are you okay boy?" Odd asked, ignoring me as he stepped inside the scanner and picked Kiwi up.

The scanner began to close and Kiwi jumped out of his arms.

"Oh no, he's being mummified," Sissi exclaimed, genuine fear on her face.

I rolled my eyes and refrained from telling her what a big idiot she was.

"Scanner guinea pig, transfer guinea pig. Virtualization."

Upon climbing up the ladder, I saw a red exclamation point pop up on the huge monitor.

"Hey, that's one weird looking dog," Jeremy mused.

Ulrich gasped. "That's no dog! It's my roommate, Odd Della Robbia!" he exclaimed.

Jeremy gasped and tried pressing a few keys. "I don't know how to stop the procedure," he said frantically.

"Help!" Sissi yelled.

Ulrich and I came down, and I had half a mind to tell Sissi to stop screaming her stupid head off. The look on Ulrich's face told me that he was thinking pretty much the same thing, or at least close to it.

"Sissi, what are you doing here?"

"That's what _I_ asked her," I sighed in exasperation.

We suddenly heard Jeremy's voice. "It's okay, Ulrich, Odd is safe and sound on Lyoko... Uh, correction: Odd is going to be needing some help," he changed his mind.

"Do you think you can send me, Sissi, and Peter to Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep," he said.

"Send us to where, Ulrich?" Sissi asked in a small voice.

"To a virtual world where monsters want to massacre you. Well, you have the chance to go out with him, so you might as well take it," I said.

"Um, no thanks. I prefer real worlds. Besides, I couldn't have_ possibly_ missed cheer leading practice," she said.

"See you later, chicken," I smirked as both Ulrich and I got into a scanner.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Peter. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Peter. Virtulization."

Knowing what was to come as we got on Lyoko, I was able to land on my feet, but Ulrich fell flat on his butt.

I looked at Ulrich. He still had the same costume that I remembered.

He stared at me. "That's a lot of red."

"Red is my favorite color," I shrugged. "Anyway... Jeremy where's Odd?" I asked.

"Right here," a voice said.

We turned around, trying but failing to stifle our laughter.I had already seen his outfit, but it was _way_ funnier in person.

Odd inspected our outfits. "Aw, no fair! I'm the only one on Lyoko that looks like a nitwit."

Searching for some sort of weapon, I felt my back, finding a bow and a quiver of a dozen arrows.

"Nice weapons," Ulrich said appreciatively, unsheathing his own saber.

"Yours isn't too bad either," I said.

"All I got are these great, big, useless paws," Odd complained, waving them in the air.

Remembering what had happened, I jerked to the side just as a laser arrow came out of each of his wrists.

I swear I hear the whistle of air as it passed my ear, and Ulrich narrowly avoided the one by him.

"Hey, watch it!" both of us exclaimed in unison.

"Hm... Well, arrows _are_ kind of cool. I take back what I said," he decided.

"Well, try not to devirtualize yourselves," Jeremy snorted, slightly disembodied voice sounding from above.

"Come on Jeremy, we're not _that _stupid," I grinned.  
>"Jeremy, are you going to give us those coordinates yet?" Ulrich interrupted.<p>

"Hey, I see a tower. Maybe it's that one," Odd said, pointing to a tower in the distance.

We went to the tower, and pushed on it, trying to find a door. Suddenly all three of us fell in, managing to grasp the platform.

"You guys are too heavy," I grunted as Odd grabbed my waist and Ulrich grabbed my foot.

My grip failed and we fell, down into the darkness...

Suddenly we were on another platform, and soon got out of the tower.

"Hey, where did the forest go?" Odd asked.

"How should I know? Look, there's another tower," Ulrich said.

"Weird, how it's not the same color, though," Odd mused. "Those creatures are kind of weird, too."

Just then the blocks started shooting lasers.

"Might be a good idea to beat it, you think?" Ulrich asked.

"That seems like a pretty good option," I agreed as we all bolted off.

Soon, the monsters spread out, closing us in.

Odd started shooting some arrows while Ulrich repeatedly dashed in and out, hitting the blocks with his sword.

"How are we supposed to kill these things?" Ulrich asked in frustration, giving his fourth hit.

"Beats me! Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how many life points I have...?" Odd asked just as he was shot and devirtualized. Then Ulrich ran up and jumped, sticking his sword in the eye of the block. "Impact!"

He was devirtualized immediately after.

I tried to nock an arrow, but also got devirtualized.

"Well, at least we're alive," I groaned, rubbing my neck as the scanner opened.

Just then, we heard Sissi screaming and we hurried up the ladder to see what the commotion was about.

Jeremy started screaming as he was picked up by several thick, huge cables that electrified and waved him in the air.

Ulrich tried cutting the cables with a sharp piece of metal, but just crumpled to the grown as he got shocked. The cabled then picked him up too, and started waving it's 'prizes' both about.

"Sick um' you dumb mutt! I said sick um," Sissi ordered from the elevator, waving a shoe in Kiwi's direction, foolishly urging him to go after the cable.

I tried to do something, but the cable just hit me, causing me to fly through the air and smash into the wall. I let out a groan and stay on the floor.

Suddenly, the cables stopped waving. Odd had cut it. "_And_ it works the second time! I told you, that by the end of day you wouldn't be able to do with out me," the blond yelled before cutting the final part off.

The wires fell to the floor, dropping Ulrich and Jeremy.

They came to help me and, and then we all (Except Sissi, who was still waiting, terrified, in the elevator) went back to the monitor.

"Mia, are you there?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes. Is everything alright on your side?" she asked, voice full of concern.

"Well, we're a bit shaken up, but it can't really get worse." Jeremy said.

Oh, how wrong he was. Unbeknownst to _him,_ of course, Jeremy had been wrong. He had been very,_ very _wrong...


	3. Xana Awakens part 2

**Written by me , edited by Teen -Lyokofan7777 . First chapter edited by Adventurer411 , both have very good stories on their profiles . Hope you enjoy this chapter .**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters all copywriting goes to moonscoup**

Later on that night I decided to go to the lab myself to talk Aelita . I turned on the monitor.

"Mia it is Peter are you there?"

"Yes I am here is everything alright?"

"I need to be honest with somebody but promise you won't tell the others."

"I promise."

"Good now this may be a shock but I am not from here."

"I know. You said you're from America."

"No, I mean here, this world."

"You mean you're from Lyoko too?" she was shocked and surprised. I hid a smirk.

"I wish, but no. I come from a different Earth ."

"I don't understand," her expression became confused.

"One night my parents yelling became too much so I decided to run away. I almost got hit by a car." Aelita gasped. "But then a white light appeared and I was found in the park of Kadic Academy."

"So did you have any family at all?"

"Yeah my little sister Patrica and my mom and dad."

"Do you miss her?" I took the picture I put in my pocket and showed it to Aelita. "Aw you guys look like a good brother and sister."

"Yeah we are."

"So who do you think sent you here?"

"I know of one thing but I can't tell not now you will know soon enough."

I checked the time and then said, "Alright Mia I have to go now."

"Bye Peter." I smiled as she logged off. Then I took the elevator to the entrance, walked back to my room, and went to bed.

The next day . . .

"Hey love birds sleep well?" Odd teased.

"Cut it out , Odd. They're not love birds." Ulrich said.

"Hey you changed your hair to be like your Lyoko look." I said, noting the change.

"Yup! 'Sure did. Meow."

"Any way where is Einstein."

"Who's Einstein?" I slapped myself on the head. She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dumber than an untrained dog.

Meanwhile in Jeremy's room . ..

"Unfourtanetly your not like Ulrich , Odd, and Peter. You can't be devirtualized like them when you lose all your life points. "

"Too bad at least now I know how to change sectors."

"Yes and I also found out what the towers are for, they are portals between the real world and the virtual world. And when they are red, it means they are activated."

"Are you sure?"

"Just about. And they maybe the way to materilize you on Earth. Unbelievable huh I can't wait to tell the others about it." Jeremy smiled.

Later...

"You want us to go back to Lyoko and get Mia into the red tower?" Ulrich asked. _Should I tell them? _

"Like I said I am sure that is the only way to bring her back to the real world."

"Jeremy it won't work." I said.

"How would you know?" Jeremy asked.

"No I meant well..." I started to trail off .

"Here's something I have been wondering , how did you know Odd had a dog?" Ulrich asked.

"Male's intuiton...?" They looked at me suspicously. The "male's intuition" thing was slipping, I realized.

"Are you telling the truth Peter?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course I am." I said .

"Well , it looks like your lying." Odd said . "Yeah plus, if you're Jim's nephew are you say you are, how did you know I had a dog?" Everybody was eying me suspiciously .

"Ok I will tell you , just please stop glaring at me like that its kind of creepy." I said, sweat rolling down my forehead. "My name is Peter Carter that is the truth , but there's something you need to know. When my parent's fighting became too much, I ran away. This is how it happened..."

Flashback

_"I'll be back...good luck..." I scarcely whispered. I slipped out into the night. I got out of the neighborhood and went down a street, I looked both ways of course. Then out of absolutely nowhere a car came speeding toward me, it's headlights weren't on either. I tried to run but I was locked in fear. So, this was how it would end, huh...hit by a car with a driver too stupid to have their headlights on. I closed my eyes and waited for the collision, for my body to either get squished or go flying, I waited for the pain and the blackout, the blood, possibly, death._

_It never came._

_Instead of any of that there was a light, not like electric light, like, sunlight, there was a cool breeze, the smell of trees and dirt, and I heard a few birds chirping and the ground felt soft and somewhat uneven, instead of the hard asfault of the street. Slowly, I opened my eyes, the entire scene had changed, my town had been replaced by a forest, the car...everything, was gone.  
><em>  
>End<p>

"Then that's where , I met Jim." I ended the story.

"But you could of told us sooner instead of lying to us." Jeremy said sounding like he was mad.

"I am sorry ..."

"Yeah , I mean think about it we would have understood." Ulrich said.

"And we're fighting something not from this Earth, sure it sounds crazy but why didn't you just tell us." Odd said.

"Well... I...I thought that you would think I was crazy."

"But even if that's true , how did you know I had a dog?" Odd asked.

"It a little hard to understand." I said.

"Maybe for Odd." Ulrich chuckled.

"Hey!" I chuckled at that comment.

"Tell us the truth , maybe we can help you find away back to your world." Jeremy said.

"Fine , but everybody must keep it a secret." I said turning to Sissi.

"And I mean everybody."

"Don't worry Peter I will." she said.

I rolled my eyes. "In my world, everyone knows about Lyoko , Xana , and even you guys."

"I bet Odd told everybody." Ulrich said, glaring at Odd.

"Hey I said I would not tell." Odd said.

"Wait, you said Xana. What's Xana?" Jeremy questioned.

"Xana , an evil A.I. It can activate towers on Lyoko. When its blue, it means the tower is not activated. When its red, it means it is activated." I said .

"That would explain the igsignia." Jeremy said.

"Yes it would." I said.

"But still you're not answering , how did you know I had a dog." Odd said.

"I am sorry but I truly can't tell you." I said . _If they ever found out, the information could get into the wrong hands,_ I thought. The bells rang, remninding us we had to go to the library in 5 minutes. I was about to leave for it when I turned back. "One last thing , could we change Mia's name?"

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"Well , she looks more of a Aelita than a Mia." I said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Ok , Aelita is her new name. Lets go to the library." Jeremy said .

"Oh, tell the teachers I had some bad lunch. I have to go do something." Ulrich ran off .

At the library ...

"Bingo , a couple of days ago I dug up a brand new program called.."

"Return to the past?" I asked.

"Yeah how did you know?"

Flashback

_I could see Sissi , being shocked by the electricity monster Xana had sent._

End

"Guys we have a problem." I said .

Just then two students passed by us. " You hear what happen to Sissi she was takin to the infirmary by Jim."

"What she do add 2 plus 2 to her brain and pulled a muscle?"

"No, man, she got electricuted."

Odd looked over to Jeremy who looked to me and we nodded. We headed for the factory and Jeremy called Ulrich. "Ulrich yeah great we need you Sissi just got electricuted by some sort of giant...Yeah how did you know?" there was a pause, and then... "All the more reason to get Aelita into the red tower and deactivate it. With some luck maybe will be able to bring her into the real world tonight."

_Unfourtanetly you won't,_ I thought.

We got to the sewers and saw Ulrich and...Yumi! They are so cute together. "Hey who is that girl?" Jeremy asked.

"This is Yumi she was attacked when I was there and she knows how to fight so I thought .. "

"Ok, Ok later right now let's get to the factory on the double." Jeremy said. We got to the factory (much to Yumi's confusion) and headed for the scanners. "Ok Peter I am going to virtualize you first."

"Ok Einstein." I said.

"Transfer Peter. Scanner Peter, Virtualization."

"Ok , Odd, Ulrich it is your turn."

"Wait I am coming too." Yumi said.

"Ok, Transfer Yumi , Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanner Yumi , Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd. Virtualization."

They landed on Lyoko's Ice Sector and Yumi had her Japanese outfit.

"Whoa, that Japanese outfit is pretty sharp." Odd said .

Ulrich and I chorused together "5...4...3...2...1 "

"It is no fair I am the only one on Lyoko who looks like a nitwit." We laughed.

"Alright guys enough laughing Aelita needs you she is in danger." I knew because I watched the show about a thousand times. "Alright? Let's go."

We got to where Aelita was. Ulrich got the first Blok and as usual Odd was flirting with her.

I whacked my hand across his neck. "Odd this is not the time for flirting. Get in the game before I devirtualize you."

"How? You don't have a power." Just then, I unexpectedly shot a fire ball from my palms.

"Ok I will stay focused."

And then I felt pulled out my bow and arrow, put my fire on the tip, and got the second Blok.

"Remind me not to make him mad on Lyoko again." Odd whispered to Ulrich.

"Hey I don't have a weapon." Yumi said. Just then a fan came out. "A fan that is it?"

"Try throwing it! You might never know." I said.

She threw the fan and got the remaining bloks.

"Not bad." Ulrich complimented.

"I like it. I think I will keep it." Yumi said.

"Bring Aelita into the red tower so we can bring her to Earth." Jeremy said. _It won't work,_ I thought.

We ran to the tower.

Just then five Krabs so showed. That's one for each of us. "Hey Odd I think I got an example for your report for ya." Jeremy called from the communicator.

"What is that?" Odd asked.

"A nice little electric monster."

I shot a arrow at the Krab without the fire and I got it.

Just then Odd got devirutalized. I shot fire at two of the Krabs.

Both gone there was three left Ulrich tried getting it but got devirtualized as well.

I shot fire at the two Krabs who and got them. Just then the last Krab got me.

Then the Krab got to Aelita which she summoned her power and made and ice wall.

"Was it you who just did that?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah! I think so." Aelita said.

"Run to that tower! Hurry!" Aelita did what she was told .

"Jeremy! It is ok. Aelita is..." Yumi got devirtualized.

Aelita got into the tower. As she went to the tower she got on the second and a screen popped up. Hesitantly, she placed a hand on the screen. Her name scrolled across the screen. She read it aloud, "Aelita ." Just then it said Code and she put in Lyoko.

The electricity dissapered.

"What were those flashes?" I heard Mr. Delmas say.

We climbed up the ladder one-at-a-time.

"Oh Peter." Sissi said as she tried to hug me.

"Sissi! You swore to us you wouldn't tell." I said disapprovingly, backing away from the Girl who-shall-not-be-named.

"I came here to save you Peter. And why are you here with this Chinese girl anyways?"

"I AM JAPANESE!" Yumi yelled.

"SHE IS JAPANESE!" I yelled at the same time.

"Belpois shut this thing down now."

"I think we should tell the police."

"Uncle Jim, you can't." I said.

"Sorry kid but it has to go."

"See? I told you so, didn't I?" Sissi asked.

"You're nothing but a rotten traitor." I growled.

"No more than you are, Peter Dear."

I went over to the computer.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"I am launching that new program you told us about in the library and with luck it will work."

"What program?" Ulrich asked.

"Return to the past now." I said.

Just then the white light appeared.

We were back where we first met Jeremy.

"What happened anyway?" Ulrich asked.

"I launched return to the past and look where we are." I said.

Jeremy walked by. "You know what Einstein your pretty cool." Odd smiled as Jeremy walked over to the machine.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot about my big purple cat costume on Lyoko." Odd said.

"You know about Lyoko but how?" Jeremy asked. Of course, he wasn't scanned.

"Come on will fill you in." Ulrich said as we headed towards Jeremy's room.

"But why wouldn't I remember anything?" Jeremy asked when we were in his room.

"Well you were the only one that didn't get scanned." Yumi said.

"That could be. Tomorrow I am going to the factory and I will scan myself." Jeremy said.

"No Jeremy we have to shut down the supercomputer and you know it is too dangerous." Aelita sighed.

"But...Aelita..."

"Jeremy when I came into the tower I remembered my name. It was Aelita."

"Aelita that is even better than Mia , but what about bringing you in? I made a promise. Give me one more night to work it out ok , I will find a way."

We all looked at each other and then I said "Ok will meet you in the computer lab tomorrow morning to see how you are doing."

We went out of the room when... "Peter , what are you doing there I have been waiting for you an hour, I never been stood up like this before in my life." Sissi said.

"Well there is a first time for everything now if you excuse me I am with my friends." I said. We walked away.

"Man I think that girl is going to be giving us a real pain." Odd said. We laughed. _You do not know the half of it Odd._

The next morning . . .

"Hi." Jeremy said.

"So did you find anything?" Yumi asked.

"Yes...Xana."

"Xana? What's that?" Odd asked.

"A super dangerous program. Like a virus that can control electricity, and can activate towers to gain access to your world," Aelita said.

"So that red tower , the electricity monster, the wierd symbols , and the monsters on Lyoko all of that was Xana?" Yumi asked.

"Yes only Aelita can counter it by deactivating the towers." Jeremy said.

"That's great but what about bringing Aelita here to Earth?" Ulrich asked.

"It can be done but I need some time. It can be dangerous though! Xana could attack us any time he wanted to." Jeremy said.

"Be reasonable, Jeremy. We better just shut this thing down," Aelita said, sounding down.

We all had sad looks on faces.

"Listen now that we know how to defend our selves against Xana we just need to bring Aelita into the tower when ever he attacks." Ulrich said.

"It's dangerous but I think we should do it." Yumi said.

"After all we do have an Einstein in the group." I said.

"True , and we are Lyoko Warriors after all." Yumi said .

"Yeah!" Odd, Ulrich, and I exclaimed when we gave each other knuckle punches.

"Do you...really think you can do it?" Aelita asked.

"They don't call me Einstein for nothing. In a few weeks I should have it figured out. Meanwhile lets not forget our pact huh?"

"Don't worry Einstein we know how to keep a secret." I said.

And thus that was the begining of a new journey.


	4. TeddyGozilla part 1

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Adventurer411 and Teen-Lyokofan7777**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters all copy writing goes to moonscoop**

** Please review I hope you like this chapter **

** ~LyokoWarrior1994 **

* * *

><p>"Ok, great!" Milly exclaimed. "Are we rolling?"<p>

"Yeah, but we're upside down," Tamiya replied.

"Well, turn it right side up," Milly whispered back.

As Tamiya tried to right the camera, Milly started. "Hello students of Kadic Academy; these are your ace reporters Milly and Timiya, here today about the annual school prom!" she said. By now Tamiya had righted the camera.

"Unfortunately," the young girl added, expression dampening, "we are unable to film the actual location where the prom is being held, but we can get some information from the past and most likely future beauty queen of the prom. Sissi, how about a few words?" Milly asked, turning around and holding the microphone up to her.

"So Yumi, who are you going to the prom with?" I asked casually, fixing the wires on the floor.

"U-Ulrich," she murmured, cheeks tainting a dark pink. "What about you?"

I turned and saw Milly conversing with Sissi, a smile playing over my face. "I'm actually not sure," I said, knowing what was going to happen.

A few seconds later I heard Sissi's snide words: "Why don't you try and find one then?" I knew she was referring to trying to get a date for the prom. I saw Milly turn to me. The poor girl had tears in her eyes, and her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment and anger. I took instant pity over her. "P-Peter... Will you... Will you be my date for the prom?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

I walked over to her with a warm smile, got down on a knee, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course I will." She looked at me in surprise before a happy smile brightened her face. Tamiya smiled as well, while Sissi fumed.

"You... You will?" Milly asked hopefully.

"Yep. In fact, I'd be glad to," I replied still smiling.

"But, but," Sissi stuttered. "Why would you want to go with a crybaby when you could take the most popular and prettiest girl in the school?"

"I thought you were going with Ulrich?" I asked.

"He's already going with that string bean," she scoffed, causing both Ulrich and Yumi to blush.

"Anyway, Milly is not a crybaby. Besides, in addition to being the prettiest and most popular, you're also the dumbest girl- no wait, person, in school," I shot back at her. How could she be so full of herself? Look what I'm saying; it's Sissi we're talking about. She-who-must-not-be-named! "Maybe when your brain gains a neuron or two, I'll think about the one-sided possibility that I will go out with you."

Sissi's jaw dropped as everyone but Nicholas and Herve laughed. She let out an angry huff and stormed out, hair flapping behind her

"Hey Milly, I'll be right back. I just need to talk to Jeremy for a moment, ok?" I asked.

"Ok," she replied happily, grinning as Sissi finally got the short end of the stick. I walked out with a happy-little-laughing smile on my face.

I jogged out the doors and toward the dorms, where I arrived at Jeremy's, panting lightly. Raising a fist, I rapped my knuckles twice against the door. "Come in," I heard Jeremy's voice, along with his usual rapid-fire typing.

When I walked in, this ensued:

"For heaven sakes Peter! You don't need to bang down the door. When you knock, just tap it with your fist, not use it as a punching bag," he chided me.

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Sorry."

"Aelita? Aelita, this is Jeremy, do you read me?" he asked, clicking the mouse then returning to typing, just a little more slowly. A connection bar appeared on the screen and filled in purple about 3 seconds, disappearing to be replaced by Aelita's window. "Hi, how are you?" she asked cheerily, smiling at us.

"Good; how about you?" Jeremy responded, repeating the question.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied.

I waved a hand. "If anyone cares to know, I'm fine too."

Aelita craned her neck. "Oh hello Peter; I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," she apologized.  
>"That's okay," I waved my hand in a dismissive gesture, as if wiping the issue away. "Love can blind you sometimes." I smiled wryly.<p>

Aelita looked confused. Jeremy of course, did not take long to connect the dots. He couldn't help but blush profusely, turning in his chair to look at me. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Love?" Aelita inquired. She, of course, was curious about our world. Love was as new to her as was Earth.

"Yes, love makes you blind," I repeated.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Nothing, he means nothing," Jeremy said hastily, a silent plea in his eyes telling me not to speak. He ducked his head, attempting to hide the rapidly spreading blush.

I put my hands up in front of me, palms forward in a small gesture of surrender. Jeremy sighed with relief. Aelita looked suspiciously back and forth between the of us two, but didn't question any further.

"So," Jeremy cleared his throat, trying to cover his embarrassment. "Did you see anything suspicious, or feel any pulsations?"

"No," she shook her head. "Everything's quiet."

"Good. You know," he said, expression becoming excited, "I'm making progress in my research so you can come and live with us."

Aelita had a surprised and excited look on her face. "The key to materialization?" she asked hopefully. "You've found it at last?"

"Um... Well, no, but I'm working on it," he said. There were a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Thank you Jeremy," Aelita suddenly said, catching him by surprise.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me Jeremy," she said earnestly and deeply.

Jeremy smiled shyly and closed his eyes, turning cherry red. "That's okay."

I hid -or tried to hide, rather- a giant grin behind my hand. "Sorry, we have to go now. We promised Jim we'd help set up the decorations for the prom," I said.

"Okay," said Aelita cheerily. "Goodbye Jeremy."

"Bye Aelita," he replied.

"Bye..." I strained, giving a small wave.

"Bye Peter," she said sheepishly.

"As I said, blinded by love," I sighed. Jeremy flushed an impressive shade of red and prepared to close Aelita's window.

"Ok, right. Bye," he said hastily. Aelita waved to him before she disconnected.

Once she was gone, I looked at Jeremy with interest. "I didn't know anyone could turn that color red," I noted.

Jeremy scowled at me. "Shut. Up!"

We quickly got to the gym, and went in to find the others setting up.

I went over to help set up the snack table.

"How the heck do you do this?" Odd asked, fooling with the microphone wires.

"It's simple. The amplitude is threaded through the-" Jeremy started.

"No," Odd interrupted, holding up a hand to stop the stream of techno-babble that was spilling from Jeremy's mouth. "You make my head hurt." Yumi and I, who were setting up the snack table, couldn't hold back a grin or a giggle.

Jeremy scowled.

"Here, let me do it," he said, walking over and taking the wires. Odd watched as Jeremy unplugged some and plugged some into crisscrossing outlets. All the while he was spewing techno-babble.

"And the tuning wire goes into here. Get it?" Jeremy finished, plugging in a final wire and turning to Odd.

"Nope," he answered immediately, shaking his head, frown on his face.

Jeremy sighed.

"That was really sweet; what you did for Milly," Yumi said and inspected the end of the tablecloth. "Sissi can be so mean."

"I know, right? I didn't even know someone could become so self-centered," I shook my head.

"Well, apparently you haven't met Sissi," Yumi snorted.

I grinned.

We all looked over to where she was looking at her reflection in the disco ball. "I'll have to look my best when I'm appointed beauty queen of the prom," we all heard her say.

Ulrich, who had overheard the conversation, walked over. "If meanness is one of the qualities of a beauty queen, she's sure to get picked."

"That's true, but try to get Miss World to see that." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Miss 'In-Her-Own-World' more like it!" Odd yelled loudly.

Everyone laughed.

"Ooh!" Sissi fumed, clenching her fists. We left for supper and sat down at the usual table.

In Milly's room, a black substance removed the light bulb and leaked out of the lamp. It slinked over and crawled up the bed, swirling up her teddy bear and entering through the ear. The plain, black dots that were its eyes flickered and changed to a symbol that which only a few select people knew about.

I looked in disgust as Odd shoved food into his mouth. "Get used to it," Ulrich chuckled, taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"How can you eat after watching him eat like that ?" I asked disgustedly, about ready to leave the cafeteria.

"I guess you get used to it," he shrugged.

Despite what Ulrich had said, I still couldn't imagine how he could eat. Odd turned to me; his mouth was full. "Are you going fo eath tha?" he asked, small bits of food flying out of his mouth as he pointed toward my tray. I barely held back a gag. "Not anymore." I pushed the tray to him.

He dug in eagerly.

"Blech." I screwed up my face and stuck my tongue out.

"I know how you feel," Jeremy sympathized, making a disgusted face as Odd shoved more food into his mouth. I felt sorry for him. He was the one that was actually sitting by him. Odd finished what we didn't quickly and we headed back to the gym. On the way, we passed a large group of children. "What's all the commotion about?" Yumi wondered aloud.

"It's Sissi!" Milly exclaimed, and Tamiya snapped a picture.

Sissi was dressed in a bathrobe, and there was green stuff all over her face. She was covering it with her hands. Mr. Delmas had his arm around her. "Okay, okay, there's nothing to see here," Jim said, waving his arms in attempt to shoo the crowd away. Reluctantly, the children dispersed.

"What was that all about?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know, but it seems fishy," Jeremy frowned, shaking his head. "I'm going to see if Xana is behind this."

"Good idea," I nodded.

He jogged off in the direction of the dorms. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and I continued on and saw Milly sitting against a pillar. Tamiya was talking to her. As we got closer, we realized she was crying.

"Aw, what's wrong Milly?" Odd asked, bending down and placing his hands on his knees.

"Someone took her teddy bear," Tamiya explained.

"I'm sure it was Sissi," Milly said angrily, attempting to wipe her still streaming tears.

"Hey, you're right," Tamiya said, showing the picture of Sissi's room they had taken. "Look! It's under her pillow!" She pointed.

"Ooh! I hate her!" Milly exclaimed.

"You know what, why don't you just get ready for the prom. We'll take care of this," I said, taking the photo.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course," Yumi answered.

"Thanks," said Tamiya.

"You guys are really, really nice," Milly sniffed, wiping the remains of her tears away. "Thanks a lot."

"That's okay Milly; we're glad you think so." Odd said, looping an arm around her shoulders. Both girls looked at all of us with happiness and admiration.

"Jeremy! Xana has launched an attack!" Aelita gasped, her window popping up a few seconds after Jeremy entered the room.

"That's just what I was afraid of," he sighed, going up to the computer and sliding into the chair. He started typing furiously. "Hide in a nearby tower. I'm sending the others as soon as I can." Jeremy scrawled down the coordinates of the activated tower and shoved them in his pocket.

We stood at the entrance to Sissi's room, looking at the picture and back to the room. The covers and sheets on her bed were strewn all over the floor, along with various personal items and papers.

The pillow in the picture was ripped open, stuffing spread out. "This is odd," I said curiously, shaking my head a little.

"Hey!" Odd said offensively. I rolled my eyes. We scoured the room for several more minutes, finding no clue as to what events had occurred.

"Well, since we haven't found anything, I should go. We can search more tomorrow," Yumi said. "Being a day student can be a total drag." She clasped her hands behind her back and stretched, bringing her arms as high as she could.

Ulrich snorted. "Yeah, well you don't have to get up early, you have hot water, and you don't have to sleep next to smelly Odd!" He exclaimed. Odd scowled, taking total offense to the last part Ulrich had said, and Yumi chuckled. She headed out and we followed, walking toward Jeremy's room.

Principal Delmas walking to the infirmary caught Odd's eye. He slipped after him, hiding around the corner. After he heard the door close, Odd waited a few seconds before going around the corner in hopes to press his ear against the door and learn some useful information. Before he even got there the door opened.

"Um hello sir, how are you today?" Odd spluttered.

Delmas raised an eyebrow.

"How is Jim doing?" Odd asked, having glimpsed Jim being herded into the infirmary by Yolanda.

"Ah well, he just needs some bed rest for now," Delmas said. He discreetly crumpled a paper and dropped it in the garbage, walking off. Odd looked at it curiously and couldn't resist going over and taking the paper, slowly opening it so as to avoid tearing.

It showed a crude drawing of a... teddy bear? Milly's teddy bear was missing... He got hit in the head with an idea and bolted off. He reached Jeremy and me quickly.

"Where's Ulrich?" Odd asked, panting lightly.

"He went after Yumi. There's an activated tower, and Xana's earth attack is probably not going to be far off. We needed to warn her, and she's unreachable by cell phone," Jeremy said.

"That's what I was afraid of," Odd gulped.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a frown.

"This is what's wrong," Odd replied, holding the half-crumpled paper for them to see.

Jeremy and I peered at it. "A teddy bear? Odd, is this a joke?" he asked with a frown.

"No," he said, shaking his head vigorously. Suddenly I understood.

"Sissi's room was practically destroyed," I explained to Jeremy.

"The teddy bear wasn't there." This only served to confuse Jeremy even more.

"Why are you guys talking about a teddy bear? Have you gone nuts?" he asked.

I shook my head impatiently. "Milly was crying because she couldn't find her teddy bear, and she thought Sissi had stolen it. We found out she did when we looked at the picture they had take of her room. When we went to investigate, the room looked like it had been turned upside down. Lots of different items were all over the floor, and the pillow that hid the teddy bear was even ripped open. It looked like a tornado had been through. The weirdest thing though, the teddy bear was gone..." I launched into the explanation and sped over my words without tripping over them or missing a beat. Odd looked at me strangely but Jeremy understood. Odd contributed his knowledge, telling him the few words he had overheard from Delmas.

"You don't think...?" Jeremy asked.

"There's no other better explanation," I replied.

"It's just so hard to believe," he said. All the while Odd was watching the exchange with a frustrated look, trying to understand.

"This is not good..." I shook my head.

"WHAT? What's not good?" Odd burst out.

"Xana possessed Milly's teddy bear," I said bluntly.

"He possessed Milly's teddy- what?" Odd asked incredulously.

Jeremy pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "All the evidence points to it," he said. "Xana's launching an attack; Milly's teddy bear is missing, and Sissi's room is all torn up. There's no other explanation."

Odd looked at him. "In that case, one of us should stay here to protect the others and the other one will go," he said.  
>"It's too dangerous. A solo mission could prove suicide," Jeremy shook his head.<p>

"I'll stay," Odd volunteered, ignoring Jeremy.

He scowled. "What did I just say huh? We can't go. It's too dangerous."

Odd frowned and folded his arms. "We don't have a choice," I pointed out. "If we don't, the situation could only get more dangerous. You also know that if Xana causes a death, it's all over."

Jeremy caved. "Ok, I guess you're right."

"Hey, don't worry Jeremy. Say hi to Aelita for me," Odd said, unable to hold back a grin as he elbowed him gently in the side.

Jeremy smiled and gave a small, barely audible "Mmhm." A scarlet blush tinted his cheeks.

We took the gym passage to the sewers.

Odd jogged to the prom in what he was wearing. He found Milly outside the entrance sitting on a bench with Tamiya. "Hey guys; why aren't you at the prom?" He asked, remembering a split second too late that Peter was supposed to be going with her.

"Peter ditched me," she said, sounding like she was about to cry.

"No! I mean, he had something really important to do. I'm sorry that he couldn't come," Odd blurted. When he saw Milly's shoulders droop, he quickly added: "But if you want, you can hang out with me so you won't be alone." He saw Milly's face brighten a little. "I know I'm not Peter, but I guess you're stuck with me."

Milly smiled. "Thanks Odd," she said, standing up.

"May I escort ma lady to the dance?" he bowed over the entrance.

Milly and Tamiya giggled. They walked in, Odd following.

"The tower is northwest," said Jeremy, his voice slightly distorted. I had already been virtualized and was waiting with Aelita to head off to the activated tower. My Lyoko form still consisted of a wrapped red and black shirt, loose fitting pants to match, and a tie around my waist. In other words, it was a red and black karate outfit. A longbow was strapped to my back, along with a quiver of a dozen arrows that could be replenished by Jeremy if needed. I could also shoot fireballs, but only a certain amount before I needed to recharge them.

We sped off.

Before long, Jeremy's voice sounded from above telling us that we had a welcoming committee. "Two Bloks and one Kankrelat up ahead!" he warned.

"Take shelter," I told Aelita, taking the longbow from my back and nocking an arrow. She nodded and ran off to a large, nearby rock.

I took aim, pulled back the draw string, and... "Ow!" I yelped as a Blok shot me in the arm. The shock caused my hand to jerk open and release the arrow, but my aim was messed up. The arrow landed in the ground next to the Blok with a thud. I quickly pulled another arrow, waiting for the shot. I quickly jumped back to avoid it, taking aim again and releasing before they had the chance to hit me.

I growled in anger as the Blok scuttled to the side, arrow grazing it but not wounding. I didn't have time to nock another before a volley of lasers came my way.

Dropping my bow, I rolled to the side, barely avoiding them all. It brought me behind a large rock, and I pressed my back against it.

"Jeremy! I'm going to need some backup!" I panicked. Jeremy bit his lip.

"I'll try to get one of the others," Jeremy told me.

My mind raced. I was trapped, and using my bow wasn't an option. In fact, it was out in the open being shot by lasers, and before long it exploded in a burst of pixels. I resorted to fireballs. I conjured up one in each hand, popping my head out from the rock. I immediately jerked it back, but I was too late. A laser caught my forehead and made me fall on the floor and was only able to avoid more lasers by rolling back behind the rock. I groaned and rubbed my head.

"You only have thirty life points left!" Jeremy warned me, "be careful!"

The brief look I had gotten was enough to pinpoint the location of a Blok. Bracing myself, I ran out into the open and somersaulted to the side, avoiding lasers. "Fireball!" I yelled as I shot. It hit the Blok right in the middle, and there was a small, brief, column of flame before it exploded.

"Yes!" I breathed. I wasn't out of hot water yet. The Kankrelat shot me in the back of my knee, causing it to collapse and bring my body to the floor.

"Peter!" Aelita gasped.

I tried to get up but was once again shot down, this time in the chest.

"You only have ten life points left!" Jeremy panicked. Suddenly a large, hollowed-out rock materialized in the air in front of me, falling to the ground and protecting me from the volley of lasers. I rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself up. Aelita had a hand on my arm, helping.

"Thanks," I sighed in relief, sagging against the rock. "I was almost done for."

"You're welcome," she said politely. I poked my head out from the shelter of the rock and instantly pulled it back, a laser occupying the space my head was in only a second before.

"There's no way to get through," I shook my head at Aelita. "Jeremy! We can't get through to the tower! A Blok and a Kankrelat boxed us in behind a rock," I yelled.

Jeremy shook his head. "Ulrich and Yumi are playing with the teddy bear right now, so they can't help. I'm trying to get Odd on the line. Just hang on!" He pleaded.

"We'll try," I called back grimly.

I felt the rock vibrating from the force of the lasers, but fortunately it didn't break. Odd would be our only hope now, and frankly, I didn't like the chances...


	5. TeddyGozilla part 2

**This chapter was written and edited by both of my friend's Adventurer411 and Teen-Lyokofan7777**

**Peter : Boss says he does not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters , all copy writing goes to moonscoop. Boss also says that he only owns his oc which is me hope you enjoy this chapter please review . **

"Excuse me Milly," Odd said, pulling his buzzing phone out of his pocket and walking to a somewhat secluded corner of the gym. "Jeremy, how are you guys holding up?" he asked in a whisper.

"You tell me," Jeremy replied, "Aelita and Peter are boxed in behind a rock by a block and a Kankrelat with no way to the tower, and Peter is down to ten life points." Odd grimaced.

"Not that good?" he guessed.

"Odd, we need you over here now," Jeremy said urgently.

"But what if the bear comes and attacks everyone?" he asked.

"Ulrich and Yumi will keep it at bay. Anyway, we don't have a choice. If you don't come to Lyoko, the tower won't be deactivated," Jeremy said.

"Ok, I'll be right there," Odd responded before hanging up.

He walked over to Milly.

"Hey, I'm really sorry," he apologized, "but I've got something really important to do, and I'll have to leave."

Milly's shoulders drooped. "Now you're ditching me too?"

"No, yes- I mean, I just have to do something important. Stay here," Odd spluttered quickly, turning and running before she could say more.

Milly stared at the doors for a moment before following. "Where are you going?" Tamiya asked, jogging to keep up.

"I'm going to see what so important," Milly broke into a run.

Odd let out a huff as he swung down the rope, landing with knees bent to absorb the force of the impact. He pushed the button and waited as the elevator came up.

"837," he chanted to himself as the elevator door closed.

Around the corner of the elevator, Milly was whispering to Tamiya.

"What do you think that means?" she asked.

"I don't know," Tamiya answered, "maybe it's some sort of code."

After the elevator came back up, they pressed the button and it opened.

"I don't know about this," Tamiya said, voice creased with worry as she eyed the old creaky elevator.

"Don't be such a scared-y cat," Milly breezed as she passed her, walking into the elevator. With a sigh Tamiya followed, and the doors closed as the elevator descended.

"Great to see you Odd," Jeremy sighed with relief as Odd stepped out of the elevator. "The tower is in the desert sector."

Odd descended the ladder.

"Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Odd." Odd closed his eyes as the air blew on his hair and clothes. "Virtualization."

"I told you we shouldn't have done this," Tamiya sighed as the elevator came to a stop, but the doors did not open.

"Look, it just needs a password." Milly pointed to the keypad. "What was the number Odd said?"

Tamiya wordlessly punched it in and the elevator doors opened.

"Virtualization." Jeremy pressed the Enter key and turned curiously in his seat as the elevator doors opened. "Yumi? Ulrich? Is that you?"

"Uh, no," Tamiya said as she and Milly walked out of the elevator and into Jeremy's line of sight. His eyes widened. "Milly and Tamiya! What are- why, how did you two get here?" he finally spluttered.

Milly didn't hear him as she gazed around. "Wow, what is all of this?"

Odd landed in the desert region, straight in the line of fire. "Ouch!" He got shot in the arm and immediately retaliated, flipping, cart-wheeling, and shooting as he ended up sprawled behind rock.

"Nice of you to join the picnic," I said, offering him a hand and pulling him up.

"Looks like Xana sent us a lot of food," Odd noted.

"I'm sure we'll be able to eat it all with your help," I smiled.

"Cut the bad jokes," Jeremy intervened. "If you remember, Yumi and Ulrich are still having playtime with the teddy bear. Also, Milly and Tamiya are here with me."

Two words got Milly's attention. "Teddy bear?" she inquired. Jeremy sighed.

"Since you're here, I might as well tell you anyway. Something has possessed your teddy bear and made it larger and stronger. As we speak, it's marching through the streets," he said, turning around and typing on the computer.

Milly's eyes got wide. "I don't believe you. It's just a teddy bear."

Jeremy pulled up the news and gestured to it. The girls crowded around the large monitor. "—This phenomenon seems to be a large teddy bear walking through the streets! How in the world…?" The reporter said incredulously as she turned around, huge bear coming into view. The girls gasped.

Suddenly two kids on a bicycle swerved around the lady, throwing a sorry over their backs. The reporter screamed as the teddy bear came closer, stepping on the news van. She started running, the cameraman dropping the camera and running also. A shadow descended over it before it was crushed and there was static.

"The-The… the teddy bear, the two k-kids," Milly spluttered in shock. Jeremy nodded and closed the window.

"Yep. Ulrich and Yumi are riding away from your teddy bear," he said. Two jaws dropped open. "But… but that's impossible! Teddy bears don't just get bigger and stronger and crush things!" Tamiya exclaimed.

"I know, but the teddy bear is possessed by Xana, an evil artificial intelligence. He tries to gain access into this world by activating a tower on a virtual one," Jeremy explained without missing a beat. The girls stared at him like he was crazy.

"Odd, Peter, Aelita, how are you guys doing?" Jeremy asked into his microphone.

"There!" Yumi gasped. They had reached the gates.

Ulrich took a sharp turn and pedaled through, the bear following. They bumped along the grounds, skidding to a stop in front of the gym. The two dismounted as fast as possible, throwing the bike aside and hurrying inside.

They ran in, doubled over panting with hands on knees.

"Ulrich dear," said an annoying female voice. "Why are you so late? I've been waiting for you to show up."

Ulrich panted a bit more before straightening up. "Sorry, but I was chased by a giant teddy bear," he apologized.

"You were chased- what?" Sissi spluttered, looking as confused as anyone could be.

Any further words (but not screams) were silenced as a section of the wall crumbled, dust clearing to reveal a two-story tall teddy bear.

Sissi's eyes widened before she let out a half-scream, half-gasp, and fainted. Ulrich caught her before she fell.

"You would think she'd never seen a giant teddy bear before," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Our playmates won't let us get to the tower!" Odd called. "But I think I've got an idea."

"It would be greatly appreciated right now," I said as cracks started to form in the rock we were sheltering behind.

"Okay; at the same time, we run out from the rock in different directions," he said. I shrugged. It wasn't much of a plan, but we didn't really have a choice.

"Okay," I responded.

We each got at opposite ends of the rock. I charged a fireball, and Odd made sure he was fully loaded. "Ready?" he asked.

"Wait," I said as a thought came to me suddenly.

"Aelita, be ready to run if the rock breaks or if we lead away the monsters. I know it's risky, but it may be the only chance you have to get to the tower," I informed her.

She nodded and flexed her fingers, bending her knees and getting ready.

"Ok, everyone ready now?" I asked. An elf and cat nodded. "On three. One"-

"Wait, wait, wait," Odd interrupted. "Do you mean we say: one, two, three and then we go, or say one, two, three, go, and then we go?" I sighed exasperatedly while Aelita looked at him.

"What?" she asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"We go on three," I said.

"I don't follow," Aelita frowned. I bit my lip, using all my self-control not to scream. Suddenly the rock exploded, bits of debris going everywhere as we were vulnerable to fire.

"GO!" I screamed as everyone sped off in different directions.

"You give Sissi to Jim, and I'll deal with the bear!" Ulrich exclaimed, having to yell to be heard over the screams of the other students as they scrambled to get out.

"Good luck!" Yumi said as Ulrich handed her Sissi and she ran over to Jim, who was trying to make some order of all the chaos.

"Here; she passed out," Yumi said, dumping Sissi into Jim's arms before he could say anything. His mouth opened but no words came out. The Japanese girl turned and ran, only to dive to the side as a huge foot almost came down on top of her.

She ran over to where Ulrich was. "Split up!" he ordered as they each cart-wheeled to the side, a giant paw smashing the snack table right where they had been.

"OVER HERE, YOU OVERGROWN TEDDY!" Ulrich yelled, waving his arms around. They bear turned its attention to him, stomping over. He turned to run, but was smashed against the wall as a paw caught him in the back, flicking him aside as if he were no more than a mere fly.

"OW!" anything further he might have said was stopped as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Ulrich!" Yumi cried, dodging around the bear to get to Ulrich's side. She hooked her arms under his and dragged him out of harm's way just as another giant paw came down at the spot where they had been only a second ago.

Ulrich stumbled to his feet with Yumi's help as they ran to the other side of the gym. "I hope the others are doing better than us," he panted.

The plan worked.

The monsters only paid attention to Odd and I. Both of us were shooting laser arrows and fireballs. Aelita ran to the tower.

"Ha! Take this, and that!" Odd exclaimed as he shot.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed as I finally got the monster in the eye and it exploded in a burst of pixels.

Suddenly a cry redirected my attention.

A Krab was blocking Aelita's way to the tower. She let out another cry as she was hit again, falling to the ground.

"NO!" Jeremy exclaimed. "She lost forty life points! Do something!" The panic in his voice was easily detected.

I tried to charge a fireball, only to find myself unable. I looked hopefully over to Odd, but the hope was extinguished as I saw he had his hands full with another block that had shown up.

"Jeremy… I must have used up all my fireballs distracting the monster! You'll have to rematerialize my bow and arrows!" I called. My arrows had fallen out of my quiver when I was dodging and were devirtualized along with my bow.

"I'm on it!" Jeremy responded.

Aelita was shot again. "HURRY!" I urged.

"I'm… I'm trying! I'm sorry; it's all bugged up for some reason. I can send you your bow, but only one arrow!" Jeremy said, for the life of him sounding as if he'd lose his head.

A bow materialized strapped to my back, along with a quiver of one arrow. I gulped, pulling it out and nocking the arrow. Odd couldn't do anything; I was out of fireballs, and I only had one shot.

Aelita let out another cry as she was shot, trying in vain to scoot herself back away from the monster.

"Aelita only has twenty life points left! IF SHE GETS HIT ONE MORE TIME, SHE'S GONE FOR GOOD! TAKE A CAREFUL SHOT!" Jeremy panicked.

I lifted the bow partly, turned a little to the right, pulled back the drawstring, and let the shot fly. The arrow flew through the air and I watched, stomach churning with nervousness, as it got closer and… missed.

"NO!" Jeremy and I cried in unison.

I fell to my knees as I was shot by a laser and devirtualized, but I didn't care. I had failed to save her. It was all over. Aelita was dead. I heard the scanner open; I was lying on my side.

Letting out another angry yell, I banged my fist on the floor. Slowly, reluctantly, unwillingly, I dragged myself up and went into the elevator, half-heartedly slamming the button. After ascending and going out, I saw Milly and Tamiya, along with Jeremy's stricken face.

"I'm sorry. I… I tried. I failed." I felt my own words pierce my heart and I growled, punching the wall. The girls gasped.

"Why are you doing that?" Tamiya asked.

"I failed!" I repeated, resisting the urge to punch the wall again.

"It's okay; you did the best you could," Jeremy said in a low voice, sounding like he was holding back tears.

Suddenly his head jerked up. "Look at this!" he exclaimed, pointing excitedly. I crowded around the monitor with the girls, not daring to get my hopes up.

"Yeah!" Odd yelled as he flipped and dodged another laser. "How're you doing, Peter?" he asked, killing a block.

"Peter?"

When he didn't respond, Odd turned and saw the shot fly through the air and hit the ground next to the Krab. Peter and Jeremy yelled as he was devirtualized.

"Oh no, Aelita!" he exclaimed, abandoning his own monsters as he sprinted toward her.

The cat zigzagged to avoid getting hit. I'm never going to get there in time, Odd thought, frustrated, as he pushed himself to go faster. Stopping and ignoring the laser that hit him in the leg, Odd aimed and shot. It hit the side of the Krab, but didn't kill it. Fortunately, it was enough to distract it.

"Yeah, you piece of seafood; look at me!" Odd yelled as he charged, trying more than ever to go faster and dodge the shots coming from behind and in front. After a few seconds, the Krab decided he was no longer of interest and found new interest in Aelita again.

"NO!" Odd yelled as he tried and act of desperation, jumping and using his feline ability to push himself off. Just as the Krab fired up the laser, he pushed Aelita under it and straight into the tower, taking the shot and getting devirtualized.

Opening his eyes in the scanner, Odd realized what he had done. "YES!" He immediately jumped up and pumped a fist in the air. Unable to go slower, he ran over to the ladder and ascended as fast as he could.

"He did it!" I exclaimed happily as Jeremy slumped backwards in his seat, overcome with relief. "Of course I did. I couldn't let her die; that just wouldn't do." Odd's grinning head popped up from the ladder.

"Odd!" Jeremy and I chorused.

"The one and only." He bowed as he grinned bigger. (If that was even possible, seeing how the grin already took up his whole face.)

"You were awesome!" I complimented him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know," he sighed dramatically, placing his fingertips on his collarbone. I rolled my eyes.

"Aelita; Aelita, can you hear me?" Jeremy asked, adjusting the microphone.

"Yes Jeremy," she responded.

"Tell Odd I said thank you. I'm about to deactivate the tower."

"You're welcome. I am a hero, after all," Odd laughed. This time both of us rolled our eyes. Jeremy typed some numbers and Yumi's profile came up.

"Yumi, Ulrich, how's everything on your end?" he asked.

"Not good!" Yumi panicked as she dragged a semi-conscious Ulrich away from the bear. The idiot had gotten hurt trying to protect her.

"Ulrich is barely conscious, and he also has a sprained ankle. I have a few bruises. We can't hold out for much longer!" she exclaimed, finally deciding to sling Ulrich over her back like a sack of potatoes.

"I can walk," he mumbled in protest.

"Shush," Yumi told him as she ran.

"Hold on guys! Aelita is in the tower. Just hold out for about thirty seconds," Jeremy said.

"I don't know if I can do th"- Yumi was cut off as the bear swung a paw, causing her to slam against the wall with Ulrich still in her arms.

"Yumi! Yumi!" Jeremy tried.

"Hurry…" she mumbled through pain, her cell phone slipping out of her hand.

"Aelita? Did you do it?" Jeremy asked urgently. A few seconds passed before Aelita's answer came.

"I did now."

"No!" Yumi cried as the foot got closer and closer and just… stopped.

The teddy bear froze and leaned until it fell over with a huge thud. A smile blossomed on Yumi's face.

She sighed with relief and weakly grabbed the cell phone. "Launch a return to the past. Ulrich and I are in bad shape. Ulrich especially," Yumi said hoarsely.

Wordlessly, Jeremy typed in the program, saying his signature phrase. "Return to the past now." He pressed the enter button and a giant white bubble engulfed the world, turning everything to its previous state as time itself reversed.

"Miss In-Her-Own-Word is more like it!" Odd exclaimed, same words flying out of his mouth before. Sissi stormed out furiously.

We all met up in the cafeteria.

"What happened?" Ulrich asked. Launching into an explanation, Odd and I recounted the details as Yumi and Ulrich's eyes widened.

"Wow, it looks like Odd really saved us this time," Yumi said incredulously, shaking her head.

"Yes! In the end, the wonderful Odd is the hero! He is brave, determined, courageous,"- Odd said, before he was interrupted by Ulrich.

"And humble," he snorted. All of us burst out laughing.

"Of course I am!" Odd grinned, as everyone just laughed harder.


	6. Seeing is Believing

**This chapter was written by me , the journal entry the kicking game, as well as the cafeteria part written by my friend Adventurer411 who also edited this, and was also edited by my girl friend Teen - Lyokofan7777**

**Dislcaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters, all copy writing goes to moonscoop, I only own my OC Peter **

**Peter : That's right Boss owns me , I hope you like this chapter please review **

**Me : On with the story**

Today I decided to pick up writing in my Journal again.

Dear Journal,  
>Well, where do I even begin?<p>

My life here at Kadic is so different! With Lyoko, and Xana…It just so overwhelming, sometimes it even makes my head spin.

Despite being so peculiar, I love my new friends: A genius, a butt-kicking Japanese girl, a joker, a sort of grumpy martial-artist, and a virtual girl. Not your normal everyday friends.

Odd is the joker. I'm starting to get used to how he eats, but I still think that it's really disgusting. Although, he definitely is the funniest; sometimes he makes jokes funnier than mine!

Xana has given us a few weeks off. I like it, but it seems... fishy. Man, I sound like Jeremy. I should push the worries out of my mind for now. But still...

The fight against Xana is going pretty well, I guess, as well as a battle with an evil AI can go. The last attack was very er…interesting. Yeah, it was real interesting. We had to fight a teddy bear. Now, I know what you're thinking: Oh no! You had to fight A TEDDY BEAR? OH, THE HORROR! IT MUST HAVE BEEN TERRIFYING!

Well actually, it was pretty scary. This wasn't your usual teddy bear. No, this teddy bear was actually about two stories tall. Yeah, you heard me.

That's not all. Aelita almost died that time. I still feel guilty about it: I had one arrow, no fireballs, and she was down to ten life points. My shot missed, but fortunately, Odd saved us just in time. If only I would have gotten a better shot...

Man, Jeremy would have been crushed. It's obvious that—despite his protests—he likes her.

I should stop dwelling on the past. Odd saved her, and that's what mattered. :)

I did one thing right though. I helped Milly by going to the prom with her. At the same time, I was showing up Sissi. It felt awesome.

Despite how much I like it here, and I like my new friends, I still miss my family and my old friends. I wonder how Patricia is doing. I hope she's okay...

I'll write more on the subject, later. Right now, I have to leave if I don't want to be late for breakfast.

Sincerely,

Peter

I closed my journal and made sure to hide it in a secure place before jogging out and shutting the door behind me.

"Hey Einstein, any news about Lyoko?" I inquired upon receiving my tray and sliding into a seat next to Jeremy and Odd.

"None yet. Everything's quiet, for now," he answered, pushing his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose with a single finger.

"So, you ready for science today?" the young blond genius asked, a hint of eagerness in his voice. "We'll be learning about,"- I held up a hand to stop him.

"For us simpletons sake, can you please stop? I doubt we would understand, and anyway, you know I hate sciences," I groaned.

Jeremy frowned, taking a bite of his croissant.

"Can I have your,"-

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm hungry," I responded irritably.

Odd pouted. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PRETTY please?"

"NO."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"For Lyoko's sake, I said NO, Odd!"

"Pretty please with a whip cream and a cherry on top?"

"Odd, I'm going to kill you!"

"Pretty please with whip cream and blueberry pancakes and a cherry on,"-

"TAKE IT BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU!" I growled, barely managing to not yell as I shoved the tray toward him.

He happily dug in.

"You could have just avoided that by giving it to him in the first place," Jeremy commented. I grumbled something mean under my breath about 'blueberry pancakes' and 'cherries on top'.

"Hey, what's new?" a familiar bright voice asked, a raven-haired girl sliding into a normal seat between Ulrich and I.

"Well, Peter almost strangled Odd over croissants," Ulrich informed her.

I scowled as Yumi looked toward me with a bright smile. "Anyway," I started, trying to force the frustration and aggravation I felt out of my tone, "what's new with you? How did you do on your Italian test yesterday?"

Yumi's face fell.

"I failed," she sighed with a grimace. "Italian is pretty hard. It also doesn't help that I have to take off time to study because of Xana."  
>I noticed Jeremy squirm in his seat. He looked a bit guilty, but I didn't point it out. It wasn't in my nature.<p>

"Well, you know, I could help you," I offered.

Yumi looked at me, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"I'm pretty good at speaking Italian. I'm sure I could help you for the test," I explained. Yumi smiled gratefully at me.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"You're the best."

"You know it," I responded, a grin growing on my face. Ulrich gave me a shove.

"We don't need another Odd," he snorted. I looked at him with an innocent smile.

"Well, two Odd's are better then one," Odd chirped, showing a dazzling and toothy grin.

"Not for us," Jeremy responded, taking a bite of his croissant.

Jeremy yelped and jumped a bit.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Me?" Odd asked, feigning innocence.

"What did he do?" Ulrich sighed.

"He kicked me," Jeremy responded with a glare directed at Odd.

"Now children, play nice," I chastised them.

"Coming from you," Jeremy snapped at me. I glared, sending a kick his way. Ulrich yelped.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Oops. It was for Jeremy. Give it to him, would you please?" I asked. I was rewarded with a kick in the shin. Whether it was from Jeremy or Ulrich, I didn't know. Both were glaring at me.

"Am I supposed to play babysitter here? Come on Jeremy, you're supposed to be the mature one," Yumi complained. A grin started breaking out as Jeremy huffed and we resumed a game of 'kick' under the table.

Yep, these really are one-of-a-kind friends.

"Oh no, guys if we are late one more time Mrs. Hertz is going to kill us." Jeremy said.

"Right lets get going I will meet you in the park later Yumi."

"Thanks." she said before we headed off to class.

In Class…

"Our heating plant uses energy supplied by a nuclear reactor thanks to which we produced thousands of megawatts of electrical power. Here we have the cooling tower; this is the turbine, the alternator, and then finally the reactor. This plant is one of the most powerful in the world as chief engineer I am particularly concerned with safety. In order to guarantee this safety, security measures have been applied at every level of production. The plants design is functioning and problem phases, which we call in-depth defense. I will be glad to answer any questions."

Both Jeremy and I raised our hands. "First Peter, then Jeremy."

Mrs. Hertz said. "I was wondering, let's say that if a virus was to infect the reactor, and increase the magnitude of the electrons that give us that power."

"Well my dear boy, I do not think that would happen."

"But still let's say it did, and the virus could control it, it could hit anywhere it wanted or even blow up the town correct?"

"Well if the team wasn't able to detect the virus in time then yes, but that has never happened before."

"Now Jeremy." Mrs. Hertz said.

"I would like to know if an atomic process exists for fusing virtual particles and materializing them in the real world." Jeremy had several of his notes together, I noted.

"That is in the realm of science fiction, sorry."

"Jeremy is our brightest student, but he is a bit of a dreamer," Mrs. Hertz came to his defense. Every student laughed besides me , Ulrich , and Odd.

Dreamer, my foot. Jeremy was just asking if materialization was possible in the real world is all. I gave the genius a look of "You did well, Einstein".

Just then the protector blew. "Well now what happened here?" I could see Mrs. Hertz trying to turn on the protector. "Most likely nothing just a little blown fuse that is all."

Minutes later the bell rang.

"I'm telling Xana could be up to something." Jeremy said. I saw Yumi outside waiting for us.

"Come on Einstein, do not get too worried. I mean things like this could be natural." I shrugged.

"Peter's right it was just a short circuit." Odd said.

Yumi nodded over to us and we went over to her. "Odd I thought it over, you can use the gym for your group the um Fox Trot Fanatics." Mr. Delmas said.

"It's the Pop Rock Progressives sir." I said.

"Yeah." Odd cheered.

"Oh and Peter when you get a chance, Jim wants to talk to you." "I will go now." I said. I jogged towards Jim's room. "Jim you there?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

He greeted and waved me in. "Hey kid, I wanted to talk to about something come in."

I came in I could see Jim was using his weights.

"So what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your family."

I gulped. Did he figured out I am not from this world?

"M-my family?"

"Yeah, remember how we first met in the woods?" I nodded. "What happened to your family? I mean they wouldn't have just sent a teenager to France by himself."

"Well they wouldn't if I didn't run away."

"You ran away, all the way to France?"

"No not like all the way just to the air port."

"Do you want me to contact them? Maybe I can let them know you are okay."

"It's fine, Uncle Jim."

"Pete running away isn't the best thing for you."

"Its ok I am fine really, I just need some time to cool off, I like it here in France. Everything is so beautiful and I can go to Paris the city of romance see the Eiffel tower."

"Well, it's your choice kid. I just want to help you."

"Uncle Jim, I appreciate it really, but I have to go and meet the others at the cafeteria."

"Alright, but hey I was wondering."

"Hm." My eyes widened as I put my hand behind my mouth to hold the grin.

"You guys wouldn't need a slide trombone player would you?"

"Um sure Uncle Jim, but ask my friends first."

"Thanks kid."

"No prob, now I got to go." I said before running off to the cafeteria.

I sat down with the others. "So what did Jim talk to you about?" Odd asked.

"Nothing just wanted to talk about my family."

"He didn't find out you're from another world did he?" Yumi asked.

"No he didn't so how did the auditions go?" I asked.

"They went well, but Sissi and her gang want Nicholas to be in our band." Ulrich said.

"Was he good?"

"Better then Naomi." Ulrich asked.

"Hey I told you, Naomi just needs a little practice."

"I am guessing you like this Naomi, Odd."

"So?" I could see him blushing.

"Yumi how about after lunch we go to the park and I will help you out with your Italian."

"Thanks I appreciate it."

"Since we do not have any classes for the day I am going to going to go to the factory." Jeremy said.

"Right, say hello to you-know-who for me." I said. I could see Jeremy blushing as he got up.

"Man I love making him blush."

"I know , its so funny." Odd said as we laughed.

Meanwhile somewhere on Lyoko…

Electricity was moving threw the circuits as a tower was being activated in the desert sector.

At the Park…

"Ciao Yumi."

"That's hello correct?"

"Yup." We sat on the park bench.

"Alright how do you say my brother broke my dad's vase?"

"Why?"

"Cause my stupid brother Hiroki broke dad's vase."

"He did?"

"Yeah when mom found out she was really mad."

"Um I think it is: 'Mio fratello ha rotto vaso di mio padre'."

"Cool. You're good."

"Thanks."

"Here's another one. Tu sei un pazzo innamorato pazzo."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're a love struck fool and I think you should ask Ulrich out already."

Just then Yumi blushed and punched me in the shoulder. "Oh shut up, we are just good friends."

"Hey that kind of hurt." I said while chuckling.

At the Factory…

Jeremy pressed the button to go to the lab and the elevator closed. The elevator finally reached to the lab where Jeremy typed in the code. The doors opened and Jeremy went on his chair, which went to the monitor, and he started to type away at the keyboard. "Jeremy! Xana's launch an attack." "What!"

"I am almost positive! I felt pulsations earlier before you arrived."

"Alright, I will call Yumi and the others."

"Yeah so, Odd then said." My phone started to ring.

"Yes, Jeremy…right Yumi and I will be there call Odd and Ulrich." I said before hanging up my phone. "Xana's launch the attack lets get to the tunnel."

"Right." We headed towards the tunnel. Odd and Ulrich were in the gym listening to Jim's routine.

"Um thanks Jim, but we are more of a rock group not a military brass band. We appreciate the offer, though," Ulrich said.

Odd's phone started to ring. "Yes, Jeremy. Right, Ulrich and I will be right there."

"Sorry Jim, but we got to go." Ulrich said before.

"We'll have to audition you another time." Odd said before they ran off. Jim's shoulders drooped.

At the Factory…

"Good your all here at last."

"What's the problem Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Odd, Jeremy and I looked it over. Xana's going to use the reactor to blow up the town." I said.

"What?"

"That's NUCLEAR SABOTAGE! We should alert the authorities." Yumi said.

"I wish we could but you know as well as I do if they find out about the supercomputer, that means we say goodbye to Aelita and Xana wins heads down." I said. "I hate to do this but lets take a vote for who wants to tell the authorities and who doesn't, now for who does."

"Look I know but if the pylon get to a million volts Xana won't only blow up the town but everything else." Jeremy said. "Ok , will take a vote who's for?"

Yumi and Ulrich raised their hands. "Ok and who doesn't" Jeremy, Odd, and I raised our hands.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Aelita's face popped up.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"All of it, but I want you tell the authorities."

"But Aelita..." Jeremy said. "Jeremy, you know as well as I do that if anything happens in your world and we can't change it after the return trip its all over." Aelita said.

"Ok, Ulrich and Yumi go tell the authorities." I could tell by the sound of his voice he was going to cry. "Aelita I am sending you Odd and Peter."

"Right." she said before her face disappeared. "Thank you Aelita." Yumi said.

Odd and I went down the ladder as soon as Ulrich and Yumi went in the elevator. Odd and I both got into the scanner. "I am transferring you to the Desert Region. Transfer Odd, Transfer Peter. Scanner Odd, Scanner Peter. Virtualization."

We landed. "Aelita is a little east of you; try to get there and fast." Jeremy commanded. We ran as fast as we could and pretty soon we caught up to Aelita.

"You know your making a big decision Aelita." I said.

"I know."

"Ok I got it the scan has located the activated tower, it's in the desert region near an oasis."

Vision

_I could see Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita on Lyoko. "This is nuts, it should be right here, but its not." Odd said. Pulsations were pointing to the Oasis but inside and the others couldn't tell._

End of Vision

"Peter?" Aelita asked. "I just had a vision; the tower is near an Oasis."

"I know where it is! Follow me." Aelita said. Odd and I followed her to the Oasis.

"Hey guys, the teachers didn't believe Ulrich and Yumi. They are going to try and get the authorities."

"Right Jeremy. We'll try to move faster." I said. As we finally reached the Oasis.

"This is nuts, it should be right here, but its not." Odd said.

"It's definitely here; look at the pulsations. It leads right here." Aelita said.

"I have an idea." I said. I got closer to the Oasis and I put one finger in the pool. The two looked at me with amazement.

"Peter, how did you know that?" Odd said. "It must have been in my vision. Look we have to get here before—"

"Guys at 12 0 clock there are two Bloks and Hornet coming at you."

"Odd, take Aelita and get that tower deactivated I will try and hold them off." I said as I got out my arrow.

"Peter." Aelita said.

"Come on princess; let's go." Aelita hesitated but then jumped down into the Oasis following by Odd.

"Alright you little monsters, lets get the party started." I charged up my fire ball in my palm. I shot it at the hornet which dodged. "Jeremy, how is the pylon doing?"

"Not good, it's almost up to 80 volts, Odd and Aelita are nearly at the tower. Just try to hang on as long as possible." I shot my arrow at the hornet which exploded but the Blok fired at me, and the shot fired at my arm which made me bent down.

"Peter you just lost 20 life points. Odd and Aelita are near the tower but are a Krab is attacking them."

"I will try to do the best I can Jeremy, but I am not Superman you know." I charged up another one of my fire balls at the Blok which I got.

"Yes." Just then the Blok shot at me.

"Peter you just lost another 30 life points , you only got 50 left."

"How's Odd doing?"

"Not good he lost 10 life points."

"Hang on I got an idea. Come on, you overgrown blockhead, follow me if you can." I said as I jumped down in cannonball style into the Oasis.

The Blok followed me and I could hear it was upside down that was when I took my shot with my arrow. "Way to go guys."

"I am guessing Odd took care of the Krab?"

"Yes, Aelita is taking care of the tower now." I could hear Jeremy initiating the Return to the Past and that was when I saw the white bubble.

We saw Yumi coming towards us with her breakfast. "So how did you do on your test this time?"

"I got a C, but only because of your lessons."

"Oh come on, Yumi, you're being too generous."

"You helped, thank you."

"Your welcome, so Odd are you going to get Nick in your group this time?"

"I guess nobody wants Naomi in the band, so yeah."

"You never know Odd. He might just help you guys out. He could be really good," Jeremy said.


	7. Holiday in the Fog

**This chapter was written by me and was edited by my girl friend Teen-Lyokofan777**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters all copy writing goes to Moonscoop I only own my Oc Peter.**

**Peter : Boss does , we hope you like this chapter please review**

**Me : On with the story**

Dear Journal,

Well, it's been one heck of a life here at Kadic. I really miss my little sister Patricia. I know that Code Lyoko ends with Franz Hopper sacrificing himself to run the multi agent program. The only reason why I could be here is to the change that from happening.

Ah, who knows anyways! It's holiday season here at Kadic. I am staying to keep an eye on Xana. We are going to be pulling a prank on Jim tonight. Even though I already know what it is, I am sure it is going to be 10 times funnier.

I guess my life here in Kadic is different from my life back on Earth—heck, who am I kidding? Of course it is different.

I wouldn't see why Xana would want to send me here to save Franz…unless Franz did. Jeremy told me as soon as he turn the computer on that one night a big gust of light and wind was in the room, so maybe by running away the same night Jeremie turned on the supercomputer it means me coming into the Code Lyoko world. It makes perfect sense.

It is so much fun teasing Ulrich and Yumi, even I tease Aelita and Jeremy it's funny. At least once or twice in my adventure I got Jeremy good. Ah, well, I got to go get dinner with the gang before Odd takes my portion.

Sincerely,

Peter

I jogged quickly to the cafeteria and sat at my normal spot .

"Hey, Jeremy, any news on Lyoko?" I asked, taking a bite of my croissant.

"No. None, if we are lucky maybe Xana will leave us alone for the holidays," Jeremie said.

"Hey Odd, everything ready for the prank tonight?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah! Jeremy and Ulrich are going to help out too." Odd said. I just noticed he finished eating.

"How do you eat that fast? I swear by the moon _and _the stars_ and_ the skies that you're a walking stomach Odd." I said.

Just then Yumi sat down between me and Ulrich.

"Hey Yumi." we greeted.

"Hey, guys! So I am guessing the prank is on for tonight?" She figured.

"Yup, luckily Odd has a dog." Ulrich said.

"Jeremy I know you are planning in getting in trouble so you can stay and watch over Xana, but I will take the blame. You have fun over the holidays with your folks." I finished my croissant.

"Peter, are you sure?" Jeremy asked.

"No problem, I will watch over the school and call you in case Xana launches an attack." Smiling confidently I put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Fine, but make sure you have my laptop with you at all times." he finished the last of his meal.

"Okay. And Jeremy, have you found any way yet, or even the slightest way, of me returning back to my world?" I asked.

"You miss her don't you?" he asked.

I looked down at the table. "Yeah I always wonder if she is okay, or how she is doing in school. My sister and I we were great! I just wish that sometimes I knew why I was here." Tears started to form in my eyes.

"It's going to be okay. Once we defeat Xana and materialize Aelita, we will find a way to get you back to your world." Yumi said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Yumi." I wiped away my tears. Then confidence got me ready. "Alright now let's get the prank started. Odd, I will go with Jeremy and Ulrich to finish his portrait, and you go get Kiwi." A sly, devilish grin spread about my face.

"Well, I better start to go home before my parents get worried. See you later guys, keep me posted." Yumi said before leaving.

As we headed outside Ulrich made sure the coast was clear. We ran to the same spot in the show.

"Okay, Ulrich let me have the bottles." I said.

"Oh, come on!" Ulrich whined.

"Look I got a better portrait in mind I am sure Jim will appreciate but still will get me into trouble." I said with a grin.

"Fine! Jeremy and I will keep and look out for Jim." Ulrich said handing me the bottle. I used both of the bottles to make the picture Jeremy had made in the end of this episode. Mine, which I was surprised by, was even better. But then I heard barking and Jeremy and Ulrich ran off.

"Peter, do you mind telling me what you're doing outside at this hour? And that—huh, well it is nice." Jim said.

"If I had just a little more time, I could have done the eyes better, Uncle Jim." I said.

He loved it, but he still had disciplinary power in his jacket.

The Next Morning…

"I hope this will teach you a lesson, Peter. I do not understand a model student like you…? You should be ashamed!" Mr. Delmas said a little outraged.

"Uh, yes sir." I said before he closed the door.

"Well what did he say?" Jeremy and the others asked me.

"Well he gave me detention for the week of vacation." I said.  
>We were near the administrator's office.<p>

"Cool he really let you have it." Odd said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"As punishments go your a champion." Ulrich said.

"I am sure we could not have done better our selves." Yumi said.

"Well looks like Xana won't be getting any vacation this time." An evil smile crept across my face. "Hey Einstein lets go to your room so you can teach me the controls on your laptop."

"Alright." he said.

We headed toward Jeremy's room.

He taught me the controls using words I could understand. "Okay, now press this button to turn it on," he finished. I pressed the button and moments later Aelita appeared.

"Hi there!" she smiled.

"Hey Aelita!" we said.

"Okay, that is pretty much it." Jeremy said.

"Well, what do you know, huh? My head is not even hurting." I said.  
>Jeremy glared at me. I snickered. "Just kidding, Einstein."<p>

"So, what's going on, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Peter has volunteered to get in trouble so he can stay and watch over Xana! You haven't seen or heard anything suspicious on Lyoko, have you, Aelita?" he asked, worriedly.

"No everything is quiet. Well, at least for the moment." She waved us a sign of relief.

"Some times Xana should take a vacation too! He needs one from all the crap we have been giving him." I said. "So Jeremy, you should go get ready."

"Okay, Aelita, Peter will have my laptop with him at all times. If something happens, message him and he will call us." he said.

"Okay, bye, Jeremy, bye Peter." she said with a smile.

"Bye." we said.

As soon as Jeremie got ready we headed toward the park

"You get to go and see your parents at the other end of the planet. Yumi is off to a vacation to the mountains. Jeremy gets to go to the United States, and what do I get? A whole week of math tutoring," Ulrich grumbled.

"No offense, Ulrich, but if they think they can make you a good student in one week, well, I'd say good luck to them." I said.

"Ditto, to me it sounds like mission impossible but that is me." Odd said.

"Are you sure you can manage on your own without us?" Jeremy asked.

"Guys, don't sweat. I know the basics of the computer in the lab, plus Jeremie taught me to contact Aelita. Everything is a piece of cake."

"Hey, don't say that. You will make me hungry," Odd said. We all laughed.

"No worries, maybe I will find away to—" Jeremy began.

"Oh don't worry. Peter won't be alone." Sissi said.

Oh no why couldn't Delmas keep her home this time? Why me? Why? _ME?_

"Let me guess Sissi your father agreed on you staying here so you can study! But you and I both know that you have other motives. If you leave me alone this whole time, maybe just maybe, I will consider you a friend. But if not and you bother me, well let's say we are going to be worse then cats and dogs." I smirked.

Sissi stormed off.

"Hey nice going you just handled a Sissi attack." Odd patted me on the back.

"Yeah, well, I rather deal with Sissi then Xana." I said.

"Alright young man you think this wall is going to clean it self get to work NOW!" he yelled. Ok, that face is A LOT funnier in person.

"Ok now you can grin all you want get to work now." Jim said.

Sissi was safe from Jim, but not for long.

We arrived at the spot where I had to clean up all the work.

"Uncle Jim, come on it was just a harmless prank," I said, starting to wash off the graffiti.

"Well even so, you have to pay for the thing you did."

"Well, what about Sissi? Shouldn't you be looking over her studies as well?" I asked.

"Yes, and she will be here soon, just keep doing your cleaning." he said.

_I wonder what Patricia is doing right now,_I thought.

It has been 4 months since Peter left Patricia...

"Patricia, how are you doing?" her friend Jessica asked.

"I am fine thank you. It's been four months since he's left. I am better. I just wished I knew why he left, but maybe he will come back one day and tell me."

"Come on! I have a surprise! Since it is vacation, you and I will be going on Vacation together with my family, it is all set," Jess said with a smile.

"Thank you, Jess. When do we leave?" she asked.

"One week, so get all that you need." she said.

Patricia said thank you and headed into the house.

Patricia's POV

I am glad I get to go on vacation with Jess , I just wish that I knew why Peter left. I missed him so much. When I learned that he left, I was heart broken. I entered his room and lay on his bed where I felt something in his pillow. I took it out. It was a letter from Peter.

Dear Patricia,

I am sorry I left you! I want you to know that it is not your fault and that I will always love you. I need you to be strong for me. I had to run away. Maybe when you are older I will come back and tell you why. I do not know how long it has been since I left you. I love you and will always love you . If I decide to come back, I will tell you when the time is right. Be strong, little sister!

Sincerely,

Peter

That night back in the CL world…

I secretly jogged to Jeremie's room. At least I have Aelita to talk to. I closed the door silently and turned on the computer.

"Aelita, this is Peter do you read me? I think we have a big problem" I said.

"You're not the only one. Xana has woken up but I do not know where tower he has activated but the pulsations converge in this direction."

"I think I might have a clue what the attack is. I saw smoke in a room where a ghost knocked all these bottles."

"Smoke?" she asked.

"I am afraid it could be poisonous." I added. "I'll go to the factory to check things out tomorrow morning!"

At least I had no more graffiti to clean up tomorrow.

That Morning…

I jogged to the factory where I entered the elevator and pressed the button to go down.

I sat on the chair.  
>"It was just as I thought the spilled bottles contain an extremely poisonous substance and the data from the computer is right, the gas can even be deadly in extended periods of inhalation," I realized in shock.<p>

"Bingo, Aelita the supercomputer found the activated tower! It is in the forest area 30 degrees south." I said.

"Okay I am on my way! But I am no where near it and I am going to need some help."

"Don't worry Aelita, I know four volunteers who would be glad to help, and I am sure Jeremie will be glad to see you again." I said with a grin.

I sent an SOS to Ulrich, and then to Odd.

"Oh, it's Gram. We were just talking about you!"

I set my jaw and tried not to blush. Odd just called me his grandmother. What an embarrassing thing for him to say. "What are you talking about, Odd? It is me Peter! Look Odd just get to the factory on the double."

"Bye, Gram! I'll bring the dog, too." I forgot that he decided to take Kiwi home.

Next I called Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy, you didn't leave yet, did you?" I asked.

"Not even close yet, Peter. What's up?"

"Head to the factory Xana has launched an attack."

I sent a text message to Yumi saying for her to meet us at the factory ASAP.

"Peter, I am coming into the forest area, now." Aelita said.

"Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie should be here very soon. Be careful, Aelita. There are bound to be monsters around there. I have to go back to the school to warn Jim and Sissi. They might be in trouble, I got to warn them." I put the communicator down and headed for the school at full speed.

I arrived at the courtyard.

"Sissi? Uncle Jim? Where are you?" I looked around. Just then purple smoke surrounded me. I bent down and started to cough. I knew if I could get out of there, somebody would be there. I crawled out of the smoke and I was still coughing.

"Peter!" Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie exclaimed all at once as they help me get away from the smoke.

"Uncle Jim…and Sissi…are still inside…we have to find them."

"I will go." Ulrich said.

"No, you, Yumi, and Jeremie head to the factory! Aelita is waiting for you in the forest area! I will find them! I have a clue where they are. Just deactivate that tower." I said as I got up.

"Ok , just be careful." Jeremie said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, good luck." I said as I ran off.

"Peter! Wait." I could hear Yumi saying.

I ran off into the school, hoping they would be in the janitor's closet like they were in the episode. As I found it a little struggle for me to continue I arrived at the janitor's closet.

"Sissi , Uncle Jim please tell me your there."

"Peter is that you?" Uncle Jim asked.

I walked into the room, but just then I passed out because of the smoke.

In my mind...

"Hi!" a girl said. She looked to be my height , brown eyes , brown hair, and about my age. Something told me that I knew this girl, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Um hi. Who are you? W-where am I?" I asked.

"Tag! You're it." she said tagging me.

"Hey! Wait up." I chased after her. The scene was completely dark, and the girl looked familiar though I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"If you tag me, then you will find out, Peter." she said and began running again.

Who is she? How does she know my name.

As I continued on chasing after the girl, we came to a house. It was my house. It was snowing.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on here?" I asked.

"Just tag me , and you will find out." she said.

I ran faster and finally tagged her.

"There now tell me what's going on? Why am I at my house? Who are you?"

"Honestly, I can't have a little fun. Ah, well, you should remember me, don't you?"

The next thing I saw was an eight year old me and a seven year old Patricia.

"Come on, Patricia! Let me show you how to make a snow angel." I said. I instructed her throughout the time. "Now go like this."

"This is fun, Peter."

I remember this! It was Christmas vacation. But who was the girl.

"I am glad you showed me a memory of my sister and me, but who are you?" I asked.

"Time to go." she said.  
>"Time to g-"<p>

Just then everything went blank and I found my self at the dinner table at Kadic again.

"So we are here again meaning…you guys deactivated the tower?" I asked.  
>"Yep, the smoke is gone! I think we should just forget about the prank and give Jim a little rest too." Jeremy shrugged.<p>

"Even though it would be funny seeing him chase Kiwi again." Ulrich said.

Just then Yumi sat between me and Ulrich.

"So, Peter, what are you going to do about Holiday Vacation?" Yumi asked.

"Actually it is all going to be settled. I will ask my folks to take him with us to the U.S.A. I am sure they won't mind." Jeremy smiled.

"Thanks, Einstein, I really appreciate it," I ruffled his hair from across the table.

"Not a problem," Jeremy said.

"So I am taking this as meaning no prank." Yumi said.

"Yeah, and I might even pay attention this time." Ulrich said.

"No way with a little luck they might just make Ulrich Stern a good student." Odd said.

We all laughed.

Who was she though? She seemed really familiar.


	8. My Birthday surprise

**This chapter was written by me and was edited by my girl friend Teen-Lyokofan7777**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters all copy writing goes to Moonscoop**

**Peter : Yup boss he owns me, well I hope you all enjoy this special chapter please review**

**Me : On with the story**

We were riding back in the car from our trip to the U.S.  
>"Hey , Peter." Jeremy said. I was asleep and my phone went off. Birthday tomorrow! Happy 17th, it read.<p>

"His birthday is tomorrow." Jeremy said.

"Whose?" Mrs. Belpois asked.

"Peter's."

"Well try not to wake him. He's had a long day, too. you should get some sleep too, Jeremy. We'll be at Kadic in an hour." Mr. Belpois said.

Jeremie closed his eyes.

The Next day…

Dear Journal,

It's my 17th birthday today. I can't believe how amazing the U.S. looked. It was really different from what I know of it. But what the heck, it was great.

Luckily today is Saturday and it means no classes. Today will probably be a normal day since I never told them it was my birthday, though knowing Jeremy, or Odd, they would find out.

I hope Patricia is doing well. I miss her dearly and I often wonder if she's okay.

Well, I got to go start off my day.

Sincerely,

Peter

I walked to the shower room. After 10 minutes or so, I came out wearing my favorite red shirt and some brown shorts.

I headed back towards my room when someone tackled me from behind. It was as if Cheese from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends did the same tackle that he did on Bloo onto me. My brown eyes tried to find the wise guy that did it. I tried turning my head, but one of his knees was almost close to my neck. Key word: Almost.

"Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing, man?" I asked fear and a bit of agitation finding me. Before I had the chance to fight back, the guy blindfolded me. I couldn't see anything.

"Oh a blindfold very original man," I spat sarcastically.  
>I could hear a chuckle and then he tied my hands.<p>

"Double trouble now." I said sarcastically, struggling to get out of the predicament I was in.

I felt myself being picked up. "Hey, what do you think your doing?" There was no response. I struggled along. "I would appreciate it if you told me where you would be taking me."

A soft voice (I couldn't get the tone) said, "You'll see soon enough."

We kept walking along.

Moments later, I heard a dripping noise from the sewer. I almost tripped over my own feet when something caught me. "The sewers? Why are you taking me here?" Fear swam through me.

Still no response though I could have sworn I heard someone snicker, not a mean snicker but a joking kind of snicker if that makes sense.

I could feel myself being pushed up a ladder. "Hey, quit your shoving."

Wait oh no, someone found the factory and knows I was involved with it! Are they the men in black?

"Look, if you're from the government, I am not telling you squat!" I said. "I can keep a secret a mile long."

"The government?" the voice asked.

That voice is that…? No way, why would he do this? If it is he's dead

We finally got to the factory and stopped at the entrance.

"Okay you can take off the blindfold." another voice said.

I realized with a jolt that that was Ulrich's voice. Okay that does it!

The person took off the blindfold and the first person I saw was Jeremy.

The person also took off the bindings off my wrists.

"Jeremy, would you mind explaining what's going on?" I asked. "I was tackled by something of the third kind."

"Sure I simply had Odd take you here." He had a smile on his face and I tried to figure out why.

I turned around at Odd and glared.

"Hey don't look at me! Kiwi did it," he said, holding up his doggie.

"Yeah a talking dog! You would hide behind a dog like the dog you are!" I said.

"We just wanted to give you a big surprise courtesy of Jeremy and Aelita." Yumi smiled, patting me on the back.

"A surprise for what?" I asked.

"Don't fool us Peter! Jeremy saw your message on your phone last night. It's your birthday today." Ulrich smiled.

"Arf," Kiwi said happily. I bent down to pet him.

"So, what's the big surprise?" I asked.

They all had big smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"You will see its something you can't buy." Odd used the rope to jump down along with Kiwi who was on his back.

We headed for the elevator and Jeremy pressed the button.

"Will someone please tell me what the big surprise is?" I asked.

"Jeremy and Aelita worked on it most of the night. You'll have to wait and see." Yumi said.

The elevator opened and then Jeremy sat on the chair.

"Aelita, Peter is here. Start up the connection." Jeremy said.

"Okay, We will be connected in a few seconds." she said.

As I waited, Jeremy started to clear his throat.

"Can you hear me?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, but who are—No way! You're not there! I must be going crazy," somebody said excitedly.

"My name is Jeremy Belpois, I know Peter." he said.

"Peter? As in my brother, Peter? Is he there?"

That voice. It's Patricia's voice. No way!

Just then everybody said together in perfect unison as if they had rehearsed it for years:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PETER!"

"Guys, this is amazing! Jeremy, how did you do all of this?" I was amazed. I went over to the computer.

"Peter is that really you?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, Patricia it is me."

"How in the world are you with Jeremy Belpois, the guy that started the supercomputer. If I am not mistaken Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi should be there too right?" she asked.

"Wait how did she guess all of our names?" Odd asked.

"Like I told you guys, everyone in my world knows about you, Lyoko, Xana, and the supercomputer."

"Still it doesn't make any -" I cut Jeremy off.

"Jeremy would you mind if I talk to Patricia alone." I said.

"Go ahead! We'll wait upstairs," Jeremy said as they all went into the elevator then it closed.

"Why are you in the Code Lyoko world, Peter?" Patricia asked.

"I still haven't figured that out myself. Do you remember how the show ended Patricia?"

"Yes, Franz sacrificed himself to run the multi agent system, why?"

"I have a very strong feeling that is why I was sent here. To prevent that from happening. There is no other explanation."

"I really miss you Peter." Patricia said.

I could feel a tear forming. "I miss you too. This is just one close step to me finding a way home."

"Everybody is so worried, should I tell them your okay?"

"No, they would want you to tell them how. And if you say you talked to me from another dimension that would sound totally crazy."

"I know so have they materialized Aelita yet?"

"No they haven't we just got passed the attack in Holiday in the Fog."

"I remember that episode. That is where Xana used poisonous smoke. Am I right?"

"Yes, I nearly didn't make it."

"What?" Patricia screamed.

"I am fine, Patricia. The return made it in time. By the way, I am having memories of this girl would you know who she is?"

"Um…describe her."

"Well she's about my height, has brown eyes, brown hair, and she shows memories of you and me."

Patricia looked at me as if I was crazy. "Peter, are you absolutely sure that's her description?" she asked.

"Positive."

"Be right back." Patricia said.

I waited calmly for Patricia to return. When she did she had the family album with her.

"How come you have the family album?" I asked.

Patricia flipped to a picture. It was Christmas vacation. It was a three year old me and the same girl.

"Patricia who is that girl?" I asked.

"This is Erica she was our youngest sister."

"No way. Mom and dad have never talked about her."

"Yes, I overheard mom and dad just the other week, talking about her, saying that you did the same thing."

I looked at her closely

Erica. "I don't remember her. Thank you Patricia, at least I know now."

She went back and put the family album away.

"You're welcome, Peter."

"So, how are Cassidy and Jessica doing?" I asked. Cassidy would freak about this and so would Jess, if they came.

"They are a little upset from what happened, but they are fine."

"I see, so is that it?" I asked.

"Yes, go get Jeremy and Yumi," Patricia said.

I sent Jeremy a text message saying I was done and a moment later he and Yumi came back.

"Where are Odd and Ulrich?" I asked.

"They had to go do something this is just one of your presents." Yumi said.

"Thanks Jeremy."

"Jeremy, Yumi, take good care of my brother! Don't let Xana hurt him okay?" Patricia asked.

"We won't I promise you." Jeremy said.

"I got to go mom and dad are going to be here any minute. Bye, Peter, I love you." Patricia said.

"Love you too Patricia."

Jeremy ended the connection.

I gave a little shuddering breath. That was a good conversation with her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Yumi asked.

"Yes thank you, Yumi. Thanks, Jeremy." I said.

"Well come on lets go to Jeremy's dorm everything should be ready." Yumi said.

"Okay." We headed out of the factory and went to Jeremie's room.

Yumi covered my eyes. "It's another surprise." she said.  
>Jeremie opened the room.<p>

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Yumi put her hands down.

I was shocked everything was… "This looks fantastic." I said.

"No problem! Let's open your presents." Odd said.

"Peter, I hoped you enjoyed your present." Aelita said from the screen.

"Aelita thank you so much, you too Jeremy."

"Your welcome." they both said.

"Okay this one is from me." Odd said.

"Thanks." I said.

I opened it up. It was a drawing of me, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd (holding Kiwi).

"This is great Odd. Thanks." I said.

"This one is from me. You told me how much you loved Japanese culture so I got you a little something over break," Yumi said.

It was big, about the size of Ulrich's blade.

I opened it up and was amazed.

"Yumi this blade is incredible. I will make sure to try to keep it nice," I said.

"It even has a sheath so you can hang it up on your wall." Yumi smiled.

"And this one is from me." Ulrich said.

I opened it. No way. It was the Subsonics. I always liked their music in the show.

"Ulrich…thanks, dude," I said.

"You're welcome." he said.

"And one more thing. Cake time." Odd said.

Odd cut out a piece of cake and handed it to me. "Birthday people always gets first piece."

"Oreo cookie and vanilla? This is my favorite!" I exclaimed.

"Someone is very happy, Jeremy!" Aelita smiled.

I started to eat the cake. Once Odd cut out other slices for everybody, the group all said, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, guys. This has been my favorite birthday. Now come on, let's dig in!" I smiled.

Everyone, Odd especially, agreed.


	9. Logbook

**This chapter was written by me edited by my girl friend Teen-Lyokofan7777 .**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters all copy writing goes to Moonscoop . I only own my OC Peter . **

**Peter : I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi **

**Me : Peter ?**

**Peter : I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi**

**Me : SHUT UP**

**Peter : I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi**

**Me : Ok so my OC really hates Sissi for some reason in this chapter so do I , and I hope you like this chapter please review.**

**Peter : I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi , I hate Sissi**

**Me : SHUT UP !**

**( On with the story )**

The bell ranged at another beautiful day at Kadic. The clock read 7:30. Ulrich and Odd were waiting outside by my door. "Hey, Peter, what are you looking for? I'm hungry." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Odd rub his stomach.

"Go have breakfast. There is something I need to find." I said.

"'Kay." they both said. _If Sissi took my diary I swear she is going to be in some deep trouble, and will have to find a map to help her get out,_ I thought evilly. I looked in my closet—I had bought clothes with Jim not too long ago—and thought maybe I had put it there.

"I can't believe it she took it." I said.

I closed the door and checked my drawers another time.

Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich were at the table in the cafeteria. "Eight slices of toast and three bananas not bad, huh?" Odd asked Jeremy. "Hey are you skipping Gym class again?"

"Yup it gives me time to work on Aelita's materialization."

I closed my door and you can guess who was waiting there.

"What's wrong? 'Afraid the wall is going to crumble?" I asked.

"Ha very funny can we talk for a sec?" Sissi asked in an eerily calm voice.

The bell ranged and students were going to their classes. Yumi was walking and Ulrich said "Hey Yumi."

She noticed them and walked over to them. "Hello," Then something caught her eye. "Hey look over there! It's Peter."

"But what he is he doing with Sissi?" Odd asked flabbergasted. They turned around to find me and Sissi talking.

"I said NO." I yelled.

"Either that, or I am giving this to the newspaper! And then all your little secrets will be told."

"Hey, Peter." Odd said while waving to me. Sissi leaned over to me. "So?" she asked. "Hey that is blackmail, why would you expect me to give into that?"

"Like I said before I will give this to the newspaper and your secrets will be told."

"Well I would rather go on a date with Kiwi. He might be dumb and not human but he is a heck of a lot smarter then you." I said.

"First be nice to me, second it is hard to say no to a pretty girl like me, and third of all because I am not going to give you any choice."

Sissi pulled my hand and laughed. "Come on, Come on." All of them had surprised looks on their faces.

Soon, we were in class and the teacher said "In the 17th century all European states were run either by a king or prince. They ruled over the peasant populations." I was taking notes while Sissi was staring at me.

"Hey what is going on with them I am seeing things, Peter and Sissi that is weird." Odd said. "On the brighter side check how jealous Herve is." He smiled and looked in the opposite direction.

"Odd, are you listening to me?" the teacher asked. Odd rubbed his head nervously.

After class, Sissi and I were walking out of the room when Odd hooked her arm and said "We have some important things to talk about, Sissi. Come on. Hurry up."

"Mind explaining?" Jeremy asked.

As soon as we were out of earshot of Trouble with a Capital S (as Cassidy would say), I cleared my throat and then said, "Okay, here it goes, I am really in a bad situation. For sometime now I have a journal I had brought with me from my world."

"A what?" Jeremy asked.

"A journal." I said a bit louder. "And Sissi found it…and now she is blackmailing me. I have to go out with her, but if she thinks she will win me over that way, then she's wrong."

"Hold on a sec, you didn't mention about Xana or Lyoko and you not being from this Earth did you?" Jeremy held his suspicions high.

"Well yeah and If I don't do what Sissi says then she will call the newspapers in town and tell them everything. We'll have reporters coming here talking to us, and the police could shut the supercomputer down and—" I couldn't bear to say it so I went on "—I have know idea what to do."

"Don't worry Peter, while you're all at the pool, Yumi and I will look around. We'll find your diary you will see." He placed his hand on my shoulder with some hope and comfort.

"It's a journal."

"Okay, we'll get your journal, don't worry," Jeremy said.

"For the last time the answer is no! I did not have a nose job, so stop asking, huh?" Sissi yelled.

"Hey, Odd, cut it out and leave her alone, okay?" I said walking over to them.

I put my end on Sissi's arm and walked away.

"It is nothing I will explain." Jeremy said putting his arm on Odd's shoulder. We were getting on the bus and I saw Jim there.

"Hey Uncle Jim." I said as I got into the bus with Sissi.

"Take a look Odd this bus has the latest in modern technology and it is electricity driven so it non-polluting and powerful too."

"Electric and powerful too huh, I will bet you this junk will go as fast as a snail." Odd said as he got stopped by Jim.

Jim whispered, "What's going on with my little nephew and Sissi?"

"A long story." Odd said. Odd waved to the bus driver who nodded back.

"What the- huh." I went over to the bus driver who was scratching his head.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him.

He tapped the screen and a black figure came out. "What's the problem, Peter get back to your seat." Jim said.

I obeyed Jim.

He tapped the screen again. "Seems to be working now," the bus driver shrugged. We all got up to see what was going on.

"Sit back down and stay there until we get to the pool." Jim ordered.

The bus started to go and Ulrich and Odd were sitting in the same seats and Ulrich whispered something to Odd.

At school ... Yumi punched Einstein's picture of, well Einstein, and said with a gasp, "Sissi is black mailing him?"

"Yeah incredible huh, what matters now though is to find Peter's journal before she starts talking about Lyoko."

"I will go through her room and I will call you if I need any help."

"I will be at the factory." Jeremy said.

Yumi and Jeremy got off the bed and put their shoes on. They both got out the room and looked at each other and said "Good luck." before running off.

Jeremy got to the lab and went over to his chair and sat on it which went to the monitor. "It is Jeremy Aelita do you copy?"

Aelita was in a tower in the forest sector. "Aelita?"

"I am here Jeremy. I was waiting for you to call. In the mean time I was studying your world a little more. There are so many strange things to discover." Jeremy smiled at her.

Ulrich then called him, "Ulrich, what's up? Something strange?" there was a pause. "What bus?"

We were on the bus "Isn't this nice and cozy?" Sissi asked.

I was trying to hear Ulrich's conversation "We're going over 2 miles an hour."

"I don't believe this I got it going and it just refuses to move."

"Okay I will launch a scan on Lyoko and call you back if I find something."

"Okay gotcha." Ulrich said.

Yumi picked Sissi's door and got in. She looked around for the journal—under tables, behind the closet.

Then she sat on her bed to think about it, and she laid down and felt something hard in the pillow. She unzipped it and found a journal. "Bingo, wait this is Sissi's diary." Yumi flipped some pages until she saw a picture of Peter.

Journal Entry

_I am tired of him acting as if I don't even exist. I can't stand watching him being alone until someone takes him from me. So, while he was in the lunch room, I went looking around. I just wanted a picture of him but I have found something much more better than that.  
><em>  
><em>Now he can't possibly ignore me. I know what I am doing is wrong but it is the only choice.<em>

End Journal Entry.

"That son of a gun! Of all the nasty tricks." Yumi growled after slamming the diary shut. Yumi then called Jeremy.

"Yumi did you find Peter's Journal?"

"No but guess what. I found Sissi's! You were right! She knows about Lyoko, but can't quite understand about the whole thing as well as Peter from being from another parallel Earth and not Jim's nephew." Yumi said while walking down the stairs. A plan was forming in her mind.

"Look you got to find Peter's journal before they come back from the pool."

"Don't worry; I know how to get a hold of it."

"Hey what if I ask my father if we could go to a movie tonight? That would be cool huh?" Sissi asked.

"Did you ever gain a neuron or 2, or do you want me to explain to you what that is too?"

"Look I am being nice to you right now but if you keep ignoring me it might not last you hear?" she said while pointing at me. "A little friendly advice pay attention to me or the whole town is going to hear about your little secrets."

"Fine, fine you don't have to threaten me you know exactly what I am risking."

"Oh yeah you really think so Peter?" Just then her phone started to ring. "Hello, oh Yumi what do you want?" I held in some snickers as I started to overhear Yumi's voice.

"Well I wanted to tell you how much I like your style. _I ran into that dipstick Jim today what an idiot he looks like in that sweaty gym suit of his._" Yumi said in Sissi's voice.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Where's Peter's Journal! Hurry up, or your nasty little secrets will go in the newspapers in town."

"Okay, okay it is on the girls' bathroom in the third stall on the top of the water tank you got that?"

Yumi looked up and found the journal. "Ok I will go and check." she hung up on her.

"Wait what about my diary?" Sissi asked.

"Thanks a lot Yumi! Well, now you see. It is good to have real friends isn't it" I said.

Odd and Ulrich tapped the empty chair they were saving in a three seat. Herb came over and sat next to Sissi. "About time! I thought that jerk would never get off your back."

"If you know what is good for you, shut up."

Yumi was running with my journal, but was stopped by a teacher. "Yumi what are you doing there?"

"Nothing sir, I felt sick but I am fine now." She started to run again leaving the teacher with a suspicious look on his face.

"Aelita?"

"Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich were right! Xana is at it again! The pulsations are getting stronger and stronger."

"Aelita the activated tower is in the tower is in the desert."

"I am off." Aelita said.

"What's going on now this is weird." The bus started to go fast really fast. Students and even Uncle Jim was screaming. Ulrich, Odd, and I went to the front. "Hey get back to your seats your not aloud to get up."

"Hey what is going on with this bus?" Ulrich asked.

"That is what I would like to know, all I know is it out of control." Jim came up to the front.

"Hey it seemed to be working fine before you recharged the batteries right?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah everything was just fine but now I can't get control."

Ulrich called Jeremy. "We are in trouble. Xana has taken complete control over this bus."

"Ok give me a sec." Jeremy said as he began to type some keys.

"What are you trying to do Xana?" He looked at the screen and asked, "Where are you?"

"At the corner of Washington Street and Franklin Avenue."

"I will call you back as soon as so I can find out where you're going."

Ulrich hung up and said "This is going to be a rough ride."

"Aelita is going to need a lot of help on Lyoko. So Peter and I will go there."

"Fine, you go! I will stay here."

"No, Odd, you and Ulrich go. I will help out everybody here." I said.

"But—" Odd stammered.

"Odd, I will be fine. You and Ulrich seem like the best choice, right now I would like to help." I said.

"Okay." They both nodded. Ulrich gave me a look that said "Good luck".

Jim and the bus driver were trying to stop the steering wheel.

Odd and Ulrich came to the front. Odd opened the door and they jumped out. The bus started to speed up even faster over 110 miles per hour.

"Take off your backpacks and use them as airbags!" I ordered.

The bus sped off and crashed into two cars.

"Now hurry up and get your seatbelts fastened." Jim said.

"Now come on kid! Get your seat belt fastened and calm down! Does the little girl need any help?" the driver asked as Hervé was petrified to his seat and Sissi put on her seatbelt.

"The little girl is fine." Sissi replied coldly.

"We have just gone to the Constellation Intersection ok?" I told Jeremy.

"Don't worry Peter I got you localized." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy you're not getting this! Xana is going to send the bus to the Petro Chemical plant." I said and shook my hand.

"Wait! Are you sure? Let me check." Jeremy said. It took a couple of seconds for him to respond. "Aelita is nearly at the tower."

"This is crazy Peter you were right Xana is launching the bus on the Petro Chemical complex." Jeremy said scared.

"Oh no I knew it I was afraid of that." I said.

"How's that?" Jim snipped some wires. But when the bus refused to stop he hit his knees.

"There's no way to stop infernal thing." Jim said.

"We don't have any choice, we have to jump." the bus driver said.

I came up to them.

"Look that's not the best choice! Most of us will be seriously injured! My friends are handling the situation! We just need to wait." I said.

"Wait for what?" Jim asked.

The bus driver tried to open the door.

"Now look what you have done, ya fool! By cutting the cables you blocked the door." the bus driver said.

"Like I said, we have to be patient! Jeremy and my friends will stop the bus before it reaches its destination which is the Petro Chemical plant." I said.

"Mind telling me how he knows that?" Jim asked.

"Sure you won't remember anything even if I told you." I said. I told Jim and the bus driver about the supercomputer, Lyoko, Aelita, and Xana which was the cause of all this.

"Well I will be a monkeys uncle it all makes sense." the bus driver said.

"So that's where you 5 have been going! At least I was right." Jim said.

"Peter I am really sorry I took your journal! It was really wrong for me to take it. Please forgive me. Can I help in any way?" Sissi asked.

Wow I never thought Sissi could be that nice, I thought.

"Here take my phone! You can be the goal between Jeremy and I." I handed her my phone.

The bus drove pass a police car.

"He says we are going to go turn left." Sissi said.

"Everybody over here with me." I said. Everybody came and pushed to the side on the left.

"Maybe we should jump off the bus so that way we won't go crashing into the Petro Chemical plant. What do you think?" Jim asked.

"No like I said, Aelita will find the tower and deactivate it! Then Jeremy will launch a return trip." I said.

"Even at this speed! We couldn't survive." Sissi said.

"Give me that. Jeremy how are things going on Lyoko?" I asked as soon as the phone was passed.

"Aelita and Yumi are almost at the tower, except that they are caught in a sand storm." Jeremy's news was grave.

"Okay! We'll wait a little longer." I said.

"You will be reaching the complex in 10 minutes! Careful! You are going to turn left again," Jeremy said.

"Everyone to the right!" Sissi commanded.

We all pushed to the right.

"Listen Jeremy we have four minutes left before we get to the complex. How are things going on Lyoko?" I asked with concern.

"Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich are handling it." Jeremy said.

Jim looked at me and I nodded! He broke the window and almost fell out but we caught him.

"Uncle Jim! What's the matter? Don't you like it here?" I asked. We got Jim up thanks to the help of Heidi.

"Oh, no! We're going to crash!" Sissi said.

"We ran out of time! It's all over! It's to late Jeremy." I said. The bus drove through the gates.

"Aelita! Please hurry." I said a tear forming, panicking for my life and the lives of others.

I could see the plant! We were just seconds away from it.

"Oh no!" I screamed.

The bus pulled to a stop an inch away from the plant.

"Thank goodness! They made it just in time." I said, almost close to weeping sweet tears of relief.

Just then the white light appeared. _Good a trip back in time,_I thought.

I waited for Yumi under the arches.

_I hope Sissi hid it the same place,_I thought.

Moments later, I saw Yumi running towards me

"Thank goodness! I am glad you found it." I said.

"Yeah I did! Don't worry. I didn't read it, I swear Peter." Yumi said handing it to me.

"Thanks Yumi! You know, if you ever have some free time, I will tell you about it. It's the only thing I have close to Patricia." I said with a calm smile.

"I would like that." Yumi said.

"Thanks again." I said before running to my room.

"Hi Sissi! You wouldn't happen to be looking for something would you?" I asked snidely.

Sissi saw that I had my journal.

"Um no I was just-" she said before running off in a blushing fury.

I unlocked my door and Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy were in the room.

"Did you get it?" Odd asked.

"Yup I sure did." I said as I held up my Journal and the others clapped.

Odd jumped in the air. "YEAH!" he laughed.


	10. Big  Bug

**This chapter was written by me and was edited by my girl friend Teen-Lyokofan7777**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters , all copy writing goes to Moonscoop. I only own my OC Peter.**

**Peter : Boss owns me . We hope you like this chapter please review**

**Me : On with the story**

The morning started up normal! I was still a little shaken from Xana's last attack. I am so glad Aelita made it in time.

I was walking with Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. We saw Milly and Tamiya talking with Trouble with a Capital S.

"Hi! How are you?" Sissi asked me.

"Well, what do ya know, huh? It's Miss Conceited in person." Odd smiled.

"Nobody asked you, creep." Sissi said. She smiled in my direction. "So Peter when are you finally going to stop being so shy and finally tell me how you feel about me?"

"You're wrong. I am not shy! Not at all. Let's see your mean, rude, spoiled, and I am really allergic to all those things! Plus, you're a stuck up brat and in that category you win hands down," I said.  
>Everybody laughed even Hervé and Nicholas.<p>

"I will bet she has been telling you how nobody can resist her charm, she's right too just take a look at the two nobodies she is always hanging out with." Odd said.  
>Hervé and Nicholas started to come closer, but Sissi stopped them.<p>

"Wow Sissi I am impressed you can be a dog trainer when you grow up." I said.

"Go on laugh while you want! Show your friends how clever you are, but I see the way you look at me when they are not around." Sissi said a bit sultry as she and are friends left.

"Oh yeah, and I am from another universe!" I yelled. Man, she gets on my nerves worse than my parents fighting.

"I think Sissi is hallucinating." Ulrich said.

"Oh no! Speaking of dogs, I got to go and feed Kiwi." Odd remembered.

"I will go with you." I said. "I hate to be bored."

"Ulrich, Yumi would you like to come too?" I asked.

"Sure I will go." Ulrich smiled.

"I will see you later. I promised Jeremy I stop by and see him." Yumi said.

I shrugged. "We'll see you later then."

We went to Odd and Ulrich's room. Odd fed Kiwi.

"Hey eat a little slower Kiwi! You look like Nicholas in the lunch room," Ulrich joked.

"Actually, I think he looks more like Odd," I said, remembering the way Odd ate in the cafeteria.

"Ha, very funny. Don't insult my dog his manners are 10 times better then that sloppy airhead" Odd said.

"I got a great idea that might be fun! What do you two say we take our friend Sissi down a peg or two?" Ulrich asked.

"I have a feeling what it is! But if we use Kiwi, Sissi could tell on Odd, and if there is a Xana attack then that is bad for all of us." I said.

"That's true," Ulrich hung his head. I knew he wanted to use Kiwi, but…

Flashback

_Kiwi was in Jim's arms. "So, it seems like you forgotten the rules." He was talking to my friend Odd._

"_Pets are not allowed!"_

Not allowed…not allowed.

End Flashback

"Hang on! I just might have a volunteer willing to help." I was full of inspiration.

"Oh yeah who?" Ulrich and Odd asked.

I had a big grin on my face.

"Well there is nothing in the world I would rather do! What's your idea Peter?" Odd asked.

"Ok we text Sissi saying that someone wants to meet her in the garden shed, and this someone has flipped over for her! She will think it's me but in reality, it's Hervé," I said. I hid some chortles. This was going to rock the house…if we were in one.

"Hervé, that's genius." Ulrich said.

"Thanks! I know!" I said with a bigger grin on my face if that was even possible.  
>I texted Sissi and Hervé, and Ulrich, Odd, and I all went to the shed.<p>

We hid in the bushes, and we could see Sissi coming.

Just then my phone started to go off.

"Yumi is trying to reach us she is going to try and blow our cover." I said. I knew it was a Xana attack, but we were about to kick Sissi to the curb here.

"Gotcha, I will turn off my mobile." Odd said.

"Same here." Ulrich said.

Vision  
><em>I could see two trains each heading toward the same way, meaning collision.<br>_End of Vision

I rubbed my head.

"Peter? What's wrong?" Ulrich asked.

"Trains... collision," I groaned.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked.

"I had a vision, the first one in a long time two trains overridden by Xana, on collision course. They are freight trains, no passengers but one of them contains toxic chemicals." I whispered.

"GET OFF OF ME, HERVÉ!" Sissi yelled.

"Quick! Let's go to the factory." I said.

I got on my scooter, Ulrich and Odd jumped on their skate boards.

"14 minutes! Just 14 minutes before the trains collide," a voice said.

I stopped, my head exploding with pain. It was as if the car hit had happened after all. I got off my scooter and sat down on the dirty floor.

"Peter, are you ok?" Odd asked.

"I am fine Jeremy should be at the factory, let me call Yumi." I said.  
>I called Yumi<p>

"Hello?" she asked.

"Yumi sorry about before Odd, Ulrich, and I were playing a prank on Sissi but I had a vision Xana attack is-"

"Colliding trains?" she asked.

"Yeah! How did you know?" I asked.

"Jeremy saw the news on his computer; I will be at the factory soon." she said before hanging up.

I put my phone away and started riding my scooter again to the factory. I climbed up, removed the grate, headed into the entrance, jumped on the rope, and went into the elevator.

"Peter good your here, Odd and Ulrich are waiting for you below." Jeremy said.

"Sorry about that. My head just had a vision about the attack."

"I am starting up the transfer now. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Peter. Virtualization." Jeremy said.

We landed on the desert region.

"Everything is cool Einstein." Odd said.

"The transfer was a success." I said.

"Aelita's also here." Ulrich said.

"Okay and great! No monsters in sight." Jeremy was happy.

"Any news from Yumi?" I asked.

"No not yet I will try to contact her." Jeremy said.

We continue to run towards the tower.

"The tower is there." Aelita pointed to the tower.

"It's too easy! Not a single monster all the way Xana must be sleeping." Odd joked.

"Yeah looks like a real Xana attack." Ulrich said.

"Hey Jeremy do you see anything on your screen?" I asked.

"No nothing not even a single monster." Jeremy responded.

"Alert! You're surrounded by 4 monsters." Jeremy said.

Ulrich put his hand out signaling us to stop. "Where are they? I don't see any monsters."

Just then the 4 Bloks started to shoot at us and we dodged them.  
>Ulrich took out his sword, Odd activated his shield, and I also activated my shield which was red.<p>

We redirected the fire at the Bloks.

"Laser arrow." Odd said. The Blok dodged the laser arrow.

"Peter, Odd, and Ulrich get out of there now. You are losing too many life points." Jeremy said.

"Great idea only how do you suggest do it sprout wings huh?" Ulrich asked.

Times like these I really wished we had our vehicles, I thought. But then realized they came in Season 2.

"There are a lot of rocks on your right, try and lose them in there." Jeremy said.

"Odd, Peter, take Aelita away with you, I will handle them." Ulrich said.

"That's crazy, Ulrich!" Aelita protested.

"Please don't argue! Run." Ulrich said.

"Triplicate." Ulrich said.

Just then two Ulrich's came out of the original one.

"Go." he said.

I nodded to Aelita and we ran! Odd wished Ulrich good luck.

As we were close to the tower one of the Bloks found us.

"Run." I said.

Odd, Aelita, and I ran toward the tower. The Blok fired at Aelita and I took the blow.

As the Blok charged it laser, Odd blocked it with a rock, bouncing it back to the block.

"Thanks Odd." I said.

"The coast is clear." I said. Just then a Megatank blasted Odd and me, devirtualizing us.

We came out of the scanner trying to get up. We went to the elevator and into the lab.

"Welcome back to our World, Peter and Odd." Jeremy said.

"I am sorry I did what I could." I said.

"That Megatank really caught us off guard." Odd said.  
>"Aelita you are crazy what are you doing, get out of there now." Ulrich said.<p>

"Aelita, wait for Yumi! I am sure she should be there soon." I said.

Yumi came and we gave her the rundown as she got to the Scanner Room. She was ready to go. Then Aelita did her creativity.

"Yes." Ulrich and I said.

"I was sure she would do that." Jeremy said.

"Yumi did it!" I said.

We all gasped as we saw the trains coming closer, but then they stopped inches away from each other.

"Yeah." we all said.

"Just in time." Ulrich said.

"Return to the past now." Jeremy said.

We returned back to where Sissi was heading toward the shed, except this time Yumi and Jeremy were with us. We saw Hervé jump on Sissi.

"Hervé what the-" Sissi stammered.

"Sissi! I love you too." he said as he tried to kiss her. I nearly lost my cover as I started laughing.

"You what?" Sissi said as she pulled him away.

I took picture of them and it came out of the camera.

"HERVE GET OFF OF ME!" Sissi yelled as she pulled him off. Hervé was explaining what happened.

"This is so going to Tamiya and Milly." I said.

"We are going to be giving them a real scoop." Ulrich said.

"I know a couple of nobodies who are going to make the front page of the school paper." Odd said. I grinned wickedly.

"Just keep dreaming, you creep. In the meantime, you got some explaining to do when my father hears about this." Sissi said.

"Hey, Sissi, wait a second." Hervé said.

"That is really such a shame." Yumi said.

"It was the beginning and the end of such a beautiful romance." I laughed. We all cackled, and I saw Yumi looking over to Ulrich and then to me. I nodded. She and Ulrich were made for each other.


	11. Cruel Dilemma

**Written by me and edited by my girl friend Teen-Lyokofan7777 **

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko all copy writing goes to moonscoop , please review **

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were at the field. "Yes students this will be the spot where you will have the up to date sports equipment, which I am most delighted since my duty is to provide you with the finest working conditions as possible in all areas both intellectual and athletic." Mr. Delmas said.

"Wow, can he talk? Do we have to really listen to all this?" Odd asked.

"No not really! You could have stayed with Einstein and Fire boy." Ulrich said.

"What are the guys doing anyway?" Yumi asked.

"The usual Peter is with Jeremy who is glued to his computer screen in a big cyber conversation with Jeremy's darling, Aelita." Odd said.

Yumi smiled a little.

I was in the room with Jeremy when he was typing away at the keyboard. "Just a couple of calculations to go and the devirtualization program will be completed." Jeremy said.

"And do you really think it is going to work Jeremy, do I have a chance to become materialized in your world and become somebody like the both of you?" Aelita asked excitedly.

Jeremy at a piece of candy and swallowed it then said "I sure hope so, anyway there is one thing I am sure of I have never been closer to the solution I am now." Jeremy said.

"Honestly, it is really hard to imagine! We can be face to face in the same room! We can touch each other…even kiss." Aelita was excited.

I looked at Jeremy with a big grin.

"Uh…yeah that would be uh…hm…uh interesting, I mean, well I guess." Jeremy said.

I elbowed him in the shoulder in a friendly way. "Come on Einstein you and I both know you want too." Jeremy's face grew even brighter with red, I started to laugh, but then everything calmed down again.

"Anyway, get ready! I am starting up the program." Jeremy pressed some keys and started to the program. It failed unfortunately.

"Come on! I don't understand it." Jeremy blushed in a bit of shame…

"Don't worry Einstein! You will get it one day." I reassured him.

"What Peter said, one day you will succeed." Aelita said.

"Guys, I am starting to wonder if I am even good enough for such a program."

"Einstein, you will get it one day." I said.

"Thanks, sorry, I am just tired and really jumpy that is all I better go and stretch my legs, see you later, guys." Jeremy said as he went out.

I stayed and went on his chair. "Don't worry Aelita; Jeremy will materialize you I promise."

"Thank you." she said.

I told her I had to go.

Later on…

"Hey what is this? Let me guess another one of Einstein's materialization programs." Odd said. He saw Jeremy's bag of candy and got one from the bag.

"Odd!" Jeremy yelled from outside the room. Odd dropped some of the candies on the keyboard.

"Odd, I told you a thousand times not to touch my computer when I am not here. There are months of work in there."

"Relax, Max, I didn't hurt your little toy."

"You know sometimes you are such a creep there are candies all over my keyboard."

"Okay, calm down one little piece of candy's not going to wreck your keyboard." Odd used a hint of defiance.

Jeremy wiped the candy off the keyboard. "This is crazy! This is really mega-insane." Jeremy pressed some keys and looked at the program again.

"Yes it works, Odd, you're a genius, you know that?"

"Make up your mind. Am I genius or a creep?"

"You're a creepy genius. You didn't mean to do it I am sure but when the candy dropped on the keyboard you modified and re-launched my program! I don't know what happened exactly but it works. Thanks, Odd!"

"Who's the Einstein now, are you going to materialize Aelita?"

"Well yeah, but the problem is I only get one shot and that is it but only because I didn't see what kind of program the candy typed in,"

"So? There is only one Aelita."

"Go and tell the others I will announce the good news to Aelita."

"Mm-mm." Yumi said while shaking her head.

"Yumi it is now or never, I mean we might never get another chance ever again. Think about it what if there is some kind of bug I could never set up the program again." Jeremy said while pacing on the floor.

"Listen, Einstein, you can't just materialize Aelita like that. You have to make preparations." I said.

"I have boosted the scans, I got the program going; everything is ready."

"Yeah in your head, hey come back to Earth Jeremy try to be practical for once! Aelita has no parents, she has no birth certificate, and she is not even enrolled in a school. I mean, that is not a problem but that all means she doesn't exist in our world." Ulrich said.

"Well neither did Peter, remember he was from another Earth." Jeremy said.

"Imagine, 'hello I am Aelita, and I just came from a virtual world', that is a one way ticket to the nuthouse." Odd said.

"You know, Jeremy, it doesn't have to be today. I can wait." Aelita was calm.

"Great, then what do we do now?" Jeremy asked.

"I can put her up in my place. I don't think my parents would mind." Yumi pointed to herself non-conceited-like.

"Plus you could always plug into the city hall computers and create a fake identity for her. Find her a new name all the stuffs she needs," I inputted.

"Then you just enroll her into our school." Odd said. "And then try to put her into some of our classes that would be really cool."

Jeremy thought about it. There was a long silence…until he finally said "Ok we will start first thing tomorrow! And, I'm sorry for saying that Pete."

"No prob! it is okay." I said.

That night . . .

Jeremy had a hard time sleeping and pulled Aelita up. "Aelita are you asleep?"

Aelita popped up onscreen. "'Am I asleep?' Come on, Jeremy, you know virtual beings never sleep."

"I can't sleep a wink. I can't stop thinking about your materialization. That's keeping me up! You can imagine all the things you're gonna discover in our world!"

"You mean like sleeping," Aelita teased.

"That's right. That and all sorts of fun things," Jeremy smiled.

He got into the spirit of telling Aelita all about the senses.

"When you touch an object with your fingers, you have a sort of sensation. It could be a feeling of softness or of heat. It could be cold!" Jeremy explained.

"Oh, I see," Aelita nodded. "I thought you only sensed things with your brain."

"That's right, but it's a little more complicated. Here on Earth everyone has five senses, but you Aelita, you only have two of them: hearing and seeing. You can only see and hear."

"Speaking of hearing, I think I hear that Xana has woken up." Aelita said.

Jeremy told her to go wait in a deactivated tower. Jeremy went to Odd and Ulrich's room... "Odd wake up Xana is attacking, Odd wake up!"

Odd woke up. "Wait you said something about carpets attacking?"

"Ulrich wake up it is a Xana alert." Ulrich woke up and took something out of his ears and then I came in.

"Let me guess all this yelling means Xana has woken up?" I asked with the look of "I just woke up, could you give me a minute" plastered all over my face.

"What did you two say?" Ulrich asked.

"I said it is a Xana alert! Xana is attacking!" Jeremy yelled. All three of us cringed.

"Hey do you always sleep with those things in your ears?" Odd asked.

"Yeah Odd, and maybe one of these days I will tell you." Ulrich said. Odd had a confused look on his face.

We were running to the factory when we saw the bulldozers moving by themselves. "No need to look any further you guys this time Xana has picked a real winner. He's attacking us with bulldozers." Odd pointed out.

"Xana you little creep! Alright, Odd and Ulrich, you try and figure out what those bulldozers are going to do, though I have a good feeling. But just check things out just to make sure while Jeremy and I go to the factory." I said.

"Right just call Yumi on your way there." Ulrich was concerned. "Good luck." We all fist-bumped.

Jeremy and I got to the tunnel and grabbed both of our scooters and I called Yumi.

"Yumi get up now we need your help." I said.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Peter?" I told her what was going on. "Bulldozers, what Bulldozers?

"The same ones that were in the stadium, today!" I pumped on my scooter

"WHAT?" We got to the factory.

"Aelita is in the forest sector that is where I am transferring you." Just then Odd showed up.

"What happened to Ulrich?" Jeremy looked around.

"He's trying to figure out what Xana is going with those monsters out there." Odd said.

"I think Xana is going to attack the factory." I said, having a bad feeling.

"Okay, we need to calm down! I will send you and Odd to Lyoko right now! Get going to the scanners, Odd and Peter. You two are going in!"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Einstein, sir!" I saluted.

Odd and I went down to the Scanner Room, awaiting transfer. "We are ready to go Einstein." I said. "Right! Transfer: Peter, Transfer: Odd, Scanner: Peter, Scanner: Odd, Virtualization." We got teleported to Lyoko. Odd readied his laser arrows.

Aelita came out from behind a tree. Odd relaxed slightly. "Oh hello Odd, Peter! Odd you're looking stressed."

"No I'm fine Aelita. It is just that you never know what you're going to expect when you're going here."

"Come with me guys! The activated tower is this way." Aelita pointed us in the right direction.

"Okay, let's go and check things out." I said.

We started to run. Then we came to a place that we had to go 3 different ways. "That way." Aelita said so we followed her. Just then Kankrelats came.

"Talk about a reception committee." Odd readied his arrows as I readied one from my quiver.

"Normally Roachsters move in groups of five," Aelita informed us.

We ran to the place where Yumi would fall.

I shot arrows at the Kankrelats, while Aelita and Odd were running.

Odd shot a Kankrelats and Aelita stopped by the place where Yumi would fall. Just then, Odd had a vision of me falling into the digital void. "Uh…Jeremy." Odd said but was then devirtualized by the Kankrelats which then I got.

"Hey Jeremy I saw Peter falling into the digital void." Odd said.

"Virtualized forever... hey Peter." Jeremy said.

"I know, I heard."

Ulrich was unconscious and was in a bad state.

"Odd, help me! I will go help him."

"No way! In the state you are in that is crazy." Jeremy was right. Ulrich was in no shape to fight.

Yumi put her foot forward. "Let me help! I'm in much more better shape than Ulrich is."

"Good idea," Jeremy said.

A Megatank came.

"Jeremy." Aelita said.

He wanted to know the picture. "Right give me a visual."

Aelita sent Jeremy a visual. It showed the hole.

"That is it! That's exactly where I saw Peter fall," Odd said.

Yumi got down to the Scanner Room and Jeremy started the virtualization process.

The Megatank opened and started to charge its laser. Aelita ran the other way while I ran the other way to get to it. It rolled to where she was. It began to charge its laser and she began to run towards the tower.

I pushed the mega tank into the digital void. Panicking, I yelled, "Jeremy! I can't hang on much longer!"

"Don't worry Peter! Aelita is in the tower now! Just hold on," Jeremie's voice was desperate.

Aelita started to fly to the second platform.

I heard Yumi coming. Then I felt my grip loosening. "NO!" I yelled to my hand.

"Peter... NO!" Yumi said.

I fell, hoping that someone would save me, but dropped into the digital void just before I saw the light for the return to the past…

"I never thought it was possible for once of us to become…" Jeremie started to trail off.

"It's all my fault if I had been faster, he would still be here." Yumi said in a sad tone.

"But there is a solution, and Jeremie knows what it is." Aelita said.

"The materialization program. It's operational, but Aelita has to give up her place for Peter." Jeremie said.

"Can you bring Peter back here?" Yumi asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yes but I can only materialize one person—one and only one." Jeremie said.  
>"Then choose Peter, he's part of your world already not to mention the fact that he is from another Earth, his family would miss him and his little sister Patricia." Aelita said.<p>

"We kept a promise, and broke it," Yumi said.

"It's okay I can wait a little longer," Aelita said.

"Okay Aelita but first of all I need to track down Peter in the digital void," Jeremie said.

"It's going to be okay, Yumi," Ulrich said.

They went down to the scanner room where the scanner opened and I fell in their arms.

"We got you there big guy." Ulrich said. I got up a bit shaky.

"Jeremie used the materialization program to rescue me didn't he?" I asked.

They nodded. Moments later we were in the sewers. Jeremy was on his scooter, sadness lingering in his wake, and we were walking. Yumi and Ulrich put their hands on both of Jeremy's shoulders. I was still a little shaky after my digital sea experience.

"Hey Jeremy want some candy?" Odd asked.

Jeremy stopped to protest, "Hey, what are you doing with that? It's mine."

"Oh yeah! I guess it is. Okay, no problemo! Here you go." Odd said. That lifted my spirit.

"Come on, candy can fix anything…even a broken heart," Yumi and I chorused.

"If you say so." Jeremy said.

Odd tossed the candy up in the air and Jeremy ate it. We trekked back to the school in smiles, confidence, and dignity.


	12. Image Problem

**This chapter was written by me and was edited by my girl friend Teen-Lyokofan7777**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters all copy writing goes to Moonscoop. I only own my OC's Patricia , Peter and Stephanie . My friend Matson owns Colton and I also own my OC Nick .**

**Patricia : That's right he owns all of us , we hope you enjoy this chapter please review **

**Me : Where's your brother Patricia ?**

**Patricia : He called in sick**

**Me : Well oh ok , on with the story**

Aelita and I were heading off to the tower in the Ice Region.

"Ok, Princess we are almost to the tower." I said.

"So, what do you think the attack is?"

"I am not sure Aelita." I said.

"It's only 30 degrees north. You guys should be able to see right about now." Jeremy was in the console chair.

"Hey, Einstein, explain to me why you're always right," I asked.

Jeremy chuckled.

We had finally reached the tower.

"It's ok, Aelita! I will defend the position." I said. "It's a bit calm here."

"Keep your guard up; you'll never know," Jeremy said.

Aelita ran into the tower and rose up to the second platform.

"You-who! Hi, Jeremy. I don't find anything out of the ordinary in the tower. Are you sure it's the right one?" Aelita asked.

"That's what the scans picked up. At least for a few seconds. And you did say you felt pulsations awhile ago, didn't you?"

"I did. Well, let's say yes and no. I'm not sure if I did anymore, I thought I did."

All of a sudden a kind of monster attacked me and I fell into darkness.

I woke up from my bed. I could see the sun coming into my room.

"Was it all a dream?" I asked myself. I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Nope not dreaming." I thought.

I got out of my bed and went down stairs , and I saw Patricia . I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Patricia I missed you so much." I said.

"Need - air." she said .

"Sorry!" I let go of Patricia.

"What are you taking about Peter? You haven't left here."

"But - I did. I ran away the week we started school."

"School starts next week, are you okay?" she asked.

_Okay, this is weird, very weird._

"Um, yeah. I guess I must be a little grumpy or something." I laughed nervously.

"Oh, and Stephanie just called. She said you and Colton are coming to her friend's birthday party! You're invited." she said.

"Stephanie?" I asked.

"Stephanie…our cousin. You must have been in a really deep sleep Peter."

Just then my stomach grumbled and gurgled.

"You're hungry!" she exclaimed.

"Yup. I will make some eggs. Want some?" I asked.

"Sure. You know, I love your cooking." I chuckled at that. She did love my cooking.

After I made the eggs, I got some orange juice for me and my sister. We ate our food, and washed it down with our drink.

"That was very good." she said.

"Thanks." I said.

Just then our doorbell rang. I opened it and Colton was there.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Colton had red hair and a white shirt on, with black shorts.

"Nothing much just ate breakfast. 'Made some of my world famous eggs."

"Oh man, I missed it." he groaned.

"Yeah, but I could always make one for my good bud. Where's Stephanie?"

"She should be here soon. Do you want to wait till then?" he offered.

"Sure! Come on in." I gestured him into our humble abode.

This still isn't making any sense at all! Last thing I remembered was helping Aelita deactivate the tower.

As soon as Colton sat down at the kitchen table, the door bell rang. I opened it, and sure enough my cousin was there. She had brown eyes, and brown hair going to her neck.

"Hey Peter." she said, giving me a hug.

"Hey Stephanie, you want some of my world famous eggs?" I asked.

"Sure! I would love some."

I got out a new pan and made the eggs for my best friend and cousin.

"And here you go." I said giving the plates to each of them. They both ate it after they finished my cousin started to talk.

"So you ready to go to the party?"

"Now?" I asked.

"Yeah it starts at 12."

I looked at the clock on the wall. Sure enough it was already 11:40 A.M.

"Okay, let's go. Patricia, tell mom we went out." I said.

"It's okay. She already knows about the party."

"Okay, then we'll head off." I said. As we got to our car, I saw a birthday present it was kind of big.

"Wow! What's in there?" I asked.

"It's something from me and Stephanie." Colton said. Stephanie started up the car, and she started to drive to the house,

"By the way whose party is this?" I asked.

"It's Nick's." Colton said.

I looked out at the window. I wondered how Jeremy and the others are doing. I miss them

* * *

><p>"Ulrich, please wait! There is nothing going on between Peter and I." Yumi said, grabbing Ulrich's shoulder.<p>

"Yeah? Well there seemed to be something going on with you two when he was kissing you back there!" he snorted.

Jeremy came out of the classroom. "Look, we shouldn't be arguing. Something is telling me that Peter must have been traumatized during the devirtualization program."

"It does make sense. I mean he has been acting very strange." Odd nodded.

"Okay! Let's head back to your room and see if Xana is up to something." Ulrich said.

They headed toward Jeremy's room where everything was broken.

"All of my equipment." Jeremy said sadly.

"Who could have done this?" he asked.

"Well it couldn't have been us." Odd said.

"Wait Jeremy who was the last person in this room?" Ulrich asked.

"No it couldn't! Peter wouldn't do that." Yumi said.

"He's been acting strange," Odd reminded.

"And he kissed Yumi!" Ulrich gagged at the memory.

Just then my evil self walked in. "Are we going to the scanner room or not?"  
>"Fine, let's get going!" Jeremy said.<p>

"Happy birthday." We all said and clapped as well. Music started to go on and we started to dance, I was dancing with my cousin Stephanie.

"So seriously what did you guys get Nick?"

"Remember Colton's XBOX he never played?"

"He's going to be happy."

"Yup," We danced for about 20 minutes or so.

As it was cake time, Nick, Colton, Stephanie, and I took a picture.

"Hey guess what Pete? The cake is Oreo cookie."

I had a big grin on my face! That was my favorite kind of cake. As his parents took out the cake, they lit the two candles the 1 and 6.

"You'll be going back soon." I heard a voice saying. I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. I shrugged and I received a piece of a cake.

After I finished the piece of cake, and my drink which was milk a thought had occurred.

I will be going back. Back to where?

"You're going now! You're going back. You're going back to be a hero again." the voice sanged.

My vision had started to come back! I was in the ice region. Yumi and Odd were holding me.

"Glad to have you back!" She helped me to my feet.

I was happy and confused at the same time.

Ulrich played around with his katana in the ice. And I could tell that Aelita was trying to get a connection with Jeremy.

"What happened?" I asked a little dazed.

"Xana locked you in a guardian." Aelita said.

"Jeremy's not responding! He is probably with the other one." Ulrich said.

"The other one, what are you talking about?"

"The other you." Odd said.

I had a surprised look on my face.

"Ulrich devirtualize me! I am not sure how many life points I have left."

Ulrich devirtualized me, and sure enough when I got out of the scanner I saw the other me, unplugging one of the scanners. Jeremy was draped across the Scanner Room floor.

"You know what?" I had gotten his attention. "You look a lot like me when I had a bad day."

I got into a fighting stance.

My evil self flew through the air and kicked me knocking me into the scanner.

_Ow, that hurt,_ I thought. _And he really…packs a punch._

The other me pulled off the lid connecting to the super-calculator room.

As I went in to punch him, he used the lid as a shield which sent me back flying.

"Peter." I could hear Jeremy saying. He now was awake.

He was about to make his final move when Jeremy pushed him down.

He was about to go over there but I groaned, "Jeremy help me get up." Jeremy came and pulled me to my feet.

I walked to the place where the clone fell.

Just then I gasped. The other me grabbed me by the neck in a surprise attack. And I struggled to get free, knowing what was going to happen next.

I could hear Jeremy gasp and could see him trying to help me, but the clone punched him which sent him flying.

Fighting to get out of his grip, I regretted looking down. If I fell down there, it would be bad. "NO!" I shouted.

The other me then put me over his head as he was about to throw me. I took in a last breath. This was it. _AELITA, HURRY!_ My panicked thoughts rushed in.

I could hear an evil laugh.

"NO!" Jeremy yelled.

The clone threw me in and I fell screaming.

Then the white bubble appeared. _Thank _you_, Aelita!_

We were all in Jeremy's room.

"That's fantastic! The fact that Xana materialized another Peter means that materialization is really possible!" Aelita smiled.

"It might sound crazy, but it's like Xana is helping out with our materialization research." I said.

"Back to work then, Einstein." Odd said.

"No sweat! I will start programming again right now." Jeremy was confident.

"Why bother? You should go to Xana. He has the answers," Yumi chuckled.

"I wouldn't trust him! I mean, look at the Peter he sent us." Ulrich said.

A worrisome thought entered my head and I looked to them with apprehension in my eyes. "My clone didn't do anything bad did he?"

"He wasn't so bad from the original." Odd said.

"He sure was! He didn't fool me. The moment he kissed me I knew it wasn't the real Peter." Yumi smiled.

"Oh are you sure? Are sure you're looking at the real me right now?" I asked as I was about to kiss Yumi.

Ulrich grabbed my shoulder. "Oh no I had enough of that for one day."

"Ulrich Stern, are you jealous?" I asked.

"Because it sure looks like it." Yumi said, as she gave him a wink.

We all laughed. Ulrich soon found it in his heart to laugh too.


	13. End of Take

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777 **

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko , all copy writing goes to Moonscoop **

**Peter : We hope you enjoy this chapter , please review **

We were all in the Auditorium watching a movie. _Wow, this movie is way better in person,_I thought. The movie ended.

'Totally ridiculous." Jeremy said.  
>'Wow that was great." Ulrich said.<br>'I know one of the best movies I have seen." I said.  
>"I thought the special affects were pretty good, well it wasn't scary." Odd said.<br>"Your kidding how come your teeth were chattering, for the sound affects?" Yumi asked.  
>We all laughed at that comment.<br>"Yes students your attention please. I would like you all too give a warm welcome too the director of the film you have just seen and which we all found very interesting. Here he is now James Finson, who is honoring us with his presence today to discuss his work in the fascinating field of cinema." Mr. Delmas said as he started to clap as well as us.

"That's right and I am also looking for a location to choose for my new film." Mr. Finson said.  
>"Wow." I could hear other students say.<br>"In fact I heard there is an old factory around here that no body uses anymore, which I am very interested in." Mr. Finson said.  
>"A factory? Oh, no! Not ours!" Jeremy exclaimed.<br>We all went outside of the cafeteria where Mr. Finson was signing autorgraphs I knew I had to get one.  
>"If this Finson guy finds out about our supercomputer." Jeremy said.<br>"And that means we have to stop him from using it." Yumi said.  
>"Yeah sure we do but how?" Odd asked.<br>"Well, how about this? I really want an autograph from the director so I could tell him about the factory. I will stay there and monitor everything," I offered.  
>"But what if there is a Xana attack?" Ulrich asked.<br>'It's not a problem. I just let you guys in, or distract him for one minute and you go to the lab. Trust me. It will be fine." I nodded.  
>"Oh, ok." Jeremy seemed unconvinced.<br>I went in side the cafe and in front of me was Sissi.  
><em>The only trouble is, is that I am going to be with Trouble with a Capital S,<em> I thought.  
>It was my turn. I cleared my throat and started to speak<br>"Um hello, sir, the factory you talking about…I was wondering if you have already been there?"  
>"No, but I am going to start my scouting today," he said as he handed me his autograph and I took it.<br>'Thank you. Well, you see I know the place inside and out. I really don't think you can find a better guy."  
>He chuckled.<br>"It looks like everyone in the school has a lot of nerve."  
>"Well, I wouldn't say it's nerve. If you're talking about Sissi Delmas, then yes she has a lot, but please hear me out." I said.<br>He nodded and I went to the factory with him.  
>"Wow! It's even better then I thought."<br>"Yeah its looks like it, but the trouble is it is falling apart. Hopefully the ceiling won't fall on our heads," I walked alongside him.  
>"That's great! I love a dangerous shoot. That is what I always look for. An actor's always better under pressure."<br>I shook my head. Plan A didn't work.  
>"Um Mr. Finson, you better watch out for your equipment. It's crawling with rats." I caught up to him.<br>"Rats! That is funny. I got some big scenes to shoot with rats!" Plan B—out the window.  
>We continued on walking.<br>"You're right! It is a great set. It's too bad about all that uranium they stored here for many years. Maybe one day it won't be radioactive anymore." Please, Plan C. Don't bail on me now!  
>"Do you know where this elevator leads too?"<br>"Oh that old thing it stopped working ages ago any way they say that when it was working—"  
>Just then we heard Odd moan.<br>Odd your going to blow my cover  
>"What was that noise?" he asked.<br>"Oh um that noise it was nothing, nothing at all. Actually there is an old rumor that this factory is haunted by ghosts. But I don't believe a word of that. Although—"  
>"This place just keeps getting better and better then I thought, and you seem to know every nook and cranny of it." He put a hand on my shoulder. "I know. How would you like to work as a technical advisor on the film?" he asked.<br>"You're not serious, are you?" I asked amazed.  
>"Of course I am."<p>

I could've sworn I heard Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie cheer… and then a "SHH!"  
>"Well it would be a great honor sir. The only problem is that the principal will never let me miss any classes."<br>"Let me talk to him," he said.  
>We went to go talk to the principal, though I knew his answer no.<br>"Wow I can not believe he said no, I even said I would put his name in the credits." Mr. Finson said.  
>"Mr. Finson, can I talk to you for a second?" Sissi asked.<p>

Later on…

"I do not believe it, Sissi got a part in Finson's film?" Jeremy asked.  
>"Yeah and guess what it was all in an exchange for convincing Delmas to let me skip school." I said.<br>"Peter and Sissi working together on a film this could be the beginning of a great romance." Odd said.  
>I whacked Odd on his neck.<br>"Ow." he said.  
>"Never and I mean <em>ever<em> say that again, Odd Della Robbia, I rather be face to face with Xana," I said. The others laughed. "The real trouble is she won't leave me alone for one second."  
>"Your real job is to be there at the factory and be sure that nobody discovers our lab." Jeremy said.<br>Just then Aelita's window popped up and moments later Aelita.  
>"Come on. It isn't going to be as bad as all that." Aelita said.<br>"I really hope not Aelita, I really hope not." I said.

Later on…

"It's not too heavy, is it?" Sissi asked.  
>Why me why me why me? I thought.<br>"When I think I am about to be come a big star and that you, Peter, are lucky enough to witness the event live." Sissi said.

I swear that sometimes I would like to kill her.  
>"Hm." I said.<br>"Oh I really envy you I really do." Sissi said.  
>We came to the lady at the desk.<p>

"Hello Mr. Finson is expecting us," Sissi said.  
>"Do you have cell phones by any chance?" a woman asked.<br>"I do not ma'am, I left it at school." I said.  
>"Cell phones? Why of course I do. How can you think I didn't?" Sissi asked.<br>"Confiscated! Mr. Finson's orders." she said.  
><em>Luckily I lied,<em> I thought.  
>They took Sissi's cell phone away, and a man gave us the tour.<br>"During the shooting it's forbidden to communicate with the outside world without permission from Mr. Finson, so there are no leaks about the scripts or newspaper gossip. That is also why everyone sleeps here with guards at the entries. Apart from all that, it's a lot of fun." he finished.

"Let's say we have to get in touch with our parents for example incase there's a problem?" I asked.  
>"When you shoot with James Finson there's is never a problem." the man said.<br>"Cut out from the rest of the world, that's so incredibly romantic. It's almost like being on alone on a desert island." Sissi said.  
><em>Why me? Why me? Why me? Why me? WHY ME?<em>_**!**_I thought.

"Well, it's time to meet the main character of the movie. Prepare yourselves for a big surprise. Don't be shy. Tell me what you think it is my best monster yet right? And to top it all off, I invented a way to make him squirt slimy disgusting threads of goo. It will knock your socks off you will see," Mr. Finson said.

"That's really funny but I have seen this same creature in another movie. Though I can't remember its name…" I said.  
>"My creature is unique young man and my will be like no other ever made." Mr. Finson said before he walked off.<br>The two people put their hands on my shoulder.

The Night…

I couldn't sleep. So I put my shoes on and was very quiet not to wake Sissi. Yup, Ulrich is SO lucky right now.  
>I passed by the guards and went to where the alien was.<br>"That's going to be Xana's next attack I know it." I thought.  
>After I took a quick look at it I hurried to the lab. I turned on the monitor and connected to Jeremy.<br>"Hey, what are you doing in the lab, huh?" Jeremy asked.  
>"I can't take this anymore! I have to be here with Sissi. She is SO annoying she is rude, spoiled, she's driving me nuts! I hate this stupid film already. And I have to sleep in the same tent with her! Man, I wish I could quit the film! Besides from that Mr. Finson is paranoid it won't be easy! I have my phone but I am never going to have the time to stay in touch with you," I said.<br>"Well, well. What kind of a weird place is this?" Sissi asked.  
><em>Son of a gun! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I HATE HER!<em>_**!**_ I thought.  
>"Hey, Peter, please tell me that wasn't <em>Sissi's<em> voice I just heard," Jeremy said.  
>"Sissi, listen I can't explain this too you but you can't tell anyone about this or else—"<br>"Or else what? A monster is going to squirt goopy goo on me, huh, Peter?"  
>As if on cue goopy goo was dripping on Sissi. Like bird poop on a windshield. I almost had the urge to laugh when I realized the alien was alive.<br>"Jeremy, we got a huge problem, here." I said.  
>Just then the monster squirted goo at me but I dodged it in time. It covered Jeremy's chair.<br>"Peter what's going on? What was that noise?" Jeremy asked.  
>Sissi who of course was scared stiff. She couldn't move a muscle.<br>"Follow me! Hurry up." I said taking Sissi's arm.  
>"Come on." I said as the elevator doors closed.<br>Both tired, we kneeled on the ground of the elevator though then the monster was making several beak-like bumps in it, and Sissi and I backed away. Ironically, Sissi and I were holding hands out of fear.  
>The elevator stopped.<br>Just then the alien's hand shot up, and we both dodged it, Sissi on the left and me on the right.  
>"Up there." I said pointing to an escape.<br>"You have to climb up." I said pushing Sissi up from my hands. She went on top of the elevator and pulled me up, but the monster took my shoe. _Not to worry, I'll get that back after the return trip,_ I figured.  
>"Let's go! We can't stay here. through here come on." I opened the vent.<br>Sissi and I crawled through the vent, and ran too the spot Ulrich and Sissi would be in the show.  
>"It's a monster, its come alive!" Sissi said grabbing my shirt. If she started shaking me I would<br>_Oh man, why me? Why do I have to get stuck with her? I'd rather be stuck with Kiwi!_  
>"How can a machine made of plastic and rubber come to life?" Sissi asked.<br>I covered her mouth with my hand so she would stop talking, the monster was close and we could hear it.  
>Try as we might the monster jumped and found us, as it ran to us, Sissi screamed when it used its goo on us. I was calm because I knew Yumi would come soon.<br>"I do not get this at all. why did he leave us alone when he could have just as easily…?" Sissi started to trail off.  
>"I am pretty sure he wanted to use as bait to attract the others." I said.<br>"When you say the others Peter do you mean that whole gang of yours, but why?" Sissi asked. We heard some noise. I wasn't sure if it was the monster or Yumi. Personally, I hoped it was Yumi.  
>"Peter, Sissi!" both Yumi and Ulrich said as they run toward us.<br>"Ulrich, Yumi it's good to see you two." I said. _The cavalry's arrived at last._  
>"What ever you do! Do not move a muscle," Yumi chuckled as she cut us down.<br>"Boy, aren't you funny." I said.  
>Yumi used her Swiss Army knife to cut us down.<br>"Oh Yumi, Ulrich, I never thought I would say this to the both of you one day, but I am actually very glad to see you for once." Sissi said.  
>"You can, kiss and make up later. Right now, we got to go, or Xana is going to get its way—"<br>"Come out of there, and make it snappy. Tell me right now what have you done too my alien?" Mr. Finson asked.

_Aw, man. I totally forgot about Finson!_  
>Just then we heard a door opening and the alien was there. Mr. Finson was shocked.<br>"But what-" the alien hit Mr. Finson with its tail knocking Mr. Finson out cold for a few seconds.  
>"Let's go." Ulrich said, as we all ran out of there using the door behind us.<br>"Boss did you find the—" the two gasped as they saw the monster.  
>"Don't let them get away, get a move on." Mr. Finson said.<br>Ulrich closed the door as the alien made its move at the two people.  
>He, Yumi, and I put things in front of the door so that the monster couldn't get through, though I know it was no use.<br>We all moved against the wall.  
>"Jeremy, its Yumi…yeah I did find them. Xana has taken possession of a monster that's going to be here any minute."<p>

The monster banged against the door until…all was silent.  
>"You think he has called in quits?" Ulrich turned to me.<br>"Knowing Xana, Ulrich, no, it hasn't," I said.  
>"Doubt it." Yumi agreed.<br>"Once I have a chance to show how talented I am, a mechanical monster comes, and what's more he decided to pick on me. I don't understand. What did I ever do to that plastic piece of junk, to deserve this, huh?" Sissi asked. While crying.

"Hey Peter do you think you can get her to be still for a sec?" Yumi asked.  
>"Uh…shush." I said.<br>We saw the ground starting to crack.  
>"Jeremy, look you have any news for us?" Yumi asked.<br>Yumi dropped her phone as the alien started to come towards us and crushed the phone.  
>We all went to the back of the room as the alien came for us. The monster lifted Ulrich, Yumi, and me off the floor using its tentacles to lift us off the floor as well. I could feel the tentacles squeezing my neck, trying to grasp for air. I had tears and sweat coming down my cheeks knowing the end was near.<br>_I will miss you Patricia,_ I thought.  
>I started to sweat as my life was draining from me, then I coughed.<br>"Oh, Peter." I heard Sissi saying.  
>Just then everything stopped, and the white bubble engulfed us all as we were sent back when I was in line at the lunch room to see Mr. Finson. <em>Aelita has chosen the right tower. Thank you again, Aelita,<em> I thought.  
>"It was a great idea using the factory for the movie." I smiled.<br>"Thanks, I must confess that all my ideas are. I say this with great modesty, absolutely genius here," Mr. Finson said.  
>"It makes a great set. By the way you do know that a film was shot here once before?" I said slyly.<br>"You're kidding?" Mr. Finson asked.  
>"No it's a great science fiction movie with an alien and fabulous picture quality." I said, holding my thumb up.<br>I came out of the cafeteria. I was proud of what I did.  
>"I can find another producer you know!" I could hear Mr. Finson yell.<br>"Yes!" we all celebrated as we laughed and headed back to Jeremy's room.


	14. Satellite

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my girl friend Teen-Lyokofan7777 .**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko all copy writing goes to moonscoop , . We hope you enjoy this chapter please review .**

Dear Journal,

I haven't had the time to update lately I have been busy fighting Xana. I can not believe this is even happening. It's awesome but at the same time it makes me worry. Who brought me here? Why did this person or being bring me here for a good purpose or bad?

I know helping Jeremy and the others is good but what if Xana sent me here to get rid of them or fight against them using the Schyphozoa.

I feel like it is going to happen. Auggh, I hate this-not knowing what Xana is planning. Any way I was glad I got to see my sister again, thanks to Jeremy and Aelita. That was a nice birthday surprise for me. Odd eats so fast by the time I pick up my croissant he is done. I am glad Patricia is okay. Is it that time already? Well better get to Mrs. Hertz class.

Sincerely, Peter

I jogged toward Mrs. Hertz class with my stuff and sat on my chair next to Jeremy. I put my backpack on the floor.

"Now when you provoke a collision between to neutron's what do you obtain? Who would like to answer? Anybody? No body? Yes Hervé? "

Just then our phones started to go off like monkey's chasing bananas. Everyone's was ringing but mine was buzzing I set it on vibrate and when I looked it was the eye of Xana. I started to sweat buckets. Nobody had this-not even Jeremy. When I looked at it again, it was gone.

"Who is this?" Sissi asked. "Sissi you the principal's daughter should know the rule dealing with cell phones. Now why don't you remind us all what that is?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"All mobile phones have got to be turn off before entering the class room under penalty of having them confiscated."

"Hand it over!" Sissi handed her phone. "And that go's for everyone." Mrs. Hertz said. All of us looked at one another with surprise. We needed our phones in case of a Xana attack.

"Quiet down .Put all your phones on my desk right now." Mrs. Hertz said.

"Xana is sure going to be happy about this." Odd said.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you can provoke him." I said.

We exited the class room and we saw Yumi outside.

"We had this weird problem, this morning like everyone's cell phones started ringing -"

"And the teacher confiscated them us too." both Odd and I said.

"Crazy, huh? All those phone calls and no one at the end?" Jeremy asked.

"You think it is Xana?" I asked.

"Yes, I will contact Aelita. It really could be Xana's doing," Jeremy said as he walked off.

"Wait, let me come too." I said. I needed to talk to Jeremy about Xana. I was getting worried.

We headed toward Jeremy's room.

I sat on Jeremy's bed while he was connecting to Lyoko.

"Connection. Aelita, do you read me? Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, hello, Jeremy," Aelita said.

"Hi. Tell me. Have you notice anything strange on Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"No should I have?" Aelita was a little confused.

"Aelita, Jeremy, I think Xana is after me," I blurted out.

The two looked at me in confusion.

"Why would Xana be after you Peter?" Aelita asked.

"It's my information I know about you guys. I think he wants it. He must have sent me here to get this information and put a stop to this so he can finally get what he wants." I said.

"And what would that be?" Jeremy looked a bit concerned and a little suspicious.

I looked at Aelita. _The Keys to Lyoko, _I thought.

"I can't tell you. Not yet. I know you must think it is strange for me not telling you and you probably have doubts on me keeping secrets but it is too protect Aelita, you, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and every one here on this world. I keep this secret to protect you please you have to help me get back before Xana can get the knowledge to what I know. Xana is after me. I saw the symbol on my phone while everyone else's was ringing. I am not sure what he is planning but—" My tone of voice kept rising with fear.

"Peter we understand and we do trust you." Jeremy said.

"Thank you." I said, calming down.

"Your welcome. We do not know but I better launch a scan to check," Jeremy said.

"Okay, and I will see if can pick up any of Xana's pulsations." Aelita nodded.

"Good, but be careful." Jeremy said. Oh, yeah, he's in love.

"See you later." Aelita's face disappeared from the screen.

Jeremy started to scan for the tower.

We left the room and headed for the lunch room.

"You know, one of these days, you should create a faster super-scan to find towers more quickly." I suggested.

"Yeah maybe it could come in handy." Jeremy said.

We both took our seats with Yumi and the others and they were talking about something.

"You're going to take back your cell phones? But that is called stealing you know that?" Yumi asked.

"No it's not. Taking back what belongs to you in the first place is not exactly what I call stealing." Odd said.

"Yeah, Odd is right, Yumi. Think about it; we need our phones in case of a Xana attack, so technically we are stealing them for a good reason not a bad. Besides it is not even our faults." I said.

"Peter's right. We have no choice Yumi." Ulrich said. Yumi sighed as she couldn't believe us.

I understood. On the one hand, she would have her cell phone back. On the other, it seemed like stealing.

"Okay, Ulrich, Peter, let's go." Odd said.

We left her and Jeremy in the lunch room and headed toward the teacher's lounge.

Odd opened the door and allowed me to peek inside for any of the teachers.

"The coast is clear," I said. Odd and Ulrich kept an eye out for the teachers.

"Here we go." I said as I began to pick Mrs. Hertz locker. I started to sweat as this was beginning to get difficult. I got her locker open seeing that all of our phones were there.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Fumet." I heard both Odd and Ulrich said.

"Oh, hello, Odd, Ulrich." Mr. Fumet said.

I stopped in my task and hid under the table and went into a fetal position so that Mr. Fumet could not see me.

Mr. Fumet dropped his pencil as it rolled near to my feet.

_Please do not let him see me. Please do not let him see me. Please do not let him see me, _I thought.

Thankfully the pencil stopped and Mr. Fumet picked it up and left.

"Phew," I said to no one in particular, relieved that he left.

I got up from the under the table, reopened Mrs. Hertz locker, and gather all of our cell phones.

We headed toward Jeremy's room, and entered the room. Kiwi started to growl.

"Ha-ha, mission accomplished!" I exclaimed as I dropped the phones on the bed. I took mine as I handed Jeremy his.

"Let's hope nobody finds out." Yumi said.

"I'd rather hope that we are worried over nothing." Odd said.

"For now the scan hasn't picked up an activated tower," Jeremy announced.

"I haven't seen anything either. False alarm," Aelita informed.

Jeremy then gasped as he saw his phone having the eye of Xana in it. His glasses fell from his face.

"Xana!" Jeremy said. Everyone had the eye of Xana in it … everyone, that is, but me. This got me worried and for a good reason.

Jeremy as well as every one else exited the room as we thought about what Xana was trying to do.

"Why would Xana be interested in mobile phones, huh?" Ulrich asked.

"That is what I am hopping to find by checking out the school's antenna." Jeremy said.

_Flashback_

"_To the boiler room. Ready?" Odd asked. He and Yumi were hidden in the bushes._

"_It's now or never, let's go," Yumi urged. _

_Aelita was entering the tower on Lyoko._

_Odd ran across the field, along with Yumi following._

_Aelita began to rise up to the second platform._

_Odd and Yumi both ran faster trying to outrun the laser from the satellite. Odd had managed to outrun the range but it was following Yumi still. _

"_Yumi!" Odd called out. _

_Aelita had reached the second platform._

_Yumi kept on running from the laser._

_Aelita walked up to the panel._

_Yumi began to run faster as she was breathing hard but then she tripped._

"_No!" Odd called out._

_Yumi closed her eyes as the laser was coming closer._

_Aelita placed her hand on the panel it read Aelita, Code:_

_She had put in Lyoko._

_Yumi's eyes were widening and she was crying as the laser came closer to her but it stopped._

_End of Flashback _

"Yumi." I said.

"What happened? You blacked out for a minute, there." Jeremy asked.

"I had another flashback." I said.

"And it was about Yumi?" Ulrich asked in concernedly.

"Yes, though she is safe. Do not worry Ulrich." I said.

We headed for the school's antenna.

We went up the stairs, Odd closed the door.

"Hey who let you guys up here? Trying to stop me from disconnecting the antenna?" Jim asked.

"Us… No. We were just passing by," Ulrich was smooth.

Just then Uncle Jim got electrocuted.

"Careful. "Jeremy said. Jim fell off but we pulled him up with Jeremy pulling his legs.

Odd, Ulrich carried Jim by their shoulders.

"We will take him to the infirmary." Ulrich said.

"Okay, and we will try to find out what Xana's done to the antenna." Jeremy said.

I saw Jeremy looking back and forth at the antenna

"The main television antenna?" Jeremy asked.

Jeremy unplugged the frequency monitoring device and we went to go get Yumi.

We saw Yumi with Sissi talking to her father about the petition Sissi had made to get our phones back. Jeremy was waving at Yumi signaling to get over to Jeremy's room.

**At Jeremy's room …**

"You see these waves? Xana is using the school antenna unit to try and plug in to the main television dish." Jeremy said.

"That's why all the phones rang?" Yumi asked.

"Right. It jams their frequencies. If Xana manages to take control of the dish he will have direct access to the satellite orbiting the Earth," Jeremy said.

"And…" Yumi said.

"And he will be able to guide a military satellite." Jeremy said.

"_No!" Odd yelled in my head._

I tried to get that thought out of my head. Yumi was going to be fine .

"Okay but for what reason?" Yumi asked.

"I wish I knew. In these times these satellites are used for spying but if Xana reprograms one who knows," Jeremy asked.

"Any thing can happen. Jeremy's right. This is serious," Ulrich said .

"You better believe it Ulrich .. the scan has picked up a tower." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy Xana has activated a tower in the polar region." Aelita said as her face popped up from the screen.

"We are on our way." Jeremy said.

"Better hurry." Aelita said.

"Let's go through the tunnel in the park." Jeremy said.

Kiwi barked.

"Kiwi you stay here." Odd said as he closed the door.

We were under the arches.

"I will stay here in case Xana has plans to attack the school." Yumi said.

"I am staying too." I said.

"I think you should go to Lyoko." Yumi said.

"Thanks but Ulrich and Odd can handle themselves. I want to protect this school." I said. Yumi was like a big sister to me. If I lost her I am not sure what would happen.

"Hey are you with us or not ever heard of solidarity?" Sissi asked.

"Don't worry Sissi, I am with you 100 percent. No more phones no more school." Yumi chanted.

"Same I am with you as well. No more phones no more school." I chanted.

We left Sissi with a shocked expression.

"Okay let's go." Sissi said.

Yumi and I as well as Sissi and everybody else were sitting. They were chanting no more phone no more school over and over. Soon Yumi and I started to chant to chant "No more phone no more school."

"No more phones, No more school." Every one kept on chanting. Mr. Delmas and Sissi were glaring at each other.

"I demand you stop this observe strike now." Mr. Delmas said.

Just then Kiwi came to us with a note from Jeremy.

"Kiwi," we both said.

Yumi took the note from Kiwi.

"Yumi, Peter what is going on?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Well, see..." I started to trail off.

"Well, he I uh..." Yumi started to trail off.

"This is in excusable." Mr. Delmas said as he picked up Kiwi by his collar, practically choking the doggie.

"Hey put him down! You shouldn't treat dogs like that!" I yelled.

"To my office the both of you immediately." Mr. Delmas said.

"Did you see that? We have to save them from the dictator. Free Yumi and Peter!" Sissi said as everybody started to chant free Yumi and me.

Mr. Delmas ignored them as he took us to his office.

"Yumi, Peter I do not understand what is going on. A strike, a dog; you two are usually so sensible too," Mr. Delmas said. Yumi took the note from Kiwi while I remained quiet.

"Yumi will you listen to me?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"No offense, sir, but we do not need to listen to you. We have something more important to take care of," I said.

"Young man, how dare you!" Mr. Delmas sounded angry.

"Peter is right, sir. We are sorry but we have to leave right away." Yumi said as she and I got up and left the office with Kiwi.

"You too as a matter of fact, every one around here has to leave!" Yumi said before closing the door. We ran back to Sissi. Even though I hate her (Sissi, never Yumi), I am supporting her petition after all.

"He let you guys go?" Sissi wondered.

"Not exactly. We escaped while he wasn't looking," I said as Yumi and both tried to catch our breaths.

"What?" Sissi asked.

"Because our demands are more important than anything for us. In fact we should increase the strength of our movement and protest in town," Yumi said.

_Nice one Yumi_, I thought.

"Every one into town! We got to get all of the schools on our side!" Yumi said.

"I agree completely." I said.

Sissi and the others were amazed by us.

"Okay. " Sissi said.

"Yeah," both Yumi and I cheered to ourselves.

"Let's go! Freedom for all our schools. No more phones, no more school." Sissi chanted.

The others started to chat as well as we started to head toward town.

"High school students! Middle school students. All for one and one for all," they chanted.

"Faster." Yumi said, pushing a student (I believe his name was Paul). Just then we gasped as we saw Mr. Delmas standing at the entrance.

"You will not leave the grounds!" He was firm.

"You have no right!" Sissi shouted.

"You're making a terrible mistake! We are begging you sir! We all got to get out of here," Yumi was getting increasingly worried.

"Please, Mr. Delmas! Yumi is right. If we don't it can be a matter of life or death," I said.

"I had enough of this, Yumi and Peter! I am suspending you, Yumi, for a month. You and your dog have to leave now. Peter you are hereby expelled from Kadic Academy. You may be Jim's nephew but that does not matter anymore! You have caused enough trouble for this school," Mr. Delmas said coldly.

"Please, sir, you can't do this!" I acted it out, knowing that once the return trip happened, the expulsion and suspension would be lifted.

"I am sorry! But you leave me no choice," Mr. Delmas said. "As for the rest of you back to your classrooms! This strike is over."

"Sir, Peter is right! It is question of life or death. Let us all leave, please," Yumi said.

"Hey aren't you two being a little overdramatic here?" Sissi asked.

"Peter, Yumi, to the factory. Peter, it is you the satellite is after!" Odd shouted.

We both began to run toward the factory with Odd.

We looked up at the sky for the laser. The laser aimed for us but we both dodged me on the left, along with Yumi and Odd (Holding Kiwi) on the right.

"Come on we have to reach the factory! It is the only place that is safe." Yumi said taking my hand. I looked at the destroyed ground in shock. This was so much more than I bargained for.

We hid by some trees.

"To the boiler room! Ready? " Odd asked.

"It's now or never! Let's go." I urged.

Odd and Yumi started to run with me behind. They ran across the field I was trying to catch up to them I was beginning to pant heavily. I ran faster and faster as the laser's range was coming closer.

"Peter!" both Odd and Yumi called out.

I ran faster and faster, still panting very heavily. Just then I tripped.

"NO!" both Yumi and Odd shouted.

_This is how it ends huh? Xana, I will protect my friends, but you have not seen the last of me,_ I thought.

I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact of the laser. The laser started coming closer. I began crying knowing this was the end. Just then the laser stopped about 3 feet a way from me.

"Oh thank goodness!" I was relieved, whipping my tears away.

Just then the white bubble appeared signaling a return trip.

We were in front of the lunch room! We decided we give everybody a reminder.

Odd put the paper on the window, and Sissi came out.

"Invitations to a party?" She asked.

"Well, not exactly," I said.

"What is this thing? Official school policy reminder to all students. All mobile phones must be turned off before entering the class room or they will be immediately confiscated." Sissi read, she and her gang were there too.

"That's incredible! Talk about teacher's pets. Hmph." Sissi said as she walked off. "Anyway, I would like to see someone confiscate my mobile."

"You're so brainless." Odd said.

We all laughed at that because from what I know she was brainless and a stuck up brat.


	15. The Dance

**This chapter was written by me and was edited by my girl friend Teen-Lyokofan7777**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters all copy writing goes to Moonscoop . I only own my OC's Jade and Peter. I also do not own Naomi Jones she is owned by my friend sakuraphoenix.**

**Jade and Peter : That's right we hope you enjoy this chapter please review**

**Me : On with the story**

"And another tower bites the dust. Great job, guys," Jeremy said.  
>"That was the 5th attack this week." I walked over to Jeremy.<br>As Jeremy and I were talking, this ensued:

"Hey." Odd said.  
>"Yeah?" Ulrich asked.<br>"We have to get Jeremy and Peter a date to the dance. They did not go each time we used the return trip."  
>"I know. We should but whom?" Ulrich asked.<p>

Just then the white bubble engulfed us all.  
>I heard my alarm clock blaring Subdigitals, got out of my bed, turned off my alarm clock, and headed for the shower. After I took my shower I put on my favorite red shirt, and black shorts.<br>I headed for my room, getting my bag ready to learn yet another day of boring Science AGAIN. I got lost in my thoughts I walked into somebody knocking their books down.  
>"Sorry." we both said. As I helped the person getting the book, finally I realized this person was a girl. She had brown hair going to her neck and brown eyes.<br>"Sorry about that again." I said.  
>"It's not a problem." she said.<br>I handed back her books.  
>"I am Peter. Are you new here?"<br>"Yes, I just started today."  
>"If you need help finding your room, I would be glad to. This is kind of the boys floor."<br>"Oh, wow I am WAY off." she said. By the way, I am Jade," she said.  
>"So, Jade, what room do you have?" I asked.<br>"Room 215."  
>That is right next to Aelita's room. "I know where that is."<p>

Jade looked at me suspiciously. "Oh, no. It's just that I had a friend there in the room next to you until she came out of Kadic."

_ Well it's not the total truth, but it would stop asking her how I knew that_, I thought .  
>"Come on. Let me take you too your room." I said.<br>"Okay." she replied.  
>I walked to her room. This is really weird, I have experienced this day five times, and she has never been here unless I missed her by some chance.<br>"What you thinking about?" she asked.  
>"Oh, just how boring Science is going to be today."<br>"Who do you have for Science?" she asked.  
>"Mrs. Hertz period 1."<br>"I have the same." She handed me her schedule. Wow, she has the same schedule as me, this is so weird.  
>"We have the exact same classes in order too."<br>"Cool, um how much longer till we get there?" she asked.  
>"Oh sorry come on." I said walking with her until we have finally reached the room.<br>"Thanks for showing me the way." she said.  
>"It's not a prob, I could always show you too your classes. I have the same ones."<br>"Sure, just give me a couple minutes to get ready." she said.  
>"Ok, I will be here."<br>I saw her go in.

JADE'S POV

I left Peter waiting for me outside. _He's a very sweet boy,_ My thoughts said. _I know and he's handsome and- hey I can't date; he's not real…_

_Well you should just because you think he isn't real doesn't mean he is,_ my thought said,

_True he didn't look animated or cartoonish._  
>NORMAL POV<p>

After what seemed like 15 minutes I finally saw Jade coming out of her room.  
>"Sorry it took so long," she said.<br>"Not a problem. So do you want me to show you to the classroom?"  
>"Sure but can we get breakfast first?" she asked.<br>"Sure, but we better hurry or my friend Odd might eat your portion quicker then you can say Science." She giggled at that and she followed me to the cafeteria.  
>We finally reached the cafeteria, and I sat with her in a different table today.<br>"So what do you like about Kadic?" she asked  
>"Oh my friends, fighting - " Oops nice one idiot! you nearly spilled the beans, stop being stupid because you like her.<br>"Fighting and…?"  
>"Fighting off homework with my brainpower it is tough stuff." I sighed.<br>"I see. The food in France is good." she said.  
>"You're not from France?"<br>"No, I am from the USA."  
>"Same here, did you know that we have a dance coming soon?" I asked.<p>

JADE'S POV

_Is he going to ask me to the dance as a date? I can't date, he's not real… _

_He seems real, and it seems he really likes you._

NORMAL POV  
>"Well I was wondering if you would like to go together like on a date." I asked.<br>"I would love to..."  
>I could tell she started to trail off.<br>"I mean if your to busy its fine." I said.  
><em>Forget about you being from somewhere else.<em>  
>"Okay, I will go."<br>"Really?" I asked surprised.  
>"Yeah I would love too."<br>We ate the rest of our breakfast and walked to class together. I already knew everything that was going to happen so I didn't pay attention.  
>The bell rang, and for once Xana did not attack.<br>"Hey Peter." Odd called over. Jade and I were talking.  
>"Do you mind?" I asked her.<br>"Not at all, go on I will wait." she said.  
>"Thanks." I said before heading over to Odd.<br>"Odd what's up? _Please_ tell me Xana is not at it again." I begged.  
>"Nope, Ulrich and I were talking and we think you need a date to the dance. You should go this time." he said.<br>"Thanks but I already have a date." I said.  
>"Really with who?" Odd asked.<br>"Jade, she was in Science class."  
>"Jade, I do not remember her."<br>"Probably because you fell asleep again."  
>"Well she is right there." I pointed to Jade.<br>"Okay, so now only one to go."  
>"One to go? Are you talking about Einstein?" I asked.<br>"Yep."

"But he likes Aelita! I mean we can go as a group."  
>"Yeah, but for now, let me handle this." Odd said with a grin.<br>"Fine, I better go." I ran off to where Jade was, I could see her holding a necklace.  
>"Sorry about that." I said.<br>"It's okay, is he one of your friends? He looks a lot like some one I know." Jade's eyes were full of "I think I know that guy".  
>"Oh that is cool, well then what do you want to do now?"<br>"Well, tell me more about the dance. When is it?"  
>"It's actually tonight at eight o'clock in the evening till eleven o'clock at night."<br>"Oh, cool. I can't wait to go, Peter!" she said.  
>"Yeah, me neither."<br>"Since we do not have any classes, want to go into town and get some stuff we need for the dance?" I asked.  
>"Sure, let's go."<br>We went into town to get our clothes for the dance. I bought something similar to a tux, and Jade bought a red dress.  
>"So did you get everything you needed?" I asked.<br>"Yup, did you?"  
>"Yup, I kind of like not having classes till after lunch, but we have gym with my uncle Jim."<br>"Oh cool, must be fun." she said.  
>"I guess so, let's head back to Kadic. I would like to introduce you to my friends." I said.<br>"Sure, but lets put our stuff away first." she said.  
>We went back to our dorms, put our stuff away, went to Jeremy's room, and I knocked on his door.<br>"Come in." he said.  
>"Hey guys, this is Jade." I said.<br>"Hi, Jade," they all said.  
>I could see Jade's eyes widen.<br>"Could I guess your names?" she asked.  
>"Sure go ahead," Jeremy encouraged.<br>"Let's see. Purple and blonde, you must be Odd Della Robbia."  
>"The one and only."<br>"Jeremy Belpois, I had heard you are the smartest kid in school. What's your GPA?"

"98.1" he said.  
>"Impressive. Let's see, Yumi Ishiyama, I heard very good things about you."<br>"Thanks." Yumi said.  
>"And, last but not least Ulrich Stern, loves soccer, has brown hair, and is also popular from what I heard." she said.<br>"That's really impressive Jade." I congratulated.  
>"Thanks, I am a good guesser."<br>"Well, let's go get some lunch." I said.  
>"Okay. Nice meeting you, everybody." Jade smiled.<br>"You too." they all said.

Later on at the Dance…

I knocked on Jade's door wearing my tux I had bought.  
>Jade unlocked her door.<br>"Ready to go?" I asked.  
>"Yes you look good." she said.<br>"Thanks so do you." I said feeling my cheeks blushing scarlet red, I was really hoping she didn't see it.  
>We got to the dance, but something stopped her.<br>"P-Peter." Jade sounded like she was going to cry.  
>"Are you okay Jade?" I asked.<br>"I am sorry Peter, but I can't do this." she said.  
>"Jade its fine; we could go as friends. I do not mind."<br>"I mean this dance I am really sorry Peter." she said as she went off.  
>"Jade wait, let's talk about this." I said.<br>_I hope I didn't do anything wrong, _I thought.  
>Following after her to her room, I knocked on the door.<br>"Jade, it's Peter. Please let me help you."  
>"No, leave me alone your not real." she said.<br>_Wait not real? What does she mean by that?_ I thought.  
>"Jade, I am not sure what you mean by that, but I know my love is real for you. Please let me help you." I said.<br>Moments later Jade unlocked her door. Her make up was in ruins because she had been crying. I got her some tissues.  
>"Thanks," Jade sniffled.<br>"You're welcome." Then I got on to the next matter at hand. "Jade what did you mean by I am not real?"  
>"You will think it is crazy."<br>"Try me." I said.  
>"I am not from the U.S.A. or France or any country in this world. I come from another Earth."<br>"That's crazy…" I said.  
>"See I told you! You wouldn't believe me."<br>"No, Jade, you didn't let me finish. I come from another Earth too." I said.  
>I could see her face brighten.<br>"Really?" she asked.  
>"Yes my name is Peter Carter I -"<br>"You're Peter Carter? The Peter Carter who has been missing for 5 months?" She sounded incredulous.  
>"Yes I am. How did you know?" I asked.<br>"I saw it on the news. The detectives can't find any trace of you." she said.  
>"I see, that does explain how you got everybody's names right. You have seen Code Lyoko."<br>"Yeah it is the best show ever! I just assumed you were not real though. It explains why you do not look too cartoonish."  
>"Yeah it is! We have been fighting Xana the whole time." I said.<br>I talked about all of my adventures on Lyoko, it had been an hour when I finished.  
>"So could I become a Lyoko warrior?" she asked full of excitement and hope.<br>"I wouldn't see why not Jeremy would be happy to have another member of the team." I said.  
>"Great! Let me go put on some new makeup, and we'll go to the dance." she said.<br>I waited about 15 minutes or so and she came out. She looked better without the ruined makeup.  
>"Wow you look beautiful." I said.<br>"Thanks, let's go." Jade said.

We went to the dance and saw Jeremy and the others waiting. Jeremy was with a girl who was about 5 feet tall 4 inches, she also had pink hair, and her eyes were brown.  
>"Hey, Peter." Odd called us out.<br>"Hey guys! Sorry we are late." I said. "Jade had a little problem with…" she gave me the eye. "…her shoes, so we had to…um…find them."  
>"So, Jeremy, would you like to tell us who your date is?" Jade asked.<p>

"Oh um, she's not my date. She is one of my friends I had when I went to this camp. Her name is Naomi Jones."  
>"Nice to meet you too." Naomi said.<br>"Alright then shall we go in?" Odd asked.  
>We all went in. The dance was great, everybody had a blast, and the next thing I knew that had to be done was making Jade a Lyoko Warrior…<p> 


	16. Plagued

**Disclaimer : This chapter was written by me and edited by girl friend Teen-Lyokofan7777** . **We do not own Code Lyoko all copy writing goes to moonscoop . I only own my oc's Peter and Jade . Note : I am skipping The girl of my dreams , I think there would be just to many arguments between my oc and Jeremy , so that is why I have decided to skip that episode . We hope you enjoy the chapter , please review .  
><strong>

Dear Journal,

I am a little nervous today before I go have to the library with Jade and the others. Jade is from my world, she and I are dating now but it is going to be very difficult since we are fighting Xana and all. I guess I am nervous because I have to tell Jeremy I told Jade the secret even though its not a secret in our world. I wonder how Patricia is. Well time to go talk to Jeremy, wish me luck.  
>Sincerely,<p>

Peter

I headed towards Jeremy's room, and I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jeremy said.

I opened the door, and Jeremy was typing away at the keyboard. I never knew any body in my world that can type that fast.

"Hey Peter, what's the matter?" Jeremy asked. Jeremy obviously knew I was worried. He always figures everything, creating the super scan in Season 2. Next transferring the others into Sector 5 with out using the transporter in Season 3. It always made Odd feel sick. Then he and Aelita create the Skid to go across the digital sea/void and of course the most important one of all, defeating Xana with his Multi Agent System with the help of Franz Hopper in Season 4.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," I was really nervous. You can never figure out Jeremy Belpois.

"Sure, is something the matter?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, you see…I, uh, well…I kind of told Jade our secret," I said.

"What? Why would you do that, Peter?" Jeremy said he sounded like he was getting mad.

"Well she is from my world, so technically she already knew our secret even though it's not a secret." I played with my thumbs.

"You swore to us you wouldn't tell anybody. You said it yourself. Your a Lyoko Warrior." Jeremy said.

That line got to me. I heard it somewhere before ….

**Flashback **

_Yumi got kicked out of the tower. Soon after, William came out. He wielded his sword. Yumi had no choice. She unsheathed her fan and threw.  
><em>

_William deflected the shot and charged after her, trying to slice/smash her.  
><em>

_She dodged and flipped. She spun around and put her other fan to his  
><em>

_forehead."You can never beat us, Xana. Ya hear!" She sounded a bit  
>tired as she flipped her fan open. He kicked her. She backtracked and slid on the ice.<br>_

_He tried to slice/smash her again, but she jumped high into the air and threw her fan at him. Once again he deflected the shot.  
><em>

_It whizzed through the air and sliced Yumi's hand. Shaking it to keep the pain away, she saw William charge. She cart-wheeled out of the way and behind him. _

_Kicking him in the back, William dropped his weapon.  
><em>

_Yumi got up and threw her fan again.  
><em>

_William used Super-Smoke to get behind her. He kicked her to the ground. She __tried to get up after receiving such a blow but was pinned by his foot. He, now having his sword, was about to devirtualize her.  
><em>

_"NO, WILLIAM! YOU'RE A LYOKO WARRIOR! YOU _SWORE _TO IT!"_  
><strong>End Flashback<strong>

"I am sorry Jeremy, but she already knew our secret. At first she looked like she was confused not recognizing any one from our world. I told her my name, and she was surprised to hear it.

She said the detectives couldn't find a trace of me. Xana must have not want them to know," I finished saying.

Jeremy took a deep breath, trying to stay calm.

"Though you revealed our secret, I think we should allow Jade to be a Lyoko Warrior." Jeremy said.

"You will?" I asked fears assuaged.

"Yes, but you have to promise not to tell anyone again." Jeremy said.

"I won't tell anyone I promise," I said.

"Good. Now let's get to the library. We have to go and study." Jeremy said.

"By the way what happened to that girl, Naomi?" I asked curiously.

"Oh she was just visiting France for a couple of days and I told her about the dance. So, we went as friends," Jeremy said.

"Okay. Now lets go, and I really won't tell anybody I promise." I said.

"That is good. Let's head to the library I wouldn't want to miss the match point." Jeremy said.

Jeremy took is laptop, and we went to the library. I took out one a book to read.

Jeremy was talking to Aelita, I was reading my book and Odd, and Ulrich were preparing for the final match. Yumi and Jade was watching them.

"But I can't speak any louder, I am in a library." Jeremy said. I was sitting next to Jeremy.

"What's a library Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"A databank where everything is printed on paper. And where you can't make any noise." Jeremy said.

"Oh I guess because you need silence to concentrate on what you're studying." Aelita said.

"Yes and so it is not to miss the match point." Jeremy said.

I put the down the book, I did not want to miss the match, even though I knew who was going to win.

There were three books placed between Odd and Ulrich.

Odd had a piece of paper in his hand and flew to the other side using his other hand. Ulrich then hit the piece of paper back to him. This continuously happened until Odd jumped into the air and hit the piece of paper at Ulrich who began losing balance on his chair knocking the paper to Odd's side. It landed on the floor, making the winner Ulrich.

"Game set and match." both Jade and Yumi said.

"Yeah." Ulrich cheered, but then lost his balance dropping to the ground.

Just then Uncle Jim came.

"Ulrich, is that what you call studying?" Jim asked.

Ulrich laughed.

"In case know one told you, this is not the school yard. You are here to work okay? And work means silence and no more games from now on." Jim yelled.

Jade, Yumi, and I started to laugh.

Ulrich had gotten up to the table and sat on the chair.

Just then someone walked in.

"Ah okay well if that is the way you want to play. I can play just as hard as you can my little friends. You! Two hours detention! I—uh sorry about that sir I uh." Jim said as he grabbed Mr. Delmas's ear. I couldn't stop my self I burst out with laughter, and neither could the others. That was my favorite scene of CL. It made me laugh every time.

"Ahem. Hello, Jeremy and Peter. Would you two come to my office now? I would like to talk to you both. It is very important." Mr. Delmas said.

Uh, oh, not good, I thought.

After Delmas's meeting ….

The others were waiting outside for Jeremy and I, I couldn't believe this, I do not want too leave.

"Jeremy, Peter?" the others asked.

We both ignored them we had too much going on in our minds.

"What's going on?" Yumi said as she caught up to Jeremy.

"Is everything okay Peter?" Jade said as she kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled a little bit.

"Well you know the principle he went on and on. He says the school psychologist has been observing us for a long time, and he thinks that we are overly gifted students." Jeremy said.

"Is that all?" Odd asked.

"That's nothing then." Jade said. I knew what she was trying to do but still...

"We were scared that the principal had found about the lab," Ulrich said. That would be bad.

"No big deal." Odd said.

"Its worst then you think, Odd, the shrink has decided that we have to take all kinds of tests tonight to determine our IQ is." I said.

"Yeah so?" Yumi asked.

"If the test's show that both of us have a really high IQ, the guy is going to see to it that we get sent to another school." Jeremy said.

The others gasped.

"Are you saying he is going to send you guys to a school for like Future Einstein's?" Odd was shocked.

"Yeah." both Jeremy and I said as we kept on walking.

"That is serious! If Jeremy isn't here we can never go to Lyoko again." Yumi said.

"What's worst is my flashbacks. If Xana attacks me, I have no chance of defending my self, Xana + flashbacks = total victory for Xana. People can get hurt. I don't want that to happen." A tear came, dropping down my face. Jade hugged me, making me feel better.

"It's going to be okay Peter." Jade said .

"It's not just that guys, I do not want to leave here because of you all your my friends." Jeremy said.

"Me too and your my girlfriend, I do not want too leave you either." I said giving her a hug.

"Hold on! Don't panic, I mean, they can't force you two change schools." Odd said putting his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"It's not all that easy; the psychologist couldn't wait to talk to my parents." Jeremy said.

"Yeah same with me for Jim. He is not really my uncle, but right now he is like family." I said.

"He told them, at that kind of school I would be entitled to a big scholarship. My folks aren't going to pass up a great chance like that." Jeremy said.

"Neither is Uncle Jim." I said.

Jeremie and I walked with our heads down.

That afternoon…

I looked up at the sky. It was so peaceful, so beautiful I really liked it here. Jade and I were waiting for the others it was almost dinner  
>and almost time for our test.<p>

"I forgot to tell you out of this commotion." I said.

"Yes?" Jade asked.

"Jeremy agreed on you being a Lyoko Warrior." I said.

Jade smiled.

We saw the others and headed toward them.

"What's the big problem? You two mess up on the test and they will think you are both total morons. Nobody will ever know and you're home free." Odd said.

"Sure I thought of that. Only there's a problem, tests like that are full of all kinds of trick questions and if you really want to mess up and make mistakes you got to be very clever." Jeremy looked to Odd.

"But that's great since you two are the cleverest kids around." Yumi said.

"Well okay, we will do our best to flunk." Jeremy said.

"Before, we go. I wanted to let you guys know that Jade is an official Lyoko Warrior, so if Xana attacks please bring her with you if you can," I was excited.

"Will do." Ulrich said.

"Most likely we're taking the tests separately. Would you like to go first, Jeremy?" My excitement turned to nervousness.

"Sure!" Jeremy said.

"Good luck." the other said.

"Will do our best, though we cannot promise you anything." Jeremy said as he and I started to walk to go take the tests.

Outside of the Testing room …  
>I quietly read my book I got from my room before I went here. I am glad Jade is a Lyoko Warrior now. We need all the help that we can get. If Jessica and Cassidy were here they would be freaking out. We all have seen every episode of this show from start to finish. You know, when we first met, my teammate Craig, who reminds me a lot like William Dunbar conceited, thinks he number 1. He's also like Sissi, though at practice, he ticks me off always catching the football saying<br>he's number one. I on the other hand am not conceited like him; big show-off a real pain-in-the-neck, that guy is.

I always used teamwork to win a game. I remember how I first met Jessica and Cassidy, I was glad I helped them and out and became their friend.

**Flashback**

_I jogged quickly to room 215, I had to deliver something for coach. I also had to tell Craig that coach wanted me talk to him. "So if I help you two out maybe, you can help me out with something. See that something is, is that I need a date __Saturday night at my friend's party, would either of you too like to go?" Craig asked._

"_No, thanks," the girls both said. I was overhearing their conversation. _

"_Oh come on, its not like you do want too." Craig said._

"_We said NO!" one of the girls shouted.  
><em>

_"Hey Craig." I finally said._

"_Oh, hey, captain what do you want?" he turned to face me._

"_Craig, coach wants to go talk to you, now." I said._

"_Fine, fine! Yeesh, I can never have any fun," he walked up to me, and I stopped him with my shoulder._

"_I do not want you too bother those two girls again, got it?__**! **__They're only freshmen. You do it again, and you won't like it," I growled at him.  
><em>

_"Who are you going to tattletale on me, to coach?" Craig asked._

"_No, but I am the team captain. If I see fit, I will make sure I will not allow you to be in any game got it?" I asked  
><em>

_"Ooh, big bad teammate, like I am scared of you." Craig said sarcastically.  
><em>

_I gritted my teeth. Anger sharpened my voice. "Look, just go see coach, and leave me and them alone, got it?"  
><em>

_"Fine." Craig said before finally leaving.  
><em>

_"Idiota grande!" I said out loud.  
><em>

_"That means big idiot in Spanish! That suits him very well. Thank you so much for helping, Craig is not my type!" one of the girls said.  
><em>

_"Yeah thanks for the help." the other girl said.  
><em>

_"Your welcome. So what did you two needed help with?" I asked.  
><em>

_"We needed help finding room 215," one of the girls said. "That dirt-bag was of no help at all."  
><em>

_"Hey what a coincidence I am heading there right now." I said.  
><em>

_"That is a coincidence; by the way, my name is Cassidy," the one who rightly called Craig a dirt-bag said.  
><em>

_Cassidy had brown hair and brown eyes. She was also wearing  
><em>

_glasses. She appeared to be 13 or 14. She was wearing brown and back Tiger-striped pants and shirt.  
><em>

_"My name is Jessica." Jessica said. __**(A/N : There is a link on my profile page to what Jessica **__**Meyers look like on face book, and if you do not have face book, pleasevisit her profile page on ff, which is AwesomeFanFanfictionAuthor or AFFA for short)**__  
><em>

_"Man, that guy reminds me too much of William Dunbar." I started to simmer __down.  
><em>

_"No way, you watch Code Lyoko?" both Cassidy and Jessica asked.  
><em>

_"Yup the final episode is on tonight Echoes, I cannot believe it is over already that show is so good." I said.  
><em>

_"Yeah I know." both girls said.  
><em>

_"By the way, my name is Peter." I said_.

**End of Flashback**

I continued reading my book and a thought had just occurred. Oh no, this is the episode Plagued that is not g-" Just then I felt a burst pain shoot up. I screamed in pain. Looking down I saw a Xanafied rat biting my right arm. Using my left hand I tried scraping the rat's teeth off my arm, with a karate chop with my left hand sending the rat across the wall.

"J-Jeremy." I started to stutter. I immediately opened the door with my left arm; my right arm wasn't looking to good.

"Mr. Carter, the test is still going on." Mr. Simone aid.

"Oh, I am sorry. I just thought I come in here and cheat! It's not like my arm is hurting me or anything!" I said sarcastically.

"What happened to your arm?" Jeremy lifted his pencil.

"A rat attacked me," I whispered, showing him my arm. Remembering Mr. Simone was afraid of rats.

"Let me get that covered up. Are you wearing an extra shirt?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." I said.

Jeremy came over and helped me take off my shirt; I used my left hand as well. He wrapped my red shirt around my arm into a bow.

"Thanks, for the help." I said.

"Okay, now Mr. Carter could you go and wait for your turn out side?" Mr. Simone asked.

"N-no thanks! I will go stay in the back. Don't worry I won't cheat I promise." I said.

"Very well." Mr. Simone took one of the chairs and placed it the back I sat on the chair and grabbed a book to read.

_I wonder if saying that my rat ate my book is a good excuse,_ I thought. It was like saying _Kiwi_ ate my homework.

Just then our power blew out.

"Sir, don't you think we should stop?" I over heard Jeremy asked.

"That would be silly, huh? The tests are almost finished and besides the lights are bound to come on eventually." I over head Mr. Simone saying as he turned on the flashlight.

"Would you happen to have another flashlight so I continue on reading my story?" I asked Mr. Simone.

"Let me check." Mr. Simone said. He came over and gave me a flashlight.

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome." Mr. Simone said.

I turned it on and continued my story.

Jeremy's phone started to ring.

"After the test you can make all the phone calls you want." I heard Mr. Simone say.

Just then my phone started to vibrate.

_It read:  
><em>

_Xana's attacking with rats. its just like in Plagued, we have to all meet at the factory and deactivate that darn tower._

_~Jade_

I used my left hand to type.

_Jade, _

_Jeremy and I are in the room. One of Xana's rats hurt my right arm, we will try to meet you guys at the factory ASAP  
><em>

_~Peter_

I put my phone down and started reading my book again and then my phone started to vibrate again.

_I hate Xana for hurting you, we will meet at the factory. Love, Jade_

I replied back saying:

_Thanks Jade, I hate Xana too, if I am not mistaken Jeremy should be able to contact Aelita soon We will meet you at the factory, love Peter_

I put down my phone and continued reading my book, and my phone started to vibrate again Jade replied with an :  
><em>:)<em>

I texted her back with the same thing, my phone started to get low battery so I turned it off.

"That noise is unbearable. Listen this racket has got to -" I over heard Mr. Simone said as he opened the door.

I heard the door closed by Jeremy if I am assuming and went over to see what was going on.

"The—rats—like a whole army of them." Mr. Simone stuttered.

"Nice going, Xana." both Jeremy and I said.

"They are trying to eat through the door, we have to barricade it" Jeremy said.

Jeremy and Mr. Simone barricaded the door with at least 100 maybe or more books.

"Okay, keep going along sir." Jeremy said as he went to contact Aelita.

"I hope this will hold them back long enough." Jeremy said as he took out his laptop.

"Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"Xana has activated a tower Jeremy I spotted where it is. I am on my way there now, I will try and get a closer look okay?" Aelita askedbefore disappearing from her window.

Jeremy took his phone from the table and called one of the others who could be Yumi.

"Yumi, its Jeremy. Yeah we know Xana has launched an attack bring Jade along with you too. Aelita has spotted the tower she is not to far from it and she is going to need our help." Jeremy said before hanging up.

Jeremy and I looked for a way out.

"This time we are the rats in the trap and I do not like it all." Jeremy said as we saw rats from the window.

"Neither do I, Jeremy." I said.

"Not – rats – anything but rats. When I was a boy – a rat came up to my bedroom." Mr. Simone stuttered as he clicked the flashlight on and off

Just then Jeremy gasped and took the flashlight and went over to the window. By turning the flashlight on the rats fell off the window.

"Bingo." Jeremy said.

"Nice thinking, by turning on the flashlight's light it stuns the rats giving us a window of opportunity." I said.

"Exactly." Jeremy said.

"You and Mr. Simone stay here, I have to get to the photo lab be right back." Jeremy said.

"Okay, I will wait." I said as I sat on the chair.

Moments later Jeremy returned with three cameras. He pressed the capture button and the rats fell of the window again.

"It works! Great." Jeremy said.

He gave one to Mr. Simone and me.

"If they come use this, it will chase them a way." Jeremy said.

"Please, don't go! I am afraid of rats," Mr. Simone said before Jeremy helped me get down from the window.

Just then Jeremy's phone rang.

"Okay, I will explain. Peter and I are nearly at the factory. Listen up now." Jeremy said.

I couldn't follow a single word of this. At one point Jeremy and I stopped to catch our breaths. "Wait no I said 79 degrees west, 79 degrees west. Listen, Yumi, the rats have invaded the city you hear? Yumi can you hear me?" Jeremy asked concernedly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Yumi could have possibly missed understood me and could have type in the wrong coordinates." Jeremy said.

"We have to get to the factory." I said.

Jeremy nodded.

Jade's POV

Me, Ulrich and Odd went down into the scanner room. I was so excited. My first Lyoko trip.  
>The scanners opened and we all went in.<p>

_"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Jade. Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Jade. Virtualization."_ Yumi said.

A gust of wind shot up from the scanner, and then a brief light. We were transported to Lyoko's Desert sector, everybody landed with their hands as well as me.

"It's okay. You did it Yumi." Odd said.

"Do you see Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"No, she should be around here somewhere." Ulrich said.

"Oh no! I didn't enter the right coordinates. I virtualized you too far a way from Aelita." Yumi said.

"That is okay Yumi; we are all safe and sound on Lyoko that is what matters." I said.

"Plus we could use a little exercise to get warmed up." Odd joked.

I looked at myself from top to bottom. I was wearing green armor, and I had a pouch on my belt as well as a green whip tied to my belt.

Ulrich, Odd and I started to head towards where Aelita is.

_Times like these, I wish we had our vehicles Wait … season 2,_ I thought.

"Do you see her now?" Yumi asked with concernedly.

"Yeah I see her. The only problem is that she is not alone." Odd said.

Aelita was being chased by 3 Krabs.

"Be careful." Yumi said.

As Aelita continued out running the Krabs she slid to us.

"Hello, Princess." Ulrich said

"That was close, I just managed too get a way." Aelita said.

"Your 3 knights in armor have come to protect you." Ulrich said.

We started walking toward the Krabs.

"Hey this is getting kind of weird." Odd said.

The land was tilting.

_"Odd, Ulrich, Jade, what is happening?"_ Yumi asked.

"That's a good question." Ulrich said.

_"I don't understand it could have been my mistake although..."_ we heard Yumi say.

"It's Xana he is changing the slope of the plateau." Aelita said.

Just then we started to fall and then my body started to glow green and we stopped falling.

"Jade what is going on?" Odd asked.

"How the hell should I know?" I asked.

Aelita created a plateau for us to land on, and we landed safely.

"That was really weird, your whole body started to glow green and then we floated almost like..." Ulrich trailed off.

"Like Yumi's telekinetic power! That was awesome!" I was ecstatic.

"Wow, well done, Aelita and Jade." Odd said.

The three Krabs started to shoot and aim at Aelita.

Ulrich blocked the rapidly laser's coming at Aelita with his body.

"Ulrich, Jade, cover Aelita she has lost too many life points. I better attract their attention," Odd took charge immediately.

He started to rock climb up to Krabs.

If I could only figure out how to use my power better, I thought.

"Laser arrow." Odd said as he shot three laser arrow's two were destroyed by the Krabs' lasers and the other laser took out the Krab. One of the other Krabs started to shoot at Odd.

"I have to help him." I said.

"How?" Ulrich asked.

"Um..." I tried to get my whip off of my belt but it wouldn't come off so I searched for something in my pouch and I felt something I took it out.

"What is that?" Ulrich asked.

It was round, green, and has a button on the top. "It kind of looks like a green bomb."

"And the button must be the one to activate it." Ulrich said.

The Krab started to shoot at us.

"Let's see..." I pressed the button and the green bomb started to glow green in and out I threw it at the Krab that was attacking us and it fell.

"Yes it worked." I said.

"No! Odd, get out of there now!" Ulrich shouted, worried.

I looked at the Krab that was shooting at Odd he jumped to a rock then to the next one but the Krab fired at it as soon as he touched and started to fall.

"Odd, no." both Ulrich and I said.

The Krab devirtualized Odd before he fell into the digital sea/void.

Ulrich and I both sighed with relief.

There was one Krab left, and I continued shooting at Ulrich who was blocking it with his sword.

"How the heck do you get this whip to work?" I asked with frustration in my voice.

Just then the Krab fired at Ulrich's sword which was taken out from his hand. Ulrich and the Krab had a stare down and Ulrich flew into the air but the Krab devirtualized him.

"No, come on you stupid whip work." I said trying to get the whip to work.

Just then the Krab used its leg to attack Aelita, but a fan came and cut it off.

Yumi flew down into the air, and threw her fan at the Krab making it explode.

"Thanks for the help Yumi! I couldn't figure out how to use this whip." I said.

"It's okay, Jade." Both Aelita and I smiled. I helped her up.

With the Plateau coming back to normal we stood by the tower.

"Good job, Jade." Yumi said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Welcome." Yumi said.

_"Return to the Past now."_ I heard Jeremy say from the microphone.

We saw the white bubble engulfing us when we were back at the library.

Normal POV

"Jeremy, Peter did you guys figure out a way to flunk the test?" Yumi asked us.

"Well now that I know all the questions, I shouldn't have any trouble giving all the wrong answers." Jeremy said.

"Well you're going to have to help me fail. Thanks to that stupid Xana attack, I never got a chance to look at the test!" I was almost mad at Xana.

"Are you sure it is going to work?" both Ulrich and Jade asked.

"Well yeah. Anyway I got a foolproof way to flunk. I'm going to get all the answers from Odd." Jeremy said.

"Actually I am going to get my answers from Sissi." I said.

We started to laugh.

"Yeah go on laugh your heads off, but who knows you might be in for a big surprise." Odd said.

"Quiet." Jim said.

"So Jade how did you do on Lyoko?" I asked.

"She was something, Peter. She started to glow green and use this new power to make us float, she had this green bomb very powerful against Krabs." Ulrich said.

"More power full then my Tatar Sauce?" Odd asked.

"Yup more power full then your Tatar Sauce Odd." Ulrich said.

I burst out with laughter. All of us did.

"Quiet." Jim said again.


	17. Swarming Attack

**This chapter was written by me , and editted by my girlfriend Teen-LyokoFan7777.**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters . All copy writing goes to moonscoop, I only own my oc's Peter and Jade .**

The morning started normal. I took my shower and put on my favorite red shirt and brown pants. I went back to my room, and closed the door. I silently read my manga. I heard somebody coming to my door and they slipped a letter under it. I closed my manga and opened my door to see who it was.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked. With no response I picked up the letter and read it.

Dear Peter,

_Peter, _

_I do not know how to say this but I am sorry to say this, but I think found some one else. I hope we can still be friends. Also you can  
>be a little clingy some times, please give me some space today.<br>~Jade_

_What? She's breaking up with me, did I do something wrong?_ I thought.

I put the letter in my pocket and got ready to meet the other at the arches.

"Yeah it's gonna, gonna be great." Jeremy finished saying.

"Hi Peter," Jade said.

"Hello." I said, in a little bad mood.

"Okay guys, it is time to work up a sweat." Odd motioned for Ulrich, Jeremy, and me to come.

"So long Yumi." Ulrich said.

Yumi headed toward her class but before Jade went with her I stopped her.

"Jade—wait I, uh…" I started to say.

"Yes?" Jade looked at me.

"I…um are you okay?" I asked, feeling a blush coming.

"Well yeah. Why are you asking?" Jade asked.

"Just—just asked. See you later." I was.

"Okay." Jade smiled.

"Peter, move it, huh?" Ulrich asked.

We got ready for Soccer. When we were at the field, I was lying on the ground looking at the clear, blue sky. Jade's words rung through my head.

_Peter, _

_I do not know how to say this but I am sorry to say this but I think I found some one else. I hope we can still be friends. Also you can  
>be a little clingy some times, please give me some space today.<br>_

_~Jade_

Back in reality…

"Peter! Watch out!" Ulrich's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

The ball flew at my face. As soon as it impacted, everything went black…

My vision came back. I wasn't sure how long I was out for. Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Uncle Jim were hovering above me. They all shared a worried look.

"Peter, are you okay?" Jeremy's hazy voice asked. My hearing was coming back though.

"I'm fine." I said. Everyone around helped me up, and Uncle Jim called it a day.

I was a bit wobbly so I had to lean on Odd until I got my balance back while walking to the locker room.

We had changed back into our normal clothes.

"Aw how could that have happen to me?" I asked rubbing my face. The sting on my face was a reminder.

"Don't take this badly, but your playing was kind of weird," Jeremy said.

"You can say that again, why even Jeremy and Odd were better then you today," Ulrich cracked, which was something he didn't do often.

"My mind wasn't on the game, lay off huh," I said, almost ashamed.

"No way! We will lay off. Until you tell us what is wrong." Odd jumped onto me to keep me from leaving.

"It is just that I got this letter from Jade." I said as he got off.

"And?" Ulrich asked.

"It was a break-up letter." I whispered.

"A what?" Odd asked.

"A break-up letter okay?" I said louder. Cassidy would say that it was called a Dear John letter.

The others remained quiet.

"It's okay; there are always other girls out there." Odd said.

"Yeah, but Jade happens to be from my world, remember? Plus I never did any thing wrong at all. I have no idea what happened," I said, still wondering what I did wrong.

"It's going to be okay Peter. Break-ups happen all the time, like Odd said there are other girls out there," Ulrich patted my back.

"There is only one Jade." I said.

The others looked at me.

"Let's head to the cafeteria, I am hungry." I said as I headed out the door.

I took a bite of my crescent.

Jade and Yumi had joined us.

"Hey Peter." Jade said.

"Hi." I said. I finished my crescent.

"So how was Gym today?" Yumi asked.

"Fine." I said.

"Peter could you walk Kiwi if that is okay with you?" Odd asked.

"Sure." I said as I got up from the table and went to go walk Kiwi in the park.

Jade's POV

"What's wrong with Peter?" I asked, confused.

"Well, see he's upset." Odd showed a somewhat serious look.

"We tried to help him." Jeremy was very honest.

"He doesn't look like himself today," Yumi noted.

"Did any thing happen during Gym class?" I asked, concerned for my boyfriend.

Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd looked at me as if I just cursed Peter's very name.

"What?" I asked.

Normal POV

I was at the park with Kiwi. I was keeping an eye on him and was reading the letter again.

_Why, what did I do wrong? _I thought.

Kiwi began to bark at something far away. A few seconds later he came up to me and whined.

"Kiwi, who did that too you?" I asked. There were red marks on his right side and six little sticks sticking out of him.

Then, I saw a thousand bees coming after us.

"Come on, run." I said to Kiwi. We both ran as fast as we could, he was straining to keep up but he was doing his best.

We made it back to the courtyard.

"Kiwi." I said as he came to me. Kiwi whined and flopped on the ground.

_Poor Kiwi. Great I hate this stupid Xana attack of all things it has to be bees_, I thought. I brought Kiwi to Odd and Ulrich's room.

Odd nearly had a heart attack when he first saw Kiwi. "What have you done to my dog?" He demanded.

I explained all the details of what happened. It took almost two minutes to calm Odd down.

Jeremy sent Yumi and Jade down to the infirmary for some supplies.

Odd worried about his dog. "He doesn't look well at all, you think it is serious?"

"Don't worry Odd; he will be back on his feet in no time. I mean back on his paws." Jeremy said.

Jeremy opened his door, it was Yumi and Jade.

"I bought some pills, and anti venom compresses." Yumi said holding a bag.

"Thanks Yumi come in." Yumi and Jade came in, Jeremy closing the door behind them.

"This will make you feel better." Odd said putting on Kiwi's medicine.

"Uh Jade, come over here please." I said. I took her hand.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I said.

"Sure." Jade said.

"Well, see I got this -" I started to say but was cut off by Yumi.

"Jade we have to go to class or we will be late."

"Okay, we will chat later, Peter." Jade and Yumi left to go to class.

It has been a little difficult now that Jade's schedule was switched. She has classes with Yumi.

"Sure." I then turned to Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy. "I am going to go talk to Mr. Delmas."

I walked to the office and knocked on Mr. Delmas's door.

"Come in." Mr. Delmas beckoned.

"Hi, Mr. Delmas sir I wanted to talk to you about something," I said.

"Very well Peter." Mr. Delmas said. "Tell me all you know."

"See I heard this buzzing coming from the trees. There must be dangerous insects up there." I said.

"Thanks for the information, Peter. I will take care of it," Mr. Delmas said.

"Thank you sir." I walked out of Mr. Delmas's office.

I headed towards the others and met them at courtyard.

"Help get them off." We saw somebody being attacked by the bees and they saw us.

"We will try to attract them toward us, let's go," I said. Jeremy and Odd went one way Ulrich and I went the other way.

We ran away from the bees and jumped off the steps almost losing balance and Jade and Yumi both tackled us to the ground and rolled with the two of us on the ground.

The two girls were on their feet.

"That way! Hurry." Jade pulled me up.

Jade held my hand and Ulrich and Yumi both ran from the bees we slid into the building Yumi and Ulrich were on the floor both neck and  
>neck.<p>

"Not to interrupt this love fest guys, be we have a problem here." I said, urgency making my voice scared.

The two went apart from each other both blushing furiously.

"Is anyone hurt?" Jade was worried.

Yumi checked herself. "I think I am, but it is nothing serious just a scratch is all."

"I think we can go now," Ulrich said.

We walked to the exterior infirmary doors.

"Well?" I asked.

"Mr. Bennet was lucky. One more bite and—" Jeremy started to  
>say.<p>

"Yeah that's right, but he is still not in great shape," Oddsaid.

"The principal sent for help. They're going to get rid of the nest. I do not know what you guys think but I—" Jeremy started to say.

"You think it Xana. Aw, come on. Cut it out. Hornets nest have always been around and accidents happen all the time." Odd rolled his eyes.

"You're right. But these hornets were after us and nobody else. Just because I haven't had a flashback yet doesn't mean Xana has launched an attack." I said.

"Well I say we check it out." Jade was determined.

"I will try to contact Aelita," Jeremy told the rest of us.

"I am going back to class," Jade and Yumi chorused.

"We will keep you guys posted." Ulrich was determined.

"Do you realize the damage these bugs can cause? There are thousands of them. If Xana is in on this attack we could have a very serious problem don't you think Peter?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, you can be right." I said.

I went into the halls and spotted Jade. I walked up to her, still in the sense that I did something wrong.

"It looks like something is up. Jeremy wants us to go to the factory right now." Jade turned to leave.

I grabbed her arm, stopping her. "No wait Jade."

"What?" Jade was confused.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, It—it's about the break-up letter you sent me," I said, feeling a bit sad.

"But—" Jade started to say.

"No, let me finish. You said in the letter that you thought you found someone else to go out with. What did I do wrong? I really like you a lot, not to mention that we are from You-Know-Where. Jade I really, really like you to tell me. Did I do something wrong?" I was getting worried.

"Peter, I never sent you any break-up letter," Jade said, giving me a smile to comfort me.

Just then we heard laughter. Turning around, we saw Sissi, Nicholas and Hervé.

"That's kind of embarrassing if you ask me." Sissi said.

They started to laugh and I couldn't take it any more! I felt angry really angry.

Jade saw my anger. "Peter—"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, TWACS." I yelled.

"Forget them." Jade tried to comfort.

"I don't care. Leave me alone." I said as I walked away from them and headed for my room. I sat on the floor, very angry.

"What is that smell?" Jade and Yumi asked a few minutes later.

"Ask Jeremy," both Ulrich and Odd said.

Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jade walked into my room.

"We left you a message. Didn't you get it?" Jeremy asked.

"What do you think? I didn't feel like checking my messages!" I replied, angry.

Jade came up to me. "Look I think we should talk."

"I know what you're going to tell me, and I don't want to hear it," I turned my back on her.

"Peter. This is all of the account of Sissi," Jade said.

"Don't you think I know that? Because of her, I am confused. Every time I see you, now, I don't know what to think. Just leave me alone  
>okay?" I asked.<p>

"He's losing it." I heard Jeremy say.

Jeremy opened his laptop and started connecting to Aelita.

"Aelita are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I found the activated tower, but it's guarded. I can't access it," Aelita said.

"Don't worry. Help is on the way." Jeremy said. I opened the door as I headed for the factory, feeling forlorn.

"Hey guys hold on a minute. The bugs have locked the factory entrance. And I would rather stay out of that sewer." Ulrich  
>said.<p>

Odd agreed. "I don't want to get stung either."

"Don't worry, Ulrich and Odd, I am way ahead of you on this one." Jeremy said.

We trekked to the sewers to the point where the hornets were. XANA-possessed, they buzzed.

"Well? What is the deal?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy opened his backpack and pulled out some kind of robot. It made this sound as he drove it to the middle of the bees.

"Bingo." Odd and Ulrich said.

I was impressed.

"Pretty clever huh, this thing generates ultra sounds about 30 thousand hertz. Like all insects hornets are capable of receiving—"

"Fascinating. But we don't have time so let's move," Yumi smiled.

I was the last one climbing up the ladder. Just then the thing stopped. _Oh, no. Not now!_

"Your thing stopped. How come?" I asked full of fear.

"Battery's dead." Jeremy said.

"What?" I asked full of fear.

"Hurry up!" they all yelled.

I climbed up and Jade pulled me up, Ulrich closing the grate.

We all got to the factory, and rushed to the elevator. Jade pushed the button and we went down to the scanner room.

"Okay here we go. Aelita do you read me? We are on our way hang in there. No time to lose to the forest. I will transfer Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi first. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd. Virtualization," Jeremy said.

Soon the scanners opened, empty.

"Okay, now it's you two." Jeremy said.

We stepped into a scanner.

"Transfer Peter, Transfer Jade. Scanner Peter, Scanner Jade. Virtualization." Jeremy said.

He transferred us to the forest.

"Do you see her?" Jeremy asked.

"No not yet." Yumi said.

"Careful. 5 swarms of hornets, get ready." Jeremy said.

The hornets started to fire, and the others got into action, but not me. TWACS was on my mind.

"Laser arrow." Odd said as he fired a Laser arrow but the hornet dodged it. A hornet shot Jade in the back, causing her to fall.

"_Eighty life points left Jade; be careful Odd. Odd 80 life points left,"_ Jeremy warned. "_Peter? What are you doing? Wake up, will you? Odd two enemies at three o clock. Watch it they are coming back. Jade you have only 20 life points left."_

"Peter wake up." both Ulrich and Odd said.

Odd and Ulrich ran toward the hornets.

"Odd, Ulrich you two have hardly any life points left." Jeremy  
>said.<p>

"Peter are you with us or not? I know you're unhappy but there's no reason to be. Our relationship is stronger then that right? You can't let Sissi's dirty tricks break us up can you? So forget all about that please we need your help." Jade said.

"You three head to the tower. I will take care of them." I said. I charged my fire ball at the incoming hornet, and it exploded.

Aelita, Yumi, and Jade ran past me. The hornets started firing at me; I used my shield sending the lasers back to them. I saw two  
>hornets and ran to them.<p>

"Fire ball." I shouted. Then two fire balls hit the hornets. I ran as fast as I could, I used my arrow and the hornet exploded.  
>Yumi was devirtualized before I came.<p>

"Peter, you're the greatest." Jeremy said.

Aelita started to go to the tower.

"Jade, I am so sorry for being stupid. I should have realized that Sissi—" I was cut off as Jade kissed me on the lips and then  
>she pulled away.<p>

"It doesn't matter you're not stupid. Sissi is just a stuck-up brat!" Jade said.

"Yes, yes she is." I said.

We waited for the return to the past, Aelita must be at the interface by now.

"By the way, what those TWACS mean?" Jade asked.

"Oh it's a little nickname my friend Cassidy made up. It means Trouble with a Capital S."

Just then we saw the Return to the Past.

I was back in my room, and I opened the door before TWACS had the chance to slip the letter.

"Uh hi, I was just passing by and-" Sissi started to say and blushed.

"Well what do you know TWACS? I will just take care of this," I ripped the letter to shreds.

"Now, you will stay away from me, my girlfriend Jade, and my other friends. Because now you are on my most hated list." I said.

"Well that is a pretty embarrassing situation don't you think?" Jade asked.

Sissi ran away.

"So, Jade, um, we won't tell the others what happened on Lyoko, at least not now right?" I blushed scarlet.

"No, not yet, but soon. I think you just solved our Sissi problem for good." Jade said.

"Yeah, I think I did." I said.


	18. Just in Time

**This chapter was written by me and my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777.**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko , all copy writing goes to moonscoop. I only own my oc's and my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777 owns Cassidy. We hope you enjoy this chapter , please review.**

We were all in the park.

Ulrich and Yumi were training and Odd was playing with Kiwi. Jade and I were watching everybody.

"You know, it's too bad we will never be able to tell this to anybody," Jade said.

"Yeah I know this would make one great story," I said, relaxing against a tree.

"Yeah it would." Jade smiled.

"Has anyone seen Jeremie this morning?" Yumi stopped fighting with Ulrich to ask.

"I think he spent the night in the laboratory, he was working on something really important hm…Aelita." Odd said as we all said Aelita at the same time. Yumi kicked Ulrich to the ground when he wasn't looking.

"Hey I thought it was time out." Ulrich said, rubbing where he got kicked.

"Oops. Guess I forgot," Yumi said coyly.

Jade and I saw Jeremie race up the way. "Hey guys, guess what I did last night?" He caught his breath.

"Let's see now…it's got something to do with materializing Aelita?" both Odd and I asked. It was a no brainer after all.

"That is right. Say how did you guys guess? Well guys I finally did it. I decided to tackle the problem in a different way. You wouldn't believe it but—" Jeremie said as he was cut off by Ulrich.

"Well did you do it or not?" Ulrich asked.

"I sure did." Jeremie took out a test tube from his pocket and showed it to us.

"You materialized a test tube?" Ulrich asked.

"No, airhead, look inside would you?" Jeremie asked.

We all took a closer look. Inside was a pink hair.

"A hair? You mean you materialized one hair?" Odd asked.

"Yup that is right Odd. To be exact, it's a hair of Aelita's." Jeremie said blushing scarlet red.

That stopped all of us.

"What a real hair?" Ulrich asked.

"But how did you manage that?" Yumi was stupefied.

We all headed to the factory.

"Well, I chose a hair because it is a simple anatomical structure which contains Aelita's complete genetic code according to a well known fractal whose recurrences are comparable to a genetic code of a human, which enabled me to make a physiological number transfer onto one of the program already pre-targeted and defragmented. And that's that. Simple enough, right? Do you follow?" Jeremie asked.

_I have a headache,_ I thought, rubbing my temples.

"No." Odd said.

"No it's not simple enough or you don't follow?" Jeremie asked.

"No means we take your word for it." Odd said.

We all nodded our heads in agreement and Aelita laughed.

"No problem. It will become clearer when Aelita is here in flesh and blood. Better get ready Aelita." Jeremie smiled to her.

"Okay, Jeremie," Aelita said.

"Huh? You're going to materialize her now?" Ulrich asked.

"I am not sure if that is a good idea, Einstein. We need time to make preparations," I said.

"What do you think? I'm not going to wait til next year. The hair was just a test before we do the whole thing." Jeremie said.

"Listen, making a hair appear is one thing, but materializing Aelita is not the same." Yumi said.

"I agree completely. I mean, what if there is some kind of bug? It is too risky," Jade said.

"Look you want to spend your whole lives fighting Xana? Once Aelita has been materialized we can unplug Xana once and for all and live normal lives. I would have more time finding a way for you two to get back to your world. Don't you miss your families?" Jeremie asked us.

"Yes of course we do," Jade said.

"Yes I do too." I thought of Patricia and my mom and dad. Aside from Patricia who knows where I was at, my parents must've missed me.

"Then I say it is worth trying." Jeremie said. He pressed a button to start up the program. Unfortunately it failed. Jeremie looked at the screen in disbelief."How can that be? I planned everything so perfectly."

"Your almost there, Jeremie." Ulrich was reassuring.

"Yeah who knows maybe in about a month Aelita will be here with us," I said.

"Plus even in a few days you will be all set, you will see." Ulrich said.

"Hey come on guys if we don't materialize in a couple of minutes in the class room, we are not going to last a few days," Odd worried.

Lunch Time …

I have already finished my food, I was really hungry today.

"You know, I could have sworn it worked this time." Jeremie was wolfing down his food.

Yumi had a question."But if the computer gene code of the hair gives you enough information to find the parameters for materialization, well then, what's the problem?"

"I wish I knew. Probably something went wrong. The only way to know is to start over." Jeremie said.

"No don't do that. You are only hair's breadth away," Odd smiled.

"Can't you ever be serious Odd?" Yumi asked.

I started to drink my water.

"By the way, Odd, speaking of hair, your dog sheds an awful lot of them. Most of them end up on my bed, too." Ulrich said.

"What is the big deal of two or three hairs?" Odd picked at his food.

"Two or three? With all the hair he sheds I could knit you another Kiwi." Ulrich said.

I stopped drinking my water as I began to laugh. I knew Cassidy would leap in and say something along the lines of knitting or purling a few dogs. She knew how to knit.

Just then TWACS came over. "Hello did you say dog? I really adore dogs, hey can I sit down?"

"No." Ulrich said.

"You know I am so crazy about dogs that I am ready to keep my mouth shut about the one Odd is hiding in his room. That is if Peter promises to be nice of me of course." Sissi said.

"Listen I told you to stay away from us, TWACS. If you say anything about Kiwi I'll—" My glass shattered in my hand.

That stopped everything dead. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie were shocked. Jade nearly paled. Sissi's eye twitched but, with Nicholas and Hervé, she walked away.

"Are you okay Peter?" Jeremie asked.

Jade gently turned my hand over to look at it. Three scratches were raked across the palm.

"We should go to the infirmary," Jade said and I agreed, looking at the scratches.

At the Infirmary …

"There we are." Yolanda rubbed some antiseptic on the cut.

I winced as it started to sting.

"It's nothing serious. The cut isn't very deep, here put this on it please." Yolanda said as she handed the Band-Aid to Jade.

"You know what this means, right, Jade?" I asked.

"Yeah I know." Jade said as she put my right arm which had the scratch. She placed the band aid on my hand.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're Welcome." Jade said.

Both of our hands touched instantly, we both blushed.

"Even though this is Xana's doing, we kind of owe him one now that I think about it." I said.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"Well see when Jeremie started the super computer the night I ran away I was teleported here. Then several attacks later you came, we met because of the super computer." I said.

"Yeah we did," Jade said as her phone started to ring. She answered it. "What? On our way."

In Jeremie's room …

"I don't believe it, it's a disaster!" Jeremie was freaking out.

"What is?" I knew the answer, but I wanted to ask.

"I was trying to figure out why the materialization didn't work and I realized Aelita's program is all full of bugs." Jeremie said.

All of us gasped as we saw the blinking materialization program not doing much but blink.

"When I materialized the hair, I hit a button I shouldn't have and so I damaged the Annex Program." Jeremie said.

"Annex? That doesn't sound so bad." Yumi said.

"That is what you think. The part of the program linking Aelita to the towers is screwed up. If Aelita enters the Lyoko code she will be completely reformatted." Jeremie worried.

"Meaning?" Ulrich asked.

"She'll disappear forever." Jeremie said in a sad tone.

"You know Jeremie, a program can be debugged. We can do it together," Aelita reassured.

"What if Xana attacks before we are done?" Jeremie asked.

"That means you have to work fast, Jeremie." Odd said.

Jeremie didn't take a moment to think about it. "Okay, make up a story to tell to the teachers. I am not leaving this computer until I solve the problem." We all nodded in agreement.

We left him to work on the program.

"You think they can do it?" Odd was a little worried.

"What do you think? We got two geniuses on our hands." Ulrich smiled a little. We heard Kiwi barking.

"Hey Odd, if you don't get Kiwi to calm down they're going to find him." I said.

He nodded and we went to his room to see why Kiwi was barking. Odd opened the door. "Hey quite Kiwi. Quiet down. You heard me, quiet down!" Odd said.  
>Both Ulrich and I went to their room. "What's the matter? Did you smell something?" Just then the glass started to shatter, and eventually it broke. Odd protected Kiwi.<p>

"Wow." both Ulrich and I said. "Did you do that?" Odd asked.

We shook our heads. _We didn't but I know what did,_ I thought.

Later on …

We had told Uncle Jim what had happened. "Well maybe it was a ball that did it and you of course didn't see anything," Uncle Jim said as Ulrich was sweeping the glass shards from the floor.

"We couldn't have seen anything Uncle Jim, because we weren't here," I said.

"Maybe so. But since all the rooms are off-limits during the day, how come you knew about the window?" Uncle Jim started to get suspicious. Odd and I shrugged.

He was about to leave when he said, "Ulrich clean up your bed. There's hair all over it."

Both Odd and I smiled. I went to the courtyard to inform Jade. "What happened?" Jade asked. Odd and Ulrich followed me.

"Everything is cool. Uncle Jim didn't spot Kiwi, but it was a close call. Kiwi will have to stay with me for a while," I said.

Jade nodded in agreement. "Yeah I think it will be better for Jeremie especially he will need all the concentration."

Later on...

We saw Sissi talking to a group of girls. "I was just passing by…"

"I always said Sissi's head was full of plaster." Odd said.

"I am heading for the lab. With the school falling apart, I can't work in my room, see ya." Jeremie said.

"I hope he finds the right solution before Xana attacks again." Ulrich said.

"I will see you tomorrow." Yumi said before heading off.

Ulrich daydreamed a bit, as she walked off. I could see it written in his facial expression.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Odd waved his hand in front of Ulrich's face.

He snapped out of it. "All these things that are happening are really weird. First Peter's glass breaks, then the window gets shattered and now the ceiling. You think it is Xana?"

"Maybe it is just coincidence." Odd said.

"Maybe."

Later …

"It's Xana for sure," Ulrich was walking under the arches with Odd, Jade, and me.

"Oh, yeah. It's him. How does he do it?" Odd asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Not even Jade and I know." I said.

Jade came in. "But you heard TWACS. Kiwi began barking just as the ceiling fell."

"That might be a lead. With the window it was the same." Odd gave a nod.

"Maybe he can feel the attacks coming or maybe he can hear them like an ultra sound." Ulrich said. My phone had started to ring.

"Jeremy?" I asked.

"_Xana alert."_ Jeremy said.

"That's what we thought it was." I said.

"_Warn Yumi."_ Jeremy said.

"We will be right there." I hung up with him.

"Looks like it is for real this time! Xana has just woken up." Jade said, reading my thoughts.

The PA crackled to life. "_Your attention please. Due to a dangerous structure accident, please evacuate the building calmly and leave the immediate area. No one will be permitted to enter the building until further notice,"_ Mr. Delmas said.

"Kiwi! He's in my room. I will go and get him." I realized.

"I am coming too. He is my dog after all," Odd said.

"Be careful." Jade hugged me for luck.

Later…

Odd and I jumped over a crack. We had just gotten to my room.

"Kiwi, where are you? Come on." Odd said as Kiwi jumped into his hands. He licked Odd. "My little diggity dog."

We walked passed by Milly and Tamiya's room and heard laughter and indistinct conversations. I told Odd to stop and opened the door.

"Huh? Didn't any way ever teach you to knock huh?" Milly asked.

"Didn't you hear the principal? You've got to get out! The whole building may collapse," Odd said.

"Come on! Cut it out." Milly said.

"No Odd is telling the truth, we are not joking." I said.

Milly and Tamiya walked with us along with Kiwi who was also walking. Odd had set him down a few seconds earlier. He had begun to growl, and then bark.

"Hey what's wrong with your dog?" Milly asked.

The floor shook and wobbled for a bit, then stopped.

The whole stairs had collapsed. All of us gasped.

"About face." Odd said. The whole hall way had been removed!

"Darn it." I said.

Odd had called who I assumed was Ulrich. "We are stuck right. With Milly and Tamiya, if you must know. The firefighters will be here any minute now. No. Don't wait; go to Lyoko." Odd said.

Kiwi had begun barking and the entire floor was going down, Odd grabbed Kiwi. We all fell, and Odd's phone dropped to the ground.

"No." Odd said.

"Oh why aren't they here yet?" Milly cried scared.

We all screamed as the floor started to go down more. It then stopped. "Look we can't stay here! We have got to cross over to the other side." Odd said.

"Are you at of your mind Odd? It's at least a 10 meter drop." Tamiya said.

"Trust us okay? I can't tell you how yet but we are going to make it. In the mean time we got to get across where we will be safe." Odd said slid down.

"No." Tamiya said. He had safely landed. Next was my turn. I slid down and had made it safely.

"No problem your turn now." I said waving to them. Milly looked scared, and Tamiya was worried.

Tamiya slid down. Odd caught her and carefully placed her on the floor.

"There you go. Okay your turn Milly." Odd said.

"No I will never make it." Milly sounded scared.

"Sure you will! Come on." I said. The floor started shaking, and as Milly slid down she screamed. She got to safety but wobbled a little. Odd grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Good going girls. Okay let's get out of here." Odd said. We tried to find a way but unfortunately we were blocked by some huge boulders.

"I don't believe it," Odd almost whined.

"No." Tamiya said.

Kiwi began barking again. The girls looked scared and I was worried. The building started to fall apart. The girls clung to Odd and I in fear. We both knew Aelita was going to make it just in time, hence the episode title. Suddenly, the building had stopped falling apart. _Thank you, once again Aelita,_ I thought.

I had seen the bubble for the Return to the Past.

We were all in the factory. Yumi was crying. Odd and Ulrich sighed in mourning. Even Jade shed some tears. I was feeling low as well.

"Jeremy it is not your fault," both Ulrich and I said at the same time.

"It was, and all of that for a strand of hair." Jeremy took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"Hey, the hair. Jeremy, didn't you say that the hair contained Aelita's entire genetic code?" Yumi asked.

"Her computer code, yes. But—" Jeremy was cut off.

"Is it possible to reverse things and recreate Aelita's code from the strand of her hair?" Yumi asked.

Jeremy gasped as he took out the test tube.

We all went down to the scanner room, besides Jeremy who stayed in the lab waiting for Aelita. Yumi put the test tube in the scanner. The test tube started to hover in the scanner

"It works, the codes are getting restored. Let's hope that—" Jeremy was cut off.

"Jeremy, I am ready for my materialization now," Aelita sang.

"Ah, Aelita." Ulrich said.

"Aelita it worked." Yumi said as she hugged Ulrich. I hugged Jade as we celebrated and cheered, thank goodness we had Jeremy with us. Odd was cheering.

"Jeremy did I missed something why is there water on your face?" Aelita asked.

"I will tell you later Aelita. This time we only missed…by a hair." Jeremy said.

We had all laughed. Of all the hair related puns, that was the greatest. _I am beginning to really like it here,_ I thought.


	19. Patricia's Surprise

**This chapter was written by me and edited my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777. **

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko all copy writing goes to moonscoop. I only own my oc's. My girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777 owns Cassidy and my friend AwesomeFanFictionAuthor owns Jessica. We hope you like this chapter please review.**

The bell rang at another beautiful day at Kadic. My life here has been better then my life in my other world. But you know what? I like my new friends. Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita. These are great friends a guy can ask for, and I have a great girl friend as well. Today something kept ranging in my head, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew today was just a special day…

We all were in Science class which was finally becoming easy for me. I liked it. It was a whole lot better then my class in my other world. I answered some few questions and guess what. I got them right. Jeremy answered some questions as well, and he got them right as well. I never saw a wrong question answered by him besides episode 25 when he answered "The frogs." But he was just worried about Aelita so it didn't really count.

Odd got in trouble for drawing Kiwi peeing on a rock in class and not paying attention, not that I was surprised. We all took notes, and then before I knew it, the bell rang and it signaled the end of class. We headed for math class, I am actually great in Math just like Jeremy and he and I were already done.

"Is something wrong Peter, a problem?" Mrs. Meyer asked.

"No, No, I finished ma'am." I said.

I have heard a what, and a "finished already?".

"Why yes you have, very good job. It's excellent work too." Mrs. Meyer said.

I saw that Mrs. Meyer have noticed that Jeremy was done too.

"Is something wrong Jeremy, a problem?" Mrs. Meyer asked.

"No ma'am, I'm…finished as well," Jeremy said. I heard murmurs in the class.

"Why yes you have, very good job it's excellent work as well." Mrs. Meyer said.

"Alright the rest of you keep working." Mrs. Meyer said.

"Oh that's it! It's her birthday today!" I exclaimed, but I closed my mouth and kept silent, a little embarrassed that I forgot.

"You may go Peter." Mrs. Meyer said.

"I almost forgot that not only is it Aelita's birthday, it's my sister's birthday today as well," I whispered to Jeremy.

I was beginning to walk out of the classroom.

"Hey it's Aelita's and Patricia's birthday today," Jeremy whispered to Odd, and then Odd whispered to Ulrich.

"Yeah I forgot all about it," Ulrich said.

"What's going on?" Sissi asked.

I stopped walking.

"Mind your own business/beeswax," both Ulrich and I said then I continued on walking again.

At the vending machines…

"Wow, it's already a year since we met Aelita." Ulrich put a coin in the vending machine.

"And I still haven't managed to materialize her," Jeremy said, sounding a bit beat-up.

"Hey you shouldn't beat your self up Jeremy. Trust me you will materialize her very soon," I was sure of it. He was, after all, the one who did materialize her.

Ulrich drank his coffee.

"But we managed to protect her from Xana," Odd said. "That should lift our spirits, huh?"

"What do you say we use our lunch hour to prepare a little surprise? She would like it a lot don't you think?" Ulrich smiled confidently.

"Good idea, what do you think, Jeremy?" I asked.

Jeremy nodded, liking the idea. "Yeah, come on! Let's go to the factory."

"Say, Jeremy do you still have that connection to my sister's world?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Yeah sure, would you like to give her a surprise?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I would." I smiled.

"You go on ahead, I promised Yumi I stop by after class. We will meet you there." Ulrich waved us off with a smile.

I looked back. TWACS wasn't there like in the show. _How strange!_I thought.

After getting Jade, we all went to the factory. We swung on the ropes  
>and landed safely on the ground.<p>

"I would love to find a nice present for Aelita." Jeremy said.

"Say," Jade whispered to me in a low tone.

"Yeah?" I asked, echoing the tone.

We were behind Jeremy and Odd.

"Isn't this the episode The Trap?" Jade was a little worried.

"Yeah, but, weirdly, when I turned around, I didn't see TWACS with Ulrich," I said.

"Well that's good. Let's just hope the elevator won't stop this time," Jade smiled.

"No problem. Why don't you program her a digital birthday cake?" Odd laughed at his own joke.

"Very funny." Jeremy pressed the button on the elevator to go down.

Jade and I crossed our fingers, and it went down.

The elevator went down.

"Say, Jeremy, would you mind if Jade and I talked to Patricia alone, I mean if it's okay with you of course?" I said.

"Sure it's not a problem. It will take approximately 5 minutes tops to connect to Patricia," Jeremy said.

"Thanks." I was happy to wish her a happy birthday from the world I was in now. It made me feel so much better. Now there would be no more guilt about not wishing her a happy birthday. It sent a flicker of warm pride through me.

"Here we are," Jeremy the code on the key pad and the elevator  
>opened. He walked to the seat and sat down. Jade and I started to talk.<p>

"Say, I have been wondering." I said.

"Yes?" Jade gave me a wondering look.

"What were you doing before you came here?" I asked.

"If I remember correctly, doing my homework, I think." Jade shrugged.

"I hate homework," I grumbled.

"Me too, so what state did you live in before you came here?" Jade asked.

"I lived in Connecticut." I said.

"Me too." Jade said. I was shocked. Jade just told me where she lived and it was the same state that I was from. Wow. She then told me her address.

"That's only a couple houses down from my house," I said, amazed.

"Wow, that's so cool. And to think I never met you too."

"Yeah I know."

"Okay, Peter the connection is starting. Odd and I will wait up stairs, and then we will come get you when you two are done." Jeremy and Odd went into the elevator. It snapped me and Jade from the conversation but Patricia was waiting.

"Thanks again," I smiled.

"You're again welcome," Jeremy said.

The bar loaded in purple and I saw Patricia's face. She was different. Well, it had been at least a year since I was gone.

"Peter?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, it's me, Patricia. Happy birthday," I smiled.

Her face began to brighten. "Thank you. I miss you so much."

"I know me too." I said.

"Patricia, who in the world are you talking too?" a girl asked. I recognized her voice it was Cassidy's.

"No one," Patricia lied.

"Really?" Cassidy came to the computer and froze.

"Is Cassidy okay, Patricia?" I asked concernedly.

"P-Peter no way. Holy cow! Where are you?" Cassidy asked.

"It's been a long time hasn't Cassidy?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, it's been nearly a year since you been gone." Cassidy was very amazed. "Holy cow! How the—I mean, what the—" Her mouth dropped open as if I had just driven/flew the Weasley's Ford Anglia to her house.

"How have you been? And how has Colton, and Jessica?" I asked. Colton is my best friend, and Jessica was my best friend that is a girl. Cassidy and I are also best friends too.

"I've missed you, but for the most part, I've been fine," she almost looked like she would start crying. Even from where I was, I could tell she was trying to hold it in. I wished I could go back and wipe away her tears and erase her pain. "Colton misses you, too, but has been fine."

"Cassidy and Patricia, who are you talking too?" I recognized her voice too. It was Jessica.

"Jess, believe it or not, we are talking to Peter." Cassidy tried to remain calm.

Jess came to the laptop.

"Peter, where are you?" Jessica asked.

"Well, doesn't this chair look familiar?" I asked.

Jess and Cassidy thought about it for a minute.

"That's Jeremy's chair!" both of them exclaimed.

"Yup, the very one." I said.

"Okay, how, when, and where did you get that chair?" Jessica asked.

"Well for starters I didn't actually get this chair it's not a prop it is the  
>real deal." I said.<p>

"No way, you are on in the Code Lyoko universe?" both Cassidy and Jessica looked as if they would explode with excitement.

"Yup, sure am." I asked.

Colton and I have been best friends along with my friend Phill since like kindergarten.

I felt Jade elbow me in the arm. "Oh, I want to introduce you guys to somebody." I said.

Jade had come over.

"Jade?" Jessica asked.

"No way, I didn't know you were friends with Jessica." Jade looked at me in shock.

"Okay, I am lost. How do you two know each other?" I asked.

"Well, we had study hall together and we would see each other there," Jade said.

"I see. That is so cool. Jessica, Cassidy, Patricia, Jade is my girlfriend."

"Congratulations!" they all yelled.

"Thanks," I said.

"How long has it been?" Patricia patted the screen as if she wanted to pat my hair.

"About 5—6 months." I estimated.

"Wow, I'm very happy for you Peter!" Patricia said.

"Thanks, Patricia." I said.

I looked at Patricia with a smile; her brown hair had gotten longer. Patricia had grown a couple of good inches too. Even Jessica and Cassidy, they have changed as well.

"So, um…Patricia, how is mom and dad?" I asked.

"They've actually been okay. They even stopped fighting." Patricia said.

"That's good." I said. _I wonder if they called off the divorce_, I thought. "So, what did you get for your birthday?" I asked.

"Well, I got a new phone. Unlimited Text and talk, and it has a touch screen." Patricia said holding the phone.

"Nice, it looks so cool." I said.

"Yeah, Peter…" Patricia started to say.

"Yes Patricia?" I asked.

"I miss you a lot, we all do." A tear rolled down her face.

"I know as do I. Once we beat Xana, Jeremy and Aelita can probably help us find a way home, and we will brother and sister once more," I smiled at Patricia and she smiled back.

"Patricia! Phone call!" My mom shouted.

"Be right there! I have to go; I love you Peter." Patricia smiled.

"I love you too, happy birthday. Cassidy and Jessica, take care  
>of my sister for me, okay?" I asked.<p>

"We will," both Jessica and Cassidy said.

"Thanks, love you Patricia," I said.

"Love you too, Peter." Patricia then ended the connection.

A tear or two rolled down my face.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jade asked.

"Yes, I am going to be fine. I still can't believe you knew Jess." I said.

"Yeah I didn't know you two were friends." Jade started rubbing my shoulders.

We went to the elevator and the others were waiting for us.

"Sorry it took so long guys." I said.

"It's not a problem, Peter. Come on, let's go to my room and  
>surprise Aelita." Jeremy understood.<p>

Jade and I smiled. We all went to Jeremy's room and covered her  
>surprise with a red cloth.<p>

"Okay, now!" Yumi said.

"Ready, Aelita?" Jeremy asked. "Here we go." He was very much psyched.

"What's going on? I don't understand," Aelita was very confused.

"It's something from our world." Odd smiled.

"Happy birthday Aelita!" we all chorused.

We uncovered the cake, it had one candle lit on it too.

Aelita was amazed and then confused. "I don't get it."

"We are celebrating because it's exactly one year ago that we met you," Jeremy explained.

"Oh, I see and am I supposed to do something?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, save me a piece of cake." Odd said.

"One track mind." Yumi and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to that glutton." Jeremy said.

"Speak for your self, four-eyes." Odd said.

"Hey, let's not start anything. Calm down you guys." I shook my head. I hated it when friends fought. Actually I hated war in general, but still.

"Odd! You're eating all the cake. Stop!" Jade and Yumi exclaimed.

"I'm hungry." Odd said.

"So is everybody else." I said.

"Hand it over." Ulrich said.

_Yup, these are truly one of a kind friends,_ I thought.


	20. Laughing Fit

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777 **

**Disclaimer : We do not own** **Code Lyoko , all copy writing goes** **to moonscoop. I only my oc's. **

It was great seeing Patricia and my friends Cassidy, and Jessica again. I owe Jeremy and Aelita a lot. Soon Aelita's materialization will happen. I have a very strong feeling about it. We were all in class and Mrs. Hertz was laughing her head off. I was sitting in my normal seat next to Jeremy, who was turning his pencil in a back and forth motion.

"I have never seen her laugh so much." Jeremy said.

"Well I have back in my world." I whispered to Jeremy. Odd was in the back and he whispered.

"Your telling me; I have never seen her laugh at all."

"The gas I had just inhaled in a small quantity is called nitrogen -monoxide N2O—" Mrs. Hertz was still laughing. "For those of who are interested in Chemistry of course." She continued to laugh again. Although it is better known as laughing gas. You can see why this gas is sometimes used in hospitals to relax patients who are going to be operated on." She kept on laughing.

"Not a bad idea. Nothing like a laughing attack after an appendix attack." both Odd and I laughed.

"Let's try to stay serious. In strong doses this gas can be highly toxic and provoking serious modifications of perception even legions of the nervous system sometimes even fatal. So one can, as the saying goes, go literally dying laughing!" Mrs. Hertz said then laughed some more. "Only one thing can neutralize the gas, water all you need is one drop to volatilize it." She then drank the water.

"Enough of that. Get out a sheet of paper for a surprise quiz." Mrs. Hertz said. We had all moaned.

Later in the Courtyard...

We saw Yumi sitting in a bench she had looked very down on something, though I had known what it was.

"She's been sulking like that for 2 days. Nothing seems to cheer her up." Ulrich said.

"I can try some of my jokes on her. That might do the trick." Odd said.

Jade shook her head in disagreement.

"I am not saying that you don't have a sense of humor Odd, but that is  
>not such a good idea." Jade said.<p>

"I would like to go to talk to her." both Ulrich and I said as we  
>walked over to Yumi.<p>

"Please, Ulrich and Peter, leave me alone, I really don't feel like talking." Yumi said.

Hot dang, she didn't even see us yet she knew who was coming.

"But I feel like talking, and with you." Ulrich said. I nodded in agreement.

"If you like talking so much, then talk to each other okay?" Yumi asked  
>as she then went away.<p>

Just then TWACS showed up, oh how I hate her.

"Don't worry Ulrich and Peter, not all the girls are like Yumi." Sissi said. I felt like I wanted to puke just looking at her like that and slap her in the face.

"Yeah that's a shame." Ulrich said.

"It truly is." I said as we both started walking away from TWACS.

"Wait Peter, are you coming tomorrow for the rehearsal, huh?" Sissi  
>ran up to meet my stride.<p>

"Yeah, I will be there but not for you, it's for Odd." I said.

"For your information it's thanks to me that Odd's playing the music." Sissi said.

All I am hearing is blah, blah, blah, I thought.

"And if you want to be part of the group the role of Romeo is just ideal for you." Sissi offered.

"Oh and let me guess I don't supposed you of course are Juliet." I said.

"Yes that's perfect casting don't you think?" Sissi asked.

"Well it is a perfect reason for me not to play Romeo." I said.

Meanwhile back in Mrs. Hertz class...

A black figure of smoke came out of an electric outlet it had went to  
>the laughing gas bottles and a purple smoke came out with eyes.<p>

Later on that night …

Both Ulrich and I headed to Yumi's house. Ulrich picked out a pink rose  
>and sniffed it.<p>

"I think she will like it." I said. Ulrich nodded and we went to the front of Yumi's house. Ulrich ranged the door bell.

"Oh it's you darling, I said to myself we couldn't stay angry at each  
>other for—" Mrs. Ishiyama had opened the door and seen us. "Oh, hello, Ulrich and Peter."<p>

Ulrich put the rose behind his back.

"Good evening ma'am, may we talk to Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

In Yumi's room...

"What about your dad, where is he?" Ulrich asked while we paced around Yumi's room.

Yumi had sniffed the pink rose.

"Uh, staying with a friend from work." Yumi said.

"And what was it that your parents argued about?" both Ulrich and I asked.

"I have no idea, my mother tried to tell me, but I didn't understand. I do not think she understood either." Yumi said. Ulrich had sat on Yumi's bed.

"Yeah those arguments are the worst." Ulrich said.

"I know what you are going through Yumi, my parents fought constantly same situation like this. In the end, though, they did get back together." I said. I suppose I should be thanking you, Xana, I thought.

"I'm really glad that the both of you came, thanks Ulrich you really  
>know how to cheer some one up. You too, Peter." Yumi said.<p>

"No problem Yumi, that's what friends are for." I said. Ulrich  
>placed his hand on Yumi's hand. They were really the perfect couple.<br>Ulrich smiled. We had all decided that Yumi would go talk to her  
>dad, Ulrich and I hid behind a tree.<p>

Yumi's POV

Peter and Ulrich had hid behind a tree. I walked up to my dad's friend's house and rang the door bell.

"Yumi," he said as he opened the door.

"Good evening sir, I would like to see my father." I said.

"Just a second, I will get him. (He was about to get him, when he turned around) would you know why your mother and father aren't talking to each other?" he asked.

I sadly shook my head.

"I was afraid of that." he said. I turned around to see Ulrich and Peter giving me the thumbs up then hiding behind the tree.

"Yumi how nice to see you, come in." Dad said as he gestured me to come in.

I felt tears in my eyes.

"Daddy I, I want you to come home." I was nervous.

Dad put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Listen Yumi, this is between your mother and me. She and I have to work it out." Dad said.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to work that out, your not even willing to talk to each other." I had started crying, and I turned my back to him.

Normal POV

"I think I got an idea." Ulrich said.

I nodded as I knew his idea was going to work out.

"And I need your help Peter." Ulrich said.

I cocked an eyebrow, both with curiosity and worrisome.

At Sissi's room …

I knocked on Sissi's door. Yes her of all people, though it was for Yumi.

"If you came to apologize, Odd, don't bother." Sissi said.

I had opened the door by then.

"Oh, oh it's you Peter what are you doing here?" Sissi asked.

"Well I was wondering Sissi if there was a part even a little one that Yumi could play.

"And why would I want to give Yumi a part?" Sissi got suspicious.

"Forget that I even asked, good bye." I said as I closed the door on her. I counted the seconds. Three…two…one…

"No wait Peter I—" Sissi said.

"Yes?" I came back in.

"There just might be a solution." Sissi said.

"Oh and a little favor, could you possibly give a part for Jade too?" I asked.

"Sure there might just be a solution for her too." Sissi smiled.

I cocked an eyebrow. Sissi was being way too nice.

The next morning …

"Well there we are I put your lines everywhere Peter. You'll see you will make the perfect Romeo." Sissi said. Jade was with me, as well as  
>Ulrich, and Yumi.<p>

I false-gagged behind TWACS's back, causing Ulrich, Jade, and Yumi to laugh.

Jade understood why I was doing this.

"Thank you, Peter." Yumi said.

"Don't thank me. This was all Ulrich's idea," I said.

"Thank you, too Ulrich." Yumi was happy.

Ulrich smiled which caused Yumi to smile.

"Okay , Yumi and Jade come with me so I can show you your costumes," Sissi beckoned.

Yumi and Jade went to go get their costumes on.

"I can't believe you stole my part." Hervé said.

"It isn't my fault Hervé, I swear." I said.

"Why don't I just slug you?" Hervé asked.

"Probably because you love Sissi and wouldn't want try and mess this play up for her." I had a small smug look on my face. The dude's in love, alright.

"Please  
>tell me I do not look too dumb huh?" both Jade and Yumi asked.<p>

"Don't  
>be silly you two look really stunning." Sissi said.<p>

"I  
>hope we aren't doing this for nothing. Did you talk to your folks?"<br>Ulrich asked Yumi.

"Yeah they are going to come." Yumi said.

"Both of them? How did you do it?" Ulrich asked impressed.

"I lied. I told each one of them that the other wasn't going to come,"  
>Yumi said.<p>

"Adults can be such children sometimes huh?" Ulrich smiled at her. I swear that they are so cute together.

"I know right?" I asked.

The parents must have been coming by now, as we heard murmur in the auditorium by now. We had all seen Yumi's mother.

"There's my mother." Yumi said.

We had then seen Mr. Delmas shaking hands with Yumi's dad and had  
>walked to his wife as he sat down next to her.<p>

"Well, we're not out of the woods yet." Ulrich said.

"Oh, I, um I, I don't know if she will, she arrive tonight at her balcony, I'm...Huh? What does it say? I can't read it." I said as I walked over a  
>little too it. I turned my head to read it. "What does it say? Oh right, does she love me? Anyway I think she does. Enter guards? Oh guards, guards?" I said searching for the guards as I was next to what was supposed to be a bush. "Hide, hide." I hid behind the prop bush.<p>

Yumi and Jade came out.

I saw that Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama were having a very tough time.

"Boy, they are tough." I said.

Jade and Yumi had then left.

"Oh, no, where are my next lines?" I asked to my self. Sissi looked at  
>where they are.<p>

"I see them." I said to my self.

I then went over to the balcony.

"You who lights up my days, you who is the sign of my night." I said.

"Oh , Romeo you are my bow, oh Romeo, caremeo, amore mio..." Sissi said.

I was about to say my line when purple smoke swarmed around me and I started laughing uncontrollably, then the smoke had caused Yumi, and then Jade to do the same.

"Everyone is laughing at me now." Sissi said.

Jade, Yumi, and I started to laugh even more badly this time.

"I know what to do," Sissi said. As she poured water on my neck, the smoke came out of my body.

"What happened? It was like I was being controlled." I said catching my breath. Jade and Yumi had then began to choke on their laughter. With out question I took Sissi's bottle and poured water on Jade, and then had just enough for Yumi.

"Are you three okay?" Ulrich asked as he came too the scene. Yumi's parents came too.

"Oh darling we were so frightened." Mrs. Ishiyama said.

Just then the smoke swarmed around me, and then Ulrich.

"Ulrich." Yumi said.

"Peter." Jade panted.

The smoke had then swarmed around them as well as we all laughed uncontrollably.

"Water they all need water, and call for help please hurry." I heard Mrs. Ishiyama say. I had not noticed that my hand was touching Jade's hand, she and I were still both laughing very uncontrollably, I felt like I was going to choke on my own my laughter any minute now.

Aelita please, please hurry! I thought as tears were falling down on my face. It started to become difficult for me to breathe. I fought with all that I had just to keep breathing, I was not going to let Xana win this round or any round at all.

Everything had stopped. The Return to the past had initiated and we were all back in the courtyard where Yumi was on the bench.

"You've got to be kidding! I won't ever be in that dumb play again." Yumi said.

"I agree completely." Jade said.

"Well at least now we know how to get your folks together." Odd said.

"I am never going to wear that stupid costume again." Yumi said.

"Ditto." Jade said.

"I agree, I got a better idea. As for this time, well lets just say Ulrich, I am really sorry but you are going to have to sacrifice your self this time." Jeremy said.

"At least now we can finally see you as Romeo." Odd said.

"Lets face it a nice laughing fit is good for you from time to time." Jeremy said.

At the play...

"I don't know if she'll appear tonight on her balcony but, I am certain, I am certain she loves me." Ulrich said.

"And I know I love her very much." Yumi said from the bush.

"And I know I lover her very much. Ahh no, a guard." Ulrich said as he ran to where Yumi was.

Hervé was now the guard this time and most people had laughed. Jade Odd, and I gave the signal, Jeremy pulled the curtains up which pulled the bush up revealing Yumi and Ulrich together. Every one had laughed including Yumi's parents, but not Sissi.

"It worked." Jeremy said to us.

"What's the matter now? What happened? Why are you all laughing? You don't understand drama, this is not a comedy, it is a tragedy." Sissi shouted.

Everyone was laughing, Yumi smiled and the audience had all clapped.


	21. Claustrophobia

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my girl friend Teen-Lyokofan7777**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko , all copy writing goes to moonscoop. I only own my oc's. Please review we hope you like the chapter. **

Dear Journal,

Things have been going well here. We're fighting Xana and we are winning. Sometimes I wish Patricia could be here with me, experiencing fighting on Lyoko. Sometimes I truly do wonder why Xana or something else brought me here, what on Earth is he planning? I am glad I got to see Patricia and my other friends on her birthday. Someday I would really have to thank Aelita and Jeremy. I can't believe Patricia is already 14. Wow, she's grown up so much. If only I knew what Xana was planning, that would be of some help. I'll write more soon.

~ Peter

Ulrich, Odd, and I were all on the field playing soccer. Odd kicked the ball and passed it to me.

"Hey Peter, pass it over here." Odd said.

"You won't get by me." Hervé said. I bounced the ball back and forth with my feet with a determined smile on my face. I then kicked the ball onto my shoulders then around to my knee and bounced it a couple of times, I kicked the ball into the air and it flew, Ulrich jumped into the air and used his head against the ball which passed by Hervé, and the goalie wasn't able to get it.

"Oh no!" Sissi screamed.

"Another goal 7 to 1, this is turning into a route." Odd said as he helped me get up.

"It sure is." I said. As I got up.

"Okay, guys it's getting late, I got to head for home." Yumi said.

Jade was with her as well.

"Okay, so long, Yumi. See you tomorrow." Ulrich said.

Ulrich and Yumi shared a look. I'm telling you, they should couple up already!

"You guys are so bad, what a couple of losers." Sissi threw the ball which somebody stopped.

_Oh what's his name? Um... Theo. That's it,_I thought.

"Do you guys need a little help?" Theo asked.

"Who are you huh?" Nicholas asked.

"Theo I am new around here, I just moved into town." Theo smiled.

Sissi walked a little up to Theo.

"Wow I like this school already." Theo noticed her.

Sissi had blushed. The only time I saw her blush like that was after the bees attacked.

"Hi I'm Sissi, and these two friends of mine are Hervé and Nicholas the worst soccer players you have ever saw." Sissi said.

"Nice to meet you." Theo handed out his hand, and both Nicholas and Hervé refused it.

"Odd's the name, he's Ulrich, that's Peter, and his girlfriend Jade," Odd slid into him to introduce.

"Hi, Theo. Welcome." Ulrich said.

"Welcome Theo," both Jade and I said.

"Do you play?" Odd passed him the ball.

"Sure lets go, which team should I play with it?" Theo kicked the ball, not hard but against his chest with his knee.

"We don't need you okay?" Nicholas asked.

"I thought you were down 7 to 1, what do you think Sissi?" Theo asked.

"Why not, yeah okay. It sure can't get any worse." Sissi said.

Theo kicked the ball.

Later...

Ulrich passed the ball to the goalie.

"Okay guys, we've got to stop. Time for dinner!" Ulrich announced.

"Theo saved you guys from total humiliation," both Odd and I said.

"Who cares about soccer, it's a dumb game." Hervé marched past us, angry and humiliated.

"If you ask me, Hervé's got it in for Theo." Jade said.

I had no choice but agree. _Hervé tiene celos in this episode,_my friend Cassidy would've said.

Dinner time...

The bells ranged and we all were walking to the lunch room.

"Great peas and carrots, for the umpteenth time." Odd said.

Jade and I shrugged.

"Why don't you eat with us Theo?" Odd asked.

"Thanks a lot, but I can't abandon my team," Theo said as he tried to sit next to Sissi. "Do you mind?"

"Hey stop trying to worm your way in, you are not in our group so take a hike." Hervé said.

"Well yeah I know Hervé"—By now he had slid in the seat next to  
>Sissi—"but I'd love to join your group or should I say Sissi's group, Is that it? What do I have to do?" Theo asked.<p>

"Well you have to pass our initiation tests and they are really  
>dangerous and hard." Hervé said.<p>

"Hmph." Sissi said.

"Much too hard for you." Hervé said.

"Initiation tests? Hm... Tell me a little bit about them." Theo sounded interested.

"Test number one: you have to clean all of the toilets with a toothbrush." Hervé said.

"Sounds like a pretty dumb test; it's like the kind they give 10 year olds at summer camp, so I'll pass on that one." Theo said.

"Okay since you refuse to pass our test, ciao!" Hervé said as his hand went out.

I was watching this the whole time, along with Jade, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy.

"Hey, since when do you decide on all of the tests? I'll tell you what you are going to mummify the skeleton we use in the Science room." Sissi smiled.

"Okay, now that sounds cool." Theo said. Nicholas laughed and Hervé glared at him and he stopped.

Later...

"Jeremy did you gather all of the data?" Aelita asked.

"I did but it won't do any good. Not unless I can pirate the  
>access codes for the scanner program." Jeremy was looking at his notes.<p>

"But that's impossible," Aelita said.

"No Aelita, I think it could be done." Jeremy said as he went back to typing.

_If anyone can do the impossible, it's Jeremy for sure_, I thought.

Odd was petting Kiwi, and I was sitting on Jeremy's bed. Ulrich was watching out for Hervé and Nicholas.

"Okay, they left their rooms." Ulrich said.

Odd pulled out the cover from the pillow.

"We'll tell you all about operation: THEO later." Odd said as he went out of the room holding Kiwi in one hand and waving the pillow case in the other as if it were a victory flag (even though we weren't victorious yet).

"Here we go!" Ulrich and I left the room.

Ulrich, Odd (holding Kiwi), and I followed Theo, Hervé, and Nicholas. Odd put the cover on Kiwi, and he made howling noises. He ran out of the door. The next thing we heard was Nicholas and Hervé screaming. Odd, Ulrich, and I started laughing. That was more hilarious in person. Ulrich opened the door for Kiwi.

"Nice work, Kiwi ghost," Ulrich said. Just then Theo opened the door.

"What are you three guys doing here?" he asked. By now Ulrich had gotten up, and was holding Kiwi, still in the pillowcase.

"It's okay; we were going to tell you." Odd said.

Theo had seemed unsure.

Later …

I was tossing and turning in my sleep.

Nightmare...

"Please! I want to see my sister again." I said to a figure that looked like a boy.

The boy chuckled.

"What are you laughing at? Why did you bring me here?" I asked him.

"All in do time, Mr. Carter." the boy said.

Later I found my self at the park.

"No—way..." I stammered

"Don't you remember me?" the girl asked.

"Of course! You're..."

End of Nightmare...

I shot up from my pillow, sweating.

_This is so much then I bargained for,_I thought.

That morning...

We were all in the cafe. I was a little shaken up about my nightmare, but I was okay.

Yumi dropped her fork but went to pick it up.

"Things look serious between Sissi and Theo." Yumi said.

"Yeah they sure do." Odd said.

Jade saw that I was off.

"You okay?" Jade asked.

"Well I had a nightmare last night," I said a bit shamefaced.

"A nightmare?" Jade asked concernedly.

"Yes." I said.

"Want to talk about it?" Jade asked.

"Thanks, but I am fine. To be honest, it was just completely random," I lied.

"Okay." Jade said.

Jeremy got up.

"You finished lunch already?" Ulrich asked.

"No, but I want to see Aelita for a while before class," Jeremy  
>said. He missed her voice already, I could tell from the tone.<p>

"I wouldn't mind either, we'll go together okay?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, same." Jade said as she got and Yumi got up.

"Leave your trays. It's a shame to let good deserts go to waste." Odd said.

"Mind if I have yours Jade?" I asked.

"Sure go a head." Jade said.

"Can I have some of it to Peter?" Odd asked.

"Odd don't you ever stop eating huh?" Jeremy asked as he handed his tray to Odd.

As soon as Jade, Yumi, and Jeremy left, Odd was eating Jeremy's cake; I was eating a little bit of Jade's.

"Odd you're going to explode if you keep this up." Ulrich said.

"Eh." Odd said as he drank his drink. Just then the outlet burst and it scared Odd. I never knew that his hair (already straightened up by hair gel) could bristle that way.

"Hey." Ulrich said. I stopped eating Jade's cake.

_Uh oh, Xana is on the move,_I thought.

"Xana?" both Ulrich and Odd asked. Odd was looking at the outlet.

"I'll call Jeremy." I said. I dialed Jeremy's number, by now Odd  
>had stopped looking at the outlet.<p>

"Jeremy weird things are happening in the lunch room. It could be Xana's doing." I said.

"Why what's the problem?" Jeremy asked.

"There are short circuits everywhere." I said. Jeremy then hung up, and I stopped the call. Electricity started building the lights.

"Let's get out of here." I said. I ran for door. I tried to open it, but I was electrocuted. I screamed in pain, I heard Ulrich and Odd screaming out "Hey, Peter!" someone pushed me out of the way, but I had no idea who it was because by then, everything was silent and black.

I was not sure how long I was out, but I saw Theo, Ulrich, and Odd hovering above me. They helped me get up, my legs a bit wobbly.

"How are you feeling? Ulrich asked.

I shrugged. Just then we saw Uncle Jim getting electrocuted and flown back.

"Did you see that?" Odd asked.

Ulrich, Odd, and I grabbed three chairs one for each of us.

"Hello? Is that you dad? We don't know what happened, there's  
>electricity everywhere. We are trying to break a window to get<br>out." Sissi said. We all once threw the chairs at separate windows, but they flew back at us and we had to dodge them.

"I wanna get out!" Milly said scared and sadly.

Ulrich had called Jeremy I had assumed.

"We're prisoners here in the cafeteria here Jeremy. We'll do our best over here." Ulrich said.

"We'll get out of this, don't worry Hervé." Theo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me go will ya?" Hervé asked.

Milly was crying and Tamiya was comforting her with a hug. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Help is on the way." Sissi said.

"There you see?" Tamiya asked.

"We could try the roof." Odd looked at the roof.

"It will probably be the same." Theo said.

"It's worth trying. Outta the way." Odd grabbed the chair, threw the chair at the roof of the ceiling, and it smashed back down. We had all gasped.

"It's like a prison." Theo said.

"He probably has other ideas. Us, you're sure?" I heard Ulrich say as he walked a little bit to a private spot where he could talk to Jeremy.

Ulrich touched the window, and got a little shocked.

"Ow.., Xana hasn't missed a trick this time. We're never gonna get out of here. We'll do the best we can." Ulrich said. I walked over to him.

"We wait right?" I asked with a sigh.

"That's all we can do," Ulrich said.

"You see? Even if the walls cave in, we will be safe. The roof won't fall on top of us." Tamiya reassured Milly.

We had gasped as smoke started to come out from the kitchen and it was acting up really bad. Just then wooden boards flew at Sissi and Theo pushed her out of the way. "Watch out!" Sissi had dropped her phone, and the two were neck and neck, looking at each other. Mr. Delmas was asking questions but I didn't know what they were.

"I got to get out! I got to get out!" Hervé freaked out as he raced toward the door.

"Wait, don't Hervé the electricity it's locked." Theo said as he  
>just grabbed Hervé's hand just in time.<p>

"Leave me alone!" Hervé said as he backed off from Theo.

"Take it easy Hervé, calm down. You got too." Sissi said as we all came to Hervé.

"You understand? Hmm?" Sissi asked as she held Hervé's hand and then let go. Soon, he had calmed down.

"Have the firemen really tried everything daddy?" Sissi asked from her phone she had just picked up.

Theo bent down, and put his hand on Sissi's hand.

"We'll be okay, you'll see." Theo said.

Odd and I went to Ulrich.

"Jeremy have you got anything new?" Ulrich asked from his phone. He then hung up the phone. Odd and I bent down.

We were all gasping, and we heard noises from the roof. Odd looked up at the ceiling, it had seemed it was all over.

"It's all over now." Odd said.

_Aelita's going to make it. Aelita's going to make it, Aelita's going to make it_, I thought repeatedly.

"Uh, thanks for what you did before. I was pretty awful to you," Hervé said.

"Jeremy this is urgent come on!" Ulrich exclaimed.

_Please, let them almost be there,_I thought.

Hervé was scared, along with the others. The tables were shaking.

_It's not going to end. No not here,_I thought. Things started to get really bad now. Everything stopped as Ulrich, Odd, and I looked at each other. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The three of us saw the Return to the Past, and it had engulfed us  
>all.<p>

_Thank you again, Aelita,_I thought.

We came back to the point where we were all on the field playing. Jade had stopped the ball, normally it would have been Theo.

"Okay guys, I got to start going to my room. I got some History  
>home work to do," Jade said.<p>

"If you want I'll walk you—" I was cut off by Theo.

"Oh I'll go, and help you out. So long Odd, and thanks. So which  
>way do we go?" I heard Theo say as he took Jade.<p>

Odd looked at me, not that I'm jealous or anything, just a bit mad that nobody told me about the plan.

Hervé and Nicholas laughed.

"What's wrong? It's a lot better then having to get up tonight and  
>scare Hervé don't you think? What's wrong?" Odd asked.<p>

"Come on Peter." Odd said.

"You are so beyond toast Della Robbia!" I exclaimed.

Ulrich and Yumi started to walk with us.

"You're never satisfied. You got a better idea? No, me neither," Odd said.

I was sure Nicholas was kicking the ball right now.

Odd, you're going to learn soon what comes around goes around, I  
>thought.<p> 


	22. Killer Music

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777 **

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko , all copy writing goes to moonscoop. I only own my oc's Jade and Peter. **

**A/N : Sorry about the long update, but here it is. We decided on skipping Amnesia, it was just a bad one for cl my journey, no thanks to Sissi. Also, wishing you all happy holidays , from Teen-Lyokofan7777 and Lyokofan1994 . **

Dear Journal,

I've haven't had the time to update thanks to Xana. I am planning on studying with Ulrich, and Odd soon. My flashbacks, for now, have remained calm. It's like all have them had just vanished…poof. I feel that something, something is going to happen soon. What is it you might ask? Well, I believe Jeremy is going to materialize Aelita soon. I remember when Ulrich had to get Yumi out of trouble, in the episode Frontier. The reason is that, she had to get Jeremy's laptop from his room, but this time I'm gonna get it before he goes to Lyoko to apologize to Aelita. I hope Patricia, is doing well. Time to go and study. Write more soon.

Sincerely,  
>Peter<p>

I walked to Ulrich and Odd's room in my PJ's it was late, almost time for bed. I knocked on their door, Ulrich came and opened it.

"Good your here, lets start studying for that test." Ulrich said.

"Where's Odd?" I asked.

Ulrich pointed to where Odd was. Odd was dancing like in the show with Kiwi. Ulrich went to his chair and started to flip through his book, a second chair was next to him.

"Hey Peter! You should really listen to this song, it's so good." Odd said.

"Well, I do like to dance." I said.

"We should study though, Odd might not care about his grade, but I know you and I do." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, but what's a little dancing going to do, it won't hurt." I said.

"Well?" Odd sounded like he was almost screaming.

"Sure, give me the other side of the head phone." I said. Soon both Odd and I started to dance to the music. We even started singing.

"Look guys, if you don't mind I'm trying to study." Ulrich said.

We didn't hear Ulrich no thanks to the music.

"Will you too cut that out, maybe you have just forgotten that we got a test tomorrow. So Stop!" Ulrich said.

Odd's headphones fell off.

"Huh, what did you say we can't hear a thing?" Odd asked.

"I said I want to study, Odd and Peter!" Ulrich yelled.

"What's the sense of you studying? Whether you are going to do you are going to get a 0 in physic, so why not listen from what I downloaded from the web?" Odd asked.

"In my opinion, you should listen too it. It sure those beat studying." I said.

"It's a pure music. Nobody knows who wrote it either, and it's a free mp3 file. It's also a pop-rock revolution!" Odd cheered.

"You want a revolution? Okay I will give you one. You don't think of anyone but yourself, and I expected more from you Peter. I am fed up." Ulrich said.

"Where are you going?" Odd asked.

"To Jeremy's room, at least he knows you need peace and quiet while you are studying. He's not like you selfish, and I truly expected more from you Peter." Ulrich said as he closed the door.

"Don't worry Kiwi, he will get over it." Odd said as he rubbed Kiwi's stomach. "My little diggity dog."

"Odd, would happen to have something that connect to the mp3 for two headphones to use?" I asked. I really liked that music, it seemed familiar.

"Sure." Odd said as he went to go get it. He put the splitter in, and also gave me a pair of his headphones.

"Thanks." I said. I put the headphones on. We started dancing, Odd was holding Kiwi. Something then happened; everything just went blanked afterwards.

Change POV Jade's That morning…

I stretched and got up. The sun was shinning in my room, I opened the blinds. I yawned and looked aimlessly at the horizon. Something in my heart told me today was not going to be a good day. I went to go take my shower along with the clothes, I had for the day. After my shower, I had my clothes on by then. I headed toward the cafe. I sat my in my normal seat, next to Jeremy and Ulrich.

"How come Odd and Peter still aren't here?" Jeremy asked.

"I couldn't care less." Ulrich said as continued to drink his drink.

"What's the matter with Ulrich?" I asked.

"Well, last night he was trying to study for the test. Odd and Peter, wanted to listen to some music." Jeremy explained.

"That's not like him." I said.

"I know what you mean and because of them I didn't get a lot of sleep." Ulrich said. Just then TWACS along with Nickolas and Hervé were passing by.

"What's the song's name?" Nickolas asked.

"The time is Glad When You're Bad. I honestly can't believe how unhip you guys are, you're a couple of losers. You oughtta go out once in a while." Sissi said.

"What kind of music is it Sissi, R and B?" Nickolas asked.

TWACS and her gang started to walk away. "R and B, why not waltz music?"

"Odd and Peter should have been here by now, maybe they didn't wake up." Jeremy said.

"Forgot about it, it's their problem." Ulrich said.

"I'm calling, Peter." I said. I dialed Peter's number, and it went directly to voicemail.

"This is Peter, please leave your name and number after the beep. I will try to get back to you if I can." Peter's voice said.

"Peter it's Jade, call me back when you get this message, I love you," I said. I hung up the phone.

"I think you should chill out. You're making a big deal over a little bit of loud music Ulrich. We can't let them miss their exam." Jeremy said.

"Yes we can." Ulrich said as he got up from the table.

The bells rang. We were walking when we saw Yumi.

"Hi, Odd and Peter aren't here?" Yumi asked.

"No, and I am beginning to worry." Jeremy said.

"Same here, he hasn't called me back yet." I said.

"Did you check in their rooms?" Yumi asked.

"No yet, we are going to do that right now. Right Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

"No, we will be late for the exam." Ulrich said.

"Not if we hurry." Jeremy said as he and Ulrich walked.

"I'm coming, too. Peter is my boyfriend after all. Yumi make up some lie, for the teacher for me, okay?" I asked.

"Sure, just keep me posted okay?" Yumi asked.

"Will do." I said.

I caught up to Jeremy and Ulrich.

"We are going to check Odd and Ulrich's room first, why don't you check out Peter's?" Jeremy asked.

"Sounds good, I'll let you know if I see anything." I said.

"So will we." Jeremy said.

We headed for the dorm.

I checked Peter's room, his was before Ulrich's and Odd's.

"Nothing." I said as I closed the door. Ulrich and Jeremy were only half way there. I was able to catch up to them.

"Nothing." I said as I was starting to get worried.

"Well, then there is one room left," Jeremy said.

We were getting close to Ulrich's and Odd's room.

"They sang that dumb song over and over—" By now Ulrich had open the door—"and look now they are fast a sleep let's go." Ulrich said.

"Wake them up." Jeremy said. Jeremy and Ulrich went to Odd, I went too Peter his face was just smiling, he wasn't blinking either. I've seen this before.

"It's Killer Music!" I thought.

"Get up will you?" Jeremy asked as he tried to get Odd up.

"If this is a joke, it is a bad one we are going to be late." Ulrich said.

I could of have sworn I felt a tear coming down.

"Hey something is wrong. Odd? Odd? This isn't a joke." Jeremy said.

"Jade, how is Peter?" Ulrich asked.

I turned around, tears were flowing down my face. Ulrich closed his eyes.

We carried Odd and Peter to Yolanda's office. We put them gently on the bed.

"Odd? Peter? Can you two hear me?" Yolanda asked.

Mr. Delmas came in.

"Call the hospital." Yolanda said.

We all looked down at Odd and Peter, concerned and scared for them both.

"And tell them it is very, very urgent." Yolanda said. She started to  
>check their pulses.<p>

"Hello? This is the junior high school here we need two ambulances,  
>immediately." Mr. Delmas said.<p>

Yolanda checked Odd's then Peter's blood pressure.

"Both of their blood pressure and their heart beat are slow. I don't understand." Yolanda said.

I text, Yumi about Peter and Odd. We were all outside. One paramedic was loading Odd into the ambulance. Yumi was racing towards us. I then saw Peter being put in the next ambulance.

"What's the matter with them? Is it serious?" Yumi asked. "Well, is it?"

"Their hearts are beating very slowly." Jeremy said.

"Xana." Yumi said.

"Xana is not capable of attacking human beings directly."

"If I'd only stayed with them last night, this wouldn't have happened. We had a big fight, and I slept in Jeremy's room." Ulrich said.

"How could you have known that?" Yumi said as she put her hands on Ulrich's shoulder for comfort.

"I'm staying with him." Ulrich said as he was about to go in the ambulance but was stopped by Mr. Delmas.

"I'm sorry Ulrich, but I can't permit you to leave the school grounds."  
>Mr. Delmas said.<p>

"I'm going with him, too; Peter is my boyfriend after all." I said.

"I'm sorry Jade, but the rules apply to you too." Mr. Delmas said.

"I'm going to stay with Odd." Ulrich said.

"And I'm going to stay with Peter!" I stated as I went into his ambulance.

"Ulrich, Jade, get away from the ambulance. That is not the right way to help him." Mr. Delmas said.

"I don't care; I can't let him be taken away like this." Ulrich said.

"And I am staying put!" I stated.

Mr. Delmas sighed.

"Alright, you two can go." Mr. Delmas said.

"I want to go with them too." Jeremy said.

"Are you crazy? What if Xana launches an attack?" Yumi said leaning  
>into a whisper to Jeremy.<p>

"We'll stay in contact. Call me if there is the slightest problem." Jeremy went to the ambulance I was in with Peter. The paramedics closed the door.

"He's going to be okay, Jade." Jeremy said.

I looked at Peter. Was he going to be okay? I hugged Jeremy for comfort. I just couldn't believe this was happening. The ambulances drove off.

Later...

We were all in the hospital by now.

"Ulrich, stop, you're not to blame." Jeremy said.

"No it's all my fault." Ulrich said.

"No it's not." Jeremy and I said as we both put a hand on his shoulder.

"Even if you have been there, you couldn't have changed anything." We then let go of each other's hands. "I'll get us a soda; it'll do us both good."

"I'm going to see Odd; I'll see you in his room." Ulrich said.

"I'm going to go check on Peter." I said.

I went to the visitors' desk.

"Name?" the nurse asked.

"Peter Morales." I said. He probably used Jim's last name than his real name, I thought.

"Relation?" the nurse asked.

"Girlfriend." I said. The nurse nodded and took me to his room, she then left. The nurse nodded and took me to his room.

She then left me in the room. His state was a bit more I could bear.  
>He was in the same state Odd was in. Blissed out grin... eyes wide<br>open. I just wish I could've taken his place instead. One of my  
>friends was immediately creeped out by Odd's grin. She would be<br>shuddering if she were here right now.

I sat on the chair, just starring at him. I wish I could do so much more right now, I wish I could tell the others, that this was in fact Xana's doing. If I could tell them, they would want me to know how I know. Now, I realize that this is the episode Killer Music. I've never really liked this one at all. Back in our world, it would be only Odd in the Hospital, but now it's Odd and Peter. What strikes me very weird is that Xana is after Peter, but not me. I'm not trying to sound like I only am thinking of myself, but I have seen all the episodes of Code Lyoko, the reason why I am bringing this up, is because I truly wish I could take his place. Deep down Peter is a really sweet person inside, he is always caring about Patricia, they must have gotten really gotten well together. I just stared at him, he wasn't making any movements. I wish I could tell the others our secret, but I know Peter wouldn't want me to do that, I know he would want to himself. Before I knew, someone had tapped me on my shoulder, waking me out of my thoughts. It was Jeremy, and Ulrich.

"Jade, Ulrich I just spoke to Aelita. She's going to try and see if Xana is the cause of our problem." Jeremy had put both his hands on each of our shoulders.

"If he did this I can't figure out how." Jeremy said then put his arms down.

"What I do know, is that going to Lyoko is the only way to save them, so let's go." Jeremy said.

I put my hand, on Peter's head, and rubbed it a little.

"We'll get you and Odd out of this, I swear we will." I said.

Later...

Ulrich, Jeremy, and I were running towards the factory. Jeremy's phone had started to rang, he had answered it.

"Their hearts are getting weaker and weaker. And it could be an epidemic started by Xana. Yeah I did, get over to the factory fast." Jeremy said as he hung up. We were nearly at the factory already.

We finally had arrived at the lab, and Jeremy was connecting to Aelita.

"Connecting, connecting." the computer said. Aelita's screen popped up.

"Aelita, we're in the lab." Jeremy said.

"Better hurry, the pulsations are getting stronger. The activated tower can't be too far away." Aelita said.

"Any monsters around?" Jeremy asked.

"Not yet, no." Aelita said.

"Ulrich and Jade are coming soon, stay where you are." Jeremy said.

"Okay, I'll wait here." Aelita disappeared from the screen.

A call came from Yumi.

"Yumi." Jeremy said.

"It's the song, that's causing it." Yumi said.

"What do you mean the song? I don't understand." Jeremy said.

"It is, it's the song. Glad when You're Bad." Yumi said.

"Oh no. I think that's the song Odd downloaded from the web yesterday." Ulrich said. "And Peter listened to it, too."

"Xana is using the media for maximum coverage." Jeremy said.

"He's formatted the song, and now he's spreading it all over." Yumi said.

"A deadly melody." Jeremy glared at the screen.

"Considering what it has done to Peter and Odd, we better deactivate the tower." I said.

"And send Yumi when she gets here." Ulrich said.

Ulrich and I went down into the scanner room. The doors opened, and we headed to the scanners.

"I'll send you North to the mountains." Jeremy said.

We both stepped into our scanners, and they had closed on us.

"Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Jade, Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Jade, Virtualization." Jeremy said.

We were transported to Lyoko's mountain sector. Both Ulrich and I landed safely on the ground. The problem with my whip that I had, is that I had to be really relaxed when I am using it, and right now I am doing the best that I can do, I just hope it works. I haven't perfected control of my telekinesis yet, but I think I'm getting there.

Ulrich and I looked around, for Aelita we saw her running towards us.

"Ulrich, Jade." Aelita said as she came to us.

"We have to get to the activated tower, and fast." Ulrich said.

I had nodded.

"Look it's there, you two see?" Aelita said as she was pointing to the pulsations. We all started heading toward the direction of the activated tower. We had then come to a stop. It was just like the same place in the show.

"Okay." Ulrich said.

"We're at the tower, there it is." Aelita pointed to the tower dead ahead.

We were looking for monsters.

"No monsters anywhere, that's suspicious." I said.

Just then we saw three Bloks were coming in our direction.

"Ah there you are." Ulrich said as he began to take out his Katana.

I was trying to be relaxed, and the whip connected to my hand. I smiled as I was now able to control the whip. I'm glad Yumi was able to make it just in time.

"Aelita, take cover somewhere," Ulrich and I both said in unison.

Aelita ran and jumped across another platform, the Bloks started to fire at her. Ulrich jumped and ran, with his katana in hand, and sped up a bit, and sliced the Blok, causing it to explode.

I swung my whip around in a circle, and it had gotten around the Blok. The whip then tightened around the Blok, and it had exploded. I was happy to see my first victory won with my whip. There was one Blok left to go, but it had frozen Ulrich.

I saw Aelita looking at Ulrich, and saying

"Ulrich."

"Ulrich, you're out of bounds for three minutes," Jeremy said.

"I'll take care of this Blok, Jeremy," I said. Just then a Krab had shown up.

"I was really not in the mood for sea food today." I said. I readied and aimed my whipped again, but the Krab had shot me.

"Jade, you just lost 30 life points, be careful."  
>Jeremy said.<p>

"Jade, just hang on, I'm about to transfer Yumi." Jeremy said.

"I'll do the best that I can." I said.

Aelita and I were backing away from our enemies.

"Ulrich 30 seconds to go." Jeremy said.

The Krab and Blok had started to fire at us, but Yumi threw one of her fans at the Krab, and blocked the incoming fire from the Blok, with her other. The Krab looked almost defeated.

"Yumi!" I said relieved.

"Stay behind me Aelita, Jade and I will handle them." Yumi said. Yumi was right, I prepared my whip attack.

"How much longer Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"He's coming." Jeremy said.

"Go." Ulrich said as he super speedily dropped down and took out the Blok with his Katana.

"Glad to see ya." both Yumi and I said.

"Stay alert, one more Blok is on its way." Jeremy said.

"That one is yours Yumi, and the other one is yours Jade. I'm going after the Krab." Ulrich said. We all nodded.

The Bloks started to fire at us, and we both blocked it. Yumi had used her fan, and I had used my green shield, I had just discovered back in our last Lyoko mission.

"Well done." Jeremy said.

Yumi had gone after the Blok, as I did the same. Ulrich had used his triplicate against the Krab.

"Jeremy do you read me? Jeremy?" I asked.

Yumi was spinning her fan, against the Bloks incoming fire.

"Yumi, you and Aelita run to the tower." I said.

"You're crazy; you'll never make it all alone." Yumi said.

"Who said I would be alone? I'm sure Ulrich will be finishing with that Krab in no time." I said. Sure enough I heard an explosion. It  
>came from Ulrich defeating the Krab.<p>

"Get going, we'll finish these two Blok heads." Ulrich said.

Yumi and Aelita nodded. They both ran toward the activated tower, while Ulrich and I got ready to fight. I took out my green bomb, and Ulrich readied his Katana.

"Ready?" Ulrich asked.

"Ready." I replied.

"1, 2, 3!" Ulrich exclaimed. Ulrich flew into the air and sliced his Katana into the bulls eye of the Blok, and I threw my green bomb, both of our moves had, cause both of our enemies to explode.

"Nice work." Ulrich said.

"Thanks." I said. Just then a Blok shot me five times, and I was devirtualized.

My scanner opened, and I was hearing the music being played.

"Oh no." I said. It had become hard for me to walk. "What?" It seems like nothing was responding in my entire body. I tried to head for the elevator. I was doing the best that I could, trying to get to the tower, but it became harder and harder. I was sure Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita were nearly at the tower. I put my ears together trying to drown out the music, but it had failed and I had fallen to the ground.

A white bubble was being shown for the Return to the Past just as it turned too late…

Change POV Peter's

I'm glad Jade and the others made it just in time, to get that tower deactivated. I headed for Ulrich and Odd's room, and I knocked on their door. Ulrich opened it.

"Sorry." he said.

"No, I'm sorry I should have studied." I said.

"It's okay, you still can if you want, to." Ulrich said.

"Sure." I said. Sure enough Odd, was listening to the music again.

We both took our seats at Ulrich's desk. We both began to quiz each other. Odd put his arms around Ulrich and me, and then continued on dancing, and listening to the music.

"We are trying to study Odd," both Ulrich and I said tiredly.

"What's the point of you two studying? You're probably going to get a 0." Odd said.

Ulrich and I sighed.

"I heard that twice already. That's enough." Ulrich said.

"Hey listen to what I downloaded from the web. It's out of sight, under my cover by R. U. Clegmatic. It's incredible." Odd held it up at our faces.

"Later okay? For the time being I would like to study." Ulrich said.

"Me too." I agreed.

"And as for you, I wouldn't say no for helping me a little, you're so good in physics." Ulrich said.

"He is?" I asked.

"That's right, and if you two want help, the reincarnation of Einstein is willing to give a lesson to a sawdust-filled head," Odd said.

I couldn't help laugh.

"I'll listen to your song afterwards," Ulrich said.

"Me too." I said.

"Hmm, you two don't really have too. Actually it's pretty mainstream, it's something – what I mean is-" Odd petted Kiwi on the floor and was cut off by Ulrich and me.

"A kind of song a machine might have written."

"See you two know a lot about music." Odd said as he put his arms around us, and then looked at what we were studying, and hummed the song.

"So are you gonna help us or what?" Ulrich asked.

He kept humming.

"Yeah, yeah," Ulrich rolled his eyes.


	23. Frontier

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko , all copy writing goes to moonscoop. I only own my ocs. **

Dear Journal,

Well if my calculations are correct, I believe this is the episode Frontier. It's when Aelita and Jeremy have that little argument. I don't like arguments, especially if it is friends. So, I am going to have to remember that laptop, or else I'll have to Kiss Sissi. *cringes at that part * I hate her so much, man why is she such a stuck up brat all the time. We'll there's no questioning the unanswerable. I hope Patricia is doing okay; I got to get some sleep for tomorrow I have a feeling I'm gonna need it.

~Sincerely Peter

**The Next Day...**

We saw Yumi walking to the vending machines where we were at.

"Hi guys. Well it looks like I'm not the only one who brought her stuff late, what were you guys doing, studying huh?" Yumi had asked.

Ulrich had removed a bit of his green jacket, to show his Game Boy like thing.

"Not exactly, Tetrix Annihilator till 3 in the morning." he had said.

"I should have guessed it was something like that, nice going." Yumi said.

"Thanks, how'd you know I won?" Ulrich asked.

"How are you two doing?" Yumi addressed the question to Jade and I.

"Good, updated my journal last night." I said.

"You mean you're diary right?" Odd asked.

"I _mean _my journal!" I defended.

"Good, I studied on some Italian words, for class today," Jade said.

Yumi nodded.

"And how are you doing Jeremy?" she asked.

"Me I didn't sleep even a wink. I've got an awful lot on mind." Jeremy said glumly. He was also holding a cup, with his drink; I think it was Hot Chocolate.

"Oh yeah, the usual worries about materializing Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"No, no. Well yeah, yes actually but I think there's a lot more to it then that." Jeremy said. The bells rang reminding we had class. Jeremy had picked up his backpack, and dropped the cup which was empty.

"I'm off, nothing like a little math class to wake me up." he said.

We all had looked at each other.

**In Mrs. Meyer's class...**

"I'll begin again, since it's a bit complicated." she said writing the equation down on the black board again.

I was sitting next to Jeremy. Ulrich and Odd were sitting across from us.

"Hey Jeremy, what's going on with Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, last night we had a bit of a fight." Jeremy said.

"Yeah about what?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing, it was on the account of me. I yelled at her, and I think she got mad. Guys, I really have to go." Jeremy said.

"Where to? The boys' room?" Ulrich asked.

"I think he has to go to Lyoko, Ulrich." I said.

"Of course not, and Peter is right." Jeremy said.

"What?" Ulrich asked a little too loud.

"Ulrich, repeat what I had just said." Mrs. Meyer said.

Ulrich looked absolutely dumbstruck.

"Uh..." he said as he was beginning to trial off. It took all my willpower to not laugh.

Odd was on his table, sleeping.

"Odd, go on, help him." she said.

Students had laughed, and I had heard one of them say "Ha, ha, he's asleep."

**Later, Under the Arches**...

"What? No way." Yumi said.

"Not very long, just for an hour. I can go at lunch time." Jeremy said.

Yumi had her arms crossed, and her back turned on us.

"But that's, not the problem Jeremy. The problem is, the Super-calculator you're the only one who can use it." Yumi was worried.

"Yeah, but once you get the idea it's not complicated. I can launch a simple by transfer program, and explain the procedures too you." Jeremy said.

"It doesn't feel right. I'm sorry Jeremy," Yumi said.

"Yumi, listen I had an argument with Aelita, and I want to ask her to forgive me in person," Jeremy said.

A plane had passed by.

"What if Xana attacks, when you're there?" she asked as she finally turned around.

"Then we just have to bring him back immediately and take his place on Lyoko," Odd said.

"Any way, in my opinion Xana had been pretty quiet lately." Jade said. We had all looked at Yumi.

"Fine." she said.

We cheered. I along with Jeremy, was going to his room to get his book, he had opened the door.

"You sure you want to do this Einstein?" I asked a little concerned still.

"I'm positive." Jeremy said as he picked up the big book, he would be showing Yumi soon. I quickly remembered something, important.

"Where's your laptop?" I asked.

"Over there." He pointed to it. I quickly grabbed it and sighed.

"Just for safety measures, I think we should bring this with us." I said.

Jeremy nodded, and we had started our walk to the factory, once we came back to the others.

**At the Factory...**

Yumi was with Jeremy, by the screen of the Supercomputer.

"Now, I've already calculated the variable mass, so you don't have to worry. Since, I won't be fighting I used a default option for the exponential memory transfer okay? As for the fractal coding for the blocks, peace of cake. " Jeremy was confident.

I had a headache trying to remember that.

"Peace of cake? Hey, this may be easy for you, but it sure isn't for us. You do this every time?" she asked.

"Well yeah, what do you think? That I take a nap while you're all on Lyoko?" he asked as he was walking over to show Yumi his book.

"Anyway, will stay in contact and if there is any trouble, just check my notes." Yumi's mouth draped open.

_I still think that is one big book_, I thought. Jade, Ulrich, and Odd were waiting for Jeremy in the scanner room. Jeremy had gone to the elevator, and it had gone done. Yumi had taken the console chair, and I was standing next to her. Yumi had opened the "notes", and had started the procedure.

"I'm starting the transfer now, go." Yumi said as she tapped the enter button. A digital body of Jeremy was being shown, and it was green. It was loading to the top, and just then an exclamation point with a circle around it appeared. We had both gasped. Yumi had gotten scared, and I was getting worried.

The others had come up, and, a few minutes later, Aelita's face appeared on the screen.

"I just scanned the data chain. Yumi made a data capture error that blocked the system." Aelita said.

She gasped and I winced.

"Which means that the memory transfers were deactivated at the worst time." Aelita said.

"But where is he?" Yumi asked.

"He wasn't transferred to Lyoko and he didn't come back to you. So... he's out there and he's blocked somewhere between us. Don't worry he's okay." Aelita said.

"Are you in contact with him?" Jade and Ulrich asked.

"Yes, well let's say I think what he thinks. It was as if, he were apart of my mind." Aelita said.

We were all confused, and amazed at the same time.

"And can you get him back?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. Jeremy says that we have to recover memory in the four passage towers, and redirect it to the 3 scanners to complete the transfer. But it's going to take time." she said.

We were all worried.

"Well that's a hopeful sign, how much time?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, the time to go to each one of the regions and to do all the necessary manipulations and reinitialize the system, according to Jeremy, one of your afternoons," Aelita said.

"That means there's no time to lose." Ulrich said.

"Okay, I'm off." Aelita said as her face disappeared from the screen. We had seen a yellow arrow moving on the screen, which was Aelita.

"Thank you Aelita." Yumi said.

"Look Yumi it wasn't your fault. Jeremy is the only one who can run the computer without it breaking down." Ulrich said.

"Plus mistakes happen all the time. It's okay to make a mistake; you just can't let it get you down," I said.

"Yes I know. The big problem is as long, as Jeremy is in limbo we can't go to Lyoko and if Xana attacks..." Yumi had started to trail off.

"Don't sweat it Yumi, Aelita is going to get Jeremy home soon I'm positive." Odd said.

"I am, too." Jade said.

"Yeah, and besides Xana won't have time to do anything." Odd said.

Yumi turned the chair.

"You better go back to school, if we're all absent they'll get suspicious. I'll stay here just in case."

We had gone back to Mrs. Hertz class, and Jade had stayed with Yumi.

Mrs. Hertz was calling off everyone's name, and she had finally gotten to Jeremy.

"Jeremy? Jeremy isn't here?" she asked.

Odd scratched behind his head.

"Uh he's uh...in the infirmary, ma'am, trying to get unblocked." he said. I was sitting with Ulrich and Odd this time.

"Not surprising, you children eat much too fast, now for Chemistry." Mrs. Hertz began.

"Hey, what kind of no good are you three creeps up to now?" Sissi asked.

"None of your business/beeswax," both Ulrich and I said.

"Well with that kind of answer, now I'm sure you're up to no good." she said.

"Can't fool you Sissi. Well, actually Jeremy is working on a new project for making worms intelligent," Odd said. I grinned knowing what was ahead.

Sissi had a surprised look on her face.

"That's right, and he would like to test it on you," Odd said bursting into laughter, as Ulrich and I had done the same.

"Alright, alright quiet down." Mrs. Hertz said.

_Oh, that never gets old,_ I thought

**At the factory...**

The elevator had gotten down to the lab, and it had opened. We ran to see how Yumi and Jade were doing.

"How are you doing Yumi? Let me see." Ulrich said as we saw the screen. Jade had gone to the screen as well.

"How's it going?" Odd asked.

"Aelita just left the second tower. Two to go, things are almost going too well. Yumi said.

"I'm heading for the forest." we heard Aelita say.

"Hey, Yumi you ought to relax a little bit. Aelita will be finished soon. Why don't you and Jade go back to school? It'll take your mind off it." Ulrich said.

"Yeah and I'll be there if you need me." Jade said.

"We'll take over for you. We're not missing class; we're supposed to be in the library," Odd smiled.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Thanks, Jade and you guys too." Yumi said.

"You're welcome." we all said. Yumi had gotten up from the control chair and grabbed her bag. Jade had picked up her bag as well, and they went into the elevator.

"I'll see you guys later." Yumi said as Jade pushed the button to go up. The elevator's doors began to close. I had taken, the control chair, and the put on the mic.

"Aelita I'm replacing Yumi do you read me?" I asked.

"Yes loud and clear Peter, I'm almost at the 3rd tower."

"Is Jeremy okay?" I asked getting concerned.

"A little worried, but yeah he's okay."

There was a short pause then Aelita said

"Uh -oh trouble."

"Odd, Ulrich we've got a problem here." I said. Odd and Ulrich got up, and came over to the control chair.

"Aelita I've a feeling you're not alone out there." I said.

"You're right Peter, I'm not."

We saw monsters heading for her on the screen.

"Watch out Aelita, better run. 3 monsters, coming hurry up." I said.

We saw monsters in front of her.

"Careful in front of you." I said.

All of us were worried and getting concerned. I had then seen a platform on her left.

"Aelita on your left, there's a platform." I said.

Aelita had made it across the platform.

"Well done, Jeremy would be proud of you." I said.

"I'll get you connected."

A gold bar loaded on the screen, it was 75% completed, just another 25% to go.

"That's 3 down, what do we do now? Should we tell Jade and Yumi?" Odd asked.

"No, let's leave poor Yumi alone, we haven't needed her up till now." Ulrich said.

"Same go's for Jade." I said.

**Change POV Jade's**

Yumi and I were sitting in class.

"In the 1950s radio and television had become most important means in spreading culture. In addition..." Mr. Fumet had begun to say.

Yumi had drawn a picture of Jeremy, and I was taking notes for both Yumi and I.

**Normal POV**

"I'm in the mountain region, just one more tower to go."

Ulrich had taken my place of the control chair.

"Why is she stopping?" Odd asked.

"I think she's in trouble." I said.

"Ulrich it's being guarded by the two Bloks, Xana's got the message."

Odd and Ulrich were worried, and so was I.

"There's no way you can get true?" Ulrich asked.

"No none and If I can't transfer memory too the tower, we'll lose Jeremy for good." Aelita said sadly.

"There's got to be a way. Aelita." Ulrich said.

By now Aelita's face had popped on the screen.

"Wait.., Jeremy says that there may be a way of retrieving memory else where."

"Where? In another tower, another computer?" Ulrich asked.

"Another tower is impossible and Jeremy is convinced that an external computer's power wouldn't be enough to operate the scanners."

"What about just one?" Ulrich asked.

"Just one scanner? I'll check with him." Aelita said.

"But why only one? To bring Jeremy back all 3 scanners are needed." Odd said.

"Think it over Odd, if one of us can succeed in getting transferred to Lyoko, Aelita will be able to get into the tower." I noted.

"Exactly." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, Odd, Peter. I got a problem it's becoming harder and harder to contact Jeremy. I'm afraid he's starting to delete himself."

Odd and Ulrich had gasped. I remained calmed, knowing everything was going to be okay in the end.

"Huh, what do you mean Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"He's disappearing; the computer is confusing him with an out dated file. We've got to bring him back as soon as possible." Odd and Ulrich's mouths had dropped. I felt a little guilty, remaining calm.

"Okay, we have no choice." Ulrich said.

**Change POV Jade's**

Yumi was still drawing Jeremy.

"Now who would like to answer?" Mr. Fumet asked.

Yumi's phone had started to vibrate.

"Ulrich how are things going?" Yumi asked in a low whisper, I was sitting next to her.

"Trapped by some Bloks, okay we'll be right there." Yumi said as she hung up her phone.

"Sir, can I please go to the infirmary?"

"Yes, you may." Mr. Fumet said.

"May I take her too the infirmary?" I had asked.

Mr. Fumet had nodded.

We had went out of the classroom, Yumi was about to run to the factory but I had stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Let's go the way through the boiler's room; I just have a strong feeling." I said. Yumi nodded and we had begun our run to the factory.

**Normal POV**

Odd was playing his video game, and I was sitting on the floor.

"I wish Yumi and Jade would hurry up." Ulrich said. Ulrich got an idea, and dialed Yumi's phone number.

"What's taking you two so long?" Ulrich asked.

"Jade suggested that we should take the long way, we'll be there soon." Yumi said.

"Okay, see you soon." Ulrich said.

Ulrich had decided that it would be Odd turns to take, control chair.

"Watch out Aelita!" Odd was getting worried.

It can be shown on the screen there was one Blok left, and Aelita was on the opposite side of it.

"One down, the others are coming hang in there Aelita." Odd said.

The elevator had come down.

"I think we should start connecting that computer." Jade said.

"Right." Yumi said. Yumi went over, gotten to the computer, and had started connecting.

"Well, Odd, how's Aelita doing?" Ulrich asked.

"Pretty good up until now. Fortunately she runs a lot faster then you. The big problem though is that she is losing contact with Jeremy." Odd said,

Ulrich looked over to the screen and was worried.

"Let me head to the scanners Ulrich, I haven't been to Lyoko since Xana attacked us with those swarm of bees..." I remembered. Ulrich was hesitant, but finally nodded.

"Okay."

I headed toward the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator went down, and it finally reached to the scanner room. The doors had opened, and I had headed into

The scanner.

**Change POV Jade**

Odd and I went over by Yumi who was now on the control chair. Yumi had started typing some buttons.

"Aelita, Peter is going to try and reach you. The computer is connected, what do I do now?"

"You got to try to configure the auxiliary report, to transfer the memory and here's how you do it." Aelita had explained how to transfer someone. Yumi began finishing the process by typing in the remaining keys.

"Okay, Aelita I did it, I had just entered all of the data."

"Good Yumi, you can transfer Peter now."

**Normal POV**

I had stepped into the scanner.

"Transfer Peter." I heard Yumi say but began to hesitate.

"Peter?" Yumi asked.

"I believe in you Yumi."

The scanner made its starting noise, I was getting a little worried, and I then opened my eyes as the transfer failed.

"Not enough memory." I muttered to myself.

"Transfer Peter, Scanner Peter, Virtualization!" Yumi exclaimed

I was transferred to Lyoko's mountain sector. I shot a fire ball at the Blok, and used my shield against the second Blok, which in doing both of these things cause the Bloks too explode.

"Peter." Aelita said.

"Sorry, I am late Aelita. And it's good to see you again on Lyoko after such a long time." I said.

"Yes, it's good to see you, too. "

"Let me guess Odd you were able to transfer me, by your Textrix annihilator game right? I asked.

"Yup, all the credit should go to it, I hope you weren't planning on playing it. Odd said.

I helped Aelita get up.

"Don't worry I have enough to do here, with out playing other games. Okay it's up to you now! Bring back Jeremy." I said. Aelita had jumped to the other side, and she had gone inside of the tower. I was rematerialized, and the others had come down too see Einstein in the scanner. Jade and I held hands. Smoke had come out, and it revealed to be Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" we had all exclaimed as he seemed to be passed out.

**Later that night...**

We had put Jeremy on the bed not too long ago, and he started to wake up.

"How are you feeling?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy got up, but was still on his bed.

"It was... it was FANTASTIC!" Jeremy exclaimed. We had all cheered.

"That's great." I said.

"You're crazy idea of going to Lyoko gave us a scare." Yumi said.

"Yeah it sure did, we were worried." Odd said.

"Yeah but it's good to have you back Einstein." I said.

"Yeah it sure is. " Jade said.

"Well it is good to be back guys. " Jeremy said.

"Well, this has been one big night for this girl." Jade said stretching her arms.

"Yeah same here, It's getting late I should start heading home, don't want to worry the folks." Yumi said.

"We'll see each other tomorrow." Jade said. I had kissed Jade goodnight, and I had begun to walk her to her dorm.

**Change POV Jeremy's...**

"I was afraid you were mad at me." Aelita said.

"I thought you were mad Aelita, but I understood how you felt about me, when you cam to get me." I said. I could feel my cheeks blushing.

"When you're really in love does it mean you fight all the time?" Aelita had asked.

"No, not all the time but it can happen." I said.

"Really? Well if that ever happens, we'll have to make things right." Aelita said.

"You're right." I smiled at her. Aelita had smiled back.

_I really do love this girl, and I can't wait to materialize her here on Earth_, I thought.


	24. Today's a special day

Today's a special day

**Disclaimer : I do not own Code Lyoko all copy writing goes too moonscoop. **

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777 seeing that today is her 18****th**** birthday. Note I do not own Colton he is owned by my friend Matson. I also do not own Cassidy she is owned by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777. This chapter was edited by my friend sakuraphoenix.**

Dear Journal,

Well we've been doing very well with our battle against XANA. First season should be over soon, but nevertheless I like it I really do. I miss my sister Patricia though, as well my other friends back home. Like Colton, Blake, Jess, and there's...**sigh **I miss her a lot. We've gone through a lot to Cassidy and I… to be honest I had a little crush on her when we were first met but I've never gotten the chance to tell her. Okay, okay I had chances but I didn't want to risk our friendship if she didn't like me back. I mean that's normal right... right? Oh well I better get some sleep I have a strong feeling that tomorrow feels like it is going to be something.

~Peter

I closed my journal, and I had put it away safely.

**The Next Day POV Jade's**

We saw Yumi heading towards us; we were over by a tree in the courtyard.

"Hey Yumi." Ulrich waved. She noticed us, and came to us.

"Hey guys, has anybody seen Peter lately?" Yumi asked.

Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and I all looked at one another and shrugged.

"I haven't seen him actually." I said getting a bit worried.

"Does anybody know what today's date is?" Odd asked.

"Um no clue why?" Yumi asked.

I checked my cell phone, February 22.

"It's the 22nd of February Odd." I said then closed my phone and put in my pocket.

"Oh, thanks just wondering." Odd said.

The bells rang signaling we had class.

"Okay, well we best be heading off let us know if you see Peter." Yumi said.

"Yeah, please keep me in touch." I said.

"No problem." Jeremy said.

**POV Ulrich's**

We all went to Mrs. Hertz Science class; today was a lesson on Astronomy study of planets and stars. I sat down next to Odd, and Jeremy sat down on his regular seat. Mrs. Hertz started to take the attendance, and then she came to Peter's name.

"Peter Carter?"

Jeremy, Odd, and I had both looked at one another and shrugged.

"Absent then." she marked his name off the list. This is getting weird now, Peter wouldn't miss a class even if was Science. I wonder if it had anything to do with XANA...

**Later After Class Jade's POV**

We ran straight to the guys, Yumi and I that is, to tell them something.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Has Peter been back yet?" I asked getting really worried for my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry he hasn't Jade. I'm getting more and more concerned myself, let's head to my room. We should contact Aelita and see if XANA has anything to do with this." Jeremy said pushing his glasses back to his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." Yumi said.

**At Jeremy's Room**

Jeremy was typing away at the computer, with his mic he said

"Aelita can you hear me?" the computer then shown Aelita's face popping up.

"Hi how are you?"

"We're fine, but we think Peter might not be. We haven't seen him all of first period class, which is 45 minutes long." Jeremy said sounding grim.

"That does seem like a problem, but I haven't felt any of XANA's pulsations Jeremy. I'm sorry but XANA hasn't attacked yet." Aelita said.

"I'm sorry Jade." Jeremy said.

I hung my head down; Odd came over to me and put one of his arms around my shoulders. I started to cry, where was my boyfriend?

**POV Peter's**

I looked around something wasn't right at all, strange very strange. I got up from the ground and using my hands I cleaned the dust that was on my brown pants. I was also wearing a red shirt, wait a minute! I wore this before not just at Kadic I mean, but I mean at a party. I then saw someone coming my way; he had brown hair which was his original color and glasses. Wait that couldn't be...

"Colton?" I asked a bit shock. He nodded, and was holding a present which was wrapped.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost what are you doing here dude? Don't you remember what today's date is?" my good friend asked.

I shrugged

"No, why should I have. By the way what's with the present?"

He slapped me on the shoulder

"Hey, what was that for?"

"That was for, forgetting Cassidy's birthday which is today!" he exclaimed. My face went pale, like I was a ghost.

"Augh! It's today, son of a gun. Darn, darn, darn it. Look you got to help me please!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down." Colton said with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked trying to calm down.

"Her party isn't till 2, and it's only 11 now. You got time to find her a present that she will like." Colton said.

I sighed a breath of relief okay I still got time.

"Well aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Coming where?" I asked cocking a brow.

"To the stores of course man. Seriously did you have too much sugar again, plus let me guess before I arrived here you were looking at the clouds right?"

"No before you arrived here I was..."

_Wait that's weird _I thought scratching my head.

"Well?" Colton asked.

"I can't remember so I'm just gonna go with what you had just said. Okay off to the stores!" I exclaimed.

Colton and I headed to the nearest store after he had left his gift at his house that was. I managed to get some money for a gift. We were looking through the stuff animals right now at a store.

"What kind of animals does Cassidy like?" Colton asked.

I thought about it then said

"Cats, dogs, and she really likes Horses." That was it now I know what to get her. I had spotted a stuffed horse animal, and I had grabbed it off the shelf. Colton and I went to the cashier, who looked at us strangely.

"What's wrong ma'am?" I asked politely.

"Where are your parents? You two kids shouldn't be wondering around by yourselves now."

I looked at her curiously, kids?

"Ma'am we're not kids but we need to a buy a present for our friend's party please." I said handing the money over to the lady.

She sighed not wanting to argue with us, and she had put the horse in the bag.

"There you go and here's your change." she said handing me the money.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

**POV Jade's**

I along with the others were riding to the factory hoping that Peter might be there. We put our vehicles down on the ground, and went up to the ladder.

"I'm sure Peter must be here Jade." Yumi said.

"I hope you're right Yumi." I said as we got to the entrance of the factory. We swung on the ropes and made it down. We went into the elevator and Jeremy pressed the button to go down. The elevator had gone down, and soon came to a stop. When the doors opened we saw nothing, nobody.

"It's useless!" I exclaimed.

"Hang on now, just try to remain calm." Odd said.

"How can I remain calm? My boyfriend is missing and if we don't find him soon the teachers will start suspecting something." I said starting to panic.

"Look Jade, just try to calm down at least. I'm sure Peter wouldn't want you to panic right?" Ulrich asked.

I took a deep breath and tried to remain as calm as possible. Jeremy had went to his console chair, and he put his mic up. He started typing away, and soon we heard Aelita exclaim

"Jeremy, XANA's launched an attack!"

"Okay, we'll have to deactivate the tower. Jade are you up for a trip to Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, then head to the scanners I'll start up the process."

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I went down to the scanners.

"Ladies first." Odd said gesturing to us.

Yumi and I had stepped into the scanners.

"_Transfer Yumi, Transfer Jade. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Jade. Virtualization!" _Jeremy exclaimed. I saw a brief light in my scanner and I was soon transferred to Lyoko...

**POV Peter's**

Colton and I had just got back from the store, and I had just wrapped Cassidy's present.

"Colton, don't you think it was a bit weird that she called us kids?" I asked him still confused on that part.

"No not really, I mean we are 8 years old after all."

I had gasped.

"What's wrong?" Colton asked looking concerned.

"Uh... I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was in my eight year old body!

_This can't be happening; no way it can't be happening. I know it's just a dream if I pinch myself I'll wake up in a minute _I thought.

I had pinched myself, and I was still in my eight year old body.

"Are you okay sweetie? It's almost time for Cassidy's party." I heard my mom call down.

"Um yeah just a minute ma." I said.

**POV Jade's**

Odd and Ulrich soon landed, we were in Lyoko's mountain region.

"Jeremy, maybe if we did a return trip to the past we'll be able to find Peter." I suggested.

"_We will if XANA attacks the real world. Wait a minute_..." Jeremy started to trail off by I heard typing.

"What's wrong Jeremy?" Yumi asked as we saw Aelita waving to us. We had went to her.

"_I don't believe this. My program I use to find activated towers on Lyoko its been- been"_

"Been what Einstein? You're killing me over here with anticipation." Odd said.

"_It's been tampered with, it's been re-modified."_

"Wait so are you saying that maybe XANA does have something to do with Peter's disappearance?" Ulrich asked.

"Actually, Ulrich you're right. Not too long ago on my way here I saw a guardian of some sorts." Aelita said.

"A guardian like the one that trapped me way back then?" Yumi asked.

"Yes exactly." Aelita nodded.

"That means there's hope for finding him yet, take him to us Aelita!" I exclaimed. Aelita had nodded and we had started to follow her.

**POV Peter's**

Cassidy's party started a little while ago, and soon she'll be unwrapping her presents. I hope she will like mine that I got her, I was over by the swing set and I saw her coming towards me.

_Wow even back when we were kids, she was still so cute _I thought. Wait a minute something wasn't right now, we never knew each other when we were kids. We met in high school, didn't we?

"Hi Peter." Cassidy said with a smile.

"Hi Cassidy." I said smiling at her. She had sat down on the other swing set.

"How are you enjoying the party?" she asked.

Something was very wrong, she had a party like this but we were 16 not 8. Am I in a dream or what?

"The party's going great Cassidy." I said.

"That's good, and I am glad Patricia came along with you. You two are like the best brother and sister ever."

"Thanks, so are you and your sister." I said.

"Thanks." Cassidy said.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

_I still don't understand this we met in high school last thing I remembered though... Darn it every time I try to remember I forget_I thought.

"What's wrong? You looked worried." Cassidy said with a concerned face.

"It's nothing, okay well it is but something silly." I said with a nervous laughter.

Cassidy cocked a brow.

**POV Jade's**

We had found the guardian Aelita was talking about.

"Okay Aelita do your thing, bring us Peter back." I said.

Aelita nodded.

**POV Peter's**

"Can I tell you something Peter?" Cassidy asked.

"Of course birthday girl." I said with a warm smile.

"Do... you like me?"

I cocked a brow.

"Of course, we're best friends remember?" I asked.

"I know... but I mean do you like me, like me?" Cassidy asked playing with her thumbs showing some pink across her face.

"Cassidy..." I started to trail off.

"Can I see something?" she asked.

"Sure what is it?" I asked. To my shock Cassidy had kissed me straight on the lips, but I felt a spark lighting up in my head like fireworks.

Just then everything went blank...

**POV Jade's**

I held Peter in my arms, even though this was too easy I'm glad to have him back.

"I'll go take care of the tower." Aelita said as she went to the tower just below us.

"Is he going to be alright?" Yumi asked.

"I hope so." I said.

Just then Peter had started to wake up, and I had a huge smile on my face.

**POV Peter's**

I was on Lyoko's mountain region, and I saw that Jade had a huge smile on her face.

"What-what happened?" I asked a bit drowsily.

Jade had helped me get up, and she hugged me.

"I'm just glad to you have back." she said.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" I asked getting very confused.

"You mean you don't remember?" Ulrich asked.

"No sorry." I said.

"You went missing for most of the day, but turns out XANA had you in his clutches." Yumi said filling me in on the details.

"Ah, but why would I go to Lyoko by myself?" I asked.

"How should we know what you do?" Odd asked.

"True, very true." I said.

"_I'm gonna launch a return trip just to be safe guys._" Jeremy said.

"Okay, no sweat Einstein." Odd said.

"_Return to the Past now!" _Jeremy exclaimed.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this special little chapter. I hope you had a very good day today too Teen-Lyokofan7777, I love you and Happy Birthday :) Until next time everyone, stay tuned for more on Code Lyoko My journey.**


	25. The Robots

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777. Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko, all copy writing goes to moonscoop. We only own our ocs. **

**A/N: Sorry about the long update, things have been busy on both of our sides . **

Dear Journal,

Well, what can I say? Living in the CL world is interesting I will give you that. There are many questions I can't answer right at the very moment. I only know that we have a few more episodes to go till Aelita's materialization. It's going to be something I am sure, but I feel as if something else is going to happen too. The nightmare I had that one time, the day before we were trapped in the cafeteria, well it's worrying me. I never had a nightmare in all my life, but yet suddenly I do here why? Well, I better start going to Mrs. Hertz class. I sure hope Patricia is okay; I really, really miss her.

I closed my journal and put it away safely, and gather my materials I needed for class. It sure as heck beat my classes back in my other world. I jogged to Mrs. Hertz room. As students were coming in, I sat on my seat next to Jeremy.

Mrs. Hertz took some kind of a metal out, and then a drill.

_I'm in The Robots_, I thought.

**Flashback**

_I could see the score on the board in the Gym, Iron Sissi 4 Kiwi 2 4. It was a tie, both Iron Sissi and Kiwi 2 went for the ball, and Kiwi 2 grabbed it with his mouth. I then saw Hervé doing something._

"_Ready set…" _Hervé said as he was about to press a button. He pressed it, and Kiwi 2 shattered into pieces. The ball missed the hoop, and Iron Sissi took the ball, and made the score.

**End of Flashback**

"Kiwi…" I said. Jeremy noticed this, and he whispered.

"What's wrong, did you have a flashback?"

"Yes, and it was about Kiwi." I gritted my teeth looking at Hervé.

"Kiwi, did something happen to him?" Jeremy asked with a concerned face. Odd looked back at me as well. It is his doggie I seemed to talk about.

"It was…Kiwi 2." I said.

Just then Mrs. Hertz began drilling on the metal. She stopped, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"As I am sure you noticed, this sheet of titanium is stronger than steel. This is why it is used, by NASA for constructing its space shuttles." Mrs. Hertz explained as she picked up the piece of metal.

"You should have used it for your Robots," Nickolas smiled to Hervé.

"I'm afraid this alloy would be a bit out of your budget range Hervé. But since, your friend brought up the subject let me remind you that the Robot competition is scheduled for this afternoon. I hope you've all finished your models." Mrs. Hertz said.

"Is yours ready Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy gave him the thumbs up. He was ready.

**At Jeremy's room**

"I'd like you to meet, Kiwi 2." Jeremy introduced.

I had a smile on my face, I absolutely love dogs. Yumi was amazed, and so was Jade. Ulrich showed a smile too, and so did Odd. Aelita put her hand on her cheek, and then giggled a little, and she put her hand down. Kiwi 2 started walking toward Kiwi.

"That's cool, Kiwi has a play mate." Odd said.

"Yeah, but I think Kiwi is afraid of Kiwi 2." Jade said.

Kiwi went behind Odd's feet, then barked and ran away. Poor doggie.

"He's as cute as the original, congratulations." Aelita said.

"Yeah," Odd said as he bent down. "How's our nice little robot hmm? You want a bolt or a nut?"

Kiwi 2 then walked a little bit toward Odd, and I tried my best not to grin knowing what was ahead. Odd smiled, but then it peed on him. I started chuckling.

"Sorry, I didn't have the time to take him out. He needs an oil change every day." Jeremy said as we all laughed, even Jeremy.

I decided to tell them, my latest flashback.

"Um guys, I need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"I had a flashback, first time in a long while." I said.

"And?" Ulrich said.

"It was about our Kiwi 2. See Hervé cheated in the competition, and Kiwi 2 got destroyed at the last basket. Jeremy, I advise you to have Kiwi 2 move to the left or to the right when you make the final basket." I said.

"Hervé, grrr he's makes me so angry." Jade growled a little. I held her hand to calm her down. Just then the bell rang.

"Hey it's time, this time Hervé won't know what him. We're bound for glory guys." Ulrich said as he raised his arm in the air. Odd walked out of the room.

"See you later Aelita, call us if you see or hear anything suspicious on Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"I promise, but I hope Xana gives you enough time to win the contest." Aelita said.

Jeremy nodded, and walked out of the room along with Kiwi 2 in his arms. I was holding the door.

"Bye, Bye." I said to Aelita.

She winked and then I closed the door.

**At the Gym**

"And now the moment you have all been waiting for, that's right folks the grand finale. In this corner Iron Sissi and in this corner Kiwi 2." Jim said. There were cheers for both of the robots; Jade and I were sitting together.

"Remember, both robots are forbidden to use any physical force. Shake hands now." Uncle Jim said as he put his hand in front of him.

Jeremy put his hand out, and Hervé in time shook his hand.

"Let's roll the first to score 5 baskets, is the winner. Let's go." Uncle Jim said as he threw the basketball into the air. Both robots went for the ball, and but Kiwi 2 was victorious as he caught the ball with his mouth. Jeremy was working the controls.

"Alright Kiwi!" Odd exclaimed, cheering Kiwi 2 on. Jade and I were cheering on for him as well. Kiwi 2 made a basket in.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah great." Ulrich said giving the peace sign. Odd and Yumi applauded.

"Kiwi 1, Sissi 0." Yumi said.

Iron Sissi somehow managed to score a point. Iron Sissi yet again scored another basket.

"Darn it!" I exclaimed.

"Come, on Kiwi!" Jade cheered.

Jeremy and Hervé started to try and work their best. Kiwi 2 managed to get the ball, with his mouth. He ran across the court and made a basket, making a tie 2 to 2.

"Way to go Jeremy, keep it up dude!" Odd cheered.

"You can do it Einstein!" I cheered too.

Uncle Jim blew the whistle.

"Time out, one minute for half time." He said as he stopped the ball with his foot, and made the time out sign.

We went to Jeremy.

"You're doing great Jeremy, keep it up." Odd said as he put his arm, on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Yeah, Einstein you're a real champ." I said. Ulrich, Yumi, and Jade were there too.

"You are doing great." Yumi said.

"Yeah, keep it up Jeremy." Jade said.

"You can do it, don't let Hervé get the best of you." Ulrich said.

Half time was over, and Iron TWACS received the ball, and then made the basket in.

Uncle Jim blew the whistle again, and this time it was Kiwi 2 who took the ball. He ran across the court, and he made the basket, we cheered him on.

Score Kiwi 2: 3. Soon it became: lame-o Iron Sissi: 3 and cool Kiwi 2: 3, a tie. Kiwi 2 can do it, I know it. I just know it.

Iron TWACS then made the next basket. It then came to Kiwi 2, he held the ball in his mouth, and Iron Sissi was chasing him, but he made the basket. Score was now 4 to 4.

Jeremy looked like, he was wearing down but he managed to keep his cool.

"Game ball." Uncle Jim said as he threw the ball in the air.

Kiwi 2 managed to get the ball, and Iron Sissi missed it.

"Oh no! I don't believe it!" I heard Sissi exclaimed.

Kiwi 2 ran across the court, with Iron Sissi chasing him. I saw that Hervé was about to push the button, and I gave Jeremy the signal, and he nodded.

Kiwi 2 went for the shot, and Jeremy made him turn to the left, and the shot Hervé made on Kiwi missed.

"Yes!" Jade and I exclaimed.

Kiwi made the basket in.

"Well done, and thank you to all of our contestants. The robot contest is over for this year. And remember! Class 9b you've got class in 5 minutes." Uncle Jim said. I heard moaning from the students. But at least I was not in that one.

We went to go congratulate Einstein.

"You did great Jeremy." I said as I patted him on the back.

Odd and the others were there too.

"Yeah, Einstein that was really good Kiwi 2 won!" Odd exclaimed.

"Nice job, Jeremy." Yumi said.

"Yeah Einstein, you did well we're all proud of you." Jade smiled.

"Congrats Jeremy." Ulrich congratulated.

"Thanks guys, and thank you Peter for giving me the signal." Jeremy said.

"No problem." I as I gave him the thumbs up.

"Jeremy, you did great out there today. How in the world, did you get passed by the cheap shot, Hervé did on you?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, Jeremy how?" Tamiya asked.

"Luck… it was just luck, that's all." Jeremy winked in my direction.

"Jeremy, can I see you for a minute?" Hervé asked sounding a bit angry. Jeremy looked over to Hervé and walked to him, along with his bag on him.

"I-" Hervé started to say, but was cut off as students started screaming.

We looked over to see what the commotion was about, and it revealed to be giant metal trash heap, created by Xana.

_Joy, just what we needed right_ now, I thought sarcastically. Jade looked over to me, and I looked over to her, we both nodded.

"Huh, where did that come from?" Jeremy asked, seemingly dumbfounded.

"I'm gonna guess from our good old friend Xana." Jade said.

The robot looked directly at us, and it started running toward us too. Hervé, Jeremy, and Sissi screamed.

"I'm getting out of here!" exclaimed Sissi. Surprisingly the robot didn't grab Jeremy, it grabbed me instead.

Jade gasped as my back met the wall.

"Peter!" Jade threw a basket ball, and I fell screaming.

_That's gonna leave a mark, _I thought as I landed on the ground.

"Come on!" she said grabbing me, and we ran away, the others followed us, and then someone said looking at Jade

"Hey, you what are you doing in here?" he was one of the lower grade kids; along next to him was his friend as well. He was also shocked to see Jade and Yumi in there with us, too. Those poor boys. I forgot about them.

"You have to get out." Ulrich said. Jade helped me get on one of the benches, and she held my hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I tried to move, but I heard a crack in my back and not the good kind. "Ow!" I exclaimed. Note to self: never let a robot created by an AI throw you against the wall.

"You're hurt." Jade said worried.

The robot started to crash through the door, banging it with its hands. The two boys scattered and fled the locker room. Odd and Yumi blocked the door.

"You thinking what I am thinking?" Odd asked.

"Xana." Yumi said, along with Ulrich and Jeremy blocking the door.

"If it is true, then Aelita has probably been trying to reach us." Jeremy said as he went to one of the benches, and he took out his laptop, he then put on his mic. I was sitting on the same bench as him, I tried to move but I heard another bad crack. "Darn it!" I exclaimed.

Jeremy started to connect to Lyoko, and Jade rubbed my hand for comfort.

"Aelita?" Jeremy asked. Her faced popped up, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Everything okay?" was Jeremy's next question, and then he spoke up again. "And we've got a humongous robot at school, and there's panic where ever he goes. Not to mention that Peter has sprained his back, he could barely get up."

"But how could Xana, have ever made a thing like that?" Yumi asked.

"That's what I want to know to." Jade acted out.

"I wish I knew, but one thing is for sure. It's us he is after." Ulrich said.

"Okay, Ulrich Yumi, and Jade you've got to try neutralizing that thing. While Odd, Peter, and I go to the factory to give Aelita some help." Jeremy said.

"One problem with that plan Einstein: I can't move at all, my back has been sprained." I said.

"I got an idea." Odd said.

"What, a piggy back ride?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bingo." Odd said, as I raised my brow. Everyone nodded, and Aelita disappeared from the screen. Jeremy put his laptop away. The robot then started to get closer, to breaking the door down. Yumi and Ulrich moved away from it, with Yumi gasping. Odd readied the piggy back ride for me, great. Well, there's no other option I guess.

"Let's go." Yumi said.

"Good luck you three, and stay in contact." Jeremy said. I hopped onto Odd's back, and we started our away to the factory.

**Change POV Jade's**

"Ready?" Yumi asked.

"Ready." Ulrich and I answered. We hid in a row of lockers. Ulrich on one side, and Yumi, along with myself on the other. The robot went in, and started to look for us. That's when we made our move to get the heck of there. Looking back I saw the robot chasing us.

**Change POV Peter's**

We got to the entrance, by the gym.

Jeremy opened up the door.

"Hey, it looks like our visitor has already gotten to the factory." he said.

"It might be much worse." I said.

"He could have been made there." we all said in unison as we then continued on making our way toward the factory. We soon made it to the factor, the elevator's doors opened and we gasped at what we saw.

"Look at that." Jeremy said.

**Change POV Jade's**

"He won't quit." both Ulrich and I said as the robot was still chasing us.

**Change POV Peter's**

Odd put me on the floor where Ulrich and Yumi would be sleeping in a later episode.

"I can't access anything, all of the programs, the scanners, the hologram nothing. Everything is down," Jeremy said.

I bit my lip.

_Xana you've really let us have it this time,_ I thought.

"That means I can't send the both of you to Lyoko."

**Change POV Jade's**

We were still being chased by that good for nothing robot.

"Got any ideas?" Ulrich asked.

"Not really. We should try to find a specialist in robots." Yumi said.

"I think I have a good candidate." I said.

**Change POV Peter's**

Jeremy's phone started to ring.

"Hey Ulrich." he said then there was a pause, until he continued to speak

"Not so great, Xana made a robot using the assembly line at the factory; he messed up all the controls. No away of getting to Lyoko."

**Change POV Jade's**

"The time as come to eliminate the robot." Ulrich said. We made it the school grounds, and we took our breath.

"This... is... crazy." I panted.

"Jeremy's too busy." Ulrich said.

"Jeremy's not the only one, who knows about robots." Yumi said looking at us.

"You do you have in mind?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Hervé." Yumi said. Ulrich rubbed his neck, with his hand.

"We haven't got a choice, I guess." he said. We all heard the robot, and started to run off.

"Quick, I think I might know where he is." I said.

**Change POV Peter's**

"Odd plug in the IVE." Jeremy said. Odd plugged in the cord.

"It's done." Jeremy started to connect to fix up the monitor, and soon a blue bar fully loaded.

"Bingo you're a genius Jeremy." Odd said.

"We don't call him Einstein for nothing Odd." I said.

**Change POV Jade's**

We spotted Hervé along with Sissi and Nicolas. Yumi grabbed Hervé by the arm.

"You're coming with us."

"Whoa!" Hervé exclaimed.

We ran by Sissi and Nicolas.

"Hey, where are you going? Come back the school is being evacuated." Sissi said. I then heard her screaming.

We were soon under the arches, panting a little bit more.

"Hervé we've got a favor to ask you." Yumi said.

"Actually, it's more like a demand. For what you almost did today, to Kiwi 2 you at least owe us this much." I said, still angry for what he could have done.

"We need you to disconnect the robot." Ulrich said.

"I'm sorry, but you're not in my gang." Hervé said.

"Now, you listen and you listen well you little twerp. If you don't do what we ask, I'll make sure that Sissi will know that you tried to cheat, at today's competition, besides Milly and Tamiya have it all on tape." I smirked.

"Besides, Hervé it's a tremendous danger." Yumi said.

"I said no." Hervé said.

"I wonder what Sissi would think if she found out you were going to cheat in the competition." Ulrich said.

Hervé thought about it for a minute.

"O-okay but if you tell her-" Hervé was cut off, as we saw the robot coming toward us.

"You two stay with Hervé, I'll take care of this guy." Ulrich said heading toward the robot.

"Come on Hervé." Yumi said as we ran off.

"Hey, you better find a way to eliminate him Hervé." I said.

"I may have an idea, but we need Mrs. Hertz's drill." Hervé said.

**Change POV Peter's**

"I've finally found the activated tower." Aelita said as her face popped up.

"You can't go by yourself." Jeremy said.

"I'll go." Odd said.

"Me-me to." I said trying to get up.

"Okay, but I don't know if the scanner management program is operational." Jeremy said.

Odd went over to help me get into the elevator and he said

"It's too late to test it."

"Let's give it a try." I said. He helped me into the elevator, and he pressed the button to go down.

"_The mountain region is where you are heading, Odd and Peter." _The elevator's doors opened and Odd helped me into one of the scanners, and he then went into another scanner. The scanners doors closed on us.

"_Transfer Odd, Transfer Peter. Scanner Odd, Scanner Peter. Virtualization."_ There was a flash of light and we were soon teleported to Lyoko's mountain region.

I landed on my feet, and so did Odd. I was able to move and my back wasn't sprained now.

"_Odd, Peter, are you two okay?"_

"Fine I made it Jeremy." Odd said.

"Same here Jeremy, never better." I said.

"_That's great. Aelita's just a little further north." _Jeremy informed us.

**Change POV Jade's**

Hervé was making the same thing he made in the show, that wasn't a bad idea twice actually.

"There we are, let's hope the robot's not made of titanium." he said holding it up.

**Change POV Peter's**

Odd and I were running to find Aelita.

_Man, I can't wait to get vehicles in season 2_, I thought.

We jumped over some rocks, and continued on running until we saw Aelita.

"Aelita." Odd said.

Aelita pointed toward the tower.

"There."

"We better, make a little detour." I said.

We started to run in a different direction, but one that would still lead us to the tower.

**Change POV Jade's**

We were in the woods; Ulrich had just been knocked out.

"Xana." I said.

"No, don't hurt him." Yumi said as we appeared in front of the robot.

Yumi was holding the thing Hervé made, and the robot was coming toward us. Yumi then threw the thing Hervé made at the robot, by now Hervé took control of it. It was able to get onto the robot's back, which the robot tried to get rid of it. However, the thing went inside the robot, and it was trying to dismantle it. Yumi picked up Ulrich, and we went into the shed as I kicked it open. Yumi and Ulrich in the place they were in the show, and I in the place across from them. The robot started banging the door, Yumi and I gasped a little.

The robot managed to get in, and it grabbed Yumi with its arm. I got up and tried to kick him, but he grabbed me with his other arm. It then released its grip, as the thing Hervé made worked on the robot. We both grabbed the robot's arm, and we got out of its grip, the robot fell.

_That, was to close,_ I thought.

Ulrich started to wake up.

"Hey Ulrich, we got him." Yumi said telling him the good news.

**Change POV Peter's**

Blocs started firing at us.

"_Behind you._" Jeremy warned us.

Odd and I ran towards the two blok heads, he jumped at one of the incoming blast, and I dodged. He jumped again, and he readied his laser arrow.

"Laser arrow!" he exclaimed which he got the bloc.

"Watch out Odd." Aelita said, as the second bloc shot Odd.

"_Odd, only 50 life points left._" Jeremy said.

"Thanks Jeremy, but who's counting." Odd said. I conjured up my fire ball, and I shot it at the block exclaiming

"Fire ball!" The blok exploded, and Aelita went to Odd.

"Are you alright?" Aelita asked concerned.

"I'm fine, thanks." Odd said getting up.

**Change POV Jade's**

"Hervé, I've got to hand it to you, your droid worked miracles." Yumi winked.

"Thank you." Hervé said, his cheeks turning red.

"Well, I've got to go now there are a couple of things I have to do." I said walking out of the shed,

We headed toward the factory, as Ulrich removed the grate, and we started to climb down.

**Change POV Peter's**

Odd, Aelita, and I were almost at the activated tower, we could practically see it.

"Hey, this isn't exactly summer camp here. Tell Ulrich, Yumi, and Jade to move it!" Odd exclaimed.

"_They'll be there soon." _Jeremy said.

Another blok reappeared not to long ago, and we were running away our life point's were low, Odd's 50, and mine was 40. We jumped across the platform, but the bloc fired at Odd, and he grabbed the edge with his hand, I made it. He tried to get over.

**Change POV Jade's**

Yumi, Ulrich, and I were running on the bridge and we all swung the ropes, and landed safely on the floor.

We headed toward the elevator but then we saw something.

"I don't believe this." Ulrich said.

"It's a nightmare.' Yumi said.

"Yeah, it sure it." I said. We saw another robot, above us.

"We've got to go to Lyoko." Ulrich said running somewhere.

**Change POV Peter's**

"Jeremy, how many points?" Odd asked as he got up.

"_Only 10 left. Peter you still have 40. Odd, Peter you've got to jump."_ Jeremy said.

**Change POV Jade's**

We made it to the lab, and ran over to Jeremy.

"Okay, Jeremy what's up?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, what's the scoop?" I asked too.

"Odd is losing all of his life points. Peter has only 40 life points left, head for the scanners."

"Right." both Yumi and I said as we headed to the scanners.

"_Get in."_ Jeremy said. We stepped into the scanners.

"_Transfer Yumi, Transfer Jade. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Jade. Virtualization." _The scanners doors closed on me, and I was transferred to Lyoko, along with Yumi.

**Change POV Peter's**

"Okay, concentrate on the rotations," I said.

"_Two monsters." _Jeremy informed us. Odd and I gasped a little.

The Kankrelats shot at us, and we were devirtualized. Odd came out of his scanner panting, while I was on the inside of it, and I clenched my fist, and hit it against the floor. My back clenched and cracked again.

"Darn it!"

**Change POV Jade's**

One of the Kankrelats were about to make their move on Aelita, but Yumi thrown her fan. We went to Aelita.

"Go ahead; I will take care of the last one." Yumi said.

"Same." I said. Aelita went to go to deactivate the tower and soon enough the return to the past was initiated.

_Good Peter's back should be okay now_ I thought.

**Normal POV**

We were back in the gym; Iron Sissi made the basket in, scoring 4 to 4.

"Game ball." Uncle Jim said throwing the ball into the air; Kiwi 2 grabbed the ball. I looked over to Jade.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" she asked concerned for me.

"I want to talk to you about something, after the game." I said.

_I think it's about time, I told her this secret_ I thought.

My back didn't ache, which was a good thing.

Kiwi 2 ran across the court, and Hervé tried his trick again, but because of the RTTP, Jeremy succeeded and we all cheered from him.

**After the game**

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Jade asked as we went over to a corner to talk privately.

"Did you know I used to play Soccer?" I asked.

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"No, you didn't tell me that." Jade said.

I nodded. "I didn't." I turned from her.

"What happened, Peter? Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"See… the thing is I used to play a lot. I used to play Soccer everyday with my sister Patricia. However, during a game I had with my team…" I started to trail off.

Jade held my hand. "What happened during that game, Peter? Tell me. I can keep a secret."

"I…I got into an accident with one of the others on the opposing team."

Jade gasped. "An accident? Was it serious?" She gave me a hug, I then returned it.

"No it wasn't serious, only a sprained ankle. But because I let my team down on one of the most important games we would ever have, we lost. I stopped playing Soccer because of that incident, and I told myself I would never play again. Though, as you can see I didn't stop from playing, was because Soccer is one of the many ways, I can feel Patricia with me here. It was a special connection we have always shared. If the time ever comes to tell Jeremy and the others this secret, I give you my full permission." At least it wasn't the emu curse. I would rather not have someone wearing a Sunday bonnet screaming E flat over high C in the case he got hit in the you-know-where.

"Peter... thank you for telling me that really means a lot." Jade said as she kissed me on the lips.

"You're welcome." I smiled, I felt good getting that off my back.

"Jade?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you." I smiled at her.

"I love you too." she smiled at me back.


	26. Zero Gravity Zone

**Disclaimer : We do not own code Lyoko. All copy writing goes to moonscoop, we only own our ocs. **

**This chapter was written by me, and editted by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777.**

Ulrich and I had just finished practice with soccer, and Uncle Jim had just finished his speech. But we were stretching our legs somewhere else, but I was still able to hear his speech.

"Hey Ulrich, Peter working out to stay in shape?" Uncle Jim asked then bent down and whispered, "Listen, you two. I'm gonna be honest with you two. You two are my keys of winning this afternoon's game. I know we got a good team but Lincoln's got this striker his name is Matt,"

"He's nasty I know," I said as I was getting up.

"But don't worry Jim, I won't disappoint you," Ulrich said as he got up too.

"Same here, Uncle Jim," I saluted him.

"I'm counting on you two. We're gonna pulverize them, massacre them. We're gonna make mince meat out of them. We're gonna gobble them up and spit them out maybe," I heard Uncle Jim say as Ulrich and I were walking towards Odd and Jeremy. I couldn't help but smile at him. Jim was that funny. My friend Cassidy over at Haven loved to hear that speech. She laughed heartily every time she saw that part in the episode.

"Hey there champions, if Lincoln never gets the ball we're gonna be bored out there," Odd said as he threw two towels to Ulrich and me.

"It was nice of you to come," Ulrich caught his towel.

"Yeah it really was!" I said, catching mine.

"We were here this morning, and we'll be here this afternoon," Odd said getting up which caught the both of us off guard. "Not for you two of course. I can't wait to see Sissi cheerleading with her baton and all. That's why we're coming,"

"Odd! Don't ever bring Sissi up like that again!" I growled. TWACS and I were still not ones to mess around with.

**Jade's POV**

Yumi and I were walking in the woods, and my hair along with hers started flowing up. We then were floating our selves, and we were both trying to get our legs to the ground. As soon as it stopped it then ended, and we were able to touch the ground again. We both looked around to see what that was but we saw nothing, but then we saw the lights and we ran to see Jeremy and the others.

**Normal POV**

"Listen if I said a super natural thing happened to me, it's because it's true. You hear me you knuckle head? A piton that fly's off, has to come down and if it doesn't than there's something wrong, seriously wrong, and I want to know exactly what it is. " Sissi said as her foot was at Hervé's head.

I along with Jeremy and the others saw this and we all had our suspicions.

_Oh my! We're in Zero Gravity Zone!_

**Later in the cafe**

We saw Sissi passing by with her food, as students laughed at her about her baton.

"We got to talk right now!" Jeremy, Yumi, and Jade exclaimed when the girls showed up at the table.

**In Jeremie's room**

"_Yes, Jeremy I just spotted an activated tower in the mountain region. Why? Have you noticed anything strange going on in the real world?" _Aelita asked.

"Just the usual things, batons that fly into the air that don't come back, and Yumi and Jade are suddenly airborne," Odd sighed, bored.

"It was so weird, the lights all started to blink and a second later we were floating in the air. I couldn't believe it," Yumi said

"Me neither," Jade said.

"A break in the field of gravity, causing spontaneous and un-localized weightlessness," Jeremy said.

"What's the connection between electricity and weightlessness?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"The Magnetic field. It could be the affect of a very powerful electromagnet that Xana is using to offset the magnetic attraction of the Earth. You see?" Jeremy asked.

"How dangerous is it?" Yumi wondered.

"It's not if it is the limits of space and time. But if it is on a larger scale, look what happened to Sissi her baton never came back," Jeremy said.

"We can't afford to take the risks, we have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower," Jade said.

Yumi nodded. "I agree,"

"Well count me out," Ulrich said.

"Yeah me too," I looked at my knees.

The others besides Jade were all shocked. We never did this before.

"What? You two got to be kidding," Jeremy said.

"No I said count me out. I'll go when the game is over," Ulrich said.

"Me too," I said.

"You two are going abandon the ship for a soccer game?" Jeremy asked.

Ulrich and I didn't respond. This was something I would do for my sister, Patricia.

"I don't believe it. Wake up Ulrich and Peter this about saving the world. Not to mention Aelita, who's surely in danger," Jeremy hit both of our shoulders. "But you two would rather kick a ball around?"

Ulrich and I got up. "Yeah, you heard what I said. I can't go and that's that okay?" He started leaving the room, and I started to follow.

"Me neither mind you, I have my own personal reasons for this game,"

"Somebody else say something, will you? They're dropping us like smelly socks," Jeremy sounded angry.

"Jeremy, you watch your mouth!" Jade exclaimed. "Peter is not a dirty sock!" She turned her nose up at him.

Ulrich had opened the door, and we said, "Look we are really sorry,"

"That's all the both of you can say your sorry? You two would rather please the crowd, huh? All those admiring fans are more important than your friends!" I heard Jeremy exclaim as I just closed the door.

I felt ashamed. But it was for a good cause.

**POV Jade's**

"Leave them alone, they got their reasons. His parents are coming to the game this afternoon. Have you ever met Ulrich's dad? If you are not first in everything then you're nothing in his book and since Ulrich's report card is kind of disastrous, the only way to make his dad happy is—" Odd said but was cut off by Jeremy who shook his head.

"When he plays soccer,"

"Yeah exactly. That's why he's been training so hard for weeks now. he's gonna play today's game as if his life depended on it," Odd said.

"But what about Peter? Jade, do you know something?" Jeremy asked.

"Well see the thing is you guys... Peter once told me he played soccer back from where we were," I said.

"What?" Yumi asked, amazed and confused.

"Yeah, and he had a very important game like today's. But he had an accident, knee injury, and the other team scored. He doesn't want to make the same mistake twice, that's why he is so focused on today's game. He also said that he and Patricia used to play a lot together, and he feels connected to her as if she was there, while playing soccer," I shook my head. I didn't like telling secrets.

Aelita nodded as if she understood.

**Normal POV**

Ulrich and I had our heads down, but we were near the gym.

**POV Jade's**

"Why couldn't they have just told us their reasons?" Jeremy asked as we were walking in the woods.

"Ulrich, Peter, give away a secret?" Yumi asked.

"Anyway why worry? Ulrich and Peter are going to win the game, and in the mean time we're going to save the world. We just have to do with out them this time, and besides you got me don't you?" Odd asked. We all smiled, and we're by the grate now. If someone could cheer us all up, it was Odd.

**Normal POV**

Ulrich and I were both dressed for the soccer game, and we were sitting on the bench. The clock was ticking, and later on everyone was soon there too.

"Alright guys the big day is here," Uncle Jim said. Ulrich and I opened our eyes simultaneously. We both looked up as we noticed Matt, Lincoln's star player, he then went away.

_Patricia, this is for you,_ I thought.

**Jade's POV**

Yumi and I were already at the bottom of the ladder, and had our skateboards in our arms. We saw Odd who climbed down, and grabbed his skate board. Jeremy took his scooter, and I took my skate board and put it on the ground. We started to ride to the factory.

**Normal POV**

Ulrich and I along with our teammates went onto the field. Lincoln's team was doing the same thing.

**POV Jade's**

We were running on the bridge and we got to the factory. We all took the ropes and swung down, and went into the elevator. We went into the elevator and Yumi pressed the button to go to down.

**Normal POV**

Uncle Jim had blown the whistle, and we started the game with one of our team mate's kicking the ball. The other team got it, and one of the member kicked to the ball to their Matt. Ulrich managed to intercept that, and he had the ball. He kicked the ball. Ulrich having managed to get the ball once again, an opponent tried getting it. However he jumped over him, and lost the ball. Ulrich, Matt, and I were after the ball and I went to another side so that he could pass it over. Once he did, I waved to him and he had passed it. I ran with the ball, but Matt managed to get to me and the ball flew over to Ulrich who managed to kick it, and he had made the goal. Uncle Jim had blown the whistle, and the crowd was cheering.

I teasingly looked around to make sure no emus were coming, just for fun.

**POV Jade's**

"Ready to go?" Jeremy asked.

"No hay problema," I said.

"_Got to hurry up because if we don't Xana will be able to create much more powerful magnetic fields," _By now we were all in our scanners, and they closed on us. "_Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Jade. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Jade. Virtualization!"_

With a brief light, we were transferred to Lyoko's mountain region. We landed safely.

"_Tower is situated at 30 degrees west, hurry up huh?"_ Jeremy asked.

We saw Aelita. "Over here," she said. We went to her.

**Normal POV**

Ulrich passed the ball to me, and I had kicked it into the net. The crowd was cheering. We had started another round as I call it, and I went into the field following the ball.

**Jade's POV**

"_Oh no he's ready to attack the school,"_ Jeremy said.

Odd jumped on some rocks, and I followed him. "Fill us in Einstein,"

"Yeah, please," I said. I actually missed this episode because of a Doctor's appointment, and I never got the chance to see it until later.

"_If not for what happened today with Yumi, Jade, and Sissi we would have all gone to the game. That's where Xana wanted to trap us, because it was his plan. To concentrate all of the energy on the Science lab and if we don't make it fast there's a good chance Ulrich and Peter are gonna finish the game outside of the stratosphere!"_Jeremy exclaimed.

After we stopped jumping from the rocks, I was so shocked I nearly lost my balance and fell off. But luckily, Yumi caught me and pulled me back up.

"Thanks for the save," I said.

"Welcome, I couldn't let you fall," Yumi said.

"No monsters for the time being, but we are still far from the tower," Odd panted.

"_This is awful. I got to find a way to gain some time,"_ Jeremy said.

**POV Peter's**

I slid the ball away from Matt, and kicked it over to Ulrich.

"Go Ulrich, and Peter go, go!" Jim exclaimed as Ulrich and I ran passed him.

I looked at him for a moment. I couldn't tell if he was making a monkey wrench go nuts, or if he was cheering us on.

**POV Jade's**

We ran toward an edge. "Look's like we're gonna have to jump!" I exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement, and we jumped off the ledge.

**POV Peter's**

First half was over, and Tamiya and Milly came to Ulrich and I with microphones.

"Ulrich, Peter I imagine that you both have confidence after dominating Lincoln for the past 45 minutes. What do you two think?" asked Milly.

"Um, Lincoln is in the finals. That means they are a good team," Ulrich said.

"In the words of our coach Jim, it's our motivation though that makes us winners. And I honestly think that-" I was cut off as I glanced over the crowd, I could have sworn I saw Patricia, smiling, and she was saying, "You're doing great Peter!"

"I got to go now. We'll talk to you after the game," I said.

"We'd better relax a bit before the second half and see what Jim has to-" Ulrich stopped walking with me as he saw his phone ringing.

"Jeremy must need us Ulrich, we could go you know," I urged but then looking back at the crowd I saw Patricia yet again saying, "Don't abandon your team, like you did with me!" That struck my heart. Was I going nuts? I shook my head.

"Uh, better yet never mind," Then I tried to stop glancing over to the crowd.

Ulrich went over to the bench, and picked up the phone. Meanwhile I glanced over the crowd, and I still saw Patricia. Was she truly here with me or is this a sick twist of my imagination?

"How could you leave me Peter? Without a goodbye too! I'm so mad at you! I hate you!" Patricia exclaimed.

That echoed across my mind. I started to tear up. I wanted to go over there tell her I was sorry.

"Please stop it..," I muttered. A lone tear made its way down my face.

"Why should I? You left me, and I hate you!" Patricia exclaimed.

_You're losing it Carter! Shake the guilt away, that's not her. Shake it away!_ My thoughts urged.

"Why don't you come over here? Hug me telling me you're sorry already. Or do you hate me too?" Patricia asked with her arms crossed.

My eyes widened as more tears fell down my cheeks. "I don't hate you Patricia... I love you," I whimpered.

_Carter get back with reality, the game's about to start again! Carter listen to me, you have to believe me that's not Patricia. Patricia would never say those 3 words to you, you know that deep down in your heart right? So believe in Patricia, and believe in yourself. Show Lincoln, a game they'll never forget! _My conscience urged.

I wiped my tears, and I shook my head. As I glanced back at the crowd, Patricia wasn't there.

_I can do this!_ I thought, snorting back a bit of my emotions.

"Peter lets get going, the second half is about to start!" Jim exclaimed.

"Right, gotcha!" I exclaimed. I saw Ulrich running and checking the crowd.

_This worrisome thought crept into my head: Cripes, I forgot all about Mrs. Hertz in the Science Lab!_

I went onto the field. Ulrich was glancing at the Chemistry Lab. So was I, this wasn't good what so ever.

_I'm gonna have to fake an injury,_ I thought.

The ball was now on the ground, and Ulrich was looking down at it. I did to. The whistle blew and our teammate kicked the ball, to Ulrich he put his hands on his head but then Matt took the ball from him.

"Come on!" one of teammates exclaimed as he passed by Ulrich who was now standing and not doing anything.

_Forgive me Ulrich_, I thought.

As I chased after the ball, Matt who had it I faked my injury.

"OW!" I yelled.

"Oh, come on. I didn't even touch him! He's faking it!" Matt exclaimed.

Ulrich looked over to me in shock.

"Yes, it's true," TWACS said.

Ulrich came over to me, somewhat confused.

"Can you help me?" I fake-groaned.

Ulrich nodded, and helped me as we started to leave the field

"Peter, Ulrich! Oh, no! I don't believe this. You…you can't do this," Uncle Jim said.

"He's just betraying you, like he did with me!" exclaimed Patricia as she somehow materialized back onto the bleachers.

"Leave me alone Uncle Jim please," I said.

Ulrich had gotten me to the Gym, and I had sat on the bench with a sigh.

**POV Jade's**

We could see the vibrations on the ground leading to the tower, it was practically in front of us now.

"Jeremy? Objective in sight. The welcome committee looks manageable," Odd said.

_Three hornets… not bad,_ I thought.

"We'll take care of them, three for three," I said.

"Yeah, but let's do this quickly," Yumi said.

"_Okay, I should be able to neutralize Xana. But only for a few minutes, so you got to work fast,"_ Jeremy said.

"We got to move," Odd said.

"10 seconds to attack time," Yumi said.

"Okay, Yumi go," I said.

Yumi went first then Odd and I followed with her. The hornets started to fire at us from behind, so we ran. Yumi threw her fan, Odd used his laser arrow, and I took out my glowing green bomb. We threw it at the hornets, but my bomb missed. Yumi jumped up in the air, and grabbed her fan. Odd was able to get his hornet, and the hornet that got away from me passed by us. Then it came back, knocking us three down.

"Pretty sharp mosquitoes, since when do they grow brains?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, but maybe Sissi should ask them," I laughed. "Or ask them why they have toes!" The others laughed too, but Yumi then said, "But there's only one left,"

"_Negative, a new swarm of Hornets is on the way,"_ Jeremy informed.

_Maybe it's about time I used my new move..._ I thought.

"Okay, change of tactics. This time we'll try a diversion. Jade are you ready to test it out?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed excited.

"_Odd I reloaded twenty arrows for you but that may not be enough," _Jeremy said while Odd was shooting his laser arrows at the hornets, and he got one of them.

"Laser arrow!" Odd exclaimed, but then was shot by a hornet falling to the ground. He had electricity going around his upper half.

"Your turn Yumi and Jade," Odd said.

Yumi and I used our telekinetic powers to lift some rocks in the air. We both moaned, but kept on going anyway. We soon got to Odd, Yumi made her half of the rocks into half a circle, and then I made my half of rocks to complete the circle. While we were using our telekinetic powers, Odd started firing at the hornets and said "Laser Arrow," The hornets fired at us, but the rocks were blocking them for the time being. "They just keep coming, there's no end to them,"

**POV Peter's**

"Jeremy? Peter and I just left the stadium," Ulrich said. There was a short pause then he said, "Yeah I know," We were running toward the Chemistry lab. "Peter and I are on our way to the Chemistry lab,"

"I hate you Peter Carter, I hate you!" exclaimed Patricia. I stopped dead in my tracks, Ulrich looked concerned.

**POV Jade's**

"What do we do now?" I asked as the hornets were still firing at us.

"That's what I would like to know," Odd said.

"The best defense is an offense right?" asked Yumi.

"Right, but it depends on the number of enemies," Odd said.

**POV Peter's**

After pulling myself together, Ulrich and I were in front of the Chemistry Lab.

"_It's okay Ulrich and Peter I made my own electric field to create a short circuit. But Xana is bound to get a head of me soon so be very careful. I don't know how long it's going to last,"_ Jeremy said.

"I just walked in there's nothing at all happening," Ulrich and I said in unison.

Just then the lights had started to flicker on and off, then we started to float. Soon we were on the ceiling.

"Looks like we'd spoken to soon," Ulrich said. Ulrich and I both grabbed the door's handle but we flew side ways.

_This is nuts!_ I thought.

"_You have to hang on for just a few seconds. As soon as you two have secured Mrs. Hertz, I can move into action,"_ Jeremy said.

**POV Jade's**

"_You got to hang on now so Aelita can get through. Yumi, Jade, Odd are you okay?"_asked Jeremy.

Odd was firing his laser arrows and said, "Yeah, yeah we're cool!"

Just then two hornets shot at Yumi and me. The rocks started to fall, but we regained our balance and started using our telekinetic powers again.

**POV Peter's**

Ulrich and I were running up the stairs, we were about to go to the next one as we grabbed the railing but the door flew straight open and we flew into the next hall. We grabbed something to hold us, and I said, "If we make this through it would be a miracle!"

Ulrich opened the door to Mrs. Hertz Science lab. We saw her unconscious and got onto some desks. We then got to her and Ulrich informed "Jeremy, it's okay. Peter and I got Mrs. Hertz! Go on! Do your stuff!"

"_Here we go, the reverse circuit is working,"_ Jeremy said.

_But for how long? _I thought.

Ulrich and I started to carry Mrs. Hertz out of her room. "I'm sorry to be so familiar with you Mrs. Hertz."

"Yeah, me too," Ulrich said.

Then the lights started to flicker again.

"Jeremy, what's happening?" asked Ulrich.

"_I don't know everything is becoming impossible to control. Be careful,"_ Jeremy said.

Just then we flew out of airborne again, and went into one of the walls. Luckily, we still had Mrs. Hertz.

"_Ulrich, Peter where are you two?"_ Jeremy asked.

I heard screaming, and then I grabbed Sissi's hands. _Oh god..._ I thought squeamishly. "I gotcha."

I pulled her up.

"Peter, Ulrich, what's happening? What's going on?" Sissi begun on asking, seeing Mrs. Hertz unconscious.

"It's too complicated. Jeremy, where are you at now?" asked Ulrich.

"_Okay, I'm back in control,"_ Jeremy said.

"Ready," both Ulrich and I said.

"_It's gonna rock!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

Just then the glass shattered from the lights

"Whoa!" both Ulrich and I exclaimed while Sissi gasped.

"Hey, do us a favor okay Jeremy. Tell us it's gonna calm down," Ulrich said.

"Please, let it calm down," I said.

"_Not for the time being it may get worse, so hang on tight anyway you can," _Jeremy said.

**POV Jade's**

"Odd, Yumi, Jade what's happening?" asked Jeremy.

The hornets were still firing, and my telekinetic powers as well as Yumi's were taking a toll on us.

"It's horrible; I'm almost out of arrows. The telekinesis has exhausted Yumi and Jade. The more Hornets I kill the more there are," Odd said while firing his laser arrows.

**POV Peter's**

Ulrich and I were carrying Mrs. Hertz and Sissi asked us, "Ulrich, Peter do you mind telling me exactly what's going on?"

"Yeah I do mind," Ulrich said.

"So shut up!" I looked at her crossly.

Just then we heard a sound. Like mechanical shutting and opening.

"Oh hey Jeremy what's that sound?" asked Ulrich.

_Oh boy..._ I thought. _Ah, no!_

There was a short pause, but we put Mrs. Hertz down. Ulrich started walked toward the window and the lights were blinking in and out.

**POV Jade's**

"Hang in there Yumi and Jade. We're almost there," Odd encouraged. Odd was still firing his laser arrows.

Yumi and I both moaned. _I wish I could take a nap right now,_ I thought.

"No not now, concentrate. Give us just a few more seconds," Odd said.

Yumi and I both collapsed on our knees, then fell to the ground. The rocks fell with us. "I'm so sorry, Odd," I whimpered.

I could hear Odd saying, "Aelita it's too soon," I opened my eyes to see Aelita walking to the tower creating a new path.

**POV Peter's**

"The stadium! Ah!" Ulrich exclaimed.

_Patricia,_ I thought anxiously.

**POV Jade's**

"Hey Aelita, you're crazy," Odd said.

The hornets started to go toward her and then fired at her.

**POV Peter's**

"Ulrich, Peter what are you doing?" asked Sissi. Ulrich and I smashed through a window, and grabbed the outside sill to hold us.

**POV Jade's**

"I don't believe this," Odd whined.

The hornets continued firing at Aelita.

**POV Peter's**

Everyone was floating in the air hanging onto the benches. Ulrich was gliding over to reach his parents, and I stood behind. I needed to get to Patricia.

**POV Jade's**

One final shot, that's all it took to make Aelita fall.

"No!" Yumi and Odd exclaimed.

"Aelita, no!" I exclaimed.

The hornets went after her, and continued on shooting. _It's all over_, I thought with dismay. I punched my hand on the ground. If I could I would be crying right now.

"_Aelita!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

"Dang it, dang it, dang it!" I exclaimed once again and continually punched the ground. How could this be? Poor Aelita was...

"As soon as you're finished crying and punching the ground, Jade. Just let me know," Aelita said.

All of us had confused faces. How could this be?

"_Aelita, oh no,"_ Jeremy said.

"You were just luring them," Yumi said.

"Brilliant," I said.

"Of course," Aelita said.

"_Aelita you are the greatest!"_ exclaimed Jeremy.

I started chuckling. After the appointment, I was able to catch it up with YouTube. (**A/N : We don't own this )**

**POV Peter's**

Ulrich grabbed his father's hand, and over the corner I saw Patricia hanging for her life. She was crying, so I went to her. "Peter-?" She was surprised.

"I'm here, sis. I'm here and I'm not gonna let you fall," I said as I held Patricia's hand.

_Okay, is she truly here with me or what now?_ I thought.

"Tell me before I leave, why did you leave me?"

_No. She's not going to leave!_ I'm not going to lose her to XANA's stupid, brainless attack. "It was because of mom and dad," I confessed.

**POV Jade's**

Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and I ran to the tower. Aelita entered it.

**POV Peter's**

I was losing Patricia's grip. _NO!_

"Tell me, how did you get here?" I asked.

"No clue whatsoever, big bro," Patricia said.

I was starting to feel her hand slip. _NO, come on hand. HOLD ONTO HER!_

"Peter, I'm so very sorry for yelling at you," Patricia whimpered.

"It's okay, please don't start to cry. I'm not gonna let you fall," I said.

_I have to be going nuts!_ I thought.

"Good bye Peter. I'm going to miss you dearly," Patricia said.

"No, don't say your goodbyes! It's gonna be okay. I just know it. I-" I was cut off as Patricia had left my grip.

"PATRICIA NO!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

"Good bye big brother, I love you!" Patricia exclaimed.

"No, please Aelita! Please! Hurry!" I begged.

This time I had started to fall, I fell and screamed...

_Looks like this it, I wish I knew why I was meant to be here and who sent me here,_ I thought.

Just then the Return to the Past had engulfed us all...

_Thank you Aelita, I have to repay you somehow,_ I thought.

The game started up again, and I looked over to the bleachers.

_Phew, looks like I am not crazy,_ I thought.

Everyone was here, and everyone was cheering.

**POV Jade's**

"Let's rock, Ulrich and Peter! Come on, World Champions!" Odd cheered.

"You can do it Peter!" I exclaimed and then whistled.

He looked at me and smiled. Peter has the best of all three of our worlds.

"Yeah, but which world?" asked Jeremy.

"Why both of them Jeremy, both of them," Odd said.

**POV Peter's**

Uncle Jim blew the whistle, and soon Ulrich got the ball he then kicked it to me. I then kicked it as well, right into the field.

**Later on…**

Kadic had won. And I was exhausted, but glad.

**POV Patricia's**

It was late at night. I was laying on my bed, shivering..

_What an awful nightmare_, I thought trying to shake it. I had one that I was in the CL world with Peter, during Zero Gravity Zone and it was toward the end too.

"So bizarre," I mumbled, then put my covers on and tried going back to sleep.

**And done! So tell me what do you guys think, was Patricia truly at the game or was Peter going crazy? Stay tuned for the next chapter in Code Lyoko My Journey! Don't forget to review everyone. Also the first ever Code Lyoko My journey fanfiction trailer is up. Go onto my account on youtube, which is the same as fanfiction's. Hope you all enjoy the trailer.**

**~LyokoWarrior1994**


	27. Routine

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko all copy writing goes to moonscoop.**

**This chapter was written by me and editted by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777.**

**Routine**

"It's now or never." Jeremy said.

We were all on Lyoko's forest sector, besides Jade who had stayed back at school just so the teachers wouldn't get suspicious.

Ulrich gave the signals, Yumi moved to the right and Odd and I moved to the left. Odd and I started running toward the Megatank and Bloks while Yumi and Aelita were running toward the tower. I waved my hand, Yumi saw and she jumped into air and threw her fan at the Bloks.

"Hi-ya!" Yumi exclaimed. The Blok had exploded once the fan impacted with it. The Blok started to fire at Yumi, but Ulrich came and blocked the incoming lasers with his sword.

"Go on Aelita, go." Ulrich said.

Aelita started going toward the tower, Ulrich jumped to the Blok.

"Odd and Peter are on their way, Aelita." Jeremy informed.

Ulrich put the sword in the eye of the Blok with his shout, "Impact."

He jumped off the Blok, and Odd and I started to run with Aelita. This was more exhilarating than going through a lesson back at Haven.

"Megatank approaching." Jeremy warned.

"Hold it." Odd pushed us both back.

"Yeah, we'll handle this." I said, getting in front of Odd.

"Come and get me you bowling ball." Odd said as he readied his laser arrow.

"Yeah, come on!" I exclaimed as I conjured up a fire ball.

The Megatank's eyes appeared and then it opened fully. It readied its laser and shut it at us. We tried to outrun it but Odd and I both flew into the air. Luckily, we flew right on to the Megatank itself. I got my fire ball ready and Odd got his laser arrow aimed at the Megatank.

"Laser Arrow!" exclaimed Odd.

"Fire ball!" I exclaimed.

At the same time both of our shots made an impact, and we both jumped off the Megatank that rolled then exploded.

Odd and I fist bumped one another, then gave the thumbs up.

We came to Ulrich and Yumi. Aelita went in the tower.

"It's okay, Aelita just went in the tower." Ulrich said.

"As usual guys, great job." Jeremy said.

"That's right another Xana attack chopped off." Odd said.

"Another tower gone." I said.

"Okay, get ready for the return trip to the past." Jeremy said.

In Mrs. Hertz class

"And so in this equation that you weren't able to solve would have enabled you-" Mrs. Hertz was cut off as the bell rang. Fine by me, to be honest I hate physics!

"Class dismissed and don't forget your Chemistry exercise for tomorrow." Mrs. Hertz reminded.

We then went to the courtyard, and we spotted the girls at the bench.

"Well guys, how was class today with Mrs. Hertz? Was it fun?" asked Yumi.

'Yeah, how was it?" Jade asked.

"Same exact lesson before the Xana attack. So it was twice as boring." Ulrich said.

"I hate physics, gosh!" I exclaimed rubbing my temple.

"Once, twice it doesn't matter you'll never be any good in physics anyway." Jeremy said as he sat down on the bench.

"Well if it isn't Sissi." both Odd and Ulrich said.

Great, can't this prick ever learn a lesson? I thought.

"Hello Peter dear." Odd and Ulrich mocked.

I sat down on the bench.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Odd and Ulrich mocked.

"Hello Peter dear, can we talk for a minute?" Sissi asked.

Odd and Ulrich laughed.

'First of all I'm not your Peter dear. Second of all I will not go to your room to explain Exercise B, Page 52." I said. "Leave, now!"

"But how did you know I…?" Sissi trailed off with a face full of embarrassment, and then walked away.

"A Sissi attack is almost as bad as a Xana attack and ten times more boring." Yumi said.

"That's for sure." I said.

"And besides, I can only call you Peter dear." Jade said as she kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed a little.

Later on...

We were near the gate of Kadic.

"So, anyone feel like sneaking out and going into town for a while?" Ulrich asked.

"Actually, count me in. Going into town sounds great." I said.

"Count me out, I got a heavy date with my pillow." Odd said.

I laughed a little.

"And I am going to work on my program for Materializing Aelita. One of these days, I'm gonna do it." Jeremy said.

Yup, you will Einstein you sure will, I thought. Just about three episodes to go.

How about you Yumi, want to go into town and have an ice cream?" asked Ulrich.

"No, not to tonight I have to do a little studying. I am way behind thanks to all these Xana attacks. Jade want to come with?" asked Yumi.

"Thanks, but no thanks Yumi. I'll study in the dorm." Jade said.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow then." Yumi said.

"Ciao Yumi." Jeremy said.

"Ciao." Odd said.

"Another exciting evening." Ulrich said.

"I'm gonna head back to the dorm, let me know if you need anything." Jade said as she hugged me.

"Okay, I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled back.

She then headed to the dorms.

"Come on Ulrich, don't look to gloomy. Let's go and see a movie." I said.

Ulrich smiled just a tiny bit. "Sure, why not."

Ulrich and I began walking into town. "So, tell me something."

"Yeah?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Did you ever like anybody before Jade?"

An image of Cassidy came into my mind. "Um…you can say I did, but this is just between us!" I exclaimed, blushing a small bit.

"Okay, so who was it?"

"An old best friend of mine. She was really something Ulrich. Pretty, too."

"What happened?" Ulrich was now getting curious.

"I didn't want to lose our friendship, so I never asked her out."

"Ah, just wondering. Come on movies are this way." Ulrich pointed.

"Right, Ulrich, question?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

We turned to another street.

"Did you see me with a girl with the last Xana attack at the end of the soccer game?"

Please say yes... I thought.

"Yeah, I did. But she didn't seem to go to our school, who was she?" Ulrich asked.

That struck my heart with happiness. Patricia was truly there... I thought.

"Probably someone who just like Soccer." I lied.

POV Jade's

I got to the dorms, but then someone stopped me.

"What do you want TWACS?" I asked. Always got to be a pain, I thought.

"I just wanted to warn you about something." Sissi said.

"Warn me about what?" I asked.

"Peter's cheating on you." Sissi said.

"TWACS, so help me god if you're lying, I swear I'll..." I began to clench my fists but then Sissi raised her hands and said, "I'm telling the truth for once. I mean we girls have to stick together right?"

"Do you have proof Peter is cheating on me?" I asked stepping my foot and my crossed with one another.

"Yup, here it is." Sissi held a picture with him and Heidi. Apparently, she was kissing him and he kissed back. This got me boiled up and I noticed she was wearing green too strange. But I was just far too mad to even care what she was wearing.

"Just wanted to show you that, have a good day Jade." Sissi said then walked away.

I opened the door to my room, slammed it shut. And I jumped onto my bed, and I buried my face into the pillow and began on crying.

Later that Night...

POV Peter's

I never knew the CL world was, well, interesting, I thought as I came into my room.

I began writing in my journal

Journal,

Sorry I haven't had the time to update lately. Xana's not winning. If any rate Jeremy is gonna find the keys to Materialization very soon. Oh so things are going great with Jade and surprisingly she took my soccer secret well. I really do love that girl, I wish I would have spotted her at Haven High I mean wouldn't it make sense for me to do so? Ah Haven High, my old high school. I kind of miss it. I do miss Cassidy, Patricia, Jess, Colton, and Blake. Blake and I go back, but Colton and I go even further back. Also … I've been having this weird dream/nightmare lately. For some strange reason I am in Jade's POV throughout the beginning of the dream and I end up on Lyoko. No one even knows why I went to Lyoko in the first place, and what's weird is that Cassidy and I kissed when we were kids. But we never met until high school, so the whole thing is very confusing. I also miss my friend Phill, and my other friends. Okay, I got to be heading off to bed night.

Write more soon

~ Peter

I put my journal safely away, and I was about to start going to bed when my door opened revealing Jade. Jade seemed to be crying lately I could tell from her cheeks, I also hate seeing the ones I love cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I was about to give her a hug but she refused it.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she exclaimed.

"Why, did I do something wrong?" I grew increasingly concerned.

"You bet your apples you did!"

"Tell me, was it because I kept the soccer secret from you too long?" I asked.

"No, it's because you cheated on me with Heidi!" Jade exclaimed punching the door.

"Whoa, what?" I exclaimed.

"You heard what I said! I saw! I know! How many months has it been?" Jade's arms were crossed now. "When in the almighty universe were you planning to tell me?"

"Please, I have no idea what you're talking about!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's something a cheater would say. Ya know, Peter, I always thought that you were a pure hearted soul. Well, I guess I was wrong. We're OVER!" screamed Jade as she walked out and slammed the door shut.

Please…don't go... I thought.

Instead of chasing after her, begging her to take me back, I jumped on my bed and cried myself to sleep. Where in the world did I go wrong?

The Next Morning

POV Jade's

We were over by the bench

"Hello." Yumi said.

We looked over to Yumi. I greeted her nicely. "Hi, Yumi."

"What kind of a game does he think he is playing?" asked Yumi.

"He's just talking to her. What are you, jealous?" asked Odd.

"It sure looks like it." I noted.

Yumi put her bag down. "What? Me jealous of Emily? You two gotta be kidding." She picked her bag up. "Besides she's a year older than him and that's a lot." She searched her bag for a book but came up with a pen.

"Guess what, you are also a year older than him. I guess you just forgot." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, well it's not the same thing, I'm Ulrich's girlfriend, I mean good friend." Yumi said with a blush.

I sighed. "Yumi, it's high time you accepted facts. You like Ulrich and, just the same, he likes you." I smiled, looking back at her. "Someday you two will confess feelings and see what the outcome might be."

"You know Ulrich has been kind of down in the dumps, so if he wants to talk to another girl don't make a big deal out of it." Jeremy.

"Unless, he was cheating on you." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked.

"Peter, he cheated on me so I broke up with him last night. Haven't spoken to him since." I explained.

"I don't think Peter would cheat on you Jade. If anything I think you made a mistake." Odd said.

"He made the mistake by cheating on me!" I exclaimed.

"And besides who says that I am making a big deal out of it? Plus Odd's right ya know." Yumi said.

POV Peter's

I can't believe she actually did that last night. I thought as I made my way to the elevator. I pressed the button to go down.

Maybe if I talked to Aelita, she would understand, I thought.

The elevator went down, I started up the monitor. But instead of talking to her by it, I launched a delayed virtualization process. 1 minute, I thought. That's all I have.

I went down the shoot, and into the scanner in the middle. The scanner closed, and a white light engulfed me. I was safely transferred to the desert sector.

"Peter?" I heard a voice say.

"Hi Aelita." I said grimly.

"Is something wrong?" Aelita asked as she came over.

"Yeah, I need someone to talk to." I said.

POV Jade's

I went over to Yumi, she was taking the whole Ulrich and Emily thing well if though there wasn't a thing going on.

"Now, before TWACS comes over she is gonna say something. But it's false Ulrich isn't going out with Emily, got it?" I asked.

"Right." Yumi said.

"Quite a romance going on there." TWACS said.

We saw Ulrich and Emily laugh

Remember what I said Yumi I thought.

"Two months already that's not bad." TWACS said.

"Yeah we already know." I winked at Yumi.

"You-you did?" asked Sissi who sounded confused.

"Yup, 2 months isn't all that bad. I can wait, I am a girl with patience." Yumi smiled.

Sissi went away, a face full of embarrassment.

Yumi and I high fived each other.

That a girl Yumi, that a girl. Well it seems that fight was prevented I thought.

POV Peter's

"Jeremy." Aelita said.

I could see the vibrations on the ground, meaning only one thing

"Xana's launched another attack." Aelita said.

"Are you feeling pulsations?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, in the desert region. They are really strong. Also I have someone here with me." Aelita said.

I mouthed the word Aelita, but she continued anyways

"You do?" asked Jeremy.

POV Jade's

"Who is it" I asked.

"Peter he's here on Lyoko with me. He doesn't wish to talk to anyone but Jade." Aelita said.

"Well, tell him I'm not talking to him!" I exclaimed.

"I've never seen him so active as he his now. Sorry guys but you got to back and right away too. We also need to solve this issue with you and Peter, Jade." Jeremy said.

I folded my arms

"Well as they said when you got to go, you go to go." Odd said.

Jeremy had started dialing for Ulrich

"Ulrich has shut off his cell phone." Jeremy said.

"I'll go get him for ya Einstein. You guys head for the factory." I said.

"Okay." Yumi said.

I ran to school, and then I was by the cafe. I saw Ulrich walking with Emily.

Hopefully he can translate this I thought.

"Ulrich." Ulrich looked over to me, then I exclaimed in Spanish, "Tenemos una problema!"

"Why's Jade speaking in Spanish?" wondered Emily.

"Because I have to go, we'll talk more soon. Okay?" Ulrich asked.

"Okay, bye Ulrich." Emily said then headed into the cafe.

Ulrich walked up to me. "What's the problem?"

"Xana's launched an attack and we've been trying to contact you."

"Oh, sorry." Ulrich said.

"No problem, let's go to the factory. " I said.

Ulrich nodded

At the factory

POV Jade's

"No everything's quiet here. No short circuits, no giant bug invasion, no earthquakes. How about you and Peter?" Jeremy asked.

"Well we're almost at the activated tower, but none of Xana's monsters have appeared yet. If not for the pulsations then there's no other sign that Xana has woken up. Also, Peter still wishes to talk to you Jade. Even if it's in a completely different sector." Aelita said then her face disappeared from the screen.

"I wonder if this is a new tactic of his." Jeremy said.

"What if the attack is aimed at us directly?" asked Yumi.

"Right, for example the supposed Peter cheating on Jade which lead to a break up thing." Odd said.

"You're wrong Odd, it was Sissi that showed me the photo of Peter cheating on me!" I exclaimed.

"And that makes it all the more better?" Ulrich exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I cocked a eyebrow in confusion.

"You know all too well that Sissi is a brat." Yumi said.

"And the fact that Sissi has been trying to get Peter to like her for a while now-" Odd said but I cut him off

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait what?" I exclaimed.

"You mean you didn't know?" Jeremy asked.

"When Peter first arrived here, Sissi practically fell in love with him. He saved me from her." Ulrich said.

"And she's been trying ever since." Odd said.

"And she docked the photo, to make me break up with him. That wasn't Heidi, that was me!" I exclaimed as I slapped myself in the face.

How could I have been so stupid? I thought.

"Look, mistakes happen. I'll start the transfer procedures so you and Peter can fix this. I also think that one of you do a reconnaissance mission on Lyoko. Well who wants to be first?" Jeremy asked.

I was too sad to even think about a Lyoko mission right now. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi raised their hands though.

"Okay, you three. Jade you have to go to Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"I can't, I broke up with Peter and I'm so upset at myself." I said as I begun to cry. Everyone looked at me, and Yumi then hugged me.

"It'll all work out, come on." Yumi said.

"O-okay." I sniffled.

"Aelita help is on the way, and please tell Peter that Jade will talk to him. " Jeremy said.

"Okay, I will. Should he meet her in a different sector?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy looked over to me

"Jade?" he asked.

"Yes please forest sector please." I said as we got in the elevator.

"Okay, I'll let him know." Jeremy said.

Odd had pushed the button and we went down. The doors opened and Ulrich, Odd, then Yumi went in the scanners.

"I'm gonna transfer you three first to the desert region. I'll transfer you last Jade, to give Peter more time to get to the forest sector. Don't forget you have to protect Aelita, all three of you." Jeremy said then the scanners closed.

"Okay here we go. Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd. Virtualization!" exclaimed Jeremy.

"Jade something's wrong, I'll transfer you but just be careful." Jeremy said.

POV Ulrich's

"Hi." Aelita waved.

"Hello Aelita." Odd said.

"Has Peter gone to the forest sector?" I asked.

"Yes, not too long ago." Aelita said.

"Hey Aelita." Jeremy said.

"Huh?" Aelita asked.

"There was a bug at the moment for transfer. Even for Jade too, are they all-" Jeremy said but was cut off

"Don't worry Jeremy, everyone is accounted for. I'm sure Jade too is looking for Peter in the forest sector as we speak now." Aelita reassured.

I looked over to Yumi, something in my stomach couldn't help but wonder. I needed to know something, no I wanted to know something.

POV Jade's

"Jade are you there?" asked Jeremy.

I was running through the forest sector, and I could see Peter waiting for me.

"Yes Einstein, I'm here. I see Peter within my sights." I said.

"Okay, good." Jeremy sounded relieved.

POV Ulrich's

"See everything is fine Jeremy. Everyone looks safe, sound, and ready to go." Aelita said.

"Yeah we are." Yumi said.

"I don't know what it was, I'll scan the program. We'll see what happened." Jeremy said.

We jumped onto a rock, and slid down.

"Aelita, I think the supercomputer has been infected with a virus. So that's the Xana attack." Jeremy said.

"But that's crazy, why would Xana want to infect himself?" Odd asked.

"Well you never know what Xana's got in his hands until it's done." Jeremy said.

"Unless he's using it to modify a program he doesn't have access to. But which one?" Aelita asked.

"Couldn't there be thousands Aelita?" I asked.

"Yeah, there could be Ulrich." Aelita said.

POV Jade's

I tapped Peter on his shoulder, he looked then turned away. I sat with him.

"I'm so , so sorry." I apologized.

He still didn't say anything.

"I want you to take me back, please. I was being stupid, and Sissi is just a brat! She docked the photo I saw of you cheating on me, when in fact you were kissing me." I explained.

"And, yet you believe her in the end." Peter said.

That was the first time I heard his voice in a while, I'd missed it.

"I was a fool , yeah. I was just so angry at you kissing another girl, that I broke up with you. No I broke us up." I said as I looked down on the ground.

"And, I should take you back? Do you know what you made me go through?"

An extreme amount of guilt surged through my body suddenly.

POV Ulrich's

"I don't know the program he wants, but it looks like he wants to change the rules on Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"I got a funny feeling about this." I said.

"We got to take a closer look into this. There has to be a deactivated tower not far from you." Jeremy said.

"Okay, I'm off." Aelita said.

POV Jade's

"I so sorry what I put you through." I said with a frown. Peter had looked at me

"You know, I said if I ever had a girlfriend in my life I promised myself one thing."

"You never had a girlfriend before me?" I asked with complete disbelief.

"Never, ever. You'd think that a guy who plays football for his school would have a ton of girlfriends in his life. Well, I haven't. You see I was just waiting for the right one that was you."

If I could, I would be blushing on Lyoko.

"What was the promise you made to yourself?" I asked.

POV Ulrich's

We got to the deactivated tower

"I'll be out soon, try not to have a fight like Peter and Jade did." Aelita said.

"We won't Aelita." Yumi said.

Aelita went in the tower, and we sat by a nearby tree. I was sitting by Yumi too.

"Yumi?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we had that kind of fight? You know like Peter and Jade did." I said.

Odd looked curious

POV Jade's

"The promise was that, I would never ever cheat on my first girlfriend."

My eyes widened. "I am SO, SO, SO, sorry!" I buried my face into his arms. He looked down at me, and I could see he looked sympathetic.

POV Ulrich's

"I do, it makes me think what would have happened to our relationship. I mean um friendship." Yumi said.

Odd smiled, and went over by the tower to give Yumi and I some private space to talk.

Just then a Kankrelat had showed up.

Why now of all times? I thought.

"You go you're the closest." I said to Odd as I wanted to ask Yumi something.

POV Jade's

Just then a Blok had showed up

"Great, now of all times." I said.

"Odd, watch out for lasers. This monster can kill you for good, you too Peter and Jade watch out." Jeremy warned.

Peter got up, and fired a fire ball while the blok fired it's lasers. He flew back

"What's happening?" I asked as I helped Peter get up.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"Xana's monsters could prove fatal to you. You can't be devirtualized, or you'll disappear forever! Jade and Peter head to the nearest tower situated at 12 degrees north, 10 south. Hurry up it'll take you directly to the deactivated tower Aelita is in." Jeremy said.

"Right." I nodded.

Peter and I started to make our way for the tower

"Oh no! Odd and Peter have lost fifty life points each already!" Jeremy exclaimed with worrisome.

"Jeremy, Peter is still here with me. You need to keep calm, and keep your cool." I said as we jumped onto some rocks, and slid down. I could see the tower not to far from here.

"3 minutes, minumum to get to the tower without any trouble." Peter said.

"I don't understand. They just got hit by lasers, and they got-" Jeremy seemed to have been caught off.

"Einstein calm down, I'm okay. We'll make through this all of us!" urged Peter.

"Every time we go to Lyoko, Aelita takes the same exact risks. If it's like this for her, then it'll be the same for us. Nothing's changed, we just have to be careful is all," I said with confidence.

"That's the safest solution, hurry but watch out for monsters. Jade and Peter I suggest you two hide it out." Jeremy said.

We ran to go find a hiding spot and soon I heard Jeremy say

"I'm never going to get it to work. Xana has completely wrecked the circuits, there's only one possible solution." Jeremy said.

We soon found our hiding spot, and I said

"Jeremy, we've found our hiding place. Is everything okay?"

We heard no response

"Jeremy?" both Peter and I asked.

POV Ulrich's

We were all by the activated tower, except there were two monsters blocking it.

"It's all over, if we try to get through all of this we're done for." Yumi said.

"You never know, we just have to hang on until Aelita enters the code." I said.

"It's you-who it's us time." Odd said.

I nodded. "Yumi you take the Krabe. Odd and I will take on the Megatanks. Aelita, go on run."

"Ulrich, I uh..." Yumi trailed off.

"Be careful Yumi."

She gave me a bit of a shy look. "You, too."

POV Jade's

I was feeling his heart, the sound of it. It sounded so amazing and I smiled into it.

"Peter?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we please be boyfriend and girlfriend again? Can we PLEASE just forget this ever happened?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"If we do, please, promise me something." Peter said.

"I will! Anything…"

"Never, ever trust TWACS again."

"I won't." I promised.

POV Ulrich's

"It's okay I got you." I said as Yumi was just about to fall.

I helped Yumi get up. "Oh Ulrich you..." Yumi fell onto my chest and we were just mere inches from kissing.

POV Jade's

"So is it water under the bridge, Fire Boy?" I asked.

Peter smiled, and picked me up. "It sure is, Green Girl." Peter said.

"I love that nickname! It matches my avatar on Lyoko." I said.

We both smiled and looked at one another. We went for a kiss.

POV Ulrich's

We both turned away a little. If there's a time for everything, now's the time. I thought.

"Yumi I need to tell you something important, you see-" I was cut off as Yumi kissed me on the lips fully. Almost confused, but in a state of Cloud 9 bliss, I kissed back.

POV Peter's

Peter and I had kissed for what had seemed a while.

POV Ulrich's

"I love you too." Yumi smiled.

"I've always wanted to do that, and say that. Just didn't know when or how to." I said.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Yumi asked.

Just then, the Return to the past activated.

POV Jade's

Yumi, smiling, was looking over to Ulrich and Emily who were laughing.

"Quite a romance don't you think? Two months already huh?" asked TWACS.

I was so boiled at her, I'd let it go, "TWACS you keep your dirty mouth shut! I know that photo was docked, the one you showed me about Peter! He's not cheating on me. Now you get away from my friends and me or so help me I'll beat the ugliness out of you. And don't go to your father. I have the evidence in my room so you can just walk away RIGHT NOW!"

Sissi had ran away, with and I could have sworn I heard her crying. Good. That Son of a gun needed some harsh words after what she did to Peter and me! I hated that girl more than ever.

Ulrich then said his goodbye to Emily, and I left them alone.

POV Ulrich's

"Hi I was waiting for you." I said.

"So was I, Jade just showed up Sissi." Yumi said.

"Good for her!" I yelled excitedly. Then I caught myself. Yelling at Yumi wouldn't be nice. "Yumi... about what you asked on Lyoko." I said.

"Yeah?" Yumi asked with a smile.

"I've been thinking, and I'd think it would be great." I smiled at her.

"Sounds good then, we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend." Yumi said then rubbed my hands.

**(A/N Both LyokoWarrior1994 and Teen-Lyokofan7777: This is for all of the Ulrich and Yumi fans out there. ^_^)**

"I love you Yumi." I said.

"I love you too Ulrich." Yumi said.

Just then I had kissed Yumi on the lips, our second one. A super sweet one. But I didn't care. I just confessed my feelings to the woman I love. We then stopped.

"I love doing that, but um let's keep this a secret from Jade, Jeremy, Odd, and Peter too. At least not right away." Yumi said with a blush.

POV Yumi's

Jade was right. The outcome was definitely great.

POV Ulrich's

"Yeah, I agree not a word. We'll tell them soon though, promise?" I asked.

"Promise." Yumi said.

"Come on Ulrich, don't forget we got Mrs. Hertz's class to go to one more time." Jeremy said.

"Well it wasn't all that boring on Lyoko, was it Ulrich?" Odd and Peter asked.

We soon sat down in Mrs. Hertz's room.

"You two are right, and I learned something too." I said.

POV Peter's

Me too Ulrich. I am glad I was able to tell Aelita to hold the return trip for just 7 more seconds, I thought.

"Something super important." Ulrich said.

Meanwhile In Peter's world

POV Patricia's

I was in the living room, on my sofa. I was watching one of my favorite anime when just then, it cut to the news.

"Oh come on, just at the best part!" I exclaimed

"Breaking news on the disappearance cases of Jade Kelsey and Peter James Carter."

I immediately turned up the volume and for some strange reason there were helicopters passing over my house not to long ago.

"Detectives may have found a trace as to where they had gone."

"That's right Tom. We are over by Spot Street, and you can't believe what we are seeing," the news lady Angie said.

That's my street! I thought.

I began drinking my water, and it cut to a view of my street. I swallowed the water, and my glass had come out of my hands. It was the eye of Xana on my street. The cup shattered into pieces, and my heart skipped a beat.


	28. Rock Bottom ?

**Disclaimer: CL does not equal mine.**

**Claimer: I own Peter and Jade. This was done entirely by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777 because her editing's very good.**

**Normal POV**

My friends and I were outside of the admin building, talking about the three-day weekend. I smiled because with a cool destiny, we will party at Yumi's house.

Anyway, Ulrich seemed to be very excited. "Ah, a three-day weekend," said he excitedly. "That's fantastic, isn't it?"

"With a little luck, I just may have the house to myself," said Yumi.

"Yeah," Jeremy looked up at Yumi "but knowing your parents, it's not going to be easy!"

"We're," said Odd, pointing to himself, Jade, and me, "betting on Yumi!"

**The Next Morning**

**Change POV Yumi's**

In my bedroom, I went over the plan in my mind. Talk to my parents about the party, and, success or failure, tell my friends, I thought.

I went down the stairs to the kitchen. My mom and dad were there. Time to work this out. "I didn't tell you, but I've got a lot of homework this weekend. Of course, I'll stay home and look after things, and if you have nothing against it, I'd like to have a gathering."

"Gathering to do homework together, or to wreck the living room?" Dad asked.

"Well, uh…"

My mom crossed her arms. "Go on, dear, answer your father."

"Well, I thought I'd invite my friends"—as well as my boyfriend—"over for a quiet evening at home." I creased a nervous brow.

"Oh you mean those five clowns?" Dad said.

"But, Daddy, you hardly even know them."

"They seem nice enough," Mom rested her head in one hand.

"I wish you'd trust me a little more," I half-whined.

Mom and Dad exchanged a look. Then he stood up. "Alright, they can come."

"That is so great. You won't regret it, you'll see." I gave Dad a kiss and gently squeezed my mom's shoulders. "Thanks, Mom. You are the greatest. Have a nice weekend." I ran out to gather my bag and go to the school. Hopefully Xana won't attack.

I hummed as I entered the schoolyard. I couldn't wait to tell everyone. I found Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Jade, and Peter by the vending machines. We hadn't been there in a long time. "Hey, I got great news, guys. Tonight we have the house all to ourselves."

"You did it," Ulrich smiled.

"Way to go, Yumi," Peter clapped his hands.

"Yeah, very good, Yumi," Jade agreed.

"We better get organized," I smiled.

"No problem," Ulrich told me.

I noticed Jeremy was looking a little down. "Anything wrong, Jeremy?"

"I'm trying to localize Lyoko. It shouldn't take this much time," he looked away from me.

"Don't worry. If there's a problem, Aelita will contact you," I reassured.

"Yeah, well, we can always hope."

The bell rang. Jeremy dropped his cup of hot chocolate. "Time for physics!"

**Change POV Peter's**

The class flew by very quickly. Much faster than Haven High, that was for sure. Mrs. Hertz looked up at the clock, confused for a moment. "Class dismissed, and don't forget Monday's quiz on seismic phenomena, better known as earthquakes."

We exited the class. Odd tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, have you been writing in your diary?"

"It's a journal, not a diary, Odd," I nearly scowled as we entered the courtyard.

"Theo and Benjamin said they would come, but what are we going to do about TWACS," Jade asked.

Ulrich nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

"Not invite her," I said.

Jade nearly squealed in delight. "That's a good idea. Plus she does bring awful music."

Odd put his arm around Ulrich and me. "Hey, you guys, leave the music to me. Wait until you see the surprise I have in store for you. We're going to have a real DJ guys. No dumb music for us, we're going to rock."

Yumi turned to Jeremy. "Great, see ya later. We'll go shopping after class."

"Okay and in the meantime I'll try and contact Aelita, telling her to be careful. You never know."

Later on, as Jade and Yumi were out, Odd had an idea to play a game. "And now it's time for Ulrich to get ready and enter the starting block. Tensions are high, ladies and gentlemen as he zeroes in on his objective. The timekeeper is about to signal his departure." Odd was on the phone with Yumi and Jade.

Ulrich stood at one end of the dorms. Jeremy raised his hand, curled into a gun finger, and then said, "Bang!" almost like he was pulling a trigger.

"And he's off and running! What grace, what agility, and what great speed he's got! And here we go! He's going for the sliding phase."

Ulrich then started sliding in between his shoes.

"What great knee coordination."

He slid through the chalk lines we had drawn on the ground as Odd said, "Ready? STOP!" Ulrich did, but farther than Odd.

"Ah…he beat me."

POV change Jade's

"Really? Ulrich went farther than you?" Yumi and I both chorused.

**POV change Peter's**

"Well, then, how did I make out?" Ulrich asked as Jeremy came up with a piece of chalk. He drew a line.

"A new darned record!" He was proud.

Then it was my turn. "Now it's up to Peter. Can he beat Ulrich's?"

I smiled. "I might."

Jeremy put up his gun finger again. "BANG!"

I ran as hard as I could as Odd gave the commentary. I started sliding through my pair of shoes and through all the chalk lines almost out the door.

"Wow, he beat me," Ulrich sounded impressed.

**POV change Jade's**

My heart warmed up. "Congratulations, Peter!"

POV change Peter's

Uncle Jim ran up. "What's all this racket about?"

"Got to hang up," Odd said to Yumi. "Secret code: Big Fat Clown."

"Come on, Uncle Jim, we were bored," I said.

"I really don't understand, every long weekend, you kids stay at the school. You don't go anywhere," Uncle Jim was not happy. "If for once you took a vacation, I'd have some peace and quiet."

"Just goes to show you how much we love this place," Odd smiled.

"Oh, yeah? I'd bet at home your parents are sick of you. I sympathize with them," Jim shouted.

That bit a little close to my home world. I wonder how my parents are now.

"And now, let's go!" He clapped his hands once. "I want all of you to go back to your rooms on the double."

We all groaned. That was bad luck.

Ulrich and I picked up our shoes. "Right away, Jim."

As soon as he left, Ulrich looked to Odd. "Your turn, Odd."

He looked to his watch. "We better hurry, huh?"

Jeremy did the signal, and Odd ran, slid…and fell, retrieving some winces from us. Jeremy walked up to him, as did Ulrich and I. "You okay, Odd?"

He looked up at us. "Hey didn't I beat the record?" He sounded so innocent.

We noticed that a picture had fallen out of his pocket. Ulrich picked it up. "Is this your surprise disk jockey, huh?"

Odd took the picture away from him. "Yeah, you mean you don't recognize her? She goes to school here. Her name's Samantha," He gradually wound down like an old lost toy. "See ya later, I've got some work to do." He walked off.

Ulrich seemed a bit surprised. "You're not going to introduce us to her?"

Odd gave us a look back. I could tell he was in love with her. The look in his eyes was evidence enough.

**Change POV Odd's**

I managed to get away from my friends and go down to sit on the cafeteria steps. My phone rang there. "That must be her." I picked it up. "Hello?"

**Change POV Jeremy's**

I sat in front of the computer screen. "I don't believe it. That's the fifth time I've launched the localization program. The network program must really be blocked. I can't get into contact with Lyoko."

**Change POV Odd's**

I saw her standing near the science room. She had her back facing me. I smiled. "Uh…hello?"

She turned around and her eyes fixed on me. "Hi."

I walked up to her. I could feel my cheeks burning up as I cleared my throat and smiled. Was this the love I was looking for? She looked at me confused. Suddenly my face met hers and we kissed. It was a short kiss, and I reeled back, feeling like a fire hydrant.

I cleared my throat again. "Did you have any trouble getting in?"

She was blushing as well. "No, no trouble. The gates were really easy to climb." She kept her eyes low for a little while.

I furrowed a curious brow. "When can you show me what you're going to do?"

"When I'm finished. I wanna add a little more stuff, but I haven't found anything I like yet."

**Change POV Peter's**

**AKA We interrupt this special little scene with this one for just a few paragraphs.**

I smiled a little. "Hard to believe that so soon we'll materialize Aelita and you and I can go home. Code: Earth is next!"

Jade came up to me, frowning.

I panicked. "Jade, what's wrong? Is it because of TWACS? She's not here, right now. Was it another docked photo?"

"No, no, but—Peter, Code: Earth is after Ghost Channel, right?" she took my hands in hers.

"Yes."

"This is Rock Bottom, Fire Boy. The one where Odd gets framed because Sam wanted one of Kadic's laptops. She is broke."

"What?" I jumped off my bed. "This can't be! I never watched that one. Aw, Man! No wonder I think Code: Earth is next! I have to go save Odd! He's going to be in trouble."

Jade petted my right arm. "Calm down, please."

"Sorry, Green Girl, but I can't calm down. I have to go save Odd, and please forgive me for what I am about to do next." I released her hands from mine, showing a bit of an apologetic look.

She looked at me confused. "For what?"

I tickled her. She started laughing. When she was on the ground with her eyes closed, I ran off to the computer lab. There was no time to waste.

**Back to the show**

**POV Change Odd's**

"You should try the old vinyl records. There's really lots of great stuff on vinyl. If you want, I'll lend you some…" I smiled.

"Can you stop talking about music? We got better things to do, don't cha think? Ready for a big thrill session?"

I blushed all the harder. She was sweet and charming, admittedly so. However, she was also one for excitement, which I wanted to see in a girl. "Uh…yeah, I guess."

"Well, take me to the computer room, Odd."

I led her into the science lab. Rustling leaves made me stop to listen. Who was there? Was it a squirrel? Did Kiwi sneak out? I have to put Ulrich on watch over him in case he does. Jim had no idea about him.

Shrugging it off as unneeded suspicion, I walked with Sam into the computer lab.

**Change POV Jeremy's**

I watched the screen, waiting for the connection to Lyoko. It seemed a bit hopeless at first, but then… "This time I think I got it. One more operation and…Aelita, Aelita, it's Jeremy. Do you read me, Aelita? Aelita?"

Her face opened up onscreen, lessening the panic in my heart. "Hello, Jeremy. How are you?"

"So-so."

She almost panicked. "Why, what's wrong?"

"It's just a tough time contacting Lyoko!" I scratched the back of my head.

"That's nothing new. Lyoko is constantly changing its access points on the network."

The door to my room opened. "Hey, you feel like playing some chess?" Ulrich asked.

I turned to him. "Be right there."

**Change POV Odd's**

We entered the computer room. I swore I kept the door closed when I heard it open. "Hm…?"

Sam looked at it. "Must've been a slight problem with it latching." She turned to see an open laptop. It looked like one more advanced than what Jeremy had, but his was special. "Wow, what kinda power does this one got?"

I shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Two gigas?"

She shut the laptop and was about to pick it up. "Hey, cut that out! Put that down, ya hear. What are you doing?"

Before Sam could say something, I heard someone bump their head on something and a, "Dang low desk! Ow!"

I looked underneath one of the desks and saw Peter. "What are you doing here, Fire Boy? I thought that you were with Jade!"

"Listen, Odd. I know what Sam wants. You and she have to hide, right now!" he demanded.

"What does Sam want? Have you been spying on us this whole time?" My brows creased.

**Change POV Peter's**

"What? No." I upheld my innocence. "Remember, Odd, I came from another world…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that part." Then his eyes widened. "Wait a second, is something going to go wrong?"

"Yes, Odd. You and Sam! Go hide." Odd nodded and took Sam to a closet, the latter dropping the laptop unceremoniously at my feet.

Standing up, I saw the door handle turn, but not ominously. I knew exactly what I was doing, even though it could cost me a few hours of detention. I saw Uncle Jim's face. It was time to act quickly. "What am I doing here? I thought it was the library I was looking for."

He walked up to me. "I guess you need a map, then." He led me out of the room. "Follow me to the office."

He shut the door and locked it. That sent a wave of shock through me. I didn't know he locked the door.

**Change POV Odd's**

We came out of the closet. Peter just saved us, which was good news, but the bad news was that we were trapped here.

**Change POV Jade's**

I couldn't believe that Peter did that to me, but it was for a good cause. I walked around the courtyard when something caught my eye. Jeremy and Ulrich were sitting on a bench playing chess.

"Checkmate!" Jeremy was neither prideful nor triumphant. He acted as if it never fazed him.

"Hey!" I called to them. "Do you mind if I play the winner?"

Jeremy smiled. "Sure."

Resetting the board, Jeremy sent one of his white pawns forward one space. I thought of a strategy and sent the pawn in front of my queen forward two spaces. This one I so owed Cassidy for she taught me. She may stink at chess, but her strategy helped me win at it game after game. He set another white pawn forward, but two spaces forward. Bad mistake. I put my queen diagonally until it was almost face to face with his king. I smiled and looked up at him. "Checkmate!"

Ulrich looked at the board perplexed. "Huh?"

"Look. If he makes another move, my queen will set his king on fire, Ulrich," I explained.

Jeremy was trying to figure this out. "But—uh…Wow…you sure do know your chess." He was impressed and surprised.

We then saw Peter walking and then Jim. "Go on, keep moving."

There was a different air around this. Peter didn't look like he was in trouble at all.

"Looks like trouble," Ulrich said.

**Change POV Peter's**

I sat in the Principal's office while Jim walked off to go find a map. At least I didn't pick up the laptop. That would've landed me in serious trouble.

Then the door swung open. "Jim, you can't punish Peter."

"Punish?" Jim sounded confused.

The rest I couldn't hear except something about the Ministry of Magic.

"Jade," Jim consoled. "The only thing Peter has told me is that he got lost on the way to the library. Would the school really punish a lost student? All I'm doing is finding my nephew a map since he lost his."

I looked back and saw Jade blush. I promised to console her later. This was going to be different, I decided.

After obtaining the map from Jim, the four of us, Jade, Jeremy, Ulrich, and I, walked out of the administrative building. "Where did you go instead of the library?" Ulrich asked.

"To the computer lab…by accident," I pretended to be ashamed.

**Change POV Aelita's**

I felt pulsations and stood up on the mountain. "Jeremy! Jeremy! I just spotted an activated tower. Jeremy, XANA's just launched an attack!" No response. I was getting more and more anxious. "Jeremy! Answer me!"

**Change POV Odd's**

I tried the door for the umpteenth time. "We gotta get outta here," Sam said.

"I know, Sam. I'm trying!" I tried turning the handle to no avail.

We then heard something crack and groan. This was bad.

**Change POV Peter's**

I shuddered as I remembered that Odd and Sam were locked into the computer lab. "I have to go look for Odd." I started to walk off.

"I'll go with you," Jade matched my step.

It was then that I saw it. The ground was sizzling, but the weather wasn't hot. It was warm, but it wasn't that hot. My eyes widened. "Do you see what I do, Jade?"

"It's Rock Bottom, alright," Jade whispered to me.

"It's XANA! We have to save Odd and Sam fast!" I showed her a determined, almost angry, look.

"Hey, they're getting really deep," Jeremy said. "Everything's going to be swallowed up!"

I saw Ulrich pick up his phone.

**Change POV Yumi's**

My phone rang and I picked it up. After hearing what Ulrich had to say, I said, "Okay, I'll see you at the factory."

**Change POV Odd's**

After trying to open the door to no avail, I sat down next to Samantha. She seemed to be showing signs of claustrophobia. I held her hand. "It'll be okay, Sam."

**Change POV Peter's**

Ulrich and Jeremy were running to the factory. "Um…guys?" They stopped at the sound of my voice. "I'll be right with you on Lyoko. I need to save Odd and Samantha."

Jeremy looked to me as if I had told him a shocking bit of information. "Okay, let's go back to the beginning…"

"Beginning nothing!" Jade roared. "Odd's in love with Samantha, Peter saved them, but then Jim probably locked them inside the computer lab."

"We gotta get them out of there," Ulrich looked to Jade and me with an angry look on his face. He wasn't angry at anyone.

"Right, I'll run over and meet Yumi at the lab."

Ulrich nodded to Jeremy and looked over to us. "Okay, Step Number One: We pay a visit to the gymnasium."

"Luckily, Uncle Jim is working out somewhere in his room."

"And my father is gone for the weekend," Jade said.

"Wait a minute! Your father?"

"I didn't tell you?"

I shook my head.

"Mr. Chardin took me in as his daughter when he found me in the forest. Back then, I had nothing but a piece of paper that represented my homework. Jeepers, when I come home, I bet I'll be overloaded with work," Jade said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chardin is your father?" I had a hard time processing this.

"Yes, yes, he is. But in the real world, I'm not his daughter. In this world, I am."

I was totally shocked. "Dang, Green Girl!"

"I know. It's a lot to take in."

Ulrich looked at the both of us as if annoyed. "Listen! As much as I love hearing about your family life, I'd much rather save Odd and his girlfriend right now!"

**Change POV Jeremy's**

I ran through the boiler room, grabbed my scooter, and started to pump it to the factory. As soon as I was in the elevator, I pressed the down button and took it to the lab. I took the chair around to the computer.

**Change POV Peter's**

I opened up the closet. "Must be in here!" I took in the sight of a rope and two or three javelins. With any luck, we might need only one javelin.

"Bingo!" Ulrich said.

After gaining the supplies I asked, "Where do we go now?"

He pointed the way. "There!"

We ran inside the building.

**Change POV Odd's**

We noticed a shadow and were getting panicky. "Oh, no. I don't believe it. We're never going to get out of here."

"Samantha, we will. Just hang on."

**Change POV Peter's**

"It's at least a twenty meter drop down there," I said.

Ulrich handed Jade the rope. "Well, make sure this rope is attached securely."

**Change POV Yumi's**

I raced through the city as fast as I could. At the sight of the sinking city, I couldn't help but wonder, "What is going on?" I turned around and raced in a different direction.

**Change POV Jeremy's**

I pressed a key. "Connection."

"Connecting to Lyoko," the computer said.

I kept typing on the keys when I heard Aelita's voice, "Jeremie, you're there at last. XANA's activated a tower."

"That's what we thought," I said. "We've already been affected."

**Change POV Yumi's**

I charged toward the factory and raced to the ropes. Swinging down, I made it to the front of the elevator. Once inside, I slammed my hand onto the button and waited for it to take me down to the lab.

**Change POV Peter's**

I cocked my arm all the way back, holding the arrowed javelin, and let the tied thing go with all my strength. It flew out the open window, glided through the air…and went into the mud. Dang, I thought I had it that time. Ulrich looked at me encouragingly. "Take your time and concentrate," Jade said.

I closed my eyes, allowing the words to wash over me. After retrieving the javelin again, I cocked my arm back and threw it. "GO!" I shouted, in the spirit of things. This time it flew out the open window, glided through the air, and broke a window. Satisfied on hearing the glass break, I pulled the rope back until I felt it go taut on me. Attaching a clip to the rope, I looked to Jade and Ulrich. "Alright, I'm going in first. Jade and Ulrich, come after me, okay?"

They nodded as I zip-lined first. Once across the other side, Jade came next. I reached for her hand, as she reached for mine. Soon everyone was across. "To the stairs," I ordered, and led them off.

**Change POV Yumi's**

I took the elevator down to the Scanner Room and took the one in the far back.

"Yumi," Jeremy said. "You're off to the Mountain Region. I got problems connecting to Lyoko. The landing could be rough. So be careful."

As soon as I was in the scanner, the doors closed.

"Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization," Jeremie intoned.

I felt a blast of wind, and then suddenly, I was falling through the Mountain Sector's air. I grabbed a rock when it came into view. Thank goodness it did. Otherwise I would've fallen into the digital sea. Something Peter told me was very bad.

**Change POV Odd's**

Samantha was getting scared. I tried consoling the best I could.

**Change POV Peter's**

Running down the stairs, we dashed for the computer lab. "Let's hope we don't get there too late," Jade panted.

"I hope that way, too, Jade," I told her.

**Change POV Odd's**

Samantha tried to open the door again to no avail. She was sobbing. "I gotta get out. I gotta get outta here!"

**Change POV Peter's**

We ran down a hall. "Samantha! Odd! We're on it!" I yelled, hearing Sam. Hearing her gasp, I continued, "Don't worry, Samantha and Odd. We're going to get you two out of there."

With a specialized kick, Ulrich opened the door.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them. "It's okay. It's not going to happen again." I gave Odd a small pat on the back as he hugged Sam. "Odd um…someone had woken up."

Odd nodded and broke off the hug.

**Change POV Yumi's**

I tried to get up on the rock when I saw someone come my way. "Yumi, your hand. Give me your hand." Her hand came into my view and I grasped it. As soon as I was on the rock, solidly, I looked at Aelita. "Thank you, Aelita. You got here just in time." I smiled.

"Now, we got to hurry. Xana's monsters aren't here yet, but they're bound to come," Aelita informed me. "The tower's not far from here." She pointed behind her. "In that direction."

Seeing the moving rocks as platforms, I was not too sure. "Well, this promises to be an interesting stroll."

"It's not as hard as all that," she smiled, "if you jump at the right time."

"I see what you mean."

"Ready?"

We ran up and jumped the platforms. Aelita went ahead so I could see how it was done. Soon I landed with Aelita again. "We're almost there."

"You were right, Aelita. It wasn't all that hard," I said.

"Watch out! Three Hornets approaching fast," Jeremy said.

Suddenly, Jeremy's warning rang true. There were three hornets coming for us. I flicked out my fan and kept Aelita behind me, so she wouldn't be hit. "Stay behind me!" They started to shoot their lasers. When they stopped, I threw my fan.

"They've disappeared from my control screens."

I caught my fan and put it behind my Obi. "Where did they go?"

Aelita looked around. "I don't know. In this territory, they have the advantage."

It was very strange that they would just leave off like that. A few seconds to a minute passed. Then… "Yumi, the hornets are coming straight at you."

Suddenly, I was caught in a storm of lasers. I tried to block when one of them hit me in the shoulder. "Jeremy, I'm caught in a crossfire. I can't hold out much longer!"

"Hang on!"

**Change POV Jeremy's**

I was starting to fret in my chair. "Odd, Ulrich, Peter, and Jade are on the way!" I leaned into the seat. "Well, I hope so anyway."

**Change POV Yumi's**

I defended against another few laser fires. I heard one of the Hornets coming, but it was too late. Its laser came at me. I looked to my friend. "Aelita!" I had time to say before it hit my shoulder and I was devirtualized.

**Change POV Jeremy's**

"YUMI, NO!" I yelled. This was turning into a bad day. No, Aelita. No. I couldn't lose her. She was alone and I had to think fast. "Try using your Creativity, Aelita! We need a little time!"

**Change POV Aelita's**

I made a rock shelter around me. It would keep me safe for the time being. Though it wouldn't last long, it was the only thing I had for now.

**Change POV Peter's**

Ulrich, Odd, Sam, Jade, and I rode the elevator to the lab. Samantha looked around the lab. "Wow, this place is wild! What is it?"

Jeremy looked over the computer. "Oh! You're finally here. Yumi's been devirtualized. Aelita's fighting three Hornets all alone."

Samantha looked to Odd. "Odd, I don't understand any of all this. What's going on, huh?"

Odd smiled. "Sorry, there's no time to explain. You keep Jeremy company, and I'll see you later."

She looked a bit angry as the elevator closed. Jade looked at Odd cross, as if he had cursed her. "Say ANYTHING about girls and you are going to get it, Odd!"

I held Jade's hand and she calmed down.

"No time to lose."

The elevator doors opened.

"Destination : the mountains." Jeremy said once we have arrived in the scanner

room.

Ulrich had gone in the middle scanner and Odd had gone in the left.

"Go on I'll wait, I don't really mind being last." I smiled to Jade.

"Okay." she smiled back and stepped in the scanner on the right.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Jade. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd,

Scanner Jade. Virtualization.!" exclaimed Jeremy.

POV Jade's

We had landed on Lyoko's mountain's region. I had heard Jeremy say

"Virtualization!" And soon Peter had shown up.

Normal POV

"We made it Einstein." Ulrich informed.

"Yup Jeremy we sure did." Jade said.

"Great the path in front of you leads to Aelita." Jeremy said.

"Got it." I nodded.

We had started running on that path and we saw the hornets had destroyed

Aelita's shield as you would call it.

"Get out of here you monster." Ulrich said.

"Sorry we're late Aelita." Odd said.

Ulrich had charged in with a yell, Odd had said

"This will convince you to forgive us." Odd said using his laser arrow. Jade went

with Aelita to guard her..

Odd had shot 2 laser arrows

"Laser arrow!" he exclaimed. But he had missed the hornets.

"You missed a target Odd, Ulrich be careful." Jeremy said.

Ulrich dodged the lasers and blocked one of them too.

"My stomach feels strange." I said.

"Peter what's wrong?" asked Jade.

"Watch out Odd!" exclaimed Aelita as the hornets fired at Odd.

"So you want to play huh?" asked Odd who shot a laser arrow.

"Laser arrow!" he exclaimed but missed. "Hey whats my problem today?" he then

asked.

I had taken a arrow that was around my back and tried shooting it at a hornet. It

flew through the air and hit the hornet, thus exploding it.

"They're coming back." Jeremy said.

We got prepared, Ulrich and Jade had rushed in trying to attack the hornets but

the hornets had shot at them.

"Laser arrow!" exclaimed Odd shooting a laser arrow.

"Nice going Odd." Jeremy complimented.

"Well it's about time." Odd said.

Jade and Ulrich were both on the ground looking at the remaining two hornets.

Ulrich ran with his sword and Jade had ran with her whip.

"Triplicate." Ulrich said using his triplicating power to make two more of himself.

"Whip!" Jade exclaimed her whip tightening around her arm as if it was becoming a

part of her.

The hornet had fired at them and it took out Ulrich's clone on the left then the

one on the right. The second hornet had shot at Jade devirtualizing her.

"Jade!" I exclaimed trying to get another arrow out of my pouch.

"Just us now." Ulrich said as he managed to slice through the hornet but was

devirtualized at the same time.

"Odd, Peter!" Aelita exclaimed pointing at hornet that just showed up.

'"Don't worry Aelita let both Odd and Peter handle it." Jeremy said.

Aelita had jumped to the platform then jumped on the platform that held the

tower. She had went in.

"Ready to take care of this bug?" I asked Odd.

"Yeah." Odd nodded.

I had inflamed my arrow and Odd had readied his laser arrow. We had both jumped

into the air and sent our attacks flying with our screams. We had gotten the

hornet but were both devirtualized.

"Return to the past now!" exclaimed Jeremy.

A big white bubble had engulfed us all...

POV Jade's

I noticed Peter was tickling me and this time I could control my laughter. I went on

the offensive and started tickling him.

"Hey- no fair!" he said between in his laughter.

"Do you give fire boy?" I asked holding my hands up for another round.

"Yes!" Peter exclaimed. I had put them down, and then asked

"Tell me why did you do that back there?"

"I'm sorry green girl... it's just that I wanted to change this episode. From what

you told me if I'd taken the laptop then me being from another universe would have

been exposed to not only to Jim but to the others as well. We can't let them know

where we are from." Peter excplained.

"Ah okay that's why, I forgive you." I said.

POV Peter's

"Thank you Jade." I smiled.

"You're welcome." Jade smiled.

Jade and I both hugged one another, then we held hands.

'Let's go and see Jeremy along with Odd, Ulrich, and Samantha." Jade said.

"Okay." I said.

We exited my room hand in hand and walked to Jeremy's room. Just then Odd and

Samantha showed up. Perfect timing I guess. Odd knocked on Jeremy's door, and

Jeremy opened it.

"Hey I thought you said no one else knew." Samantha said.

"It's okay they're my pals. This is Ulrich, Peter, his girlfriend Jade and Jeremy.

The genius who is going to help you rock." Odd said.

"Have a seat Sam. I'll show you what you can do when you got great equipment."

Jeremy said as he went his seat and his monitor turned on.

"Thanks Odd." Samantha said.

"Now if you don't mind let's focus okay?" asked Jeremy.

We had all laughed, I got to admit and no matter how many times I say it I love it

here. It was almost as if Jade and I were meant to be here, as if we were supposed

to be here.

Later that Night...

I was in my bed, and I couldn't really sleep well. I was turning around so much,

because I was having a nightmare.

**Nightmare **

IEnd of _ could see Patricia in our kitchen and she's looking right at me as if she is seeing a _

_ghost. _

"_Patricia what's wrong?" I asked. _

"_Stay away from me!" she exclaimed. She started to run toward our utensils draw. _

_She started taking forks and throwing them at my direction. What was weird _

_though was that It was not affecting me. _

"_Patricia what are you doing? It's me Peter." I said. _

"_I said stay away from me you monster!" Patricia exclaimed. _

_Patricia started getting knives (which seemed to be plastic) and again started _

_again throwing them in my direction. However I now noticed it wasn't directly in my _

_direction. I looked a little bit to the left and see one of X.A.N.A.'s ghost aiming for _

_Patricia ! _

"_Run away Patricia, I said run!" I screamed. _

_But it was as if she couldn't see me and she grabbed the lamp on the counter. She _

_then through it at the ghost but no avail nothing but the sound of shattering glass. _

_The ghost started to come closer, then closer, until it devoured her. The last thing _

_I heard was Patricia's scream of terror. _

**End of Nightmare **

"Patricia! NO!" I yelled. I looked around my room, and looked down at myself.

Nothing was different, it was just a nightmare.

"Just a nightmare, just a nightmare..." I assured myself. I slid down into my

blanket and put my head on my pillow. I was hoping to get some good sleep and I

wiped the cold sweat that was flowing down from my forehead and I gently closed

my eyes.

**And Done ! Tell me what you guys think was it really just a nightmare? Or **

**could this be something even bigger? **

**A/N : Sorry for such the long wait guys . My girlfriend Teen-Lyokfan7777 and I have been very busy. We'll try to update reguraly on both of our stories. Stay tooned for the next exciting chapter ! Ghost Channel. This is a little gift from me to you because of the long update a first preview of Ghost Channel. Hope you guys enjoy.**

_Dear Peter, _

_Meet me in the others, I have a surprise for you, don't tell the others about this. I found your way home, like you wanted say goodbye to them you're going home. Meet me in the woods, half hour don't be late._

I dropped my phone and it had broken into pieces. I guessed it suffered a lot because all of those Xana attacks, I stood there not knowing what to do next.


	29. Ghost Channel

**Disclaimer : We do not own Code Lyoko all copy righting goes to Moonscoop.**

**This chapter was written by me and edited by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777. This by far has to be one of my favorite chapters of Code Lyoko My journey. Teen-Lyokofan7777 you did a really good job with this chapter. ^_^**

**Normal POV**

We were all on Lyoko's Ice Sector fighting off the Bloks Xana was sending to us. Ulrich was warding off the Blok's laser with his katana. Yumi was blocking the Blok's laser with her fans and cart wheels. Odd was dodging the Bloks lasers. Jade was devirtualized not too long ago, and I was shielding the Bloks lasers by my red shield.

"Okay." Ulrich ran to one of the Bloks, and used his katana to block the incoming lasers. He then made his move, right in the Xana eye.

"Impact." he said. With electricity in the Blok's eye, it exploded. Ulrich moved out of the way, and jumped out of the way.

"Odd, take Aelita to the tower. Yumi is in trouble." Ulrich looked to him.

Odd shot at a Block, which combusted.

"Okay, here we go!" He went to the next one, and locked on it. He aimed his arm, and shot the Blok with his laser arrow.

"There." he said. The Blok spun around, and it exploded.

"Aelita!" Aelita came out of her hiding place, and while I was watching this, I remembered this was the episode titled Ghost Channel.

"Okay, princess the home stretch." Odd said. He and Aelita ran toward the two Bloks in front of them.

"Odd, two more Bloks are coming at you." Jeremy informed.

"No sweat, be back in a second, Aelita," Odd said as he broke stride with her, jumped into the air, dodging the lasers, used his laser arrows. "Laser Arrow!" The two Bloks exploded. "Yeah! He is amazing, how does he do it, the crowds going wild!"

"Odd, cut it out, will you? There's a third Blok!" Jeremy warned.

"Huh, a third one?" Odd asked. The Blok charged up its laser, and it fired at Odd, sending him back, where we were.

"Odd!" Yumi and I exclaimed.

"Oh, no! Odd, you've lost too many life points."

Odd got up, ignoring Jeremy's warning.

"Odd, what are you doing? Take cover!" there was a short pause. "It's too risky!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Odd ran to the Blok dead ahead.

"Odd, one impact and it's game over! You've only got ten life points left, that's all."

The Blok fired its laser and Odd slid on the ground reading his laser arrow.

"Ten's more than enough, here we go." he said as he shot 3 laser arrows, which got it. "You see, what did I tell ya?"

We ran over to him, super proud.

"Great Odd." Ulrich and I said.

"Congratulations!" Aelita said.

"Hey Jeremy, Jade, next time just enjoy the show and let the real pros get the job done okay?" Odd asked, then laughed. "Huh?"

We looked at him, with angry looks on our faces.

"I will go and take care of the tower." Aelita walked off, cold.

"Hey! Take it easy, I was just kidding. I didn't mean it, hey Einstein, Jade it was a joke." Odd tried to defend himself.

"THE NEXT TIME I HEAR A SMART-ASS COMMENT LIKE THAT, YOU'RE SO DEAD, ODD DELLA ROBBIA!" Jade burst out. (A/N: My friend sakuraphoenix said I can borrow this line.)

"Great, now she's mad! Way to go, Della Robbia, you should know not to get her mad!" I said.

"But I never knew she would get that mad. It was just a joke," Odd said.

I shook my head and slapped my forehead.

"Return to the past, now," Jeremy said sounding very down.

The white bubble engulfed us all.

**Change POV Jade's**

Stupid Odd, he's making me so mad, I swear if I see him , I am gonna pull the best prank ever on him, I thought. I walked into Mr. Fumet's History class, we were learning some vocabulary today, and that was it. Mr. Fumet started calling out the names of the class.

"Man, I swear Yumi! Odd really got to me! He made me very mad." I said whispering over to Yumi. "I don't think I can forgive him right now."

"Yumi?" Mr. Fumet called out. I noticed that I was talking to no one.

"Interesting, Yumi isn't here." Mr. Fumet asked.

I gulped.

Uh oh, I thought.

Change POV Peter's

Mrs. Hertz was talking attendance.

"Hervé?"

"Present ma'am." Hervé responded.

"Nicolas?"

"Here," he said.

"Sissi?"

"Present!" TWACS answered.

"Jeremy?"

"Present." he responded, sounding a bit cold. I sat beside him.

Mrs. Hertz then started to call of the rest of the names.

"Hey, that was great work, Einstein. You were never better. No hard feelings, huh?" Odd asked.

Jeremy ignored him, and twisted his pencil back and forth with his hands.

"After what you said to him before, it's no wonder he's sulking," Ulrich said.

"I can only imagine how mad you made Jade." I said, creasing a concerned brow.

"Odd, Ulrich, Peter!" Mrs. Hertz said.

"Here ma'am!" we said in unison.

"I know that you are here, what I do not know is what you have to say to each other that's so interesting." Mrs. Hertz held her pencil to her mouth.

Odd scratched the back of his head.

Jeremy sighed. "They asked me if I noticed that, with all due respect, ma'am, the Brower equation you wrote on the blackboard is wrong."

"What?" Mrs. Hertz was dumbfounded.

"It's not wrong from a math mathematical point of view, but it fails to take into account Brodsky's theory, on the phenomenon of compared masses. You should treat the second unknown element as a squared mass, not a factorial," Jeremy pointed out fully.

Mrs. Hertz looked at the blackboard. "Why yes, you're—you're absolutely right, I'm sorry about that."

Odd pointed over to Jeremy with his thumb. For once, I was amazed by him even more then usual.

**Change POV Jade's**

"Jade, would you know where Yumi is?" Mr. Fumet asked once again. I ran out of the class room, hoping to find Jeremy somewhere. I ran the hall way, and ducked behind a window outside of Mrs. Hertz class room. I saw that Ulrich, Odd, Peter, and Jeremy weren't even there.

"This is weird! I don't believe it! Even Jeremy is gone, too!" I muttered to myself. I went then got out of the hall way.

Okay, so if he wasn't in his room, maybe he's in his room? I pondered to myself. I ran right to Jeremy's room, with his door open.

"Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Peter, Jade, tell me they are with you," Jeremy said hopefully.

"Why? Didn't they come back from Lyoko?" Aelita asked.

"No, Aelita I've lost them! Something must have gone wrong, during the return trip." Jeremy grew increasingly worried.

"Calm down Jeremy. They couldn't just have vanished. Go and check the scanners, while I look around Lyoko," Aelita soothed.

"Good idea, I will go and see." Jeremy said. Jeremy turned around he sighed when he saw me. But panicked a little when he saw Jim, his arms folded across his chest.

Aelita disappeared from her screen.

"You mind telling me, what you two are doing here?" Jim asked.

"Uh…" both Jeremy and I started to say, and I started to sweat.

**Change POV Peter's**

Ulrich, Odd, and I stood around a tree with Yumi in the courtyard.

"You guys, okay?" she asked.

"As okay as 3 guys can be with 2 hours of Bio a head of them," Odd noted.

Jeremy was on the other side, and Jade, was on the far side of him.

"Anyone know why they are sulking?" Yumi was concerned.

"They're angry at Odd." Ulrich was still looking at the book he had.

Something struck her. "Listen, something really strange happened in English class." Yumi told us what had happened, and how her teacher was acting weird.

"Like a broken record, but it only lasted a second," Yumi shook her head.

"And what, you're thinking it could be Xana?" Ulrich asked.

"I really don't know Ulrich, but it sure wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on things," Yumi whispered.

"Guys, I'm gonna go talk to Jeremy for a second, I need to ask him something," I turned away from them.

"Okay, and while you are it let him know I am sorry about what I said," Odd said.

"I will." I said. I walked over to Jeremy, but I knew all too well that it wasn't him.

"Look, you may have the others fooled but you don't have me fooled. I know who you are, I know what your plan is... Xana." I jabbed a finger at his chest.

"Jeremy" looked up, surprised.

"Interesting, very interesting. I'm impressed. Perhaps you're the second smartest one of the group. Yes, you got me, but if you say anything, I will make sure you will never see your sister again. That's who you want to see the most, am I right? I am aren't I? I can tell by the tears in your eyes." Xana-Jeremy noted.

"Monster! I swear, you touch one hair, even get near her I'll—" I was cut off by him.

"I wasn't talking about her, I don't care about her. It's you I am talking about. You're my main objective. And once my plans are complete, well, I can assure, you will not like it one little bit," he smirked as if to say "I…am quite large".

"Why did you send me here? I just want to see my sister and friends again! Please, that's all I want, it's all I ask," I said tears rolling down my face.

"All in due time Mr. Carter. Now go and tell the others Jeremy is fine, and that he accepts Odd's apology, remember I am watching you," he smirked pushing his glasses to the top on the bridge of his nose.

I wiped away my tears, so that the others wouldn't suspect I did indeed cry. "Jeremy is fine and he said that he accepts your apology Odd."

Odd sighed. "That's good."

**Change POV Jade's**

We were in Mr. Delmas's office.

"Jeremy, Jade this is serious. Everyone is very concerned. Now for the last time, do you know where Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Peter are?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"No sir, I…" Jeremy and I trailed off.

"As, I am sure you can imagine their parents are worried sick. Even Jim here is concerned about his nephew." Mr. Delmas got in front of us.

"But I told you, I don't know where they are." Jeremy said.

"Truthfully, Mr. Delmas we don't." I said.

Mr. Delmas sighed as he put his hands on his desk, and Jim face palmed.

"Think about it please. The smallest clue could prove to be great help. You six are always together." Mr. Delmas said, rubbing the back of his head, with his hand. Jeremy's laptop started to beep a lot. He picked the bag up.

"Alright sir, I'll think about it but Jade and I need to be alone." Jeremy said.

"You have an awful lot of nerve, young man! However if it's the only way to bring you two to your senses, I'll give you both three minutes." Mr. Delmas said.

"Thank you sir," Jeremy and I stood up.

**Outside of the office**

"I felt your message," Jeremy informed.

"Is there anything new, Aelita?" I started biting at my left middle fingernail.

"I'm sorry Jeremy, Jade, but they are not on Lyoko. There's an activated tower though…" Aelita said.

Jeremy and I looked at the door and then to the screen.

"…only I can't seem to locate it. I need your help please. Go to the factory, you two," Aelita said.

"Impossible! We're stuck in the principal's office." I said.

"You are? Don't worry. I'll help you both get out of there." We looked to her with raised eyebrows. "Yes, Jeremy, Jade, just like Xana I can operate on the school's network as well, listen closely." Aelita said.

**Change POV Peter's**

I decided to go to my room to update my journal and then grab lunch with Yumi and the others. I wasn't hungry yet.

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, what can I say. We're really stuck in a knot this time. And not only has Xana has his own plans in store for me. It also means that he was the one who sent me here. *sigh* I should have known it was him, but what does he plan to do? I miss Patricia terribly. I guess Uncle Jim was right back then. Running away wasn't the best thing for me, and now I am stuck in a parallel world, and it's not _even_ Lyoko. I hope Patricia is alright, and I hope I'll get to see her someday._

I closed my journal. Just then, I received a text message. I recognized the number, and my eyes widened.

_Dear Peter,_

_I have a surprise for you. Don't tell the others about this. I found your way home, like you wanted. Say goodbye to them. You're going home. Meet me in the woods in a half hour and don't be late._

Dropping my phone, causing it to break from the hell it went through, I gasped. I stood there not knowing what to do next.

**Change POV Jade's**

We walked back into Mr. Delmas's office.

"I've thought it over. We'll tell you way they are."

"Yeah, we will." I said.

They looked suspicious.

**Change POV Peter's**

I packed up my stuff. I brought my sword along with me, to remember Yumi by. I had entered the cafeteria.

"Hey pass the peas."

"No, you can reach them yourself."

"Did you hear Rock Out's new single?"

I walked up to Yumi and the others, and Odd had stopped talking.

"Hey, how come you are all packed up like you are going somewhere?" Yumi asked.

"Guys... I don't know how to tell you this, but... I've found my way home, I'm leaving." I said.

"WHAT?" Ulrich exclaimed.

Odd was drinking water, but then he did a spit-take on Ulrich. I couldn't help but laugh a little. The wet samurai turned to Odd with such a look of malice.

"You're leaving, this is goodbye?" Yumi asked. I hugged Yumi, then Ulrich, and then Odd. They became my family, but now I had to get back to my own.

"I'm sorry, but it is." I responded.

"Goodbye." They responded back. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I began to walk out of the cafe, and I saw TWACS pass by me, with her yellow shirt on.

"Oh! Hey, Sissi, did you use canary feathers in the washing machine instead of soap?" Odd catcalled.

"That is so dumb, I'll have you know that yellow is the in color this year, hmph!" I heard Sissi exclaim.

Odd chuckled, "What a dummy." I turned the door handle, but shifted my head for one last listen.

"Pass the peas," a Tamiya-sounding voice sounded.

"No you can reach them yourself!" a picky, nasal voice responded.

"Hey! Did you hear Rock Out's new single?" a little kid voice asked.

"Huh?" I looked around and shrugged.

"That is so dumb! I'll have you know that yellow is the in color this year, hmph!" TWACS exclaimed. I closed my eyes, and made a fist.

How could I be so stupid? It's all a trick, I thought.

I looked back, and saw Jade with Jeremy's laptop. Her eyes flashed with the eye of Xana. I opened the doors, and raced out of there like a bat outta Hell.

**At the woods**

I raced to the woods, and I saw someone sitting by a tree.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" a girl's voice asked. The figure revealed to be...

"Of course not! You're... Patricia?" I gasped.

"Glad you still remember me, big bro," she smiled. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Just then, I saw Xana-Jeremy coming out from behind the tree.

I put my hand beside her, and she backed up. "You're not touching her! I won't let you!" Taking the sword Yumi gave me, I directed it toward Xana-Jeremy's scrawny neck.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. I didn't touch her. I won't, since I am the one that sent her here," Xana-Jeremy said.

I turned to Patricia. "Is this true?"

"Yes, Xana said he could open up a portal and bring you home. Then you and I can be brother and sister again. You can see Cassidy, Jessica, even Jade," Patricia smiled.

"But Jade's…" I began to trail off.

"I sent Jade home during the return trip, all that's left is you," Xana-Jeremy said. Xana-Jeremy waved his hand, and a portal opened up. I gently put the sword Yumi gave me back into my bag.

"Will you return home, now?" Xana-Jeremy tapped his foot.

"How do I know this isn't a trap? I saw the inconsistencies." I said.

"It's not a trap Peter, I promise you it's not." Patricia smiled. I looked at her big brown eyes. She was making the puppy face. Oh…not the puppy face, I can never resist that ever.

"Okay, I believe you, Xana. Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome." Xana-Jeremy eyes seemed to sparkle.

"You first." Patricia said. I nodded and looked back. I saw Xana-Jeremy smirk.

How do I know this isn't a trap, it all seems real. I can see Cassidy and Jess. Jade, they are right outside my house. They're waiting for me, I thought.

I smiled. I was about to make a running head start, but something in my head told me I shouldn't. Something in this area was not right. I looked at Patricia and noticed her fizzle for only a second. That was it. She did not exist. With that conviction, I grabbed Patricia and lifted her with my arms as if I was making a sacrifice to the hatch between the Super-Calculator and the Scanner Room. "Peter, what are you doing? You're scaring me." She started to whimper.

"You're not real!" I exclaimed. I threw the fake Patricia into the portal, and it vanished.

"NO!" Xana-Jeremy exclaimed.

"You won't get to me Xana ya hear? I won't give in!" I exclaimed. "I'm not afraid to fight. For what I know is right!"

**Change POV Jade's**

We were in the elevator after we escaped from the principal's office. Jeremy had put on his microphone, and I pushed the button to go down.

"Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes Jeremy." Aelita said.

He smiled. "Thanks for giving us a hand."

"Yes, Aelita thank you." I said.

"I hope you realize, that if you two don't detect anything a live in the scanner, it'll mean that..." Aelita started to say, but trailed off.

"Yes I know, we will find out soon enough." Jeremy said. We were growing increasingly concerned.

Since we were the only ones in the elevator, I was able to hear and speak to Aelita without the use of putting on Jeremy's microphone. The elevator stopped, and we walked out. The close examination showed all three scanners empty.

"Empty, all of them." I said.

We scratched the back of our heads in confusion.

In the lab

Jeremy sat down in his console chair, and I was standing next to him. "They aren't there. I don't get it, if they're not here and are not on Lyoko either, where are they?" Jeremy asked.

"That is what I am wondering too." I said.

"Jeremy, Jade just before you two got here I captured this sound bite, a sort of radio or TV transmission but be careful Jeremy, Jade, it was really bizarre. Let me show you!" Aelita said.

A video of Ulrich, Odd, and Peter in Gym popped up. I noticed however he seemed really bummed out.

"Alright let's go." Jim said. It then zoomed onto Odd and Ulrich. Odd was laughing. Peter looked sad.

I wonder what is wrong with him, I thought growing concerned for my boyfriend.

"Hey that's crazy!" Jeremy shouted.

I nodded. Odd, Ulrich, and Peter got in a line with a bunch of other students. They were reaching for their toes, and Jim was saying, "And one, and two," repeatedly. We then saw Yumi , looking over to another me and Jeremy.

"Jeremy, Jade?" she asked. The video zoomed out.

"What are we looking at? They didn't come back to Earth, did they?" Jeremy asked.

"What if we are seeing is a recording?" Aelita asked.

"But how can that be, Aelita? Jeremy and I are in the picture." I said. The video zoomed into Yumi, talking with the other Jeremy and Jade. She walked away from them, looking weirded out.

"It sure isn't a tape. It's happening somewhere right now," Jeremy deduced.

"Along with that, they are neither in Lyoko nor in the real world. They're somewhere else." I tapped my fingers restlessly on the back of the chair.

"Yes, I know but I checked all the transfer protocol data, and unless a sort of parallel world exists somewhere, there's no such thing as an intermediate space." Aelita narrowed her eyes a little.

"Unless Xana has manufactured one." I tapped my right foot on the floor rapidly—a bad habit that I came across when I was eight years old.

Aelita nodded as if I was right.

"Jade's right! That's it! A world parallel to Lyoko. And he must have modeled it after the school. He couldn't have made a better trap! Yumi and the others think they're in reality, but it's only an illusion. They're living under Xana's control completely at his mercy! We've got to rescue them," Jeremy told her.

"Find out where the signal is coming from," I said.

"I've been trying too, but it's been masked. The signal is scrambled. All we have is a sound wave, and not the signal itself." Aelita said.

"Then that's what we have to use. We've got to program it to guide the scanner and dive toward the source using a trial and error system." Jeremy sounded determinded.

"But that's crazy and you both know it. Besides…who can do it? We're all alone, Jeremy and Jade." Aelita said.

"It's gonna have to be the two of us, if you take over the controls then we will be able to go," I said.

"It's too dangerous." Aelita sounded worried.

"But we can't leave Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Peter at the mercy of Xana. Think about it, if we're here in front of you, who's the other Jeremy and Jade? Aelita, there's something I want to tell you…I'd much rather be entering a virtual world to find you there waiting for me," Jeremy said.

I rubbed his shoulder approvingly.

"So would I." Aelita said.

Jeremy took off his microphone, and we headed for the scanners.

"Here we go." I said. He pressed the button to go down, and soon enough were in the scanner room.

"It's okay, Jeremy, Jade, I've prepared the transfer procedure you can get into the scanners." Aelita said.

Jeremy went into the middle scanner, and I went into the left scanner.

"Scanner Jeremy, Scanner Jade. Virtualization." Aelita said. There was a brief light, and then we were transferred near the tool shed. Knowing what was ahead, I landed like I would have on Lyoko while Jeremy fell with a thud. I helped him get up.

"Thanks." he said.

"No prob." I said.

"Aelita can you hear me? Of course not, that would be too easy." Jeremy and I ran off to find the others.

**Change POV Peter's**

"Yeah Yumi's what you might call intuitive, but she can be wrong sometimes." Odd read his Blaze comic.

Meanwhile, I felt tears running down my face while rubbing Patricia's picture with my hand.

"And let's face it Ulrich. Any girl that's going out with you can't be what I call absolutely normal," Odd said.

Ulrich handed me some Kleenex's.

"Thanks." I said, trying to wipe my tears away.

"You're welcome." He turned to his roommate. "And what about Jeremy along with Jade? Don't tell me you don't find them a bit strange."

"Well yeah they have been acting a bit weird lately but the fact that they've been hiding a huge secret, yeah, hello?" Odd asked picking up his cell phone that was ringing.

"Yumi is that you? What's—"

"It started again! But this time it's a lot worse than ever, this time it's at my own home." Yumi said.

"What's going on Yumi?" Ulrich asked taking Odd's phone. I got up from his bed to listen in. He didn't mind it.

"It's my parents. They're acting o—I don't know, so strangely." It almost sounded like she was going to say Odd's name in adjective form. "They keep making the same gestures and they act as if I am not even there, it was as if they were phony imitations of my real mom and dad. We've got to do something." Yumi was increasingly worried.

"You better not stay there. I'll see you in the park okay? We'll go to the factory, I'll warn Jeremy and Jade," Ulrich reassured.

"No not them, just Odd, Peter, you, and me okay? Let's leave Jeremy and Jade out of it this time I, I have my doubts. I love you, Ulrich. See ya." Yumi hung up. Ulrich looked to Odd and me, we shrugged.

**Change POV Jade's**

"Let's hope they are in their room." Jeremy said as we set foot in the boys' dorm.

"I sure hope so too." I said. Just then we heard a growl, we turned around to fine a zombified version of Jim. He took the both of us, by using each of his hands, and threw us against the floor near the wall.

"Run!" I exclaimed. Jeremy and I both high tailed it out of there, and we were soon running in the park.

**Change POV Peter's**

"What about Jeremy and Jade?" Yumi asked as we arrived in the woods.

"We didn't tell them." Ulrich shook his head.

"But you know once we're at the factory, we can't go to Lyoko without Jeremy, and have more help with Jade," I acted.

"We'll see when we get there, but I am afraid they can't be trusted," Yumi said. We heard a noise in the bushes.

"Must have been a squirrel or something." Ulrich said.

Odd removed the cover. "Come on, let's go." We all went into the sewers.

**Change POV Jade's**

Jeremy and I were still being chased by the zombified Jim, and we saw Peter and the others going to the factory.

"No," Jade whispered.

"Oh no, too late!" Jeremy said.

"Dang it." I said as we missed them. Just then, zombified Jim spotted us. Jeremy and I screamed. We ran, but then the zombified versions of Hervé and Nicolas came, blocking our way. We both ran out of the way, racing in between them.

I heard the zombified version of Jim say, "Out of my way."

"For a program, you're a pretty good imitation," Jeremy yelled.

"And didn't your motherboards ever teach you not to hit a lady?" I panted.

**Later**

We were running for ages, and it was already night time. We jumped over a wall, and landed safely. We raced for the factory, and the big white moon was hovering over us.

**Change POV Peter's**

We were at the factory and Yumi sat in the console chair.

"I don't understand. There's no link. It's like Lyoko didn't exist anymore!" Her eyes widened.

"And that might be exactly what has happened," a voice made me cringe.

"I have to agree with him," another, almost as cold, almost made my heart stop.

We all looked at Jeremy and Jade. We ran a little distance to them. I knew they were fake, but had to act along with the ride.

"Jeremy, Jade?" Ulrich asked.

"Jeremy, Jade! But what are you doing here?" Yumi asked.

"I got a message from Aelita, that a tower had just been activated," Jeremy's tone was a bit low.

"She said something about a program to erase Lyoko. We haven't heard from her since," Jade said.

"Okay, we got to check this out Yumi!" Ulrich said.

Yumi put her hand up. "Hey, wait a minute! If the link has been cut, how do you intend to send us there?" she asked suspiciously. Her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I've created a new access protocol. All we need now are the scanners." Jeremy said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Odd asked.

Jade and Jeremy smiled, at bit evilly if I might add. They looked like they got their victory.

Yumi wasn't buying it though. "Hold on Odd! I'm not too sure of this." This made Xana-Jeremy and Xana-Jade grimace.

"What's wrong with you? Look! It's Jeremy, Yumi." Jeremy said.

"It's me too Yumi, you have to believe me." Jade said.

"We've got to get moving, what if Lyoko does get erased, huh?" Ulrich asked. "Have you thought about Aelita?"

I wanted to say something, but Xana said if I did then.. *gulp* you get the picture.

"Look you've got to believe me, but if you have any doubts let Ulrich, Odd, and Peter be transferred before you." Jeremy used a reassuring tone.

Just then, the elevator doors opened. We all turned around, and it was them. The real Jeremy and Jade. Oh, thank God.

"Yumi, you're right, it's a trap." Jeremy said.

"Don't go!" Jade pleaded.

"Xana, is that the best you can do? Cheap imitations to delay us?" Xana-Jeremy asked.

"Yeah! I mean, compared to that prick that's supposed to be me, I am as real as everything here." Xana-Jade said.

"Why, you little twerp! How dare you call me a prick!" Jade didn't yell. She shrieked.

"They're lying! the phonies are there. It's them!" Jeremy pointed at Xana-Jeremie and Xana-Jade.

"Everything here is phony. You never came back from your last trip. You're in a virtual world created by Xana." Jade sounded desperate.

"That would explain all the inconsistencies." Yumi said.

"Of course it would. Xana can make mistakes too. He only has theoretical knowledge of the real world." Jeremy said.

"What he wants is to get you into the scanners to get rid of you once and for all." Jade said.

We all gaped. I had to act out so the others wouldn't suspect. Not even Xana-Jeremy and Xana-Jade.

"That's totally absurd Xana." Xana-Jeremy folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, I mean that imitation with you Xana, is too much of a prick, to be the real me." Xana-Jade said.

"I swear, one more time you call me a prick…" Jade was getting angry.

"It's true, we have no proof that they're not the one who are lying to us right? They could have created the inconsistencies too, right?" Ulrich said.

My ribs burned in absolute guilt. I tried not to show it with my facial features, but inside it was like I was going to lose a waffle. However, I know that the truth will come out one way or another.

"Exactly! To hold us up while Aelita and Lyoko are being erased forever," Odd pointed to them.

"The only proof is that fact that we are here with you. You have to decide which one of us is lying." Jeremy placed his hand over his chest.

"Peter, you have to trust in your heart. You have to believe us." Jade said.

My heart fell. Now I was trapped.

"And it's not us! Assuming as you claim this world is virtual, do you mind telling us how you both got here? We're listening Xana." Xana-Jeremy said.

"I got here via the scanner. I'm here in virtual form." Jeremy said. "Jade got here the same way."

"You gave yourself away! Everybody knows that the real Jeremy wouldn't step foot into the scanner, he'd be much too frightened!" Xana-Jade smirked.

Jeremy and Jade gasped and their eyes went wide. We looked at Xana-Jeremy and Xana-Jade, both were smiling in conviction, then back to the real ones.

"And I am sure he would go into the scanner, if his friends were in danger," Odd declared.

"No doubt about it," Ulrich came in.

"Absolutely none!" Yumi agreed.

"But it's not logical don't you see? He's much too scared to even try! I'm much too scared. If not then why haven't I already done it?" Xana-Jeremy asked.

"I told you why! Because he's not infallible. Xana's knowledge of people is only approximative," Jeremy said.

"That's right, and as far as friendship go's it's not approximative, it's double zero. Good to see you again, Einstein and Green Girl," Odd said. Jade and Jeremy smiled, and I finally let go of my guilt.

"It is the real them, because Xana threatened me not to tell you. I'm so sorry! I should've told you sooner." I apologized.

Jade smiled. "It's okay, Fire Boy."

"No it's not logical!" Xana-Jade exclaimed.

"I've told you what would have happen, if you said anything!" Xana-Jeremy exclaimed. He then turned into the same thing he turned at the end of Ghost Channel, just like in the show. It was like a demon out of nowhere.

"Not logical!" Xana-Jade exclaimed turning into the same thing like Xana-Jeremy did. Xana-Jeremy and Xana-Jade started floating in midair. They waved their arms mystically, and the zombified versions of Jim, Hervé, and Nicolas came and grabbed Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd. They screamed. Then a big crack formed, and electrical wires grabbed Jeremy, Jade, and me. We screamed as they tightened around us.

**"You are going to die! And you, Peter, I told you what would happen if you told on us. You will die first, and all of your friends and the person you love the most, will watch in horror as the death of Peter Carter will happen today!**" Xana-Jeremy exclaimed.

Xana-Jade laughed with malice.

"AELITA!" Jeremy and I exclaimed.

My heart rate increased! I could feel more and more pain.

"NO!" I screamed. The others screamed. They had no choice but to watch. Xana-Jeremy continued on laughing evilly.

Just then the bubble broke, and the zombified versions of Hervé, Nicolas, and Uncle Jim disappeared into the air with Xana-Jeremy and Xana-Jade. It was almost a sigh of relief.

"NO!" they shouted.

Just then, Jeremy and Jade were flown back into the top of the factory. They dissolved into nothing. My eyes widened. Did the love of my life disappear?

"Jeremy, Jade, no!" Yumi exclaimed.

**Change POV Jade's**

Jeremy and I were screaming as were passing through the transferring tube. We then ended up back into our scanners, and fell. We ran into the elevator, and Jeremy pressed the button to go up. He went to his console chair, and this time I sat on the floor, a bit exhausted.

"Aelita, here we are! Are you okay?" He had his communicator in his ear.

"Yes fine, don't worry." Aelita said.

Jeremy and I sighed in relief.

**Change POV Peter's**

"I've got them back, all of them, safe and sound. The parallel world bubble has disappeared," Aelita looked up in the air. Odd flipped in the air, and I jumped with a slight twist in midair. I felt great actually, but I didn't remember a thing.

"I don't remember anything, but I feel just great." Odd said.

"Same here Odd," I agreed.

"Aelita, what happened to us?" Ulrich looked to her as Odd and I came back to them.

Aelita didn't take a second. "Xana created a replica of where you lived so that you think it was reality."

"He locked us up in a virtual prison," Yumi and I deduced.

"But Jeremy, Jade, and I did all we could to set you free," Aelita continued.

Odd's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What? Jeremy came to Lyoko?" Aelita nodded with a smile on her face.

"Fantastic, Einstein! Join the Daredevil Heroes Club," Odd gave the sky a thumbs-up.

"Thanks Odd, no hard feelings huh? Look! It's Xana's welcoming committee," Jeremy said. I think there had to be at least eighty or so Bloks standing in front of us.

"No need to worry Jeremy, we're use to this. It's a piece of cake, here we go." Ulrich said taking out his Katana.

"I'm with you!" both Odd and I exclaimed.

We all shouted, as we began attacking, the Bloks. It was exhilarating. Ulrich stabbed at one of the eighty or so.

_Next episode, Code: Earth, meaning our way home_, I thought.

**Later that Night Normal POV**

"I'm beat fighting about 80 bloks was tough." I said to Jade as we got to my room.

"It's okay Peter don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she asked kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay." I said with a slight blush.

"I love you Peter." Jade said giving me a hug.

"I love you too Jade." I said returning the hug.

Jade had smiled at me and I had smiled back.

"Night." I said calmly.

"Night." Jade replied back.

I had opened my door and went to my bed, then laid on it. I put the covers over my shoulders and fell into a deep sleep….

**Nightmare **

I seemed to be in some sort of library, wait am I know this library. This is Havenville's library where I was back in Haven city. I call it Haven city for short. I could see two familiar people in there studying, ah those two I remember them.

"_Okay do you understand that Cassidy?"_ asked the boy with red hair. He was also wearing a neon blue shirt and brown pants.

"_I think so Colton but it's still confusing to me."_ Cassidy said scratching her head.

"_I know math is tough."_

"_Yeah it is."_ Cassidy agreed.

Just then a gust of wind had entered the library and scream of fear could be heard coming from every corner.

"_What is that thing?" _shouted Colton over the wind.

"_Colton… I think that thing is X.A.N.A.!" _Cassidy exclaimed.

"_This isn't Code Lyoko Cassidy it's real life! I want you to run while I hold this thing off."_ Colton said with determination.

"_But-"_ Cassidy was cut off by Colton

"_Casanadra."_ He said a bit harshly

_Cassidy nodded a bit slightly and started backing up. Colton jumped in and started throwing books. Unfortunately, whatever it was enveloped on Colton in a foul swoop. _

"_Colton no!" _exclaimed Cassidy.

_The thing soon enveloped Cassidy and the only thing heard before hand was her scream of fear…_

**End of Nightmare **

"Cassidy and Colton, no !" I exclaimed getting up from my bed.

"No…" I muttered to myself as I began to cry.

**And done ! This chapter I have to say was really well done by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777. I had just added the nightmare part, and speaking of which what did you guys think of it? Do these constant nightmares have any significant meaning? Find out what happens next in Code : Lyoko my journey and don't forget to review everyone.**

**~LyokoWarrior1994**


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter was ****written by me and edited by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777. Disclaimer : We do not own Code lyoko all copy writing goes to moonscoop.**

We came out of the scanners and it seemed my calculations were a bit off.

"Great job, guys." Jeremy said. I panted coming out, and next to come out was Jade. Soon Yumi came out then Ulrich. Lastly, Odd came out of his scanner.

"Xana didn't stand a chance against us." Ulrich raised a fist and laughed.

"He sure didn't." Odd smiled.

I laughed in victory. Yumi raised a hand for a high-five and I slapped it. It was a great tower deactivation. I never saw Odd take out so many Kankrelats before. He did very well, considering the fact his favorite monster was right behind the trees.

The scanner closed and started humming and making noises. We all stopped talking and showed some wide-eyed looks. _What in the name of Craig is going on here? _I thought wildly.

"Jeremy, I think you need to come down here!" Yumi exclaimed as the doors started to smoke a bit, making three of us cough.

"Yeah!" Jade exclaimed. Jeremy came down the ladder chute. The scanner was still smoking and making noises. One of them was similar to the sounds that happened in the episode Frontier.

"I have no idea what's going on, but we have to prepare for the worst!" Jeremy said.

Jade screeched, "Like what?**!**"

"There could be a number of things. Xana in human form, a monster coming out of the scanner—"

"That'll not happen until later," Jade started to panic.

"Okay, not that."

Einstein sure was right, but for some reason I had a feeling that nothing could prepare us for whatever was inside the scanner.

Suddenly, the scanner finally stopped humming, and it opened. Smoke came out. I saw someone in there. I think it was a girl. The smoke cleared off. I immediately knew who it was.

"Hey Peter, isn't that…?" Jade asked, but trailed off. Yumi looked at me, confused.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"Well whoever she is, she is really cute." Odd said. I'll get him later for that one.

"Wait a minute that's the girl from the last soccer game. But just who is she?" Ulrich asked.

"Who is she?" Jeremy asked with wide eyes, looking at me.

"She's…"

**Unknown POV #1**

I woke up in a forest. The last thing I remember was doing my math homework with my friend Colton. Though something else happened that I can't remember...

Then I immediately recognized where I was, and I couldn't believe my very eyes. _Why am I here, of all places? _I thought to myself.

I am actually glad that I was here. It would mean I get to meet them, the Lyoko Warriors, in person. I was so happy, but the same time lost and confused.

I looked down at myself, my tiger striped shirt and pants still looked the same. I still had my glasses on me, and I could feel the wind, blowing through my brown straight hair. My brown eyes were widening, at the site of the forest.

If I am here, I get to see him again, after so very long, after a year, I get to be with him again. As, I was about to make my way toward the factory, I heard someone say "Shouldn't you be in class young lady?" it seemed to be a woman. I turned around, and it was Mrs. Hertz, the Science teacher of Kadic Academy.

"I'm kind of lost…" I showed a sheepish look, about to cower.

"You don't seem to be around here. Tell me, dear. Where are you from?" she asked.

I tried to come up with something, I hate lying but I didn't want to be suspected of anything.

"The USA." I answered.

"The USA, interesting 2 students came from the USA, as well. I'd think you would get along with them, but tell me how did you afford airfare?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"I…, I went on a ferry you see." I said. "I'm afraid of flying. Eh-heh."

"A stowaway?" she asked.

"No, I had enough money saved up." I tried to sound convincing, though it was obvious enough that I sounded confusing.

"Hmmm…well, how about this: You come with me, and I will get you enrolled into Kadic as my daughter." She offered.

It was as if someone set off a bomb in the center of my brain. "R-really? That would be fantastic!"

"Let's go then, my name is Suzanne Hertz, what's your name?" she asked.

"My name is…"

**Unknown POV #2**

I got up, and I was on the bench of Kadic Academy.

_What am I doing here_? I thought, shaking off the weary unconsciousness. I checked myself and everything seemed to be okay. I still had my clothes on that I was wearing before I got here. My clothes consist of a Neon blue shirt and black pants. I had red hair , black shoes, and glasses.

One good thing is that I get to see my good friend again, haven't seen them in over a year. I decided that since he was with Jeremy and the others, I should go to the factory. However, I was stopped when I heard someone say, "Shouldn't you be in class young man?" the person who had said that seemed to be Mr. Fumet, the history and languages teacher at Kadic.

"I'm lost, sir." I said.

"I see, and you don't seem to be from here. Where are you from?" he asked.

I had to make up something. "USA." I said.

"Interesting, a student or two of mine come from the USA perhaps you know him." Mr. Fumet took off his glasses and started to clean them off with a spare handkerchief in his pocket.

"Who are they?" I asked a little curious.

"Peter Morales, he's our gym teacher's nephew," He said. "And Jade Chardin, he's our drama teacher's daughter."

I never heard those names in Code Lyoko before. I thought that Chris was Jim's only nephew and Chardin was childless. _I wonder if he is talking about Peter and Jade_, I thought.

"Sorry, I don't know them, but is there any way you can help me?" I asked.

Mr. Fumet pondered on it for a minute or so, but then she seemed to have an idea. "I have an idea, but if I may ask, how did you get here?" he asked.

_Cripes! Um…reason, reason, oh I know,_ I thought, a light bulb going off in my brain.

"I got here by a plane I saved up a lot of money, I was supposed to go somewhere else but I ended up here, somehow," I explained my fake story.

"Ah, well here is my idea. I can enroll you into Kadic, as my nephew…" he offered.

"Sure, that would be just fine." I said.

"My name is Filius Fumet, what is yours?" he asked.

I didn't know that was his first name, I thought.

"My name is…"

**Back to Peter and the others**

I couldn't believe she was here. She was unconscious, or sleeping.

"Is she okay?" Yumi asked.

I ran over to check her, out. Her vital signs seem to be normal, so my assumption was right, she was sleeping. She had a periwinkle shirt on, and had brown hair. She was also wearing blue sorts, with brown flip flops. I wished she would open her eyes. I missed her brown eyes a lot. I just can't get over the fact that, she's here at last.

"Are you going to answer our question Peter?" Ulrich asked.

I nodded.

"She's…my sister, Patricia." I said. Everyone's eyes, besides Jade, widened.

"What? Your sister?" Jeremy asked.

I nodded.

"Is she okay?" Odd sounded more worried than I thought he would be.

"She is. Look! She's sleeping. I guess she was sleeping before she got here. Here's the plan! I am going to bring her to my room, and explain things. Jeremy, with your permission, may she become a Lyoko Warrior?" I asked.

"Yes, of course Peter." Jeremy said. "She is your sister after all."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." I said. I picked her up from the scanner. She weighed a little more than last time I picked her up.

"You're welcome."

**In Peter's room**

I put her on my bed. I swear, she looked so peaceful sleeping. I took my chair Uncle Jim bought for me not too long ago. Xana didn't do anything too bad in the last attack. Nothing at all actually. He didn't attack Earth, or the supercomputer I wonder what his attack was. I saw Patricia starting to wake up and she yawned. She opened her eyes, and I smiled.

"Hi Patricia." I said. Just then, she had slapped me right across the face with a THWACK. I held my cheek, wide-eyed with surprise. She started crying hugged me.

"I am so, so sorry Patricia, I shouldn't have left you." I started smoothing her hair out.

"W-why, why did you leave?" she said in between her crying.

"I just couldn't take the yelling anymore, I am so terribly sorry for leaving you. I know you're upset, and it may take a while to forgive me, but we are here now together." I was getting desperate. "We're together. I promise we are."

Patricia continued to cry, and I moved my hand along her hair. "I have some news if you want to hear it."

"What is it?" Patricia looked at me, her eyes leaking tears. I wiped her tears away with my hand.

"You're at Kadic Academy." I smiled.

Her eyes widened. "No way!"

"Yup, and I talked to Jeremy not too long ago. He said that you can become a Lyoko Warrior." My smile grew.

"That's—FANTASTIC!" Patricia exclaimed with pure joy.

Before we had the time to celebrate, my door opened up and it revealed to be Uncle Jim.

_Uh-oh, not good,_ I thought.

"What's a girl doing in the boy's dorm at this hour? Besides, from that I've never seen her here before, who is she?" Uncle Jim asked.

"She's my sister Uncle Jim." I saw Patricia mouthing, Uncle Jim?

"Ah, well she is welcomed here at any time. My name is Jim Morales, what's yours?" he asked her.

"Patricia, sir."

"She seems like a good kid. I'm guessing you came here the same way your brother did? How about we get you enrolled into Kadic first thing in the morning as my niece too?" Uncle Jim offered.

"Sure, that would be great." Patricia said.

"For now, you can sleep on Peter's bed. I will go get him another one that pulls up. Technically, I am not supposed to be doing this but if it is to help someone, then I am glad." Uncle Jim walked out of the room.

"Uncle Jim? Peter, you know that we both don't have an uncle named Jim!" Patricia whispered heatedly.

"I know, but he offered to be my uncle when I came here first."

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope. And if you don't believe me, you can drag me down to the funny farm first thing tomorrow morning, Sis!" I laughed.

**The Next Morning**

As we were waiting outside Mr. Delmas's office, Patricia and I did a lot of catching up. Soon Mr. Delmas, Jim, and Patricia came out.

"Well Patricia, I see no other reason why I shouldn't enroll you into Kadic. Before you leave, please take your schedule and I hope you enjoy Kadic Academy." Mr. Delmas said, and then walked back into his office.

The secretary, I forgot her name, handed Patricia her schedule and we along with Uncle Jim walked out of the office.

"Thank you so much, 'Uncle' Jim it means so much to me!" Patricia exclaimed.

"It's not a problem Patricia, I am sure your brother told you the rules, am I right?" Uncle Jim asked.

"He did, don't worry! I will follow them. I never get into trouble." She said in her sweetest, angel tone.

Uncle Jim smiled and he went to the Gym class he had to teach. Patricia and I went to our first class, which was Mrs. Hertz class.

**In Mrs. Hertz class**

"Before we begin our lesson, I would like to introduce to you all to my daughter." Mrs. Hertz said.

"Mrs. Hertz has a daughter?" Odd asked. "Who knew? I bet she's as old as she is."

Patricia and I shrugged.

_I did not know that_, I thought.

When Mrs. Hertz's daughter came in, my eyes widened and so did Patricia's.

"Cassidy?" we mumbled.

"Hi, everybody my name is Cassidy Hertz. It's nice to meet you all." Cassidy said politely.

Our hearts practically stopped for seven seconds.

_If Cassidy is here, then that means…_ I thought.

**Change POV Jade's**

"Before we begin with today's lesson on American History, I would like to introduce everybody to my nephew," Mr. Fumet said.

"Mr. Fumet has a nephew?" Yumi whispered to me.

"I have no idea either Yumi." I whispered back to her.

Mr. Fumet's nephew came in, and my eyes widened.

"Hey guys my name is Colton Matson, and it's nice to meet you all." Colton had smiled, and I was very confused.

_Oh god... Colton why him of all people? I mean not that it's not nice to see him again but when we went out things didn't exactly go well. And if he finds out I am dating Peter, crap…_ I thought with worrisome.

**After Mrs. Hertz's and Mr. Fumet's classes normal POV**

I walked out of the class, Patricia and I waited for Cassidy. We saw TWACS and her gang coming out, and then Jeremy and the others.

"Who are you waiting for Peter?" Jeremy asked.

"Cassidy. Cassidy's from my world, as well. Can she too become a Lyoko warrior?" I asked as if I was Starfire asking Terra a load of questions.

"Sure, of course." Jeremy said.

Soon, I saw Cassidy come out, she ran and gave me a hug. "I missed you," she squealed. She trembled with excitement.

"I missed you, too! We need to talk privately, isn't that right Jeremy?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." Jeremy said.

**In Jeremy's room**

Jeremy explained to Cassidy and Patricia our whole story about Lyoko, and Xana. He asked them if they wanted to be a part of our group.

"Yes! That would be great!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? I would love to join the group. Oh it has always been apart of the dreams I kept having to become a Lyoko Warrior!" Cassidy said.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jeremy said.

It revealed to be Jade, Yumi, and Colton?

_Okay, what in the worlds is going on? _I thought.

"Colton?" those not of Code Lyoko asked, and Cassidy stuttered.

"Hey guys." Colton said. We all went for a group hug but I also noticed Jade's expression on her face. Something was off I wonder what it was.

"This is amazing! We're together again!" Patricia cheered.

"I am guessing you know him as well?" Ulrich pointed at him.

"Yes, we do. Jeremy could he—" I was cut off by Jeremy.

"Yes, he can. What's your name?" Jeremy asked.

"Colton Matson is my real name." Colton said.

"Hang on one second." Jeremy said as he turned to his computer. Jeremy started typing away at keyboard. He put his communicator on and connected to Lyoko. Soon Aelita's face popped up.

"Hello Jeremy! Is something wrong?" Aelita asked, and then noticed Cassidy, Patricia, and Colton. She creased a curious brow. "Oh I see how strange. I'm glad to meet you three Peter has talked about you, but mainly you Patricia. He told me a lot about you but what in the world are you doing here?"

"I don't know to be honest, Aelita." Patricia said while shaking her head.

"I might have a suggestion." Colton said.

Jeremie looked to him. "Yes Colton?"

"It could have been Xana that you told us about." Colton said pushing his glasses up to the rim of his nose.

"That's possible. But, if so, why would he want all of you here?" asked Jeremy.

"Could it have been a trap?" asked Yumi.

"Wait a minute, what about the last tower we just deactivated?" asked Odd.

"Odd could be right." Aelita said.

Ulrich looked to the ceiling. "Ah, no. Odd being right? For once?"

Cassidy laughed a little. "You have to admit, that is impossibility."

"Well whatever was the reason to get you all of here. You are here now, why don't we all go to the factory?" asked Jeremy.

"Okay," all of us nodded.

**POV Jade's**

We made our way to the factory. Colton and I took up the rear. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Okay. Yourself?" I asked.

"Have you told him yet? About how we dated?" asked Colton as we saw Peter talking to Patricia.

"No I have not." I said truthfully.

"Will you?" Colton asked with concern.

"In time, but not now." I said.

"Right." Colton nodded.

**POV Peter's**

"Okay, is everyone ready for their Lyoko Avatars to be created?" asked Jeremy.

"Ready to go Einstein," all but Cassidy said.

"Um…sure, Jeremy."

"You okay?" Yumi asked.

"Nervous."

"But Cassidy, you've seen these things before," Patricia protested.

"Never in person."

"Step into the scanner." Jeremy said.

Colton and Patricia stepped into the scanner. Cassidy looked like she was about to start having a fit of anxiety. "I—I'm too scared! I can't do it!"

"Relax and breathe Cassidy." I said with a warm smile.

"I—I can't do it, Peter! What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong," Jade wrapped her hands around Cassidy's shaking shoulders.

"Please calm down."

She was shaking so badly it was a wonder how she wasn't crying yet.

Odd's eyes brightened while mine widened. Oh no. He slipped behind her, backed up between the scanners Patricia and Colton were in and tackled Cassidy, separating Jade from her. "Odd, what the heck are you doing!" I exclaimed.

"What I know how to do."

Cassidy tried to flail out of this when her arms were pressed to the floor by Odd's hands. He got in close, and I thought he was going to kiss her when he started to whisper something in her ear. I looked to Ulrich, who shrugged. She looked wide eyed.

Yumi was about to separate them. Suddenly, Cassidy relaxed, almost instantly. Odd got off her, smitten with his work. "She'll be okay."

"How in the world?" I asked.

"It's my trade secret! I'm not going to tell." He helped her into the third scanner while Jade had pulled me with one arm so we can talk privately I assumed. Cassidy never hesitated or said another word. I've got to figure out what he did with her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Listen…there's something you should know. You see…" Jade's voice kept rising in fear.

"Launching procedure." Jeremy said.

The scanners doors closed.

"What is it, Green Girl?" I asked calmly.

"It—I can't do it! I'm sorry." Jade had given me a tight hug. I rubbed her back to calm her down, and wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Look if you can't tell me then it can wait, okay?" I kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay." She kissed mine.

We held our hands and after two minutes, the three scanners had opened. All three were a little exhausted, a not unusual symptom of using the scanners.

"So how do you guys feel?" I asked.

"We're all ready to take on Xana and his monsters," They said in unison, Cassidy panting a little.

_This is going to get interesting, _I thought.

As soon as we were walking back to Kadic, I looked at Cassidy. "Hey, Cassidy? Do you have a minute?"

"A minute? I have all the time in the world. What's up?" she asked.

"What did Odd say to you when you were tackled?"

"He promised to let me see Kiwi, and also he had a candy bar in his room as a promise."

"Did he do anything that made you relax?"

"No. His hands were holding my arms down, how would he do anything if his hands were busy?"

I admitted her logic was great. "Good point."

**Later unknown POV Change**

I had my suit cases in both of my hands, and my green eyes looked at my mom in the car.

"Have a good time dear," my mom said.

"I will." I smiled excitedly.

My mom smiled and said, "I love you."

"Love you too, Ma," I said.

She smiled and drove off back to the apartment.

"Okay, here I go," I breathed to myself. The wind picked up a bit, messing my platinum blonde hair up, but not a lot. I was wearing a pink turtleneck sweater and some brown pants going down to my ankles. I had glasses that were in the suit case, but for now, I was wearing contact lenses. I was also 4 feet 8 inches. I know I'm petite but absolutely no one is perfect.

_Okay time for my new school_, I thought happily.

**Disclaimer : This oc is owned by my sister LongedHairedAelita, we hoped you liked this chapter . :) Also don't forget to continue on reading everyone as well as reviewing. Until next time.**

**~LyokoWarrior1994  
><strong>


	31. Code: Earth

Code: Earth

**Disclaimer : This chapter was written by me and edited by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777. We only own our ocs, Code Lyoko is copyrighted by Moonscoop. We also do not own the song played by Bon Jovi ban(I'm not really sure exactly if they are a ban or one person, but copy right goes to them.) Disclaimer: Unknown POV (which you will find out her real name) belongs to my sister LongHairedAelita.**

_Dear Journal,_

_ Well tomorrow is the big day! I'm super excited to be going home at long last. I will miss Jeremy and the others for sure, but I do miss my friends back at home. I only wish, though, that Patricia and the others could have had more time like Jade and I did. I got to admit... I feel something different is going to happen. Not different like how I changed Rock Bottom's episode, but just a strange feeling so to speak. Well I better go and head off to bed, tomorrow is going to be a big day. Sure, I actually got the chance to see Code: Earth, but *shrugs* oh well. All I know is that we are finally going home tomorrow. Night, update ya as soon as I got home._

_~Peter_

I closed my journal, and I had put it away safely. My last Lyoko entry before we head back home. It was hard to believe.

**POV Jade's**

I got my bed made, and I looked over to Patricia who came over just so we could talk.

"You excited to be going home tomorrow?" I asked.

"No," she frowned. Something was up. You would have to get up pretty early if you want to pull one over on Jade.

"How come?" I creased a brow.

"Going back to mom and dad's fighting? Please, I'd rather stay with you guys and stay happy not be miserable!" Patricia was about to cry.

"Ah." I said. She always had a place in mine if she wanted to.

"So whatever happened with Chris?" I put a sly smile on my face. She had blushed. Then she said, "We went out for a little while, but then I broke up with him."

"Well at least you and he went out." I said.

**POV Jeremy's**

I was running Aelita's materialization, and I pressed the right button on my mouse. "I'm sure it's going to work this time." I smiled confidently. "Time for Plan Alpha."

A green plus had shown on my screen, and I smiled. I've finally managed to make it work. What luck! I decided to call Yumi, to tell her the good news.

"Yumi? Yumi it's me. Okay I just launched Plan Alpha and Code: Home. My five drive runs had all worked." I said.

"Okay tomorrow I will talk to my parents." Yumi said.

"That's great, and I'll tell Odd, Ulrich. As well as Peter and the others," I said.

**POV Yumi's**

"See you tomorrow." We hung up. I looked into the mirror and smiled a little. Tomorrow's it.

**POV Jeremy's**

I went into my bed, and pulled the covers over my shoulders while humming. I closed my eyes, and had the dream where Aelita came to rescue me when I when I tried going to Lyoko the first time.

**The Next Morning POV Yumi's**

Mom and Dad were eating breakfast. I walked to them. It was time to ask them about Aelita staying here. "Uh…Mom and Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" I put my arms around my father's shoulders. "It's about my pen pal uh um… You haven't changed your minds about her living here for a while?" I asked letting go of his shoulders and backed away.

"No, but tell us a little bit about her Yumi. We don't even know her name." Dad said.

"Aelita." I said quickly.

"Aelita what?" Mom asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

**Flashback...**

**A day ago**

_"Tell your parents that Aelita's last name is Stones. Not Lyoko if that pops into your head. Trust me. It'll work Yumi." Cassidy said._

**End of flashback**

"It's Aelita Stones." I said remembering Cassidy's words.

"Is she Japanese?" Dad tapped the desk.

"Well yeah she is…" I said unsurely.

"What do her parents do her parents do dear?" my mother asked.

**Flashback**

**A day ago**

_"Oh! I almost forgot Yumi." Patricia shook her head._

_"What?" I had asked._

_"Make sure you say "they work with computers." if your parents ask about Aelita's parents jobs. Trust me that'll reel the deal, and she'll be your roommate like that." She snapped her fingers._

_"Okay sounds good." I said._

**End of Flashback**

"They work with computers." I said.

My father stood from the table. "Well, alright then she is welcome to stay with us." he said.

I can't believe that just worked!

"That's fantastic I adore you!" I kissed my dad's cheek. I put an arm around my mother. "You really won't regret it she's so nice." I raced out of the kitchen waving to them. "Bye now see ya tonight!" I laughed happily. I couldn't wait to tell the others.

**POV Patricia's**

"Very well then, what is your cousin's name Odd?" asked Mr. Delmas.

"Aelita." Odd said.

I was in the principal's office with Odd and Ulrich. Okay to tell you the truth I have this HUGE crush on Odd. I hope he doesn't mind.

"Hmm Aelita, and where does she come from?" Mr. Delmas dropped a sheet of paper that, I assumed, had the fake letter.

"She's from..." Odd trailed off.

"Holland sir, she's from Holland." I said covering for him.

"Yeah that's right I always forget that." Odd said.

Mr. Delmas thought on it for a minute then said, "Well her papers are in order, and your parents have recommended her highly, so I see no reason why she can not attend school here. Let me know when she arrives." He started to use a pen to sign the papers.

**Outside the Principal Office**

"Yes!" Ulrich exclaimed. Odd and Ulrich high five each other, then Odd gave me a hug. I had blushed a little, but laughed as everything was okay. We had started to walk, and Odd put his arm around Ulrich saying, "Fantastic!" with a grin.

Just then Uncle Jim had came, surprising us. "Okay what are you three up to huh? You three know this building is off limits, especially at 8 in the morning." said Uncle Jim. Odd laughed nervously. Oh my…

"We had an appointment with the principal, Jim, about Odd's cousin attending school." Ulrich explained.

Uncle Jim tossed his head back, then said, "Oh-ho! What a lame excuse ha ha. What do you think I am an idiot?"

"Well..." Odd said but was cut off by me.

"No sir he doesn't! Nor do I, for that matter, and if you've been wondering why we've been in the room a lot Jeremy's for that matter it is because the truth is sir..." I started to make fake tears.

Uncle Jim's face fell in sympathy. "What's wrong Patricia?"

"My brother and I are leaving…today for that matter. Our parents are flying right now as we speak." I made a fake whimper.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Look, you kids have been great. As if you two were my own. Alright. Don't worry about it. Just continue on what you've been doing." Uncle Jim wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks Uncle Jim." I said, fake sniffling.

Uncle Jim let go of me, and said, "Go on now and continue whatever you have to do. Let me know when you two are about to leave. I would hate to have you two leave without saying good-bye."

"I will." I said.

As soon as he let go, and passed us three, Odd looked at me as if I was the craziest thing since sliced bread.

**In the Courtyard**

"You know what I think?" asked Ulrich.

"What?" I let go of the fake-emotion.

"We better be careful about Jim. He started to get really suspicious back there. If you didn't fake all of that, I don't know what would have happened." He sighed.

"Hey!" we heard Yumi race toward us. "Hey, guys! Great news my parents said okay."

"So did the principal. Odd that was a pretty good letter you faked from your parents." Ulrich said.

"I can't say I'm proud of what I did, but it was for a good cause." Odd looked guilty. Since when did he look that guilty?

Just then Ulrich's phone had started ringing. "Jeremy what's up? Okay be right there."

**POV Jade's**

I was in the courtyard and just seen Yumi, Odd, and Patricia running to Jeremy's room. I went over to TWACS and her gang. "If you try to rat on us while we are in Jeremy's room, I will make sure I give full evidence of what you did to me and Peter." I said then running toward Jeremy's room. That'll show them.

**POV Peter's**

We were all in Jeremy's room, and he was running the materialization program. Aelita's body had showed up on the screen and Jeremy started typing away with lightning speed. The program was running, and it started running. Jeremy pressed the enter key. The program continued on running. Cassidy seemed to be getting excited, I could tell from the look on her face. She was trembling as I sat beside her.

"How are you doing, Cassidy?" I asked.

"I'm giddy. Absolutely giddy," Cassidy smiled. "I'm excited and nervous at the same time; it feels like I'm on a sugar high right now."

"Okay…" Ulrich looked to her with uncertain eyes.

Come on work program work! I thought with excitement as well.

In the end, the program showed a green plus sign. YES! THERE WE GO, JEREMY!

"YES! We've got it this time. It works, it works!" Then Jeremy lost his excitement for a slight second or two. "I can hardly believe it."

We all joined with one another and cheered. I looked over to Jade and smiled. Finally, we're going home, home sweet home.

**Change 1st POV to 3rd POV Jim's**

Jim was walking around in the courtyard, overhearing students conversations. He did spotted TWACS and her gang, but to Jim they were just students. He had went over to them.

"Hey Sissi, have you seen my nephew and his gang this morning?" he asked.

"No Jim I haven't." Sissi said.

"Well thanks anyway." Jim said.

Jim then spotted a new student with suitcases. She seemed to be lost. "Miss, do you need anything?"

**Switch to Unknown POV**

"Miss, do you need anything?" I had heard an adult's voice. I looked over to see what looked to be a gym teacher. I raced over to him with my suitcases. "Thank god, a teacher." I said in relief.

"Is everything okay?" He asked with concern.

"No! Nothing is okay! I am having trouble finding my dorm!" I exclaimed.

"Ah. Okay, I'll help you. May I see your room number?" asked the Gym teacher. I gave him the slip Mr. Delmas had given me.

The gym teacher looked at it and then said

"I know where it is, follow me."

We had walked to my new room.

**Normal POV Peter's**

"Okay! So tell me what the good news is," Aelita said, in a voice full with anticipation.

Jeremy put his hands together. "Aelita, I don't know how to tell you this, but, believe it or not, we're waiting for you here." His smile grew larger.

"Really?!" Aelita asked, surprised.

"Really!" we all exclaimed with joy.

"The materialization is going to work?!" Aelita had a huge smile on her face.

"I'll tell you later on how I got the program working." Jeremy winked over to me, and I had nodded.

"Peter's and his friends Code: Return program, is that working?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, everything is Aelita." Cassidy said with excitement. I could tell she was about to do a crazy hopping jig.

"Oh Jeremy that's so great! I can't believe it's true." Aelita sounded amazed.

"Better get use to it fast because it's time to take the big jump, and then it's bye-bye Xana." Odd said.

**Oh, how I wish it were bye-bye Xana for you guys**, I thought looking over to Jade, worried. She only nodded.

"Hold on." Jeremy put away the disc that, assumedly, looked like Aelita's materialization program.

"Huh?" Yumi and Colton asked.

"It's not that simple. First, I got to set up the program in the Super Calculator. Then, Aelita will have to get in the passage tower in Lyoko's forest region. That's where she's gonna get devirtualized before she appears for the first time inside one of the scanners." Jeremy looked as though his heart would shoot out any second. We were going to materialize Aelita.

"In that case, I'll head to forest right now," Aelita said.

"Okay." Jeremy tapped a key. "And we'll head to class in the meantime and afterwards the factory."

"I'll see you later my friends." Aelita waved.

"We'll be 9 for dinner tonight." Jeremy smiled. Then Aelita's face disappeared.

"9?" I asked in confusion.

"Cassidy requested if she could spend, along with you guys of course, a little time with Aelita before you leave."

"Ah." I said.

Cassidy looked at me, smiling sheepishly. "If you don't want to, we could go home."

I waved my hands. "No! No. It's fine."

"No hay problema," Jade reassured.

"I'm cool with it." Colton shrugged.

"That's good." Cassidy said.

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi went outside to look for teachers. Jeremy grabbed the wrong disk, and I couldn't help but wanting to change this episode a bit.

"Jeremy, wrong one!" both Cassidy and I half-sang in unison.

Guess she had the same idea as me, I thought with a smile.

"Thanks." Jeremy said.

"And don't forget the disk for the Code: Return program." Colton pointed over to the disk pile.

"Oh yeah." Jeremy said taking a disk.

"Let's get to class now." Patricia said.

"Yeah and I mean right now. I think I can feel Jim or one of the other teachers coming." Jade warned. "I can tell that it's not my dad."

"Right, let's go." I said. We had walked out of the room and Jeremy had shut the door. We had started to run then we saw Jim. Jeremy stopped, then Cassidy ran into him, Yumi came next, Ulrich bumped into her, Patricia banged against him, Odd's head met her back, I ran right into her, Jade's head met my back, and I heard Colton grunt.

"Jeremy someone is here to see you." Jim said.

Wait a minute! This didn't happen in the show, I thought.

"Who?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"What's going on?" I heard Patricia whisper in confusion.

"Got me." Cassidy whispered back in confusion. "This hasn't happened in the show before."

"Well, hey cuz." A girl's voice said with joy.

Jim had moved to the left to reveal a girl that looked like Jeremy. She haD platinum blonde hair, glasses, green eyes, and she seemed to be 4 feet 8 inches. She is wearing a turtleneck like Jeremy's except pink, light blue skinny jeans, and pink shoes.

"She's short." I heard Patricia whisper.

"Kaitlyn what are you doing here?" Jeremy said as he gave Kaitlyn a hug.

After the hug Kaitlyn and said, "Our Aunt and Uncle had wanted to surprise you with me. I'm here on a full scholarship." Her eyes flashed in joy.

"Ah well that's good for you. Kaitlyn these are my friends." Jeremy said gesturing over to us.

"Hi I'm Peter." I said.

"I'm Cassidy, nice to meet you." Cassidy said kindly.

"I'm Odd you look a lot like Jeremy." Odd said.

"No! It just happened that Jeremy and I look alike." Kaitlyn looked at Odd cross.

"I'm Ulrich." Ulrich said.

"I didn't know Jeremy had a cousin, I'm Yumi." Yumi said.

"Same here, nice to meet you I am Jade." Jade said.

"I'm Patricia Peter's little sister." Patricia said.

Lastly was Colton who seemed to be in a shock, but not literally at the same time...

"Is your friend okay?" Kaitlyn giggled.

Colton's glasses seemed to be fogging up, Ah so that's what it is.

Patricia shoved him. "Colton! Don't be rude!"

"Ow! hey Patricia that hurt." He complained.

"Oh, stop! That was nothing." Patricia said.

Colton looked over to me

"Let's just say I know her full strength but I'd rather not talk about it." I remembered all the times we play-wrestled in the living room.

"Right…well, I'm Colton nice to meet you." Colton said taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Your friends all seem very nice Jeremy." Kaitlyn complimented.

"Thanks." Jeremy said.

"Welcome," Kaitlyn smiled.

"Jim, what is going on here?" Mr. Delmas walked into the hallway.

"Apparently, a small family reunion," Jim said.

"Ah, well, Kaitlyn, I hope you are enjoying Kadic?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Yes, so far, sir," Kaitlyn nodded.

"Good, now, children, classes will be starting soon. I suggest you should go if you do not want to be late." Mr. Delmas said.

"Right, but one thing, can someone help me get to my class, please?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sure I can help you. What class do you have?" Cassidy asked.

Kaitlyn showed Cassidy her schedule. She looked it over and then said, "Ah, hey! You have the same class as all of us girls. Let's go!"

"Oh yeah , by the way looks like we're going to be roommates Cassidy." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Ah cool." Cassidy said then smiled too.

**In Mrs. Hertz's Class**

We were having a class on animals, and I said to Jeremy, "It won't be long now."

Odd and Ulrich were in their usual seat.

Cassidy and Kaitlyn were sitting together.

**POV Jade's**

"And so in Italian the noun città, which of course means city, is invariable, who can give me another example?" asked Mr. Fumet.

**Normal POV**

Jeremy's laptop started to beep.

"What are you doing?" I asked, acting out.

"It's Aelita! She's in danger." Jeremy eyes were wide with worry.

"Obviously this phenomenon depends on certain factors. Who can tell us which ones? Jeremy?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"The frogs." I answered for Jeremy who looked confused.

Students had started laughing, but I didn't mind it. It was better me than him. The bell rang, and Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, Cassidy, Patricia, and I burst out into the halls as if we had hornets, snakes, and a thousand screaming fans after us.

"Sorry, excuse me. Sorry." Odd said.

Ulrich dialed for Yumi.

**POV Jade's**

"Well, who would like to answer?" Mr. Fumet asked.

Yumi's phone vibrated and she answered it, putting it close to her ear. "Yes Ulrich?"

"Yes go ahead." the teacher said.

"Be right there." Yumi hung up.

"Sir, may I please go to the infirmary?" asked Yumi.

**POV Peter's**

"Guys, you go on ahead. I'll meet you there." I said as we ran out of the science building.

"Okay." Ulrich said then they continued. I turned around to Uncle Jim who looked slack-jawed in surprise.

"What's the rush kid?" he asked.

"We're leaving! My flight leaves in a half hour, so do say my goodbyes to Mr. Delmas for me." I lied.

"I will." Jim then gave me a hug. He had then walked away.

I sighed in relief, and then hurried up to meet up with the gang. I found them, and ran up to them.

"I had to take care of Jim…to make sure he wouldn't follow," I panted.

"Jim?" Jeremy asked.

"We'll explain later." Colton said. "It's an 'in our world this happened' kinda thing."

"Mind telling me what's going on?" asked Yumi.

"Xana's at it again." Jeremy and Cassidy chorused.

"He knows the end is near," Odd said.

"Good! He should be afraid," I said.

"We'll save Aelita for sure, I know it." Cassidy smiled in confidence, almost making my heart stop for three seconds.

"Peter, did you manage to take care of Jim?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, I did, sis," I said as we go to the grate.

We looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and sure enough it was. We had all gotten down the ladder and started riding our skateboards/scooters/bike. Soon enough we had reached the elevator and Patricia pressed the red button to go down. The elevator went down, and soon we were in the lab. Jeremy sat in his chair.

"Aelita, can you hear me?" he asked using the microphone.

"It took you such a long time. I'm at the passage tower, but five Bloks won't even let me get close," Aelita said.

Jeremy typed on the keys. "Ugh…I've got you localized, don't worry. Help is on the way." We ran to the elevator, leaving Jeremy behind so he could monitor the mission.

"Better hurry up!" Aelita said.

"Once the coast is clear, go in the center of the tower, and I'll launch the program," Jeremy said.

**In the scanner room**

_"I'm transferring you to the Forest region…a little south of where Aelita is now. Here we go_," Jeremy said.

"_Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Odd. Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Ulrich. Virtualization._"

"You three can go ahead Patricia, Colton, and I will wait our turn.' I said.

"Kay," Patricia said.

I could tell from a mile away Cassidy looked very excited and a little nervous about her trip. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

She jumped. "Again, giddy, but more nervous than excited this time."

"What are you nervous of?" I rubbed her hand.

"How I would look like. I never had nervousness like this before." She looked away from me.

"Hey, it'll be okay," I rubbed her back calmly.

"Okay, I'm ready for the next transfer." Jeremy announced. I saw Cassidy walk in hesitantly, not as badly when she was scanned to be a Lyoko Warrior, but still.

"Transfer: Cassidy, Transfer: Jade. Scanner: Cassidy, Scanner: Jade. Virtualization!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Alright , you three good to go?" asked Jeremy.

"We're ready as ever, Einstein." Colton said, going into a scanner.

"What he said," Patricia did the same.

"Aright step into the scanner." Jeremy said. I stepped into my scanner.

"Transfer: Peter, Transfer: Patricia, Transfer: Colton. Scanner: Peter, Scanner: Patricia, Scanner: Colton. Virtualization!" Jeremy exclaimed. We were all transferred to Lyoko's forest sector.

After we had all made the landing, I saw Cassidy's, Colton's, and Patricia's outfits. Cassidy had some type of angel outfit. She was wearing a white long silk dress. It looked very bright; in the middle of it was a halo right where her chest would be, with a similar likeness to Tony Stark (IronMan)'s chest. She had no shoes, but she did seem to have a pink and purple jet pack. On the top of her head was a pair of cat ears, and she seemed to have a tail that was curled around something.

Patricia had a ninja outfit going on her hand. On her back was a gigantic shuriken. She had a mask over her face as if she was in a desert. Her Ninja outfit consisted of Periwinkle and black cloths. On her side, she had a Katana in a sheath like Ulrich would. Patricia also had a gold dragon going across her chest with a circle around it. Lastly Colton. Colton seemed to be wearing some woodland combat uniform, complete with boots and a hat. He carried an assault shotgun with a stock, two fifteen round M9 handguns, and a combat knife. You'd think he was going to war with another person equally matched to him than a person who just got here.

We raced for Aelita. "It's okay, Jeremy," Cassidy smiled.

"She's okay," I smiled.

**POV Jeremy's**

"That's great!" I smiled. "Get ready guys, I'm launching the Code: Home program immediately."

I put the CD in when I heard the beginning riff of a guitar. Then a second one. The two kept at it with effective rhythm.

"Oh, no! What have I done?" I yelled.

"Problem, Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"OH! I picked up the wrong CD. Some dumb Bon Jovi band!"

"HEY! I happen to love Bon Jovi, thank you very much," I didn't anticipate Cassidy's yell. Then I heard Peter whisper something to her that I couldn't pick up.

The song kept going:

For the pink slip of an SUV

A night cut down in tragedy

His defense another generation breakdown…

"STOP!" I pressed the enter key. "I gotta go back…"

"NO!"

Did I hear Cassidy correctly? Did she just say "No"?

"I'll go to your dorm! Your place is here. I'll go get the program. Just don't worry about me." Her voice seemed strong.

"Do you have any idea how to…" Ulrich seemed to begin.

"Heck, yes! You're armed, aren't you," Cassidy asked.

**POV Peter's**

"Heck, yes!" Cassidy started eyeing Ulrich's katana. "You're armed, aren't you?"

My eyebrow quivered a little. She had a lot of extensive knowledge of the show, but I didn't know she could quote.

Ulrich looked at her confused. It was understandable. It would've been Image Problem that he could've heard it. Then he drew his sword. "I'll devirtualize you on three."

She closed her eyes, almost as if preparing herself.

"One…two…" Ulrich counted. Then, before he could say three, he unsheathed his katana and devirtualized her.

**POV Cassidy's**

I came out of the scanner, feeling a phantom pain in my side. It was worth it, I kept telling myself. Now time to get the Code: Home program.

Racing to the elevator, I pushed the button, hearing Jeremy give me instructions. "I'll be careful not to touch your computer. I know. I'm from a different world, remember."

"Okay, but hurry."

I nodded as the elevator took me to the entrance. I was not a ropes person, having taken the ramp twice, so I raced up that way and into the sewers, which surprisingly didn't smell that bad, took my bike, and started pedaling back to the school. This was it. I couldn't risk Jeremy getting injured. Then Kaitlyn might get mad at Jim, too. I'd have to risk my own ankle for this, but it was the only way for Jeremy to stay at the factory.

I raced across the grass, passing the stadium in which Jim was teaching soccer. I nearly faltered in my speed when I realized that I made a mistake. He might've spotted me. I resumed my galloping pace to Jeremy's dorm. On the table were a pile of CDs. The top CD said, "Code Home program". "There it is." I hugged it and laughed in total victory.

Pocketing the CD, I rushed into the hallway to bump into Jim. Oh, no. He did spot me. "Is there a reason why you were in Jeremy's room?"

"Uh…I accidentally left a music CD in his room, sir. I'll just get back to class…" I tried to lie.

He started to advance. "Likely story…"

Oh, my… I started to squeak in my mind. I closed my eyes and flipped through the episode quickly. Then, seeing how Jeremy did it, I opened my eyes, faked right, and broke left.

I didn't hear him yell as I started running. My mind was on overdrive and then I tripped on a flight of stairs, tumbling down on the last few steps. Dang it. "Cassidy…oh no!" I saw Jim quickly rush down the stairs.

_Come on, girl. You gotta get up and race for the factory_, my thoughts pleaded.

I got on my feet, trying to race for it when a pain shot up my ankle. I had to keep going. I tried to rush for the door again, when it became unbearable. Collapsing in a heap, I grasped it. "My ankle…"

I heard someone, Carla, I assumed, ask, "Are you crazy, Jim?!" A hand met my shoulder.

"Hey, this is your fault!" Heidi accused.

"It wasn't…" I tried to uphold Jim's innocence.

"Don't move," Heidi bent to my level. "Matthias, go get two PVC piping materials and an extra blanket. We need to construct a makeshift stretcher."

"Okay," said a low but not deep voice. "I'll go there."

**Later**

Yolanda wrapped a bandage around my ankle. "And now, does it still hurt?"

It did, but I had other things on my mind. "No. It's okay now. I can still walk."

She gently applied pressure near my foot, making me wince. "If there's anything you better not do is walk. You'll have to wait about a week before setting that foot on the ground."

I didn't want to protest, but the factory seemed to be of great importance. Holding back, I nodded.

"Jim," Mom's voice came through the door. "Because of your barbaric actions, you hurt my daughter! Now, I understand that she might say it wasn't your fault, but to me it is!"

"This time you've gone too far. Don't say I didn't warn you. This time chasing a student has caused an accident."

"I—I'm sorry, I uh…"

I had to do something. "Sir!" I called through the door, trying to gain attention fast.

Mr. Delmas and Mom came in. "Yes, Ms. Hertz?"

"You can't fire Jim. He didn't mean to. It wasn't his fault, sir. He caught me. It's all my fault…"

"No, it's not your fault, sweetie," Mom said. "He's getting fired."

My stomach and heart simultaneously drooped. I thought I would be able to actually help change his episode. Peter's going to kill me, I thought with a chilling revelation. And Jeremy, too. I squeaked inside my mind.

Mom left the room and Mr. Delmas told him the news. I didn't need to hear it. I knew my savior moment had flopped. And it was all my fault. My attempt failed.

I stared at the CD in my hands. Without it, we would never return home. My eyes squeezed shut. I just screwed up the biggest mission and fired a gym teacher.

Suddenly my phone rang. Luckily, it wasn't class time, remembering Satellite. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are you, Cassidy? We really need you!" Jeremy's voice came into my ears.

I gulped. "I got…hung up…somehow?" Boy that was as about a dud as I could throw.

"Hung up, how?"

Aw, crap on a cracker. I didn't expect him to ask that. "I…uh…I…that is to say my…" My heart hammered wildly. Now, I know what you are thinking and NO. I do not have a crush on Jeremy. I put guards up around my heart to make sure I never do have a crush on Jeremy or Ulrich. Those two will never make me crush on them. I may be friends with them, but I would never fall in love with them. It may seem that I might guard my heart from them, but I was/still am looking for love. To tell you the truth, I *blushes* have this crush on Peter. I mean, I know he's with Jade. I respect that. I will never meddle in their affairs. If I did, I would be this show's version of TWACS. *shivers* Luckily, I would have to have amnesia to have that personality.

On the other hand, his questions were making me seem as if I did have a crush on him, which I can assure all of you, I don't.

"Let me take over, Jeremy. I think you are making her nervous." Was that Patricia's voice? I could answer her no problem. The only thing that made my hopes droop was that Patricia got devirtualized.

"Okay, Patricia."

"Cassidy, what's wrong?"

"My ankle got injured because of a chase from Jim. It wasn't even his fault…" my words ran over each other.

"Uncle Jim spotted you, didn't he?"

I cut to the affirmative. She sighed calmly on the other end. "Just try to get here."

"I might bring Jim. Sorry Jeremy. I tried not to do this. I get the feeling that you might kill me," I was surrendered to my fate.

"I won't. Do what you must to get here," Jeremy reassured.

"Okay. I'll see you soon," with company on my end.

I saw Yolanda take out a bottle of antiseptic. I decided to make my move. "Can you go…get my knitting, please?" Hesitation made my sentence choppy.

"Sure." She walked out of the room and Jim entered. I didn't look away like Jeremy would have. He knelt to my level. "Cassidy, listen, I…I want to say I'm sorry. I was so sure you were going crazy or something…" I met his eyes. "…I guess I got carried away a little." He got up and walked over to meet the window. "I deserve to get fired. I went a little crazy earlier because I thought you, your friends, my niece and nephew had a lot of secrets you all were hiding. Anyway…" He started to walk away. "I'm going to miss you all."

"Wait, Jim! You may not be as crazy as you think." He looked at me confused. "My friends, your niece and nephew, and I, we do have skeletons in our closets."

He pounced on the bed, not literally, but still. "But that means that I was right all along. Let's hear them."

"Listen, Jim, si me ayudas, we'll all go over to the principal and tell him everything. You'll be a free man, and he'll be bound to give you your job back," I smiled a little.

He gave me a look of suspicion, and then said, "Great! Shake on it!" I took it without hesitation.

**POV Peter's**

"Guys, Cassidy's going to be a bit late, but she will come soon," Jeremy had informed us earlier.

The Megatank opened to let loose another laser. That hunk of junk had devirtualized my sister. She was looking, about to fight and everything. I was not happy about that at all. "Hey! Tank-HEAD!" I yelled.

It turned its attention to me. I inflamed and nocked an arrow. "Say hello to my flaming friend!" It didn't see it coming when I hit it in the center.

It started to inflame the monster, which made it explode. "Revenge taken."

Another took its place. Odd jumped up and tried to shoot an arrow at the new Megatank, but it closed its shell at once. He landed on his feet, and then it opened again.

**POV Cassidy's**

Jim rushed through the forest with my legs in his hands. My arms were wrapped around his neck so I didn't fall. I sure hoped I wouldn't break his back for this, I mean, in the show he would always break it someway or another. It would be a shame that if he does in the future, I could be to blame.

I let one of my hands free to point. "Over there, behind that oak tree."

He raced behind the tree and then I said, "Okay, you're good." He stopped. "The thing's in front of you." He looked and there it was. The passage to the factory.

He walked over a little with me and smiled. "I was right. I was right."

"Yes, yes, you were."

He opened the access point after setting me down in the grass softly. I gently reminded him, "I know, you were right. You were right."

He looked at me with a smile.

**POV Peter's**

This Megatank was open. We had to protect the tower at all costs so Aelita could be materialized.

Odd tried to get at it once again, but it happened again. "Oh, no!"

**POV Cassidy's**

"And this computer multi-agent virus called Xana wants to destroy the world. We do as much help to Aelita as we can so she can deactivate the tower. And it's Lee-oh-co," I reminded him calmly as he went in. "To stop him is to unplug him. But first, Jeremy wants so much to materialize Aelita. And so, this is what we are going to do today."

"And my nephew and niece, along with you, Jade, and Colton are a part of an alternate world, right?" Jim asked.

I had to reveal that, too. "Yes. We don't know why we were brought here, but we believe that Xana has something to do with it." I pressed the button and we both went down. Soon we stopped in front of the lab. "Here we are." The door opened up, with my back against the wall.

I was met with a hug. "I'm so glad you are okay!" Patricia squealed.

"Um…mainly, remember?" I tried to put weight on my foot and gasped a little in pain. "It wasn't Jim's fault. I wasn't paying attention. Unfortunately, my third-party attempt was as unsuccessful as that dirt-bag Craig's attempt to flirt with me and Jess. Luckily, Peter was there that day."

Patricia looked to Jim. "Does he know?"

"Both secrets, I'm afraid. I had to. Sorry, Patricia." I frowned.

"It's okay. Do you have the program?" She frowned back, and I could tell that she was happier here than back in our world, no thanks to her and Peter's parents arguing over and over. I was once a victim to hearing their fights when I was over. Sure, Peter put his hands over my ears that day, and Patricia had to entertain me by playing one-person-deaf charades, but it was horrible and I thought that I heard one of them curse.

"I do." I took the CD out of the pocket that had my phone.

"Great!" Jeremy said. He was typing at the Code Earth program. "We already lost forty-five minutes of time for Code Home."

I tried to hop over and hand the program over to him as if I was handing him a torch to a very important event, but ended up almost toppling over about a quarter of the way. Two pairs of hands grabbed my shoulders. "Careful!" Jim and Patricia said.

After I was stable, Jim walked around the factory. "Well, what do you know? Who'd have believed it?"

"Apparently us 'kids'. The Fire Department never believed Yumi when she tried to persuade them to evacuate the city." I sighed. "It was not a great day that day. But in the end, you got to be in Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi's band The Pop Rock Progressives." I smiled. "You played a really great slide trombone."

"Yep. That was a great day." He checked his nails.

**POV Ulrich's**

"Guys, Cassidy has finally arrived with the Code Home program," Jeremy informed us.

"Well, that's great news," Colton growled. "She's over forty minutes late."

"Hey! I had gotten delayed. Thanks for your support, Mr. M16!" Cassidy's voice echoed across the region.

"Colton, this is not the time to argue," Jade cracked her whip in a way that said, "Focus".

"She was late," Colton protested.

Then a Megatank laser connected to him and he devirtualized. Jade cracked her whip again and threw her bombs. "That should take care of this monster."

But the monster shut its shell again, shielding it from the full on attack. It aimed to fire at her. Not Peter's girlfriend, I yelled in my thoughts. I raced for her, pushing her out of the way. I felt the laser in my side before I saw the light of the scanners.

**POV Jade's**

Thanks to Ulrich, I was safe on Lyoko for the moment. I was still in a daze until Odd helped me up. "Come on, Green Girl. We can't get distracted."

"Right," I said.

**POV Aelita's**

"What happened to you, Cassidy?" I asked.

"Let's just say that my ankle will feel better later on, but it's okay. I'm okay…mostly."

"Okay."

"Let's cross our fingers and hope the programs work okay," Jeremy said.

**POV Jade's**

Yumi decided to take a different approach. "Follow me, Jade and Odd."

I nodded, taking a slight lead in front of her. Suddenly I was blasted in the front, then Yumi joined my going down.

"Oh, no!" Yumi said when we returned to the scanner room.

**POV Odd's**

I jumped on the Megatank, hoping to hit it in the center. "Take that!" but the monster hit me before I could use a laser arrow.

I nearly collapsed out of the scanners when two pairs of arms grabbed me. I could tell one pair was Patricia's.

**POV Colton's**

With just two Lyoko Warriors left, I couldn't let myself get distracted. "Hey, Pete! We have to defend the tower!" I shouted.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he protested, backing into me.

I shot at the Megatank when I felt a laser at my shoulder. "Ah!"

"Careful, Colton! You're only down to ten life points now," Jeremie warned.

"I'm not being cocky!" I looked to where the laser came from. It was a Blok. I pulled out one of my M9's and shot at it. Suddenly, it spun around and I felt something hit my thigh. The world disappeared in a cloud of pixilated dust.

**POV Peter's**

The laser fire took hold of me as soon as Colton was devirtualized by his own bullet. I shot at it in revenge. "Never take my buddy out again!"

**POV Cassidy's**

I heard the elevator rise as Jim yelled, "Come on, Peter! Get him. Show this Xana thing who's the boss! I'm rooting for you, nephew!"

I saw Odd, Yumi, Jade, Ulrich, Patricia, and Colton race forward. "Jeremy, Peter is…" Jade began, then stopped.

"Jim?" Ulrich and Yumi chorused together.

"He's apart of the gang now?" I squeaked. "I'll explain later?" This was a guilty moment for me. I started to hide behind Jeremy's chair.

**POV Peter's**

Another Blok took its place. I cart-wheeled and activated my red shield. It kept firing. I couldn't hold up for long.

"Hold on, Peter. Just a few more seconds."

**POV Aelita's**

"I'm almost ready, Aelita," Jeremy said.

The tower was safe for the moment. "Get into position on the platform."

I walked to the center, waiting for the marvelous moment. "Okay. Well, ready to take the big jump?"

**POV Peter's**

My shield started to crack. I tried to hold on.

**POV Aelita's**

"Ready!" I confirmed.

**POV Peter's**

The crack grew. "Come on, hold on," I begged.

**POV Jeremy's**

"Here we go," I pressed the enter key. "Code: Earth!"

**POV Aelita's**

I started to rise up from the platform with the similarity of me deactivating the tower.

**POV Peter's**

A piece of the shield started to chip off. Then it shattered. No. Out of all the times you work, you decide to break NOW?

**POV Aelita's**

A slight shake went through the tower, but I ignored it. My arms spread to the sides, feeling a glow around me.

**POV Jeremy's**

We crossed our fingers. Come on. Work. Please! I spent over a year on this program.

**POV Aelita's**

The screens started to go through me. Piece-by-piece, I started to leave from this world…

**POV Peter's**

Suddenly, I saw the Blok charge up with a magenta hue to the laser. What in the worlds is going on? "Jeremy, this is weird. What's going on?"

Unfortunately the question was never answered as it fired, hitting me in the chest.

Luckily, as I came out of the scanner, two pairs of hands caught me. I looked up to see Jade and Cassidy, who was standing on one leg. She looked ashamed. "Is something wrong, Cassidy?" I asked.

She gulped. "I—I betrayed you. Jim's in the factory."

My thumb gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's okay. I'm not betrayed."

"You didn't want Jim fired. It's my fault!" She shifted her gaze. "My mom and the principal fired him."

"I don't care about that. I only care that you're okay." I smiled.

"Guys! Gather around the scanners," Jeremy ordered.

We gathered around the one. Cassidy had to put arms around Jade and me to keep her balance. She whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. I'm not going to meddle in your relationship with Jade. Enjoy her. I am not TWACS."

I whispered back, "I know you're not. Just focus on what will happen with the scanner right now. Relax."

The scanner whirred and hummed when it opened. A large flume of smoke came out. A shadow was in the smoke, and I knew that we had won.

"She's here at last," Jeremy whispered excitedly.

"We did it!" Cassidy would've been jumping around happily if it weren't for her standing with one leg up.

The smoke cleared and a pink-haired human girl was curled up inside the scanner. She wore a dark pink jacket over a yellow shirt. Her skirt looked to be maroon. Her shoes were pink. She woke up smiling a small one.

"Welcome to Earth," Jeremy whispered preciously.

Ulrich led the charge. "YEAH!"

Everyone did their part in cheering over our victory. Yumi yelled Aelita's name twice.

**And done ! Let me know what you guys think of the second to last chapter of Code Lyoko: My Journey. It's hard to believe how far this story has came from it's original plot. But don't sweat just yet, it's far from over. :) After False Start, Code Lyoko : My Journey will be completed. Sometime in the fall, most likely early September Code Lyoko My Journey : The Journey Continues will arrive. Please let us know what you guys think of this chapter, and the story itself. Again thanks to all the people that have been reading and reviewing on this story. :)**

**~LyokoWarrior1994  
><strong>


	32. False Start

**Disclaimer : This chapter was written by me and edited by my girlfriend Teen-Lyokofan7777. We do not own Code Lyoko all copy writing goes to moonscoop. We only own our ocs. Kaitlyn is owned by my sister LongHairedAelita, and Colton is owned by M16A2. ** **Please enjoy the final chapter everyone. :)**

**Normal POV**

We were entering History class. I could tell from a mile off that Aelita was nervous. I didn't blame her. It was her first time in this season.

"Hey, relax, Aelita, don't worry; it's just a history class," Jeremy assured.

"I'd feel a lot better if it were a class in computers. I don't know anything about history," Aelita said.

"That's just it. You're here to learn," Ulrich said.

"I'd bet if you were in a computer class Aelita, you'd probably be the one teaching." Cassidy put an arm around her. "Actually, since Jeremy is smart, too, you two would teach side-by-side."

Aelita and Jeremy both smiled and blushed a bit before walking over to their assigned seats, Aelita sitting beside Odd.

"Take your seats so we can begin," Mr. Fumet said.

I rubbed my head a little, as I was starting to get a headache. Which is not like me to, because I am not the one to get headaches. Then again, TWACS was in the same room as me. Maybe she was the cause of this. But she seemed to set her comments towards Aelita. Oh, if only Jade had the same class as we did.

Patricia smiled and gave her a speech that not all Aelita's friends were boys. You would think she read my mind first, and then went through with her plan.

Kaitlyn looked to me, creasing a concerned brow. "You okay?"

"I have a little headache, nothing serious," I said taking a seat. Kaitlyn took the one next me then, Cassidy sat in the end.

"You okay?" she asked concernedly.

"A little headache is all." I said.

"Ah." Cassidy said sounding a bit unsurely. I could tell she was also thinking of something else, but I couldn't press further because after everyone was calm, Mr. Fumet happily announced, "We have two new students in our class. I'll let them introduce themselves."

"My—uh—I—uh…" Aelita said nervously.

Odd stood up with a smile. "Aelita's her name, and she's my cousin. She's very shy." He sat down.

Kaitlyn stood up after. "My name is Kaitlyn Belpois. I'm Jeremy's cousin from America." She sat down.

"Well, Aelita and Kaitlyn, let me welcome you to Kadic Junior High. We all hope you are going to like it here very much." Mr. Fumet then went on with his lesson.

**After Class**

We walked over to our usual bench. Aelita sat down.

Jeremy sat down next to her. "You see everything is cool. There was no reason to worry."

"I guess not. But besides I really like history, but you got to admit you fight a lot here, there are wars here all the time." Aelita said.

"Uh..." We all chorused, except for Cassidy, who was showing quite the Hermione Granger smile.

"But sometimes there were reasons for the wars. The Civil War, for instance, was to free slaves and save America from being chopped right in two."

Jeremy looked at her as if she was crazy.

I understood she had knowledge sometimes, but two history lessons in one day seemed a little overboard.

"The American Revolution, which was years before the Civil War, was to declare America a free nation," Cassidy added, putting a foot on the bench, almost looking like a female George Washington going across the Delaware river.

Just then, Yumi, Colton, and Jade showed up.

"Hey guys! Well, how's our new earthling doing?" Yumi smiled, putting a slight emphasis on earthling.

"Do you like it here Aelita?" Patricia asked.

"And how was your first class?" Colton asked.

"Oh I am fine. I'm trying to adapt to so many new sensations like the air you breathe here, all the colors and the smells, but I am fine. I do like it here Patricia, and yes Colton the class was fine," Aelita said.

"Don't you think it should just be about time to deactivate that darn supercomputer?" Jade was getting excited.

"Oh, I wouldn't wait for XANA to send us an invitation," Ulrich was all for it.

"Me neither," I said.

"And who feels like going back to Lyoko now that Aelita is here with us?" Odd asked.

Suddenly Cassidy's foot left the bench, and I could tell what she was thinking without batting an eye. She looked to the park. I whispered, "You okay?"

She whispered back, "I have a bad feeling about this. I've seen this episode so many times. What if we can't go home?"

"Who says we can't?" I rubbed her hands.

"You'll think this is silly but it scares me a little. Lyoko after all was my home, and I am not really sure what effect destroying it might have for me. Or if it will have one on Peter as well," Aelita's eyes showed fear.

Odd raise an eyebrow and so did I. Why would the supercomputer have an affect on me? Then again, the headache is starting to turn into a migraine.

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure," Jeremy said consolingly. Holding her hand, he added, "Come on!"

Jade walked over to Cassidy and me, as the others made the way toward the factory.

"You okay Peter?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a massive headache is all." I said.

"Aw..." Jade said then kissed me on my forehead. I blushed.

**At the Factory**

We went down the ropes, Cassidy using the ramp, and saw Jim sleeping with a sumo wrestling magazine of some type. I think it was called Sumo Mags or something.

"Hi, Jim," Ulrich greeted.

"Huh?" Jim said jumping out from his sleep.

"Hey, Uncle Jim," Patricia and I said.

"Well, did you have a good sleep?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, yeah. Great. And I really appreciate all you have done for me. But I was getting a little bored I have to admit." Uncle Jim walked up to us.

"How'd you like to watch us deactivate Xana?" Odd asked.

"And get rid of him once and for all?" Jade's eyes sparked in excitement.

"I wouldn't miss that for the world. You haven't forgotten your promise Cassidy?" Jim asked.

"I have not whatsoever, Jim. As soon as Xana gets deactivated, you'll get your job back as our Gym teacher," Cassidy smiled a little.

"That's great, I can't wait to all this is settled. I honestly never imagine I would miss being your P.E. teacher," Uncle Jim said as we got to the elevator. "For now one, call me Jimbo huh? And that's Uncle Jimbo for you two." He pointed to Patricia and I.

"Thanks, so are you ready to go, Jimbo?" Jeremy said pressing the button to go down.

We had finally stopped, and all of a sudden, I got goose bumps. Cassidy seemed visibly scared. I guess the "in person" approach was getting to her again. I tried to calm down for her sake. When she and I were at Haven High, there was once a storm that blacked the entire city out. She couldn't come out of the janitor's closet for two days. It was a wonder how she managed to keep her homework up.

"Here we are." Jeremy said as the supercomputer was coming up.

Aelita and I backed up in awe simultaneously. Cassidy seemed a bit dizzy.

"Are you okay, Aelita and Peter?" Jeremy asked. "If you want to wait a day or two…" He put his hand on Aelita's shoulder.

"No, the sooner the better," Aelita tried to reassure.

"Yes I agree," I said, and I swore I heard Cassidy gulp.

"Okay, I think you and Peter should have the honors," Jeremy said.

"No, I'd rather you did it," Aelita and I chorused.

"Sure." Jeremy said as he began walking up the supercomputer. I saw the handle open for Jeremy. I began to sweat. I noticed Aelita did too, and she backed up, shaking. Cassidy held her breath.

"Xana, you gave us a lot of grief, but thanks to you we met Aelita and Peter, as well as the ones that are close to him. So goodbye and good riddance." Jeremy pulled the lever.

Suddenly, to me, my head went light and everything went black.

**Switch POV Patricia's**

When Jeremy had pulled the lever, Aelita and Peter fell but was caught by us. Jim and Ulrich caught Aelita, and Odd, Cassidy, and Jade caught Peter. I could tell Cassidy was now scared.

"Put the power back on! Aelita and Peter aren't well. Hurry up!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yeah hurry!" both Cassidy and I exclaimed with worry, except she added another hurry.

Jeremy pulled the lever back up, turning the power back on. "What's wrong with them?" he asked.

Jim had Aelita in his hands as if she was a newborn baby. Cassidy was panting in fright.

"Let's hope Xana doesn't rear his ugly head," both Colton and Odd said in unison.

"He totally does every time, Cat Boy and Mr. M16!" Cassidy yelled, still totally scared.

**Meanwhile in a dream**

**Normal POV**

_I looked down at the ground, except to be precise there was no ground. It was pitch black, and it looked and felt as if I was stepping in water. As I walked closer and closer, I saw four mirrors. Each of them showed Patricia, Cassidy, Colton and Jade. Patricia's mirror had suddenly cracked and shattered glass fell. Then Cassidy's did the same thing. Then Colton's. I tried to pick up the pieces to fix at least one of them, frantically, when lastly, Jade's mirror cracked, but only on the right side. I could still see her on the left though which was weird. I then noticed a fifth mirror a little further down , and I walked to it. In the mirror was Erica._

"_What's happening?" I asked._

_Her mouth started to move. "Things are about to change Peter. I have to say with bad news: for the worse. Never forget me, please try not to forget big brother!" The mirror started to break, as well. However not the whole thing, only a tiny fragment of it was left on the top left hand side._

_My eyes widened as everything started to collapse. Then a hole with a white light opened up and swallowed me up. I fell until..._

**Normal POV**

**Real world**

My eyelids were trying to focus the scene. I saw Uncle Jim, and my headache seemed to be gone. I also saw another girl with him. She had brown eyes and hair. She also seemed to be wearing tiger-stripes.

"What happened?" I groaned getting up from a new bed next to Jim's.

"I don't know, what happened? I…" Aelita said.

"You two fainted. It's a little bit like sleeping, a really deep sleep, Aelita," Jeremy said.

Aelita smiled. "I like the way it felt."

"I didn't." I shook my head.

"Well maybe you did, Aelita, but you two passed out and that's not normal." Uncle Jim said.

"I've modified the scanners program while you two slept. Do you mind if I examine you two?" Jeremy asked.

"No," Aelita smiled.

"Not at all," I said.

The girl with tiger stripes seemed to be visibly shaken. She didn't utter a word all that time.

**In the scanners**

"_Launching program_," I heard Jeremy say.

Aelita and I were in separate scanners. We were scanned head to toe.

"_Data recovery_," Jeremy said.

"_That's fine, Aelita and Peter, you two can come back now _ ." Jeremy said.

**In the Lab**

"Okay, let's try to see what the trouble is." Jeremy said pressing a key.

Aelita and I walked over to him, Uncle Jim, and the tiger striped girl.

"That's just what I was afraid of." Jeremy kept typing on the computer.

"It looks like Xana infected me with a virus," Aelita said.

"But the problem is Peter was also infected by something. Though it's not a virus," Jeremy said.

The girl cringed.

Jim and I both looked at the screen. How could they tell what was going on? "That's it." Jeremy said.

"Huh?" Uncle Jim looked to him confused.

"He must have done it during the transfer," Jeremy got up.

"But even if he did, then what's inside of me?" I asked, feeling apprehensive.

"I know what you mean, Peter." Aelita walked over to me. So did the girl.

"There was a sudden drop at the voltage for a very short time," Jeremy said.

"I remember that, I had a strange feeling for at that moment I felt Xana's presence as if he was trying to hold me back." Aelita said.

"Wait a minute! I remember something! I remember this Blok, right before I got devirtualized. It shot at me, but the color of the fire was different from normal," I said. The scared girl nodded, as if understanding me.

"And that's probably the reason why you two fainted a while ago. Xana implanted a virus inside of you, and I am sure a non-virus in you, too, Peter. He wanted you two be linked to him and if we kill Xana..." Jeremy trailed off.

"Then I get destroyed as well." Aelita and I said. The girl reeled in fear, screaming just enough to shake dust from the top of the lab.

Jeremy turned around then went back to his chair typing on the comp again.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Uncle Jim.

"Yeah, try and find an antivirus but it could take a long time. I'm starting up an analysis program the computer will work automatically until tomorrow morning. I'll take you back to Yumi's, it's kind of late." Aelita smiled at Jeremy.

Then, Jim smiled.

I then said, "Is Jade still around?"

"Yes, Jade's waiting for you outside the factory. I'm sorry Peter but it looks like you'll have to stay in this world for a little longer until I find the solution." Jeremy said.

"Huh? This world? Are you nuts, Einstein?" I asked, squinting an eye.

Jeremy and Aelita had both raised their eyebrows, even Uncle Jim and the scared girl.

"What?" I asked.

**Third Person POV**

"What a strange sensation," Aelita was shivering, and yet, she didn't know the feeling.

"You shivered, that's all. It's a reaction you get on account of the cold," Jeremy explained.

"I like the feeling of being a little chilly. And the sounds and the smells are a lot different at night!"

"Yeah, it's quiet and peaceful, and the plants, they breathe differently." Picking a flower from a box, Jeremy gave it to her. "Here, smell this!"

She did, stopping as she did so, and smiled. "Wow, it's wonderful to be alive." The moon seeming to smile too, Aelita added, "And it's thanks to you that I'm here!"

"Well—I uh…I didn't…eh…do it alone!" Jeremy blushed.

Aelita giggled, and then pulled Jeremy along.

As they walked side by side, Aelita spotted a photo booth but didn't know what it was.

"What's that? A scanner?"

"No. Not exactly, follow me!" Jeremy and Aelita ran inside and out popped four brilliant photos.

They laughed at three of them.

The two got to Yumi's house. "Well, your castle awaits you, Princess!"

"Thanks for walking me back," Aelita said. "In spite of the virus, I still had the most wonderful night of my life. Good night." She gave Jeremy a kiss.

She ran up the stairs and said, "See you tomorrow." And she closed the door.

Jeremy sighed, smiling. Then he got all excited, "Aelita's—WOW!" Then he walked back to Kadic, whistling.

**The Next Morning**

**POV Patricia's**

"So do you have any idea how to get rid of this miserable virus and non-virus?" Ulrich asked.

"No not yet, I hope the calculations my computer made will help me." Jeremy said, picking a little at his fingernails.

"Same." I agreed.

"Here come the girls." Odd said as Yumi, Aelita, Jade, and Cassidy showed up.

"Well how was your first night on Earth?" asked Ulrich.

"Sleeping was really wonderful." Aelita said.

"She would have slept all day if I haven't shaken her a little." Yumi said. Aelita and Yumi laughed.

"Anybody seen Peter and Colton yet?" I asked.

"No." Ulrich said.

"You'll see, sleeping in class isn't too bad either." Odd said.

"Except you'll get in trouble Odd," Cassidy said. "Like I think you did when Jeremy was in limbo."

"Yeah." Jade chuckled.

Aelita had laughed.

**In Math Class**

"Who can give us a definition of prime numbers?" asked Mr. Yeltzy. "Sissi?"

"Well, mm, well…uh…a pair of prime numbers is…uh…two numbers that are about the same!" Sissi said.

We had laughed.

"Thank you Sissi, can one of you give us a less haired answer? Aelita?"

"A pair of prime numbers occurs when their highest common denominator is one." Aelita answered.

"Very good, although..." the teacher said but stopped with the chalkboard when Aelita continued to talk.

"In a principle rating, it's equivalent to the fact that their direct sun is equal to one but of course with a non-principle factorial rate, that is not the case!"

Everyone was either amazed or confused at what Aelita had said. Jeremy was laughing a little. I could tell he was thinking, That was—FANTASTIC!, or something of that nature.

The teacher dragged the chalk down in a straight line. I was amazed how that happened in person.

"That is, according to the theory of Bijou you see!" Aelita half defended.

Mr. Yeltzy cocked an eyebrow

Just then we had heard a student screaming.

_Kankrelats_! I thought worriedly.

"Calm down children." the teacher said.

We had all looked outside, Peter had closed the door.

"Get back!" he and Ulrich exclaimed.

"Take cover!" Odd said.

The students and Mr. Yeltzy went to the back of the room, except for Kaitlyn who didn't seem to be too scared.

**POV Kaitlyn's**

_Okay, what the hell is going on?! _I thought.

"Xana's changed tactics he sent one of his monsters to Earth for the first time. How did he manage that?" Jeremy asked.

Xana?! Monsters? What in the world was my cousin talking about?

"What does it matter?" Peter crossed his arms across his chest.

"Who cares? The problem is: how do you suggest getting rid of them?" asked Odd.

"Well, Odd, it would be the same way we do it on Lyoko." Cassidy said. "WE FIGHT and take them out!"

"Exactly, Cassidy. You four head to Lyoko and deactivate the tower. Yumi, Jade, Colton and I will stayed here and defend the home front. Patricia, I know you want another chance on Lyoko." Ulrich dialed for Yumi.

"Right." Patricia said.

Aelita looked a bit scared. "Oh, no. You're crazy, Ulrich."

"You know very well that if there is a victim then going back in time won't bring them back to life." Suddenly he turned his head to the side. "Yumi? Yeah we already know. We've got to find weapons, okay I'll meet you outside of math class."

"Well, let's go guys." Jeremy said.

"Wait! Jeremy Elvis Belpois what in the world is going on?" I asked.

"How much did you hear?" Cassidy asked, then snickered, "Elvis…" She started laughing.

"All of it. What is this supercomputer, and Lyoko stuff you are talking about?" I demanded.

"We have no time to explain, Kaitlyn. I'm sorry, and once the return trip is initiated you won't remember anything," Jeremy said.

"Jer, if you know me as well as I know you, then you should know I never forget anything. I can help." I said.

**POV Patricia's**

"I say we let her help," I said.

"How come?" Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, think about it. After she helps, the return trip will happen," I explained.

"True," Jeremy said.

"Okay, Kaitlyn, come with me." Ulrich said.

"Okay." Kaitlyn smiled.

We all saw a blonde haired boy running by and screaming and two Kankrelats had spotted us.

"Kaitlyn and I will handle them. Get going!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Good luck, Ulrich." Peter said.

**POV Kaitlyn's**

The others raced to the factory they mentioned earlier.

"Let's see how good you are," Ulrich said, rushing at the cockroach that shot at him. But he dodged the laser, and I ran too. The other one shot at me but I did the same thing as him. We both headed to the staircase, but both cockroaches shot at our backs.

"Crap, that hurts." I said.

"You have no idea," Ulrich growled.

We used the railings to help us walk.

**POV Peter's**

"A few more seconds, then the coast will be clear." Odd said.

I looked at the one girl Ulrich called Patricia, and the other brown-haired girl who was with me earlier. Why were they helping us? Did they know about the supercomputer?

"How come you two are helping us?" I asked them.

"What do you mean Peter?" asked the formerly-scared brown-haired girl that wasn't Patricia.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

Both girls looked at Jeremy and Aelita, slack-jawed and confused.

"We'll explain later," Jeremy said.

Odd gave us the signal, and we started to make our way. Jeremy was holding Aelita's hand.

**POV Kaitlyn's**

Ulrich and I were running away from the cockroaches and I could hear them charging up their lasers. Two we ducked as two flying objects were thrown from Yumi, and Colton. The cockroaches were down. And I noticed that there were javelins through them.

"Thought you guys might need a little help." Colton said.

"Yeah!" Jade said.

"What would you do without me?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

Ulrich could only pant, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hurry up!" Yumi said, grabbing Ulrich's hand.

Colton had grabbed mine, gently, but firm. We had to hightail it out of there. We got to the courtyard and more of those little buggers were there.

"Come on this way." Jade said. We followed her.

**POV Peter's**

We swung the ropes, the formerly-scared girl racing down the ramp, and saw that the Kankrelats gave Jim a run for his money.

"I'll bet they give Jim a heck of a workout," Patricia said.

"A good run for their money," Odd agreed.

The brown haired girl, who Jeremy told me on the way was Cassidy, nodded.

"Jim?" Odd asked.

"Uncle Jim?" I asked.

_Wait! Patricia's Uncle is my uncle too?_ I thought.

"That way," Jeremy said. We followed the trail of Kankrelat holes to the elevator.

Odd saw some type of gun or something it was yellow.

**POV Kaitlyn's**

We were in the tool shed.

"Looks like they got our sights set on us," Ulrich said.

Ulrich was looking through the tools. I had already gotten mine. A nice little friend called the chainsaw. Yumi grabbed a hammer, and Ulrich grabbed another chain aw. Jade grabbed a baseball bat that just happened to be there, and Colton grabbed a pitch fork.

"Okay, let's show them what we can do," Yumi said as Ulrich revved his chainsaw up.

"Oh, hell to the yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll show them a thing or two," Jade said.

"If it's a battle they want, it's a battle they'll get." Colton practiced a bit with the random crate in the middle of the garden shed.

When we got out side, Ulrich got one of the cockroach's attentions. "Hey, over here!"

We powered up our saws. Yumi charged at the cockroaches. We scored.

**POV Peter's**

We had gotten to the scanner room, and saw Uncle Jim attacking a Kankrelat with a pole.

"Die! You miserable little monster! I'll make you think twice before you leave your world again!" he exclaimed.

Aelita gasped a little. "Oh, no!"

Odd ran in helping with his gun.

"Hang on, Jim." he said. Odd started firing at the Kankrelat while Uncle Jim was chasing after it with a pole, but Odd kept missing. He continued on firing, but the Kankrelat jumped over the scanner's wires. Uncle Jim got it, though.

"I told you to call me Jimbo remember?" asked Uncle Jim as he stacked the Kankrelat over the other dead Kankrelats.

"Jeremy, you have to transfer me to Lyoko." Aelita said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Jeremy asked. "Have you forgotten about Xana's virus and non-virus, Aelita? What if Xana stops you from deactivating the tower, or from returning to Earth?"

Aelita closed her eyes.

"That's a risk we've got to take," she said. "The priority is to stop Xana. You know as well as I do that we have no choice, Jeremy. Think of all the other monsters Xana could materialize." Aelita said.

Jeremy shrugged, sounding down as he said, "Okay, get into the scanner. I'll send you to Lyoko."

The elevator went up.

"I feel bad for Jeremy." Cassidy said, frowning.

"Me too." Patricia said. "The love of his life had just been materialized and now she has to go back to Lyoko."

"Peter, why can't you remember us?" Cassidy asked, sounding scared all over again.

"I'm sorry I…" I trailed off.

However, Uncle Jim said, "It had something to do with that Blok-type creature he mentioned last night. Jeremy said something about a virus and a non-virus." Uncle Jim explained.

"Great." Cassidy said with a frown. "Just great! We just come in. He remembers us then. And as _SOON _as we materialize Aelita, he loses memory of all of us."

"He still remembers Jade."

Cassidy looked away from Uncle Jim. I assumed the non-virus was devastating.

"I'm deactivating the infected scanners get ready, Odd." Jeremy said. When the scanner opened up, Odd shot at the Kankrelat.

"Nice going, kid," Uncle Jim said as it fell out.

"I located the activated tower. It's located in the glacier region, that's where I am sending you." Jeremy said.

Aelita's scanner closed, and then I stepped into mine.

"By the way where are Ulrich, Yumi, Jade, and Colton?" asked Uncle Jim.

My scanner closed.

**POV Cassidy's**

"At school fighting monsters." Odd said.

"I'm off, I'll be a lot more useful there." Jim said, throwing his pole behind him.

"Here." Odd threw the gun. "It's like a Swiss Army Knife."

"Odd Della Robbia, you should know better than to throw a loaded gun," I yelled. "It could hurt somebody, anybody in this room."

"See you later," Uncle Jim said.

"Transfer, Odd, Transfer, Aelita, Transfer, Peter. Scanner, Odd, Scanner, Aelita, Scanner, Peter. Virtualization!" Jeremy said sadly.

They were virtualized.

**POV Peter's**

Odd and I landed perfectly but Aelita didn't.

"It's strange being virtualized," Aelita said, rubbing herself off.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it," Odd said.

"Yeah you will." I assured her.

Just then, Patricia and Cassidy landed perfectly.

"No air to breathe, no smell, no warmth, nothing. I miss the real world already," Aelita said ruefully.

"Let's get going, Aelita," Patricia said.

"It'll be okay, Aelita. I promise," Cassidy smiled sympathetically.

We started running to the tower.

**POV Jade's**

"Ulrich, Kaitlyn, Jade, Colton we're never going to make it." Yumi said.

"I know we will Yumi." Colton said.

"Yeah we just have to stay strong." I said knowing Jim would come to the rescue. I had lost my bat. Talk about bad luck.

"Banzai!" Jim exclaimed shooting the Kankrelats. He laughed, and shot at one. "Take that, you cockroach! Yeah got one." He took another shot at the last cockroach. "Say your prayers." He pulled the trigger again, and got it.

"There's something I got to admit, Jim. This is the first time I am glad you caught us by surprise," Ulrich said.

Jim smiled, but then said, "My friends call me Jimbo, got it?"

**Normal POV**

"Squadron approaching at nine o'clock. Five hornets. Here they come now!" Jeremy informed.

A hornet tried to fire at me and Aelita, but Odd and Cassidy tackled us. "Watch out," they both said.

"They are coming back."

We jumped out of the way, Patricia took out her giant shuriken and struck at one of the hornets. She got one. The shuriken came back to her.

"Nice going!" Cassidy smiled.

"Head for the tower!" Odd got ready with his laser arrows.

"We'll hold them off!" Patricia said.

Something in my gut told me I had to follow Aelita to the tower. Furthermore, I raced with her.

**POV Patricia's**

The lasers shot at us, and Odd got shot at. I felt a laser at my side. And I saw Cassidy get shot in the leg.

"40 points left you guys."

**POV Colton's**

"Jeremy?" Ulrich asked as he was on the phone.

"What is it, Ulrich? Where are you? Odd, Patricia, Cassidy, Peter, and Aelita really need your help!" I heard Jeremy say.

"We haven't finished the job here, yet," Ulrich said.

_I swiped some of the sweat off of my forehead. This is a little fun, once you take out the danger_, I thought.

"Odd, Patricia, and Cassidy have only 40 life points left. If Aelita and Peter are left alone I fear they will be heading for disaster." Jeremy said.

"Okay, we'll hurry up," Ulrich hung up.

More cockroaches started to show up.

"You four better hightail it to Lyoko. Kaitlyn and I can handle these bugs on our own. Am I right to say that the sooner you deactivate the tower, the safer the world is going to be? Is that it?" Jim asked.

Ulrich, Yumi, Colton, and I nodded.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for?! Go on now and get the job done! It takes a lot more than a few ugly monsters to beat your friend Jimbo!" Jim exclaimed.

"Yeah same with me. Plus this is a great way to release a lot of my anger." Kaitlyn cracked her kncuckles.

"I think I'll help you." Colton said.

**POV Cassidy's**

Hornets started to chase after us, so Odd, Patricia, and I dodged them. We were along the trail leading up to the tower. Odd shot a laser arrow at one of the hornets. "Take that!"

One of them exploded, but the other shot a laser in his back. Patricia took out her sword, jumped into the air, and destroyed it. However, one of the hornets shot at her twice. Thus devirtualizing her.

"Oh no." I said. I looked for a weapon.

"Oh no Patricia! Odd you're losing too many life points! Cassidy try to search for a weapon or something." Jeremy said.

"Don't you think I'm trying, Einstein?" I said. Just then, I found my tail was holding a little tube.

"A tube that's it?" I asked. A hornet then shot at me.

"Cassidy twenty life points left." Jeremy informed.

"Ugh…" I groaned, shaking it off.

**POV Jade's**

Ulrich, Yumi, and I were on the bridge running to the factory. We raced to the entrance of the factory, and slid down the ropes.

**POV Jeremy's**

"Jeremy," I heard Yumi say.

"It's about time, Odd and Cassidy only have twenty life points left. Patricia is with me, she's already been devirtualized." I said.

**POV Jade's**

"We're heading for the scanner room. Don't worry about Odd and Cassidy. Twenty points is good enough for them." Yumi said.

_I hope you are right Yumi_, I thought.

**POV Cassidy's**

"Come on I'm waiting for you." Odd said as we ran backwards against two hornets.

_Tube, how do you work?! _I thought with frustration. "Oh…I can't get this tube to work!" I growled a bit. "Tengo una problema!"

"I'm out of arrows." Odd said.

If I ask you to change into a weapon, like a sword, would you? I thought. Suddenly, it did. "Well, I'll be a monkey's Rottweiler."

One of the hornet had shot at Odd, and he said, "Bye, bye," waving his hand.

I gripped my sword, and jumped into the air. I then activated my jet back, flew at one of the hornets and slashed it. However, the last remaining hornet shot at me. I saw the light of the scanner room before everything went black.

**POV Peter's**

Aelita and I could see the tower. We were getting close. "There it is!" Aelita called out.

"We're almost there Aelita. I'm sure we can make it," I said.

"Watch out, Aelita and Peter! Aelita, Peter!" Jeremy said.

"Peter, be careful!" I could hear Patricia yell.

The hornet was charging its laser, and I saw a cave.

**POV Jade's**

Ulrich unsheathed his sword, and Yumi landed perfectly. I took out my whip.

**POV Peter's**

Aelita and I had found a hiding place, and the hornet went pass us.

She walked from our position and started to conjure up a solid wall of ice from her Creativity. "Let's get going."

All I could do was nod.

**POV Colton's**

Jim, Kaitlyn and I were taking on those dreadful Kankrelats.

"So still haven't had enough huh?" Jim said as his hand was shaking a little. Kaitlyn had started to tremble herself, and my hands had bruises on them. The Kankrelats began charging their lasers, and they shot at us.

Jim was one was knee, as well as Kaitlyn. I was not looking too good myself, and two students had screamed in shock a little. The Kankrelats had turned their attention to them, but then Jim said, "Hey you creeps over here."

"It's us you want." I said.

"Not them." Kaitlyn said.

"I'm ready come on!" Jim shot at the two Kankrelats which exploded.

**POV Jade's**

"Aelita and Peter are taking cover in a cave back there," Jeremy said.

We started running toward the cave.

**POV Peter's**

"Oh no," Aelita said. We had both started to slide down the cave.

**POV Jade's**

Yumi threw her fan, but instead of hitting one of the Hornets, it hit the ice wall, making a huge hole.

"Come on, Yumi! You can do better than that." Ulrich looked at her.

"Yeah, I know you can," I said.

"Sorry." Yumi apologized.

**POV Peter's**

Aelita and I started sliding down the cave.

**POV Jade's**

Yumi retrieved her fan. "That way." she pointed.

Ulrich cut to the affirmative.

"Let's go." I nodded.

**POV Peter's**

Aelita and I were still sliding down, running away from the hornets. I didn't know where I got the ice skating skill from. The both of us looked back and saw the hornets were charging up their lasers. They shot at us, but missed.

**POV Jade's**

We were right behind the hornets that missed at firing Aelita and Peter.

"Now, Yumi!" Jeremy commanded.

Yumi shot at an ice stalactite, which bounced back at both hornets, making them combust.

"There that's more like it!" Ulrich complimented.

"Yeah, way to go, Yumi," I said.

"It's all in the wrist. I'm a great Frisbee player." Yumi examined her hand for fun.

"That was close!" Aelita slid to us.

"Yeah, it really was. Super close, even," Peter said doing the same.

"Come on, Aelita and Peter, you know we would never let you two go it alone." Ulrich ruffled Aelita's hair.

"Hey, we can't let the school go it alone either," Yumi said.

"It's true what Yumi said. We need to help Colton, Uncle Jim, and Kaitlyn," I agreed.

"Right!" Ulrich said.

**POV Colton's**

"Yeah, take that, and that!" Jim exclaimed, firing at the Kankrelats. He got shot on his knee; I was out of energy; and poor Kaitlyn was bruised up badly, almost going into unconsciousness.

"Come on, Kaitlyn," I tried to stay up. "Please…stay with me…"

"Well don't just stand there go on!" Jim exclaimed at two students.

"Yeah, please run away from here!" I said, trying to keep up.

"Leave those kids alone!" Jim exclaimed.

**POV Peter's**

Aelita and I were finally at the tower, something told me I had to go with her.

"Peter what's wrong?" Jade asked.

"I need to go with Aelita in that tower." I said.

"Okay, come on then." Aelita said. We started to run toward the tower. We then walked, and slowly entered the tower. The rings on the platform lit up, and we flew above to the next platform.

**POV Colton's**

My vision was becoming hazy myself, but I could still hear Jim say "Come on you bed bugs. Give me all you got! Come on! Huh? Is that all you got?!" I had heard a laser fire, but after that, everything went black…

**POV Peter's**

Aelita and I flew up to the second platform and reached it. The lights lit up, and a big screen popped up. Aelita had placed her hand on it, and it read

AELITA

Hesitantly after, I had placed my hand on it, and it read

PETER

CODE

Aelita elegantly typed the code.

LYOKO

I then saw it saying:

MEMORY FRAGMENT 1 GAINED

"Memory fragment?" I asked, curious.

"Return to the past now."

**Normal POV**

"Aelita we are restarting the materialization program immediately. We've got to wipe out Xana before he launches another attack," Jeremy said as he was just about to press the key, but paused when…

"Jeremy, it's impossible! The virus is still within me, I can feel it," Aelita said.

"So can I, Einstein, with the non-virus," I said.

"We've still got to try it, maybe you and Peter can be treated here on Earth," Jeremy said.

"No, Jeremy. You know as well as I do. As long as the virus and the non-virus are inside us, you can't destroy Xana without destroying me and Peter at the same time," Aelita said.

"Einstein, I won't risk losing my brother for who knows how many times," Patricia said.

Cassidy started to hug me. "Me neither." Dang, her hug was tight.

"We could materialize you for an hour or two. So you can pay us a little visit. Huh?" Yumi said, patting Jeremy's back and rubbing his shoulder.

"Why not? But for the rest of the time, I'll have to stayed here on Lyoko to fight Xana until the day you find the antivirus and the non-antivirus," Aelita said.

"Aelita…" Jeremy said sounding like he was about to cry. "I um…"

Cassidy started to release me and then hugged Jeremy in a friendly way. Then her eyes widened. "Oh, my…"

"What?" Jade asked.

"We totally forgot about Jim and Kaitlyn," Colton said.

Kiwi had whined a little bit, and just as Cassidy gently put him into a shelf in Jeremie's closet and shut it, the door was unlocked.

"Well hey, cuz." Kaitlyn had smiled.

Jim was next to her.

"Hey, Kaitlyn!" Jeremy said trying to smile as he walked over to give his cousin a hug. Aelita's face had disappeared.

"Aunt and Uncle wanted to surprise you by surprising you with me. I'm here on a full scholarship," Kaitlyn smiled.

"That's good!" Jeremy said, letting go of the hug.

"Who are your friends?" Kaitlyn asked, looking at all of us.

_Good! So she didn't remember,_ I thought.

After introducing ourselves again, Mr. Delmas had came.

"Jim, what is going on here?" He looked at all of this going on.

"Nothing, sir. Just a small family reunion," Cassidy smiled.

"Ah. Well, children, off to class before you are all late," Delmas said while walking away.

"Yeah, we better get going," Jade pointed to Yumi, Colton, and herself.

"Yeah," Colton agreed.

"Hey, Kaitlyn, I'll show you the way if you want," Cassidy offered politely. "Welcome to Kadic."

"Thanks, but I think I'll have Jim help me if that's okay." Kaitlyn smiled warmly at her.

"No problem," Cassidy said.

"By the way, we never get the time to thank you for all you've done for us. So, thanks a lot, Jimbo," Ulrich walked away with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks," Odd did the same.

Yumi kissed Jim on the cheek. "You're a hero."

Patricia and I each gave him a hug.

"And a fantastic P.E. teacher Jimbo," Yumi said.

"As well as a great uncle," Patricia and I both said.

"And a good friend!" Colton and Jade said.

"And one heck of a leader," Cassidy said. "Same with a great future commando camp instructor. Don't worry if you'd rather not talk about it." She hugged him, too.

We caught up to Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd.

"You outta tell the principal that. Okay now, go to class." Jim said.

We had all put our arms around another, and laughed heading off to class. Jeremy showed us the picture he took with Aelita. Cassidy went into a happy squeal.

**Later on at Night**

**POV Peter's**

**Dream**

_"Okay, so what do you have for first period?" Cassidy asked me sweetly._

_"Gym, what about you?" I asked._

_"Same, so cool!" Cassidy said with a smile. "We share a class. I hate having absolutely zero friends in class."_

_"It's okay. Me, too. Well, let's get going." I started to walk off._

_"Sounds like a plan," Cassidy walked with me.._

**End of Dream**

I woke up from the dream, and rubbed my head. "What on Earth was that just now?"

**And done! Let me know what you guys think on the final chapter of Code Lyoko My Journey! And in case, you guys are familiar with Code Lyoko a New Journey, written by my good friend sakuraphoenix. We both have similar ideas for both of our OCs entering the tower, but yet they will be different at the same time. I did not steal her idea whatsoever, so please don't hate on it. Also don't forget to review, and look out for Code Lyoko My Journey: The Journey Continues coming in September. See you all then!**

**~LyokoWarrior1994 and Teen-Lyokofan7777**


End file.
